<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wildfire by weethreequarter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592778">Wildfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weethreequarter/pseuds/weethreequarter'>weethreequarter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sunflower Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Background Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa - Freeform, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas, Comic Book Science, Consent is Sexy, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Drinking Games, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Fanart, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, M/M, Minor Foggy Nelson/Marci Stahl, Modern Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Online Dating, Original Child Characters, Panic Attacks, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Relationship(s), Peggy Carter Is a Good Bro, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexting, Sick Steve, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Steve and Tony actually talking about their feelings, Steve found three people he liked and stuck with them, Steve is not a damsel in distress, Steve is ready to fight, Talking About Relationships, Texting, background James "Bucky" Barnes/Matt Murdock, liho - Freeform, more likely than you might think, safe sex, the maggia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weethreequarter/pseuds/weethreequarter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When his friends sign him up for a dating app, Tony promises Pepper that he won’t even open it. A promise he fully intends to keep, until curiosity gets the better of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sunflower Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are so many people I have to thank for helping me with this story. Most importantly, Flame for betaing this monster fic. I don't think you knew what you were getting into when you agreed to help. Also Loaf for betaing and CrazedPandas for cheering me on. Then there's everyone who's helped with various sections including Lys, J, Gideon, Shoshi, Aoife. There's probably more of you, but my memory is terrible so I'm sorry if I missed anyone out. </p><p>This started out as a plot bunny last August. It took a few false starts, but eventually I managed to get going with it and I love this verse. It's my baby.</p><p>This begins two years after the Battle of New York.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Aww,” Tony cooed, tilting his head. “Aren’t they disgusting?”</p><p>“Very much so,” Foggy agreed.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Marci mused on Foggy’s other side, eying Matt and Bucky speculatively. “It’s kinda hot. What?” she asked when Tony and Foggy turned to stare at her in disbelief. “They’re hot guys, and they’re making out. That is literally the plot of hundreds of porn movies.”</p><p>“How do you know that?” Foggy exclaimed. “Women don’t watch-“</p><p>Marci fixed him with a look. Foggy glanced at Tony, who nodded.</p><p>“Seriously? Okay, wow. Ignoring that… very distracting image, it’s <em> Matt </em>.”</p><p>“So? Matt’s hot.”</p><p>Foggy frowned.</p><p>“Should I be jealous?”</p><p>“Oh Foggy-bear,” Marci murmured, leaning in and kissing him slowly. </p><p>Tony rolled his eyes.</p><p>“And, I need another drink,” he sighed, sliding out of the booth and walking away from his friends. Being the only single guy in the group was <em> not </em> a great feeling. </p><p>He negotiated the crowded dive bar, raising a hand to catch Josie’s attention and raising his empty glass. She nodded, and a few seconds later, he had a fresh scotch on the rocks in hand. But when he made it back to their booth, they were all still making out.</p><p>Tony sat down with a sigh, purposely jostling Foggy with his elbow. Detaching his face from Marci’s, Foggy grinned sheepishly.</p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p>“No, you’re not.”</p><p>“No. I’m not,” Foggy grinned.</p><p>“I hate you all,” Tony declared. “Do you think we should be worried about Matt?” he asked, nodding across the table at Matt and Bucky, who were yet to surface for air. “I mean, Bucky’s got an increased lung capacity that Matt just can’t match. How are we going to explain it to 911? He passed out after making out with Captain America?”</p><p>Marci snorted, reaching across Foggy to clink her glass against Tony’s.</p><p>“You’re just jealous,” Foggy decided.</p><p>“Jealous? Me? When I’m the only one here who doesn’t have anyone to make out with in public?” Tony deadpanned. </p><p>“Oh, boo hoo, the superhero billionaire doesn’t have anyone to sleep with.”</p><p>Tony raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Sorry. I’m a bitchy drunk,” Foggy shrugged.</p><p>“He really is,” Marci confirmed. </p><p>“We should try to find you somebody,” Foggy decided. “I bet I know somebody you’d like."</p><p>“Uh, no,” Tony shook his head. “The only people you know are lawyers.”</p><p>“I’m a lawyer,” Marci pointed out.</p><p>“Yes, and you were the last good one,” Tony covered.</p><p>Foggy snorted.</p><p>“Smooth.”</p><p>Tony grinned.</p><p>“Foggy’s right,” Marci decided. “I mean, how long’s it been since you and Pepper broke up?”</p><p>“More than a year.”</p><p>“Dude. You need to get laid,” Foggy exclaimed.</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I’ve had sex since then,” he snapped. “I’m single, not celibate.”</p><p>“Oh! You should try internet dating!” Foggy exclaimed.</p><p>“I don’t think so. I’m Tony Stark.”</p><p>“Don’t put yourself down,” Foggy teased, and Tony waved his middle finger in Foggy’s face. “No, seriously. I think we should do it,” Foggy laughed. “Hey Marci, pass me my laptop.”</p><p>“No. No, we are not doing this,” Tony shook his head.</p><p>“Hey Matt,” Foggy called. “Matt!”</p><p>Across the table, Matt jumped and finally stopped kissing Bucky.</p><p>“Ow! Foggy!”</p><p>“Detach yourself from Cap’s face for five minutes,” Foggy said. “We’re setting up an online dating profile for Tony.”</p><p>“We’re doing what now?” Bucky frowned.</p><p>“Online dating,” Foggy explained. “You make a profile with your picture and some basic information, and then you get matched with people you have stuff in common with. You can chat with people you match with and if you like them, you can meet up and go on a date-“</p><p>“Or skip the date and go straight to hot monkey sex,” Marci finished. </p><p>“Yeah, that too.” </p><p>“And we’re doing this for Tony?” Bucky said. “Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.”</p><p>“No, it’s not,” Tony insisted. “I do not need online dating.”</p><p>“You need something,” Bucky muttered. </p><p>“I’m Tony Stark! I don’t need to look online for dates!”</p><p>“Tony. I love you, but you’re wrong,” Bucky replied. “You need something. Someone. You don’t do well on your own.”</p><p>Tony shot Bucky a warning look, but it seemed he still had some sense and didn’t say anymore. Like about how Bucky had literally picked Tony off the floor in the weeks after his break up with Pepper and basically put him back together again. Captain America or not, if Bucky started talking about that, Tony would punch him in the face.</p><p>“I’ll meet someone in real life,” Tony protested. “How did you two meet anyway?”</p><p>“Bar brawl,” Matt replied, stretching one arm along the back of the booth behind Bucky’s shoulders. </p><p>“Right here,” Bucky confirmed.</p><p>“I punched him in the face,” Matt added, his lips twitching.</p><p>“It was the best right hook I’ve ever seen,” Bucky grinned. </p><p>“Well, that’s terrifying,” Tony replied. “And I’m pretty sure that disqualifies you from judging anyone’s love life ever again.”</p><p>“Shut up Stark,” Marci called, without looking up from the laptop screen she and Foggy were hunched over.</p><p>Tony shut up. He wasn’t an idiot.</p><p>“Alright, Tony Stark has joined Make-a-Match.com," Foggy announced. “You should download the app.”</p><p>Tony glared at them, but then Marci fixed him with a warning look, and Tony obediently pulled out his phone and downloaded the Make-a-Match app, grimacing at the cutesy icon of two vaguely androgynous cartoon figures gazed adoringly at each other with a single heart above their heads. </p><p>“We should just upload his information onto the app,” Marci pointed out. “Then it’s easier to add photos and whatever.”</p><p>Tony quickly locked his phone, intending to pocket it again, but he forgot he was sharing a table with Captain America. Bucky swiped his phone and unlocked it.</p><p>“How do you know my pass code?” Tony wondered. </p><p>Bucky smirked.</p><p>“I’m Captain America.”</p><p>“You don’t get to use that as an excuse when you’re being a dick,” Tony pointed out. </p><p>“Uh, that’s exactly what I do,” Bucky retorted, tossing the phone to Marci, who caught it with the precision that would’ve made Clint proud. </p><p>“Alright, we’re in,” she declared. “Name, Tony. Age…”</p><p>“Forty four,” Bucky supplied. “I have access to all your files,” he shrugged. </p><p>“Location, Midtown Manhattan. Bio?”</p><p>“I am Iron Man,” Tony interrupted.</p><p>“You have to put more than that,” Marci argued.</p><p>“Nope,” Tony shook his head. “It’s that or nothing. You could add <em> My friends suck </em> if you wanted. It’s certainly true.”</p><p>“Fine,” Marci sighed. “I am Iron Man. I need a picture. Tony, smile.”</p><p>Tony did not smile.</p><p>“Whatever. You still look hot. Hot and pissed off. And… We’re live.”</p><p>Finally, Marci handed his phone back. Tony snatched it with a glare to all four of them. </p><p>“I hate you all,” he declared.</p><p>“No, you don’t,” Bucky grinned, leaning into Matt’s side.</p><p>“I definitely do,” Tony nodded. “But I’d hate you less if you got a round in,” he added, lifting his near-empty glass.</p><p>Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes, sliding out of the booth.</p><p>“Go on,” Tony called after him. “Use up some that back pay, Barnes. I know you can afford it.”</p><p>“Fuck you, Stark!” Bucky yelled back.</p><p>🌻</p><p>Tony was making French toast and trying not to think about how quiet the tower felt the next morning when JARVIS announced, “Sir, Miss Potts is on the line.”</p><p>“Put her through,” Tony murmured, dipping the bread into the egg mixture. “Hey Pep.”</p><p>“You broke the internet,” Pepper declared in lieu of greeting.</p><p>Tony paused.</p><p>“I did what now?”</p><p>“Your… dating profile,” Pepper said, her tone somewhere between awkward and exasperated. Tony swallowed. The break up was hard on both of them. A year later, and they were still trying to find their way back to something akin to friendship, or at least a functioning working relationship. “It broke the internet.”</p><p>“That’s impossible,” Tony replied, crossing to the fridge.</p><p>“The site crashed, Tony. But not before TMZ broke the story that apparently Tony Stark is online and looking for love.”</p><p>“It wasn’t me,” Tony sighed, dropping a slice of butter into the skillet. “It was Foggy and Marci. With help from Bucky.”</p><p>There was a pause, punctuated by the sizzle of the butter in the pan, and Tony could practically hear Pepper psyching herself up.</p><p>“Are you going to use it? And I’m not asking as… I just want to know what I should tell PR.”</p><p>“No,” Tony replied, dropping the slices of bread into the skillet. “No, I’ll just ignore it. Deleting the profile makes it look like they got to me. I’ll just ignore it.”</p><p>“Okay. Thank you,” Pepper replied. “I should go, I have a, uh, a meeting in an hour. I need to prepare, and-“</p><p>“Yeah. Sure,” Tony nodded.</p><p>“Right. Bye.”</p><p>“Bye Pep.”</p><p>She hung up, and Tony was left alone once more. Almost alone.</p><p>“JARVIS, you with me buddy?”</p><p>“Of course sir.”</p><p>“Good,” Tony murmured. </p><p>He flipped his French toast onto a plate and drizzled syrup over the tower of toast before sitting at the table, and staring out over the city. </p><p>It was stupid and irrational, because every floor of the tower had top of the range soundproofing so it wasn’t like he could hear anything anyway, but Tony would swear that it felt quiet. Oppressively so. Bucky went back to Matt’s last night, and Clint and Natasha were off doing something for SHIELD. Thor was on Asgard, and Bruce was holed up in his lab working on a new project with a JARVIS-enforced do not disturb policy.</p><p>For the first time, Tony allowed himself to admit it: he was lonely. </p><p>Even Rhodey was busy, doing War Machine stuff for the Air Force, which kept him away more often than not. </p><p>Tony’s eyes fell on his phone at the edge of the table. </p><p>He’d promised Pepper he wouldn’t use the app, and he’d meant it. But his phone was just sitting there, and it was a temptation, blinking up at him. </p><p>“Fuck it,” he muttered, grabbing the phone and unlocking it.</p><p>The Make-a-Match app had a bright red <em>2</em> in the upper right corner. When Tony opened the app, wondering where his self-esteem had gone, it informed him he had two new notifications. With unnecessary exclamation points. </p><p>The first notification was a statement to all users.</p><p>
  <em> Sorry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Last night Make-a-Match crashed due to an unexpected influx of traffic. Our technical wizards are working hard to resolve the issue. In the meantime, users are able to chat and like any existing matches, but are unable to make any new matches. We apologise for any inconvenience and hope to have the site running at full capacity again soon. Also, during the crash you may have lost some matches. Again, we apologise. Once the site is running again, you should be able to see the lost matches. </em>
</p><p>A sudden influx of traffic. It didn’t take a genius to work out what caused that. <em>Thank you TMZ</em>, he thought. </p><p>He should give up. Close the app, put down his phone and go work on the suit in the workshop, or finish those reactor engine prototypes for Fury. </p><p>But he didn’t. He returned to the notification list, and to read the second notification.</p><p><em> You have 1 new match! </em>❤️</p><p>Tony stared at it, his thumb hovering above the screen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Steve woke with a groan, sticking one hand out of his blanket burrito to fish for his phone. He knocked his glasses onto the floor, before finally finding his phone. Steve picked it up, yanking it free from the charger, and rolled onto his back to stab at the screen until the alarm fell blessedly silent. </p><p>Steve yawned, blinking blearily at the ceiling. For a moment, he allowed himself to just lie there and revel in the fact that he didn’t have to go into work for six whole weeks. Six beautiful weeks of no teenagers, no marking, and - best of all - no parents. With another yawn, Steve kicked his way free from the blanket burrito, retrieved his glasses from the floor, and jammed them onto his face before shuffling towards the living room.</p><p>He scrolled through the usual list of notifications on his phone as he walked, scratching idly at his hip, ignoring the notifications from Candy Crush, Make-a-Match, and Flappy Bird in favour of scrolling through Instagram. He double-tapped Daniel’s photo of the girls sprawled across the couch, adding a row of heart-eye emojis to the comments while flicking the kettle on with his other hand. </p><p>Switching to Tumblr, Steve reached into the cupboard for the coffee jar for Angie only to come up empty. Steve lifted his eyes from his phone with a frown, which deepened when he saw the lack of tea on the shelf.</p><p>Then he remembered.</p><p>“Oh, right.”</p><p>The last week of term always felt more like an exercise in crowd control than education, and none more so than the final week before summer. By midweek, both Steve and Angie decided to forgo shopping for a week of takeout. Which was all very well and good at the time, but now it was Saturday and Steve’s body ached and he was tired, and there was no way he could function like a human being without a cup of tea. </p><p>Steve banged on Angie’s door, knocking again when the only response was a muffled grunt. The bedroom door yanked open and Angie glared up at him from beneath a frankly impressive mop of bedhead. </p><p>“What?” she snapped.</p><p>“We have no food,” Steve informed her plaintively. </p><p>“So?”</p><p>“We have no <em>coffee</em>.”</p><p>“No!” Angie whimpered. Steve nodded his fervent agreement, except it was tea he longed for, because he only drank coffee when he had a hangover. </p><p>“L&amp;L?” he suggested.</p><p>“Yes,” Angie nodded frantically.</p><p>Returning to his own room, Steve pulled on a half-worn pair of jeans, shoving his feet into his flip flops, and rifling through the pile of clean laundry on his desk chair until he found his <em>Brand New Eyes World Tour</em> t-shirt. He ran through his leaving-the-apartment checklist; phone, keys, wallet, inhaler, Epipen. By the time he was ready, Angie had emerged from her room, a hoodie that Steve recognised as his own dwarfing her tiny frame.</p><p>L&amp;L Diner was a twenty minute subway ride away in Williamsburg, but worth it in Steve’s opinion. He stumbled upon it back when he was dating Daniel, and Angie even worked there briefly while completing her teacher training. L&amp;L’s one claim to fame was that Captain America’s sister worked there during the war. It was for less than a year, and at their old premises, but that didn’t deter the Cap fanboys. </p><p>On the subway, Steve held onto the rail while Angie used his chest as a pillow. Steve wrapped a steadying arm around her waist, safe in the knowledge that no one would even look in their direction. This was far from the weirdest thing on the subway. Just last weekend, Steve saw someone dressed as a dinosaur riding the F train. Besides, most people assumed they were a couple anyway, subscribing to the bullshit <em> When Harry Met Sally </em> theory that men and women can’t be friends without wanting to sleep with each other. Most of their students and several of their co-workers were certain that Mr Rogers and Ms Martinelli were a couple, just because they lived together and arrived at work on the back of Steve’s motorcycle.</p><p>“This is our stop,” Steve murmured, nudging Angie, because he was pretty sure she was two seconds away from snoring. </p><p>She patted his pec.</p><p>“You’re comfy.”</p><p>“You’ve told me,” he grinned. </p><p>When they reached L&amp;L, they climbed into an empty booth, sitting opposite each other, and Angie looked like she was about to kiss the waitress who handed them their menus. </p><p>“Don’t go anywhere,” Angie warned the waitress. “I’m gonna need coffee. A lot of coffee. Actually, gimme an espresso shot, no, double espresso shot, then come back with a mug of coffee. Or maybe a jug.” </p><p>“I’ll have tea please,” Steve said.</p><p>“Okay…” Angie turned to her menu. “Waffles deluxe, side of corned beef hash, and half a grapefruit. Thanks.”</p><p>“Can I have a bagel all the way, with a side of bacon? Thanks,” Steve nodded.</p><p>Steve knew Angie was incapable of holding a conversation until she’d had at least one coffee, so they both pulled out their phones while they waited for the waitress to come back with their drinks. Steve pulled up Twitter, and noted with pride that the misogynistic troll he’d been arguing with had blocked him.</p><p>“Hey, you’re on Make-a-Match, aren’t you?” Angie asked, after she’d knocked back her double espresso in one gulp. </p><p>“Uh yeah. Why?” </p><p>“Because apparently, so is Tony Stark,” she announced. </p><p>“What? No way,” Steve scoffed. </p><p>“Uh, yes way. He signed up last night and the whole site crashed.”</p><p>“It’s probably a catfish thing, or scam. Or a publicity stunt.”</p><p>“Apparently not. It’s all over TMZ and E! News.”</p><p>“Both very reputable news sources,” Steve rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Oh, so you don’t wanna see the CNN article?” Angie smirked, shoving her phone in his face. </p><p>Sure enough, there it was in black and write, under the CNN logo: <em> Tony Stark joins popular online dating site </em> . Underneath the headline was a screenshot of a profile for <em> Tony, 44 </em>underneath a photo of Tony Stark</p><p>“Maybe you’ll get matched with him,” Angie teased</p><p>“Yeah, right,” Steve snorted. </p><p>🌻</p><p>Steve’s plans of lying on the couch and playing video games were interrupted by a loud rumble from his stomach. Steve hummed, glancing longingly across the apartment towards the kitchen. Angie ditched him after the much-needed supermarket trip to meet with a friend from drama school who’d just arrived in town to begin rehearsals for <em> Aladdin</em>, so he couldn’t even cajole her into making him a sandwich. And the jar of Cheese Whiz he’d been snacking on was disappointingly empty. </p><p>With a sigh, he rolled off of the couch, padding across the apartment to make a BLT. His phone buzzed across the room as he returned the lettuce to the fridge. Licking mustard from the heel of his palm, Steve sat back on the couch and picked up his phone. He had a new message from Peggy with a video of Zoey dancing with Daniel. </p><p>Steve smiled. </p><p>A notification banner appeared at the top of the screen from Make-a-Match, reminding him that <em> You have new matches and likes waiting for you! </em>❤️ </p><p>Steve tapped on the banner, opening the app, more to stop the notifications than out of any real interest. He’d joined Tinder more to get Peggy and Angie off his back than any desire for a relationship, and after one too many dick pics, he’d switched to Make-a-Match. It was cutesy and kind of annoying, and Steve was this close to just deleting the app, if not for the fact that he didn’t think he could stand the pitying looks from the girls as Peggy pointed out <em> it’s been five years, Steve</em>. </p><p>The truth was, he just wasn’t looking for a relationship. </p><p>He had three new matches. The first was from a guy who clearly spent way too much time on his looks for Steve’s liking. And the second was from a girl who Steve was pretty sure used to be a student. He grimaced. Which left him with the third match.</p><p>Steve stared at his phone.</p><p>And he stared.</p><p>Then stared some more.</p><p>“No way,” he whispered. </p><p>Because staring out at him from his phone’s screen was Tony Stark. Underneath the picture it read <em> Tony, 44. 7 miles away. </em> </p><p>
  
</p><p>It couldn’t be. It just, it couldn’t be him. Steve quickly brought up the news app, searching for the CNN article Angie showed him that morning. Because it couldn’t be Tony Stark’s actual dating profile matched with Steve’s. That was just, well, it was crazy. </p><p>But it was. It was the same picture, the same profile decreeing <em> I am Iron Man</em>, and according to both the article and Make-a-Match’s official statement, no new profiles had been created since the website crashed, which meant no one could copy Tony Stark’s profile in the hope of catching out unwitting daters. Which meant…</p><p>“Holy shit,” Steve breathed. </p><p>He’d matched with <em>Tony Stark</em>. Not only that, Tony Stark had liked Steve’s profile.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Holy shit!” he exclaimed. </p><p>What was he supposed to do now? Obviously he had two options: like Tony back, or swipe left and forget about him. That would be the sensible option, because people like Tony Stark did not go for people like Steve. Tony Stark inhabited an entirely different world. Swiping left was the right thing to do. </p><p>Steve bit his lip. </p><p>“Just do it,” he muttered.</p><p>And pressed like.</p><p>🌻</p><p>To avoid staring at his phone obsessively, wondering if or when Tony Stark would reply, Steve decided to clean the bathroom. Then he needed to take a shower, so it was a good hour before he emerged, instantly eyeing his phone where it sat innocuously on the island.</p><p>He swallowed.</p><p>Maybe he should do a load of laundry-</p><p>No. </p><p>He snatched up the phone. It wasn’t like there would be a reply, right? After all, Tony Stark probably had thousands of matches and likes. There was no way he would bother to message Steve. And Angie might’ve called, or Peggy and Daniel might need a babysitter. And he’d started another Twitter argument this morning. So really, he wasn’t looking for anything from Tony. There were other, much more important reasons for checking his phone.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Make-a-Match</em> </b>
</p><p><em> You have a new message from Tony! </em>💕</p><p>“Holy shit.”</p><p>Steve unlocked his phone, bringing up the app with shaking hands. The bright red one hovered over the chat icon, drawing him in.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Hi Steve</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I’m not sure I have the patience of a saint, but I have a lot of money for bail.</em> </b>
</p><p>Steve huffed out a laugh, and buried his face in his hand. </p><p>Shit.</p><p>This was really happening.</p><p>Well, maybe.</p><p><em> I really did stop getting arrested after college</em>, he replied, <em>but it’s good to know you’ve got my back. I’ve gotta be honest, I’m not 100% sure I believe it’s you. </em></p><p>Almost instantly, the blue tick appeared next to his message, indicating it as read.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Why did you stop getting arrested? </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Also, definitely me. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I’ll prove it. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Hang on.</em> </b>
</p><p>Steve moved to the couch before replying, <em>It turns out getting arrested regularly is detrimental to your relationships</em>. </p><p>This time, no blue tick appeared, but Steve reminded himself that Tony said to hang on, as he apparently found a way to prove it really was him. He put his phone on the coffee table, in his eye-line, so he would see the moment the screen lit up with a new message, then picked up his guitar, just to have something to do while he waited. </p><p>Barely three minutes later, and halfway through <em>Wonderful Tonight</em>, his phone lit up. Steve lunged forward, scrabbling to unlock it. </p><p><b> <em>I don’t know</em></b>, Tony replied, <b> <em>I guess if it’s a good reason, then getting arrested isn’t a problem. Plus, I have bail money.</em> </b></p><p>Then he’d sent two photos, the first of his face, Tony Stark’s face, with a newspaper held up under his chin. The second was a close up, this time the paper was held under Tony’s nose, today’s date in full view of the camera. As Steve stared at the pictures, his phone buzzed again with another message. </p><p>
  <b> <em>See? Really me.</em> </b>
</p><p><em> Either that or you’ve kidnapped Tony Stark, and you’re using the same picture to catfish me and to provide proof of life for ransom </em>, Steve typed.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Shit. You’ve seen through my cunning plan.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> And if I can’t afford bail, I can’t afford the ransom, sorry. Twenty bucks is outside my price range. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Twenty bucks? Twenty bucks? You think I’m worth twenty bucks? Damn, Steve.</em> </b>
</p><p>Steve bit his lip.</p><p>
  <em> Okay. Maybe more than twenty bucks. I mean, you did single handedly create clean energy thanks to reactor technology so… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thirty bucks? </em>
</p><p>He wondered for a moment if he’d gone too far. Could you tease billionaire superheroes like that? Maybe Tony Stark didn’t have Steve’s kind of sense of humour.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Wow. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Thanks. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>You really know how to make a guy feel special. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>For real though, my friends would probably say I need my ego deflating, so it’s probably good for me. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Clean energy? I was expecting Iron Man.</em> </b>
</p><p><em> Iron Man’s cool</em>, Steve replied. <em>But even if you beat the bad guys or robots of whatever, the world’s still a mess. There’s still climate change and pollution and racism. Your reactor tech is incredible. </em></p><p>
  <b> <em>Wow.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Uh, okay. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Thanks, I guess? </em> </b>
</p><p><em> Sorry. Was that too much?</em> Steve asked.</p><p>
  <b> <em>No. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Most people don’t usually say that.</em> </b>
</p><p><em> I’m not most people</em>, Steve pointed out. </p><p>
  <b> <em>I think I’m getting that.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Okay, I gotta be honest, I don’t know what I’m doing with this thing. I’ve never done the online dating thing before, and I only googled how to start a conversation, so I really don’t know where to go from here. It’s kind of exhilarating, not knowing something.</em> </b>
</p><p><em> We can keep chatting, if that’s what you want?</em> Steve suggested. <em>Here or we can switch to WhatsApp or whatever. </em></p><p><b><em>Yeah, that sounds good. I’m not sure about the security of this thing, and I’d really rather not cause a scandal or get you thrown to the sharks if it gets out. Do you have StarkChat?</em></b> Tony asked. <b><em>Just, you know, security.</em></b></p><p><em> Give me two minutes to download</em>, Steve replied. <em>Okay, done. </em></p><p>He sent over his number, figuring with Tony’s concerns about security that he wouldn’t want to put his own number out there like that. A moment later, his phone buzzed with a new message on StarkChat from an unknown number. Steve opened the message and laughed.</p><p>It was another picture of Tony, this time giving a thumbs up.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 06:57 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>I gotta go. SHIELD is on my ass about a new repulsor engine. But we’ll talk later?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Definitely</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Dropping his phone onto the couch, Steve sat back and stared at the blank TV.</p><p>“What just happened?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I commissioned <a href="https://trashcanakin.tumblr.com">trashcanakin</a> to make these AMAZING dating profiles and the match screen and I LOVE THEM. Check out Trashie’s art on <a href="https://zainniko.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> and show them some love! </p><p>Just in case anyone didn’t get the see them, and therefore missed out on Steve’s profile, here’s what it says:<br/><em>About me: I teach history and social studies to high school students, people think I’m nice but I’m actually kind of a dick, and my ideal date is getting arrested at a civil rights protest. </em></p><p>
  <em>Just kidding. I stopped getting arrested after graduating college.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>About you: you probably have the patience of a saint. And bail money. </em>
</p><p>I'm on Tumblr as <a href="https://weethreequarter.tumblr.com">weethreequarter</a> so feel free to come and chat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve was thirty. Steve was Brooklyn born and bred, and had that inherent hatred of New Jersey that all native New Yorkers seemed to have. Steve was an only child. Steve was a history and social studies teacher at a high school in Mapleton. Steve was an opinionated asshole who wasn’t afraid to argue his point across.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was amazing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d bonded over Thai food, before arguing for two days over <em>Star Trek</em> versus <em>Star Wars</em>, then started an in-depth discussion about Kirk-drift and misogyny, and now Tony knew that Steve had been arrested twice for punching misogynists, three times for punching Nazis, and once for vandalism after spray painting anti-Bush graffiti during college. And that paved the way for the revelation Steve was an artist, as a hobby, not as a career, because he loved art and didn’t want to have his love ruined by the pressures of the life of an artist. But Steve did send him the link to his side blog on Tumblr, where he shared his art with the world, and Tony </span>
  <em>
    <span>may</span>
  </em>
  <span> have convinced Matt to buy him several pieces from Steve’s Society6 store, so Steve wouldn’t know Tony was the one who bought them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his defence, Steve’s art was stunningly beautiful, and overall, Tony had no regrets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talking with Steve was all kinds of intoxicating, and Tony couldn’t remember the last time he hit it off with someone so easily or so quickly. Even with Rhodey and Bucky, his two best friends, both of them had initially less than stellar reactions upon meeting Tony. Rhodey thought he was crazy, while Cap thought he was an asshole. Although in fairness, Tony thought Cap was kind of a dick too, but after their epic blowout on the helicarrier and the Battle of New York, they’d fallen into a tentative friendship, until Bucky helped him get over the break up with Pepper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But with Steve it felt… easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They still argued, wary of pushing each other too far since it was still early days, but Tony kind of, well, really liked arguing with Steve. Steve was clever and articulate, and made his points in such a way that, even when Tony didn’t agree with him, he could respect Steve’s point of view. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony found himself smiling like an idiot every time his phone buzzed with a message, so much so that Rhodey and Bucky and even Natasha were starting to look at him oddly if it happened in the communal floors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s messages were the highlight of his day, which was impressive, considering he was a billionaire superhero. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Steve’s message of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good morning!</span>
  </em>
  <span> came through, Tony was deeply entrenched in his workshop, editing the designs for the new repulsor engines for Fury and SHIELD. He smiled instinctively, tapping on the message in the corner of his holo-screen to reply, </span>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Hey you. Good morning</strong>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:12 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Good morning!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Hey you. Good morning.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Are you going to Pride today?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>No, too much work. Got a meeting with SHIELD tomorrow and I need to finish these helicarrier engine designs. But Cap should be there. He made me paint his shield rainbow yesterday.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Fuck. That sounds awesome. If I don't see him you have to send me a picture.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Of course</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  
  <span>Tony smiled.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>I'll send you pictures of everything too!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Tony grinned. One of the best things about chatting with Steve was the selfies. Steve took a lot of selfies, and he insisted on sending them to Tony too, a fact for which Tony was immeasurably grateful. </span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>I look forward to them</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Oh, and I'm going to want to talk about those repulsor engines later!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Of course he did, Tony smiled. When Steve first mentioned how much he admired Tony’s arc reactor technology, part of Tony wondered if he was just saying it to make a good impression. But no, Steve was passionate about climate change and the environment, and was fascinated by both reactor and repulsor tech and their applications for green energy, and it seemed like he genuinely understood what Tony was talking about when he rambled on about his work. It was heady stuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later, he received his first selfie from Steve. Pausing in his work, Tony tapped on the image, blowing it up to full screen. He chuckled. Steve was on one side of the frame, grinning wildly, his blond hair sticking up and a bisexual pride flag painted on his right cheek. Beside him were two women, one with dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail, also with a bisexual pride flag on her cheek, and the other with wild auburn curls and a lesbian flag. </span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Peggy's in the middle, Angie's on the right.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Already had my first fight with a homophobe.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Well, not a fight.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Not a physical one.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>An argument though</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Some old asshole on the subway started bitching cause we've got Peggy and Daniel's kids with us. Told us we should be ashamed for exposing kids to such a lifestyle.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>What did you do?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Pointed out that more kids are abused by straight family members than anyone queer</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Then told them all homophobes were secretly gay and he'd be much happier if he just came out already</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Tony giggled, shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>If Dan was here, we probably would've made out just to piss him off. But he's marching with the NYPD in the parade so he's already at the start.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>You're a menace</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>But a cute one?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>This message came accompanied by another selfie, this time only Steve’s face in the frame, and his expression was one of total innocence. And totally unbelievable, due to the mischievous twinkle in his eye. It was an expression that did things to Tony. Uncomfortable, good, but also very, very bad things that were not conducive to getting work done.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>I'm going to take your silence as a yes</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>I AM TRYING TO WORK HERE STEVEN</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Am I not helping?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>No, you are not.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Sorry 😉</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Tony exhaled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Focus,” he muttered. “Come on, Stark. You can do this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to do this. Fury would yell at him if he didn’t. Not that he was particularly bothered by Fury yelling at him, but if he yelled, then Bucky was made to yell at him. And if Bucky was made to yell at him, then Pepper would yell at him, and that… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was still awkward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knuckling down, he forced himself to focus, working out a bug in the programming and ignoring the next few messages. Only once he’d dealt with his consultant responsibilities did he bring up his conversation with Steve. Tony linked his fingers and stretched his arms above his head, pulling out the kinks in his back from sitting for so long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve had sent videos this time. The first one was of the parade, as the NYPD marched along the street. From the volume of the cheering, Tony guessed the voices belonged to Steve and his friends, confirmed by the young voice shouting “There’s daddy!” in the background. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second video jumped about, showing Steve and his friends dancing and singing along to </span>
  <em>
    <span>I Wanna Dance with Somebody</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the top of their voices. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, wow,” Tony whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s energy was, well, it was captivating. His eyes sparkled with joy, and he was infused with it. There was no other way to describe it. Tony pressed a hand to his lips. When the video ended, he hit play again, watching it twice more before he could bring himself to move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt, he felt… discombobulated. Yes. That was a good word. Part of him wanted to ask Steve if they could meet up right now, so they could move forward in this relationship, if that was what Steve wanted. Because now Tony was sure it was what he wanted. But another part was terrified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if he met Steve and things changed? What if their easy conversation disappeared in a flash of smoke? What if, once they were face to face, Steve decided Tony was too much for him? It wouldn’t be the first time someone looked at Tony and found him lacking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Tony was far too old and stubborn to pretend to be someone he wasn’t for anyone. No matter who they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another message came through from Steve, a photo again. Steve grinning wildly at the camera and pointing over his shoulder, where Bucky was visible in the background in full Cap regalia, holding his rainbow painted shield.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 13:31 PM</span><br/>
<a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/626810998942072893/731899093235793990/bucky.jpg"><span class="image"></span></a><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>HOLY SHIT!!!!! IT'S CAP!!!!!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Tony chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>He's a lot less impressive when he's thrown up on your favourite pair of Balenciagas after a night out</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>I don't care. He's amazing</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>You're a Cap fanboy, aren't you?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>I mean, he's cool, yeah</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>But if you're asking if he's my favourite Avenger, the answer is no</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Thor's my favourite</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Fuck you, Steve.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Promise?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Soon, Tony promised himself, biting his lip. He’d meet Steve soon.</span>
</p>
<p>🌻</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would love some artwork of the various photos mentioned in this chapter, so if anyone's interested, let me know.</p>
<p>EDIT: How <em>amazing</em> is that BuckyCap art by Quinn?!!! I cannot get over how amazing it is. I asked them to create this and they completely blew my expectations out of the water! If you want to check out more of their art check out their Tumblr <a href="https://quinnpin.tumblr.com/">quinnpin</a> or their <a href="https://www.instagram.com/_quinnpin/">Instagram</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright,” Peggy called, clapping her hands together. “Time to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hustle, people,” Daniel added, clipping Hannah into her car seat. The toddler giggled, kicking her feet and patting her father on the nose. “Thank you sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve grinned, leaning against the side of the minivan. He loved watching Daniel and Peggy with their children, he always had. They were the best couple he knew, and the best parents to all three of their girls. He would never regret the end of his relationships with either of them, because it meant they found each other and built this wonderful little family, one Steve was still allowed a part of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, Steve, you’re in the middle, right? Car sickness?” Peggy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Steve nodded, hopping into the van once Daniel climbed out and sliding into the middle seat next to Hannah. “Hey kiddo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bah!” Hannah declared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? That’s fascinating,” Steve replied, and Hannah burst into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her laughter was Steve’s favourite sound in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zoey, where are you?” Peggy called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going in the back with Auntie Angie,” Zoey yelled, racing out of the house, tugging Angie after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna talk about make-up and girls,” Angie announced, climbing into the back of the minivan after Zoey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw,” Steve pouted. “I wanna join in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No chance, Rogers. I’ve seen you apply eyeliner. It’s a disaster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks hot though,” Daniel added from the front seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve grinned proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, Evie darling, you jump in beside Uncle Steve, and we’re good to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie Rose scrambled onto the seat next to Steve, strapping herself in and batting off her mother’s helping hands. Peggy rolled her eyes, sliding the door of the minivan closed and heading back to the house to lock up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to rock and roll?” Steve asked Evie Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” she beamed, holding up her fist for a fist bump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah squealed on his other side, waving out her fist like her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Steve said. “Knuckles?” he said, raising his fist obligingly for Hannah to tap with her own. “Atta girl. Alright, don’t tell your mom,” Steve said to Evie Rose, “But I got sweets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Evie Rose exclaimed, digging her hand into the bag of Skittles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want some!” Zoey cried, leaning forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve held the bag over his shoulder for her to take a handful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, give it here. Before Peg sees,” Daniel said, sticking his hand into the back seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to pop the handful of candy into his mouth just before Peggy climbed into the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm hmm,” Daniel nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s eyes narrowed. She twisted in her seat, fixing Steve with a glint in her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve. Hand them over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sharing is caring,” Peggy retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve snorted, and held out the bag of Skittles. Peggy hummed, scooping out a handful of candy and tossing them into her mouth one at a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve at least bought the sour ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last time we had sour Skittles, we burned half our tongues off,” Steve pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Daniel pulled the minivan away from the curb, Steve pulled out his phone, typing out a quick message to Tony wishing him </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good morning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost instantly, Tony's reply came through. </span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 09:03 PM</span><br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Good morning</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Are you feeling okay?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Yeah. Why?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Because it's only nine am and you're messaging me. I've never heard from you before eleven. Are you feeling okay?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Steve chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>I'm fine. My friends and I are heading upstate for the weekend. Five hour drive, so early start.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Good. I was two seconds away from suiting up.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>I'm glad you worry about me</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span> Steve bit his lip. </span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Uh, I gotta go. I can't read in the car, I get really car sick. Speak to you later?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Definitely</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Steve dropped his phone into his pocket, already feeling woozy from reading in the moving vehicle and turned to Evie Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright little miss, I hope you brought your best </span>
  <em>
    <span>I spy</span>
  </em>
  <span> game, cause I’m here to win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring it </span>
  <em>
    <span>on,”</span>
  </em> Evie Rose declared. 
</p><p>
  <span>🌻</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they stopped at the service station at Gibson for lunch, sitting crowded around a too-small table in Burger King, Steve snapped a quick selfie to send to Tony. To his delight, he received one in return: Tony, sitting in a kitchen, mug of coffee in hand and a half smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was aware of that fact even before they were matched on Make-a-Match. He was aware of that fact even before Tony’s kidnapping in Afghanistan, back when Steve thought he was an asshole. But even then, he thought Tony was beautiful, even if he didn’t like Tony as a person in those days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the Tony he saw back then was Tony playing a part. The part of Tony Stark, a polished, preened picture. A mask. This, this was the real Tony. Steve felt a thrill at the knowledge that he was entrusted with the authentic Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you texting?” Peggy frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony Stark,” Steve replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peggy snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He keeps saying that,” Angie rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re going to have to tell us who it really is eventually,” Daniel pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Tony Stark,” Steve repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Daniel nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting back a smirk, Steve sent back a row of heart eye emojis, before he was dragged into an argument between Peggy and Daniel over whether or not it was acceptable to eat mayonnaise with fries, and as their ex, they both believed Steve was obliged to side with them while Angie egged them both on from the sidelines. When he checked his phone again before climbing back into the minivan, Tony had replied with a row of emojis blowing kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel’s family had owned a cabin on Seneca Lake since the thirties, when his great grandfather bought a scrap of land during the depression for a fraction of its worth, and built a holiday home for his family. The original cabin was damaged in Hurricane Irene, so Daniel’s parents decided to knock it down and build a new bungalow instead. They allowed Daniel, Peggy and the kids to borrow it occasionally, and they dragged Steve and Angie away with them so regularly that Steve was as familiar with the cabin as he was with his own apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Climbing out of the minivan, Steve wandered round to the front of the house, taking in the breathtaking view of the lake as always. The property sat right on the edge of the lake, the grass melting into a stoney beach, where a wooden pier jutted out over the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt any residual tension leave his body, the warmth of the sun on his face and the sound of the water lapping the shore line in his ears. Taking out his phone, he captured the beauty in a short video, sending it first to Tony, before uploading it to his Instagram story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning to the minivan, he helped Daniel and Angie unload their luggage, since Peggy and the girls had already disappeared inside. By now, they’d visited enough times that they knew exactly which room belonged to whom: Angie took the downstairs master, while Peggy and Daniel took the upstairs. Steve took the third double room, and the girls had the final bedroom, Zoey and Evie Rose in bunk beds while Hannah had her cot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve climbed the stairs, dumping his duffle bag by the foot of the bed, before opening the window and leaning out, snapping a picture of the lake from above. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Brooklyn was his home, it was great to escape the city for this freedom sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Steve!” Evie Rose cried, before appearing in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come swimming with us!” she demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evie Rose!” Peggy shouted from downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie Rose sighed, with a put-upon sigh that reminded Steve oh-so strongly of Peggy at that age, rolling her eyes before adding, “Come swimming with us </span>
  <em>
    <span>please?“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Steve chuckled. “Race you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie Rose squealed, scrambling out of the room, her footsteps thundering across the hall into the girls room. Steve laughed, kicking the door shut, before upending his duffle, spilling the contents across his bed and grabbing his board shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved it here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>🌻</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Steve stumbled out of the lake an hour later, scrambling up the beach, he collapsed into a deck chair to catch his breath. He could smell the grill up on the deck, where Daniel was heating it up, and he watched Peggy walking along the shoreline, leaning over so Hannah could hold onto both her hands as the waves lapped at their feet. Zoey and Angie were in the dingy, squealing with laughter as they failed to do anything but spin uselessly in a circle. Steve chuckled, retrieving his phone from the table to take a video of the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a message from Tony. It was a picture, clearly taken from a jet, of the sun above the clouds with the caption </span>
  <b>
    <em>My view.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie Rose noticed him sitting down, and raced up the garden towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Steve, come play,” she insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Steve is old. He’s tired,” Steve protested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie Rose pouted dramatically; Steve chuckled, tweaking her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you wanna send a picture to my friend Tony?” he suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Steve opened the camera, flicking it into selfie mode, Evie Rose pulled a face, roaring like a dinosaur - her latest obsession - her hands raised like claws above Steve’s shoulder. Steve pulled a face, looking appropriately terrified before snapping a picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Evie! Wanna help me make dinner?” Daniel called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Evie Rose yelled back, scampering onto the deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve twisted his neck so he could watch the two of them for a moment, smiling proudly at the sight of Daniel’s prosthetic leg in full view thanks to his shorts. Steve remembered when he first met Daniel, his embarrassment about his leg and refusal to show it off, suffering through one of the hottest summers Steve remembered in jeans because he refused to show off his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was pretty proud of the fact he’d managed, slowly, to convince Daniel that he had nothing to be ashamed of and, then the following year, Daniel tentatively agreed to go out in shorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved Daniel, even though they didn’t work out, and was honoured to watch his and Peggy’s relationship bloom and flourish with the addition of each daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sent the picture of him and Evie Rose to Tony, adding </span>
  <em>
    <span>Send help! Being attacked by a monster!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 04:47 PM</span><br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Send help! Being attacked by a monster!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Should I suit up?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Nah, she's been distracted with the prospect of food. I'm safe.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Are you on a mission?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Nope, heading to Malibu for the weekend with Bucky and Matt. Officially I'm going to visit the SI plant there and they're coming to keep me company.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Am I allowed to know the unofficial story?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Unofficially, my place in Malibu is pretty secluded and has amazing soundproofing to avoid fireworks. Cap has issues with them.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>I bet</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Steve knew something about that himself. Daniel refused to set foot on a plane, and hated enclosed, dark spaces. They got stuck on the subway once while they were dating, and Steve had to talk Daniel down from a severe panic attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sent Tony the video of the girls in the lake. </span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 05:11 PM</span><br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>I'd say I wish you were here, but there's a big fireworks show tomorrow night, so that's probably not a good idea</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Probably not</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>It looks beautiful though. Thanks for all the pictures.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>No problem</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>They're all going on my instagram anyway</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>That's a hint by the way</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>You're not very subtle</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>I know 😉</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>stevegr83 btw. It's a private account but you can request to follow</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>That's another hint</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>I got that</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Steve grinned as a notification appeared at the top of his screen, informing him that iamironman had requested to follow him on Instagram. Steve immediately accepted the request.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 05:24 PM</span><br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>How long will you be in Malibu?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Flying back Monday</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Yuck</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Cap's making out with his boyfriend in front of me again</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>I should be immune by now but it's still weird</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Why is it weird?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Oh come on! Are you seriously telling me you didn't go through the phase of having a crush on Captain America? I thought that was a right of passage for every American teenager.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>I mean? He's hot? I guess?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>But no</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Tbf I was dating Peggy in high school and you've seen picture of Peggy. She's stunning</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Very true. Okay, I'll let you off.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>I need a distraction</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Best moon landing conspiracy you've heard?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Steve and Tony chatted about the ridiculousness of the moon landing conspiracies until Evie Rose shouted, “Dinner time!” hanging over the rail of the deck, summoning them all up to the table, where Daniel was setting out plates of food fresh from the grill. Steve sent a picture of the spread to Tony, before pocketing his phone and digging in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>🌻</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Steve’s wake up call came in the form of Zoey, Evie Rose, and Hannah throwing themselves onto his bed at eight thirty am with a chorus of “Happy birthday Uncle Steve!” Or, in the case of Hannah, “Habba beefy Seeb!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve groaned, wondering if they would go away if he buried his face under the pillows to no avail. Picking up his phone, he snapped a picture of the girls sprawled across his back, his pout half visible in the side of the frame, and sent it to Tony, adding, </span>
  <em>
    <span>My alarm clocks. Woke me at eight thirty. Can’t find the snooze button.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Due to the time difference between New York and California, Steve wasn’t expecting a reply any time soon. He shoved the girls off of his back, rolling out of bed and scooping Hannah up onto his hip. He stumbled down the stairs, with Zoey and Evie Rose bouncing behind him, singing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Happy Birthday to you!</span>
  </em>
  <span> on a loop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glowered at Peggy and Daniel, both of whom looked far too awake for this godforsaken time in the morning. Peggy had her phone raised, filming them. Meanwhile Angie was slumped on one of the island stools, her face resting on her fist as she clutched a mug of coffee like a lifeline, her eyelids drooping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, birthday boy,” Daniel grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, which one of you is behind the early morning wake up call?” Steve narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peggy and Daniel glanced at each other, before turning back towards him, wearing matching expressions of innocence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We made pancakes, if that helps?” Peggy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It helps a little bit,” Steve acquiesced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it doesn’t,” Angie mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!” Zoey and Evie Rose chanted, until Hannah joined in, crying “Pa! Pa! Pa!” and slapping her hand against Steve’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, sit down then,” Peggy said, ushering them towards the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve handed Hannah over to her father, before poking Angie in the side. She whined, squirming away from his finger, then glaring at him and attempting, half-heartedly, to bat his hand away when he didn’t stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” he coaxed. “You’ll feel better after pancakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t turn into a morning person, Rogers,” she warned, slipping off of her stool and shuffling towards the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never,” he shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was a morning person. Steve told him he was mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve received a reply from Tony while he was getting dressed - which equated to clean swim trunks and a t-shirt - in the form of a laughing Minions gif. Steve continued to send Tony pictures throughout the day, but he tried to avoid mentioning it was his birthday. They’d only been chatting for a week, but Steve had a feeling Tony would feel obligated to do something. He had the impression already that people expected Tony to just give them things, and Steve really didn’t want Tony to give him anything unless Tony himself wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the day by the lake, and it was one of the best birthdays Steve had ever had, surrounded by his family and throwing a shrieking Angie into the lake when she wasn’t paying attention, much to the delight of the children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then darkness fell, and they gathered around the campfire Peggy built - because she was the only one who was actually a Girl Scout and knew how to do things like that - and settled in to watch the fireworks display over the lake. Steve took several videos for Instagram, and one with the sound turned off to send to Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The display ended, and they migrated back to the campfire. Hannah fell asleep in Peggy’s lap, and Evie Rose was fighting valiantly to stay awake in Daniel’s arms, while the adults talked. Steve and Zoey started messing around with the Instagram and Snapchat filters on his phone, several of which he sent on to Tony, before Zoey started to yawn into his shoulder and Peggy announced it was time for bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve padded into his bedroom after cleaning his teeth, picking up his phone to check it one last time before going to sleep, and found a message from Tony. Steve opened it and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 11:12 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony</b></span>Happy birthday, Steve x</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony was bent over, ignoring the ache in his back, soldering a circuit board, when JARVIS announced, “Sir, you are receiving a phone call from an unknown number.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Tony frowned, pausing in his work. “Have you traced it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” JARVIS sniffed. “It’s a burner phone, calling from Washington Heights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put it through,” Tony decided. He shut off the soldering iron, putting it aside and pulling off his glasses. “Who are you, and how did you get this number?” he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An old friend, and an old friend,” a familiar voice replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sucked in a sharp breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marco,” he muttered, his voice tight. “I really hope you didn’t call Vicki for this, whatever it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. She’s better off without me. Much as that hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re expecting me to lie and say you’re wrong, then you’re gonna have a long wait,” Tony snapped. “You know I can trace this call, right? I could have you arrested in less than two minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I know, and I’d deserve it,” Marco agreed. “And I’m willing to come in, to give you all the information you want. If you meet with me this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How stupid do you think I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, I’m not trying anything on. I wanna give you information. Give the Avengers information.” Marco swallowed. “Tony, there’s… There’s a weapon. I saw them make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Maggia?” Tony frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Can you meet me? Now? This morning. I don’t know how long I have before they find out I took it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony considered it. Marco Scarlotti used to work for Stark Industries. He used to be a friend, as much as any of Tony’s employees were friends in those days. He was head of research at the facility in Cincinnati, and was engaged to the plant manager, Vicki Snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was also the one Stane approached to be the contact with the Maggia, a group of four crime families, to provide them with weapons under the table. After Stane’s death, Marco ran, going to ground in the Maggia and disappearing before anyone could find him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, please. If these things get out…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Tony snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Highbridge Park, Amsterdam Avenue entrance. Twenty minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there,” Tony promised. “And Marco? If you try anything-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think I’m stupid enough to go up against Iron Man?” Marco interrupted. “I’ll see you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tony muttered as he hung up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, staring into space, and wondered if he was being entirely too trusting yet again.  Then he climbed to his feet, calling the suit to him, and flew off towards Washington Heights.</span>
</p><p>🌻</p><p>
  <span>When he returned half an hour later, Tony decided that he definitely was entirely too trusting, because Marco never showed up. Shaking his head, Tony stepped out of the armour, before jogging down the stairs, heading through the corridor towards the communal kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone vibrated in his pocket; glancing at the clock, Tony smiled even before looking at his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>10:42am.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was awake. </span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:42 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Going to the movies with Angie: Transformers or Planet of the Apes?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Robot cars or evil monkeys, hmm, tough choice.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>“Please tell me there’s coffee left,” he called, entering the kitchen. “Platypus! When did you get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Bout ten minutes ago,” Rhodey grinned, sitting at the table with Bucky and Natasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony crossed to them, smacking a kiss against the top of Rhodey’s head and wrapping his arms around his neck, swaying the two of them back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” he grinned down at Rhodey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You hide it so well,” Rhodey deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony would’ve held onto him, but Steve replied, so he released Rhodey to check the message while pouring himself a mug of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>No Shia LaBeouf in Transformers, but they do have Wahlberg. But Apes has Gary Oldman and Andy Serkis</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>You're right. Apes all the way.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Thought you'd be a Transformers fan?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Nah, they're clearly trying to cash in on the Iron Man similarities. And I have in no way attempted to build a transformer, because that would be a serious breach of copyright and a threat to national security.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>That sounds rehearsed</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>It is. Nearly got thrown out of MIT for attempting to build a transformer. dad was not impressed.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Of course you did</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Duh</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>“So how long are you in town?” Tony asked Rhodey, while replying to Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just stopping off on my way to DC,” Rhodey shook his head. “I’ll be back later in the month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boo,” Tony pouted. “DC can wait. I haven’t seen you in months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We need to have another night out,” Bucky agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way,” Rhodey shook his head vehemently. “I am not going out drinking with you two ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m not bailing you out of jail again,” Natasha added. “Any of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a good night,” Bucky grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a good night,” Tony agreed, glancing down at his phone.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Angie's girlfriend's here too. I feel like a third wheel.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Oh shit</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>I can't breathe</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Are you having an asthma attack??</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>No, sorry. Shit</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Angie went to the bathroom and her girlfriend started telling me she's not comfortable with me living with Angie and that I should move out</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>This is their second date</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>And even if Angie wasn't a lesbian</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>It's my apartment!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Oh God, it's only the trailers and they're already making out</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Tony snorted.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Just leave!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>No! I wanna see some apes shoot some people!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Clint shuffled into the kitchen, in Black Widow pyjama pants three inches too long for him, muttering, “Coffee, coffee, coffee,” fervently like a prayer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Barton, gimme a refill,” Tony called, reaching out with his mug. “Dear God, are you drinking out of the jug?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t judge me,” Clint mumbled, clutching the coffee jug to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m judging you. I’m judging you hard,” Tony replied, before snapping a picture and sending it to Steve.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>See what I have to put up with? Swap you the making out for Barton.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Deal!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>They stopped sucking each other's faces off</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Lord help me. This girl. Movie's started and she's complaining that it's so cruel they made those poor apes do this</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>She genuinely believes the apes are real</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Give me strength</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Her brain's going to explode when one of them gets shot.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>I hope so</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Okay, gotta go. The usher's looking at me funny. Wish me luck!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Good luck! And just hope she gets mortally offended and walks out.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Steve didn’t reply; no doubt he’d switched off his phone to avoid getting thrown out of the theatre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Tony said, pocketing his phone. “Since Barton’s contaminated that coffee pot - seriously, JARVIS, order a new one, would you? - I’m going upstairs to get more coffee. And Clint, we have coffee mugs,” he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Clint replied, curled up in the corner of the counter with the coffee jug, eating cereal from the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you one of SHIELD’s deadliest agents?” Tony wondered. “You are a disaster. Alright, I’m out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should probably shower; he needed to head down to R&amp;D in a couple of hours for an update on their current projects, which was always fun. Tony loved visiting R&amp;D seeing what other scientists created was brilliant. Especially if they let him play with the prototypes. But on his way to the elevator, he was ambushed by Rhodey and Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Stark, what gives?” Bucky demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who were you texting?” Rhodey added. “It wasn’t us, because I was sending Bucky cat memes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on. Spill,” Bucky insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony considered them. They were his best friends after all, and it wasn’t as though he was deliberately trying to keep Steve a secret, so if he was going to tell anyone, it would be these two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he agreed. “Not here, upstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they stepped out of the elevator into the penthouse, Bucky demanded, “Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that dating profile Foggy and Marci set up for me?” Tony said, a sudden flurry of butterflies erupting in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one you told Pepper you weren’t even going to open?” Rhodey raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That one. I opened it,” he confessed. “Only once!” he added to fend off the matching expression of disbelief and annoyance from them both. “Because of the site crashing with the overload and everything, I only had one match. That’s how it works. You get matched with people and-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how internet dating works, Tony,” Rhodey rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Well. I had a match. With this guy, Steve. Who I’ve been texting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Bucky grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you told Pepper?” Rhodey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly,” Tony admitted. “I mean, on one hand, I know I should. She’s the CEO, and she needs to tell PR in case it gets out. But on the other hand, she’s my ex. And that makes it-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All kinds of awkward,” Bucky finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Tony nodded. “And I mean, it’s still early days. We haven’t even met yet. It’s not serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you haven’t done the cyber nasty yet,” Bucky nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now I’m thinking that you don’t know how internet dating works,” Rhodey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what people do,” Bucky agreed. “It’s called sexting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what sexting is. I’ve done it before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before or after you slept together in real life?” Bucky smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony glowered at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fine. Shit, do you think Steve’s expecting me to, I don’t know, start something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Bucky shrugged. “Just ask him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey want a picture of my dick</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey stared at Bucky in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matt is so lucky to have you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Note to self, does not get sarcasm,” Rhodey muttered. “Ignoring the sexting stuff for a minute, do you like this guy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tony bit back a smile. “I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then tell us about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name’s Steve, he’s a high school history and social studies teacher from Brooklyn, and he thinks AC/DC is overrated which is crazy, but I don’t care, and he has the shoulder to waist ratio of a Dorito,” Tony blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The shoulder to waist ratios of a- No,” Rhodey shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony pulled out his phone, bringing up one of the pictures Steve sent him while he was away with his friends celebrating the Fourth and handed it over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, you’re right. Shoulder to waist ratio of a Dorito,” Rhodey confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s hot,” Bucky grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is cute,” Rhodey agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to the right, there’s more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey took the phone, scrolling through the photos with Bucky hanging over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has kids?” Bucky glanced up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no. They’re his nieces,” Tony explained. “Although, he said he was an only child, so honorary nieces? I think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks like a good guy, Tony,” Rhodey said, handing back the phone. “But you should be careful. It’s the internet, anyone can pretend to be anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, which is why I had JARVIS run background and trace his IP, to make sure he is who he says he is,” Tony replied. “But I told him not to tell me anything unless there were any red flags. It’s all above board.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then congratulations. I wanna be best man at your wedding,” Rhodey grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get ahead of yourself, platypus. We’re just… texting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you can do a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> with texting,” Bucky leered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is he like this?” Rhodey sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The propaganda was so wrong about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky just grinned proudly.</span>
</p><p>🌻</p><p>
  <span>Tony felt his phone vibrate against his hip as he rinsed off his plate after dinner, dropping it into the dishwasher and stepping out of the way to allow Nat in behind him, before pulling out his phone. His lips twitched up automatically when he saw Steve’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he read Steve’s message and kind of forgot how to breathe for a second.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 19:48 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Hey, you busy? Wanted to send you something</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>And everything from his conversation with Bucky and Rhodey that afternoon came rushing back. Tony swallowed. Did he want to do this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost instantly, he knew the answer was yes. In fact, hell yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was insanely hot, and actually had a personality beneath said hot exterior, and Tony maybe-kind-of liked him a lot, in a way that made him scowl because he wasn’t a teenager dammit, he shouldn’t be mooning over a guy he’d only texted for two weeks. And Tony really wasn’t a stranger to sexting. Just the idea of sexting with someone before they met.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 19:48 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Hey, you busy? Wanted to send you something</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Give me five minutes.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m gonna call it a night,” Tony called. “See you losers later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the loser,” Bucky retorted, while the other Avengers bid him goodnight. Tony flipped Bucky off, stepping into the elevator and watching the doors slide closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony leaned back against the wall of the elevator, thumbing through his pictures, until he found the one Steve sent him from Pride, all wide-eyed faux innocence and almost but not quite biting his lower lip. He could feel his heart beat starting to pick up, thumping against his ribcage, and his breath hitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. He could definitely do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony pushed his way out of the elevator before the doors were fully open, jogging up the stairs two at a time until he reached his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JARVIS, privacy protocols,” he called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” JARVIS replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlocking his phone, Tony messaged Steve </span>
  <b>
    <em>Okay</em>
  </b>
  <span> so he knew it was a good time. He climbed onto his bed, leaning back against the headboard, then his phone vibrated again, with a picture message from Steve. With a dry mouth, Tony unlocked his phone, opened the message, and breathed, “Holy shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was lying on a bed, shirtless, jeans unbuttoned as he palmed his dick through his underwear. This time he was biting his lower lip, but his expression was open and nervous, almost as though he wasn’t sure how his message would be received.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Very, very well</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be the answer to that.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Fuck. You're so hot.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Steve replied with another picture, almost the same, except now he was smirking up at the camera, and his hand was inside his underwear, wrapped around his dick.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Tease</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Nope. Quid pro quo.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Tony’s heart jumped to his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>You could always use google</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>No thanks. I'd rather have the real you. And only what you want to share</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Okay. Okay, shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was fairly certain sexting with someone you’d never met wasn’t supposed to be quite so… intimate. And how did Steve know that those sex tapes were released without Tony’s consent? He’d never confirmed nor denied it, never bothered to go after the people who’d released them, because the tapes were already out there, and it would just make it look like they’d won. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the years, Tony’d made an art of making people want him. He knew all the moves, all the looks and touches to throw people off the scent of whatever they’re chasing, and make them believe wanting him was their idea all along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with Steve it was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony didn’t want to make Steve want him. He just wanted Steve to want him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to just go for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What harm could come of opening himself up like this?</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>What do you want?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>I want to see you. I want to see what you look like so I can imagine you fucking me</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony pulled up his shirt to just below the arc reactor, then dropped his phone long enough to unbutton his jeans and kick them off. Breathing slowly in a vain attempt to slow his racing heart, he picked up his phone again and took a picture. He checked the image before hitting send: his hand wrapped around his dick, pushing his boxers down, the muscles in his stomach tense, and his face open and raw, with an intensity that scared Tony a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then pressed send.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Holy shit</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Holy shit. Tony you're beautiful</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Yeah?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Yeah</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Yeah so beautiful</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Will you take your shirt off? Wanna see you</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Tony bit his lip, his fingers shaking as he typed.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Arc reactor</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Don't care. Helps you. That's good. Unless you've a problem with my hearing aid?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Hearing aid doesn't leave scaring</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>I don't care. But if you're not comfortable leave it on. It's okay. want you to enjoy this</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>And it was that, Steve’s admission that he didn’t want Tony doing something he was uncomfortable with, that made Tony pull his shirt up over his head, taking an almost identical picture, only this time the arc reactor was on full display for Steve to see.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Fuck</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>So beautiful</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Wish you were here. With me</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>God, he wasn’t the only one. Cursing his lack of preparation, Tony scrambled in the drawer by the bed for the half empty bottle of lube, pulling his boxers off and squirting just enough lube onto his hand and warming it as quickly as possible. By the time he picked up his phone again, Steve had sent another picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was on his knees now, naked, looking up at the camera, his erection on full display and leaving Tony a little breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On one hand, he should be in familiar territory now because Tony knew sex. He knew the mechanics, even knew the emotions, although they didn’t always come into play. But this, here, with Steve, was a whole different barrel of fish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand started moving on his dick of its own accord. Tony groaned, pushing into his hand, trying to keep enough presence of mind to text at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Wish I was there too. Or you here. Want to touch you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Yes. Yes want you to fuck me Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Shit yeah</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>That would</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>I want that</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Me too. Imagining it's your dick in me</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>So hot</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Tony felt like he was about to swallow his tongue. His hand moved faster, his hips lifting off the mattress, jerking into his fist.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Fuck Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Honey</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Then Steve sent another picture, and Tony lost it. The picture was only of Steve’s face, but his eyes were closed, head falling back, mouth open, and Tony wondered how he’d managed to survive this long without knowing what Steve Rogers looked like when he came. It sent him over the edge too, and when Tony came back to himself, panting and boneless, he realised he’d dropped his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Searching the sheets for it, Tony found his phone. Folding one arm behind his head, he smirked up at the camera, unrepentantly, snapping a picture and sending it to Steve. He received a picture back almost immediately: Steve’s face, half hidden in a pillow, smiling secretively into the camera, looking blissfully worn out, his hair flopping over his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony wanted to run his hands through Steve’s hair, wanted to pull him close and press soft kisses along his jaw and- Jesus, Christ, he really was turning into a mooning teenager, wasn’t he? </span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>So. Was it good for you?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Tony huffed out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did you tell someone that they’d given you the best orgasm of your life simply from sexting? Yeah, Tony was pretty sure that wasn’t a confession he wanted to make. Maybe ever. </span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Good, he says. Good. Sure Steve, it was good.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Glad to hear it</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Good night Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Good night Steve. Sweet dreams</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>🌻</p><p>
  <span>“Careful. You’re gonna hurt yourself,” Bucky warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Tony frowned, tearing his gaze away from the coffee maker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you’re thinking really hard,” Bucky said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Careful you don’t strain something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t judge everyone by your own dumbass proportions,” Tony teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth was, he’d been thinking about Steve since he woke up. Pretty hard not to, when he woke up and found their message chain still open on his phone. He’d stared at the last picture of Steve, sleepy and smiling, for longer than he’d care to admit before he climbed out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(And he had to force himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to look at the picture before, of Steve’s face as he came, because that was going to result in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> cold shower, and that was not how Tony wanted to start the morning.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to see Steve. And not just see Steve like he caught a glimpse of last night. He wanted to see him and talk to him and laugh and argue in person, to see if their easy conversation could be continued in the real world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony? Tony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tony turned to Bucky, who stared at him skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You spaced out on me again. What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Tony shook his head. “I’m gonna get coffee,” he decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re holding coffee,” Bucky pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better coffee,” Tony said, shoving his untouched mug into Bucky’s hand before walking out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better- What?” Bucky yelled after him, but Tony ignored him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Checking the time on his phone, Tony saw it was after ten thirty am, which meant Steve would be awake. Gathering his courage, Tony typed out a message, hitting send before he could lose his nerve.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:37 AM</span><br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Hey, what are you doing today?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Hi. Nothing planned. Why?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Do you want to get coffee?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Together</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Obviously</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Yeah, that sounds great. Do you know Nerd Be Cool in Brooklyn?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Not personally, but that's what the internet is for. See you there in an hour?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>See you then</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as he replied to Tony, confirming their meeting - not a date, Tony didn’t say it was a date, so until he had confirmation otherwise it was a not-date - Steve scrambled to find Daniel’s number, hitting call.</p><p>“Sousa,” he answered.</p><p>“Hey, it’s Steve. I need your help,” Steve said.</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“I’m having coffee with this guy that I really like, and I need you to tell me what to wear,” Steve blurted out.</p><p>“Why are you asking me?” Daniel replied. “Ask Peg or Angie, they’re better at this kind of thing.”</p><p>“I’m asking you, because you’re a guy, and you’re my ex, and I <em> really </em> like this guy, so I wanna look hot,” Steve explained with patience he didn’t know he had.</p><p>“Then go naked.”</p><p>“Dan, you know how you’re happily married with three wonderful kids, and that never would’ve happened if I didn’t introduce you to Peggy?”</p><p>Daniel sighed.</p><p>“Why is it, every time you want something, it comes back to this?”</p><p>“Because you owe me.”</p><p>“Fine. T-shirt, tight, maybe white, but not the ones you wear to go clubbing. Jeans, the good ones from H&amp;M, that make your ass look good. If you wanna wear a jacket, wear that blue one you got when we went to Boston, but make sure you take it off when you get there, because your forearms are to die for.”</p><p>“Thanks Dan,” Steve grinned.</p><p>“So who is this guy anyway?” Daniel asked.</p><p>“It’s Tony Stark.”</p><p>“Of course.” Steve could hear the eye roll. “Sure, it is pal. Can’t wait to meet him. Whoever he is.”</p><p>Steve scrambled off the couch, sliding across the wooden floor in his socks into his bedroom. Yanking open a drawer, he rifled through until he found a t-shirt fitting Daniel’s description and tugged it on. Luckily, he’d done a load of laundry the day before, otherwise the jeans Daniel specified would still be lounging in the bottom of the hamper. Steve shimmied them over his hips, turning to look over his shoulder into the mirror.</p><p>Yep, they really did make his ass look good.</p><p>Hopping on one foot, he pulled on shoes, before dashing through the apartment to the bathroom to put in his contact lenses, praying he wouldn’t poke himself in the eye for once. Then he brushed his teeth again, just in case, double checked his hearing aid, and ran through his leaving-the-apartment checklist: phone, inhaler, Epipen, wallet, keys-</p><p>“Where the hell are my keys?” he muttered. “Keys, keys, where are my keys?”</p><p>Maybe he could just go without his keys? Angie would be home eventually, right? </p><p>“Screw it,” Steve decided. </p><p>He forewent a jacket; it was already over eighty degrees and climbing. Checking the door was locked behind him, Steve ran down the stairs two at a time, and turned right onto Wolcott Street.</p><p>🌻</p><p>Steve was the first to arrive. Unless this really was a catfish situation, in which case, maybe he wasn’t. Waving to the barista with the pink hair, Steve claimed a seat in the window, exhaling slowly as he sat down, the butterflies in his stomach donning tap shoes. In an attempt to distract himself while he waited, Steve pulled out his phone.</p><p>First of all, he flicked it onto the camera, checking his hair and baring his teeth, lest he have anything stuck in them. Then he flicked onto Tumblr, scrolling through his feed and checking the notifications on the piece of art he posted the day before. </p><p>He was grinning at the tags added by one of his mutuals, when a voice said, “Steve?”</p><p>Steve looked up.</p><p>Tony Stark was standing on the other side of the table, smiling nervously at him.</p><p>Definitely not a catfish situation then.</p><p>“Hi,” Steve managed, his brain still trying to process the fact that, <em> holy shit</em>, Tony was actually here.</p><p>“Hi,” Tony grinned.</p><p>Steve watched him pull out the chair and sit down.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m staring,” he realised.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Tony laughed.</p><p>“No, it’s, sorry, I just started kinda freaking out, on the way here,” Steve explained. “Started thinking what if this is actually a catfish situation.”</p><p>“It’s not. I’m here. I can pinch you if you like?” Tony teased.</p><p>“Maybe later,” Steve grinned.</p><p>They lapsed into silence, grinning stupidly at each other, until Tony shook himself and said, “So coffee.”</p><p>“Yes,” Steve declared.</p><p>“How do you take your coffee?”</p><p>“I don’t. I drink tea,” Steve explained. “Earl Grey. Soy milk, no sugar.”</p><p>“Coming up,” Tony nodded.</p><p>There was something surreal about watching Tony Stark wait in line at his favourite coffee shop, Steve decided, tapping his nails against his Kandinski phone case. He thought he was past the stage of internally going <em> Oh my God, it’s Tony Stark! </em> but apparently now they were face to face, it resurged with a vengeance. Steve ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head at his own ridiculousness. </p><p>“Earl Grey tea, soy milk, no sugar,” Tony recited, handing him the mug before retaking his seat. “So. This is weird, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, kinda,” Steve agreed. </p><p>“Is it always this awkward?” Tony asked. “Meeting someone you met online?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Steve shook his head. “I’ll be honest, I’ve never really dated anyone I met online. I’ve hooked up with a couple. But never met anyone I wanted to date.”</p><p>“And you want to date me?” Tony asked quietly. Nervously, Steve realised. Tony Stark was worried about what Steve thought of him? </p><p>Mind-boggling.</p><p>“Yes,” Steve replied. “Yeah, I do.”</p><p>And not just because sexting with Tony last night was better than some actual sex Steve had had in the past. </p><p>“Is that, I mean, would you be… interested in that?” Steve continued.</p><p>“Definitely,” Tony nodded. “So. What was your best arrest?” he grinned, folding his arms on the table and leaning forward. </p><p>“November eighth, two thousand and three,” Steve replied, mirroring his position. “I was at an anti-Iraq protest, got arrested for unlawful demonstrating, flirted with the detective who processed me, was released with a warning, got the detective’s number. We dated for four months, split up, managed to remain friends, I introduced him to my oldest friend and high school girlfriend. They started dating, had a baby, got married, had two more babies, and lived happily ever after. <em> And </em> I am still best friends with them both to this day.”</p><p>“Wow,” Tony blinked.</p><p>“And you?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Uh, probably the time I got arrested for public nudity which, now that I think about it, is a story I <em> really </em> shouldn’t tell in public unless I want to get into trouble. Not that I’m worried. I’m friends with three of the best lawyers in the city.”</p><p>“See, why wouldn’t I want to date you?” Steve teased. “Money for bail, <em> and </em> you know all the best lawyers." He took a sip of tea. "And for the record? That’s a joke. I’m not interested in your money.”</p><p>Tony’s mouth twisted into a wry smile; he ran his thumb around the edge of his mug, before taking a sip of coffee.</p><p>“You know, usually, when someone says that, it’s my automatic reaction not to believe them,” he said slowly. Then he looked up, meeting Steve’s eyes. “But with you, I almost believe it.”</p><p>“Believe it,” Steve promised. “I’m not interested in money. If anything, your money is a turn off. But,” he added quickly, seeing Tony’s face shutter, “One negative does not outweigh the many, <em> many </em> positives.”</p><p>Tony’s lips twitched. </p><p>“Many, <em> many </em> positives, huh?”</p><p>Steve grinned, relieved to see the guard fall away from Tony’s eyes. </p><p>“You singlehanded revolutionised clean energy,” he listed, ticking them off on his fingers. “I guess the superhero thing is <em> kinda </em> cool.”</p><p>“Only kinda?” </p><p>“Only kinda,” Steve confirmed. He smirked, “I mean, you’re no Thor…”</p><p>“Just for that, I’m denying Thor all armour upgrades for a month,” Tony declared. </p><p>“He’s the God of Thunder. I’m pretty sure he comes with his own armour,” Steve laughed. </p><p>Tony pouted, folding his arms, but Steve could see him struggling to contain his laughter.</p><p>“How did we get from talking about how great I am, to talking about Thor?” Tony wondered. </p><p>“Alright, alright,” Steve grinned. “Well, obviously, you’re incredibly modest.”</p><p>“Duh, next,” Tony nodded. </p><p>“Completely gorgeous,” Steve added, before leaning forward and lowering his voice. “And, uh, last night, was very hot.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Tony raised his eyebrows, a shark-like grin spreading from ear to ear.</p><p>“Very hot,” Steve repeated, biting his lip.</p><p>Tony’s eyes followed the movement, sending a prickle of lust down Steve’s spine. It would be so easy, so very easy to lean forward and kiss Tony. He swallowed, picking up his tea and taking a long drink, which turned out to be a very bad idea, because now Tony was staring at his throat, and was it just him, or was it hot in here?</p><p>“So, more coffee,” Tony blurted.</p><p>“More coffee,” Steve agreed, jumping to his feet, and joining the line before Tony could object. He exhaled, blowing out his cheeks, and pulled out his wallet to pay for their drinks. </p><p>By the time he returned to the table, Steve had almost managed to get his heart rate under control, and prayed to God he wasn’t still blushing - the barista looked at him really oddly - when he sat down again. He needn’t have worried; there were two faint, but obvious, spots of colour on Tony’s cheeks that instantly made Steve break out into a grin.</p><p>And now they were grinning at each other like idiots again.</p><p>“Best coffee you’ve ever had,” Steve blurted out.</p><p>Tony blinked in surprise.</p><p>“May, nineteen eighty seven,” he replied. “Finals week. I forgot what daylight was. I forgot the taste of vegetables - seriously, I almost had scurvy. I forgot what a bed was. Then, finally, <em>finally</em>, I finished my last exam. And I collapsed into bed and slept for eighteen hours. Bear in mind I’m a six hours a night guy tops. Eighteen hours later, I stumble into the kitchen and Rhodey hands me a mug of coffee, and I swear to baby Tesla, it was the greatest cup of coffee I’ve ever tasted.”</p><p>“What was it?”</p><p>“Maxwell House instant,” Tony grinned. “But after that week, it was the best thing I’d ever tasted. It was also the only thing fit for consumption in our apartment.”</p><p>“Angie and I are like that in the last week of term,” Steve explained. “The day you and I matched was actually the first day of summer vacation. We had no food in our apartment. Or coffee, or tea. It was not good. Thank God for L&amp;L.”</p><p>“They have the best blueberry pancakes I have ever tasted in my life.”</p><p>“You’ve been?”</p><p>Tony nodded, taking a sip of coffee.</p><p>“Cap wanted to see it. Although, looking back, maybe he just wanted to get me out of the tower,” Tony realised. </p><p>Steve raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“It was after my break up with Pepper,” Tony explained. “I… did not take it well.”</p><p>“Yeah. My last big break up, I kind of listened to the <em> High School Musical 2 </em> soundtrack on repeat until Angie threatened to kill me,” Steve admitted.</p><p>“I don’t even know how to respond to that,” Tony replied. </p><p>“Five years later, and I’m still word perfect,” Steve grinned, “So no regrets.”</p><p>“You’re kind of a dork, aren’t you?” Tony realised.</p><p>“Kind of?” Steve scoffed. “I’m a total dork.”</p><p>“Good. It’s cute,” Tony informed him.</p><p>Steve took a gulp of tea, hiding his smile in his mug, although he wasn’t quite sure why he felt the need to hide it, when Tony was so clearly enjoying himself as much as Steve was.</p><p>“Best way to spend time that isn’t getting arrested?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Drawing,” Steve replied immediately. “Even if I am a perfectionist. And twice a week Peggy and I go to martial arts classes. I don’t find the gym motivating, but being attacked by Peggy would motivate anyone!”</p><p>Tony snorted. </p><p>“You?”</p><p>“Nerding out with Rhodey in the workshop,” Tony explained. “Everyone forgets Rhodey’s an actual rocket scientist. It’s good to hang out, and build stuff, and pretend we’re still at MIT together.”</p><p>“That sounds like fun.”</p><p>“It is. We don’t get to do it too often these days, and I miss it,” Tony shrugged. “Your turn.”</p><p>Steve bit his lip as he considered his options. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Tony staring at his mouth, his own lips parted; Steve couldn’t resist swiping his lower lip with his tongue.</p><p>Tony glared at him.</p><p>“Menace. You are a complete menace,” he declared.</p><p>Steve grinned innocently.</p><p>“Best place on earth?” he suggested.</p><p>Tony’s eyes flickered from side to side while he considered his answer. They were brown, Steve noted, dark brown with flecks of amber and he itched to draw them. </p><p>“Driving down the Pacific Coast Highway, top down,” Tony decided. “Before the suit, it was the closest thing to flying.”</p><p>Steve nodded</p><p>“Daniel’s parents' summer house,” he said. “You know, the one we went to for the Fourth? It’s not just the place, it’s seeing my friends there. Seeing them relax and forget about their lives. Up there, we can just… be.”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds pretty cool,” Tony agreed.</p><p>“It is,” Steve smiled. </p><p>Tony smiled back, and Steve realised with delighted surprise he actually felt connected to someone in a way he hadn’t in a very long time. More than five years, he thought ruefully. </p><p>“Best thing about being a teacher?” Tony asked, slouching in his chair as he relaxed into their conversation.</p><p>“The kids,” Steve replied promptly. “That generation is going to change the world, and if I’m very lucky, I’ll be around to see it. Best thing about being… whatever you describe what you do?”</p><p>“Genius, billionaire, philanthropist,” Tony provided. “Not going to lie, flying is awesome. And any time you feel like you’ve helped someone is amazing.”</p><p>“And what’s the real answer?” Steve prodded.</p><p>Tony gaped at him.</p><p>“Saw that, huh?” he murmured. “Alright. Real answer. When you say you’re a genius, everyone assumes you know everything. I don’t. I just like to think I do. But I learn. Fast. Faster than most people. And that moment, when you go from not understanding to figuring it out, whatever it is, and <em> knowing </em> that you have the answer to a problem. Yeah. That,” Tony nodded, pursing his lips and ducking his head.</p><p>Steve smiled to himself, honoured by the fact that Tony had shared a part of himself; a part, Steve suspected, few were ever allowed to see. Tony could have anyone he desired, of this Steve had no doubt. The fact he chose Steve was incredible, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.</p><p>“So, um, I think it might be safe to say that I like you,” Tony cleared his throat. “And I’m hoping you feel the same way?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think that’s fair,” Steve nodded </p><p>“So you would be in favour of going on an actual date? Not that this isn’t great, this is great, I just, I mean-“</p><p>“An actual date sounds great,” Steve interrupted. “I’m free pretty much any time until September, so it’s whatever works for you.”</p><p>“Let me check,” Tony smiled, pulling out his phone. Steve watched Tony’s fingers dance across the screen, dexterous from years of working with his hands, and okay, Steve admitted to himself he <em> might </em> have a thing for Tony’s hands. “How does Thursday sound?” Tony asked.</p><p>“What? Sorry?” Steve swallowed.</p><p>“Thursday,” Tony repeated.</p><p>“Thursday is great,” Steve nodded.</p><p>“Great,” Tony echoed.</p><p>Their drinks finished, they left the cafe, Tony leading the way towards what looked like a very expensive sports car, where he stopped and turned back to Steve.</p><p>“This is me,” he announced.</p><p>“Alright,” Steve nodded. “It was great to finally meet you.”</p><p>“You too,” Tony nodded. “And I’ll message you about Thursday.”</p><p>“Yes. Or you can just message me. About anything. Like we’ve been doing.”</p><p>“Definitely,” Tony agreed. “I mean, talking to you is basically the highlight of my day.”</p><p>Steve balked in surprise, unable to do anything but blink open-mouthed at Tony, while Tony dropped his face into his hands.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have said that, that’s too much, I’m sorry-“</p><p>“I don’t mind,” Steve blurted out. Now he was recovering from the shock, he started to smile. “It’s… kind of the highlight of my day too.”</p><p>“Really?” Tony looked doubtful. “You’re not just saying that to appease my crushing embarrassment?” </p><p>“Please,” Steve raised his eyebrows. “I’m way too much of an asshole to do that.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it. Okay, I’m going to go before I make an even bigger fool of myself,” Tony declared, pulling his keys from his pocket and unlocking the car. “See you soon, Steve.”</p><p>“Bye Tony,” he waved.</p><p>Steve watched Tony climb into the car, the engine roaring into life, and waved as Tony drove away, before making his way home, grinning like a loon for the entire walk back.</p><p>“Where’ve you been?” Angie asked after buzzing him back into the apartment..</p><p>“Getting coffee with Tony Stark. Have you seen my keys?”</p><p>Angie rolled her eyes.</p><p>“They’re in the fruit bowl. And that’s getting real old, Steve,” she called after him.</p><p>Steve closed his bedroom door and bit his lip.</p><p>“No, it’s not,” he murmured to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SPOILERY WARNINGS: brief discussion of off-screen mob violence and murder.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Looking sharp,” Bucky commented as he waltzed into Tony’s bedroom. Tony raised an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>“What if I’d been naked?” he asked.</p>
<p>Bucky shrugged.</p>
<p>“Nothing I ain’t seen before.”</p>
<p>“True,” Tony sighed. </p>
<p>That time with Loki and that stick which made everyone’s clothes disappear was… enlightening to say the least. Tony had some very happy memories of what, exactly, his team mates were packing under there, and he was pleased to say they were all fucking hot.</p>
<p>“You going out with Steve?” Bucky sing-songed.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Tony replied, his lips twitching upwards, causing Bucky to cackle like a witch when he noticed. </p>
<p>And he always noticed.</p>
<p>“You <em> like </em> him.”</p>
<p>“What are you, eight?” Tony scoffed. “And yes, of course I like him. What’s not to like?”</p>
<p>Bucky shrugged, throwing himself down onto the couch by the window, kicking his feet up onto the table and crossing them at the ankles.</p>
<p>“Did you hear they fished a guy outta the river?” he asked.</p>
<p>“So? Not that unusual,” Tony replied, picking up his jacket from the bed and slipping it on.</p>
<p>“His throat was cut from ear to ear, his tongue and both his hands were missing,” Bucky added.</p>
<p>Tony paused in adjusting his cuffs.</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s unusual,” he agreed.</p>
<p>“Reminds me of some’a the mob hits back in the day,” Bucky hummed. “I used to know some of the Irish. They could even drink Thor under the table!”</p>
<p>“He’d probably love that.”</p>
<p>Tony pocketed his wallet and his phone, checking there were no new messages from Steve first, before chivvying Bucky towards the door. </p>
<p>“So where you going?” Bucky asked as they made their way downstairs to the main level of the penthouse.</p>
<p>“High Line,” Tony replied. “We’re gonna get something to eat, take a walk…”</p>
<p>“Make out like a pair of teenagers,” Bucky added, grinning when Tony shot him a glare. “What? Come on, you know I’m right.”</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Get out of my apartment, Barnes,” he ordered. “Go bug your boyfriend or something.”</p>
<p>“Can’t. He’s in court,” Bucky sighed, slouching against the back wall of the elevator. </p>
<p>“Then go bug Barton,” Tony suggested.</p>
<p>“There’s an idea,” Bucky brightened up. </p>
<p>“There you go.”</p>
<p>“Have fun on your date,” Bucky called, stepping out on the communal floor, throwing Tony a wave over his shoulder. </p>
<p>Tony headed down to the garage, where Happy was waiting to drop him off at the Gansevoort Street entrance to the High Line, scanning the crowd for Steve.</p>
<p>But when Steve appeared, he had a pint-sized, curly haired friend in tow.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m sorry I’m late,” Steve apologised.</p>
<p>“No problem,” Tony assured him, he glanced down at the girl holding on to Steve’s hand. “Hi.”</p>
<p>“Hello,” she chirruped.</p>
<p>“Evie Rose, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes. You’re Tony.”</p>
<p>“I am,” he nodded.</p>
<p>“She was supposed to be at a friend’s,” Steve explained. “But they’re sick, and Peggy’s in court, Daniel’s doing a prisoner transfer, and Angie already left with Zoey and Hannah for the day. And there was a babysitter issue.”</p>
<p>“Steve, it’s fine,” Tony promised, because, okay, it was unexpected to have a small child on their first official date with them, but one thing Tony had learned during their text-ship was how devoted Steve was to his nieces. It was kind of adorable actually. </p>
<p>And Steve with a kid?</p>
<p>One hundred times hotter. </p>
<p>And Steve was already hot. So that was a lot of hotness. </p>
<p>Evie Rose was eyeing him critically. Tony raised an eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>“I like ice cream,” she declared.</p>
<p>“Evie,” Steve groaned, while Tony burst out laughing. </p>
<p>The audacity of the kid. He liked it. </p>
<p>“Do you?” he grinned.</p>
<p>“I do,” she nodded. "But not strawberry, because Uncle Steve blows up like a balloon."</p>
<p>Tony glanced at Steve.</p>
<p>"Strawberry allergy," he confirmed.</p>
<p>Tony nodded. "Noted."</p>
<p>"But I like other ice cream. And strawberry when Uncle Steve's not there," Evie Rose added.</p>
<p>Tony threw Steve a smile. “Ice cream it is then.”</p>
<p>Tony led the way to the nearest Ample Hills Creamery, Evie Rose skipping along, hand in hand with Steve. Steve shot Tony a rueful smile, but Tony shook his head.</p>
<p>“And how old are you, young lady?” Tony asked as they dodged pedestrians. </p>
<p>“I’m six,” she declared. “How old are you?”</p>
<p>“Older than six,” Tony replied, causing Steve to snort with laughter. “And do you have to babysit him often?”</p>
<p>Evie Rose grinned up at Steve, before gleefully announcing, “Yes! Mom says he’s not safe to be let out on his own.”</p>
<p>Tony threw back his head as a bark of laughter escaped him, before descending into giggles when he caught sight of Steve’s peeved expression. </p>
<p>“Thanks Evie Rose,” Steve sighed. </p>
<p>Evie Rose smirked. Tony caught her eye and winked; she buried her giggles into her palm, while Steve rolled his eyes indulgently, playing the role of the injured party to full effect. Tony held the door for them, squeezing Steve’s shoulder impulsively as he passed, and was rewarded with an adorable smile. </p>
<p>Evie Rose hummed and hawed over the decision of which ice cream flavours to choose, playing up to her devoted audience of not only her beloved uncle, but also the newfound schmuck with a wallet, before eventually insisting she just had to have Cotton Candy. Tony picked up his own cup of Pumpkin Cheesecake and Steve’s Lemon Sky, allowing Steve to keep an eye on Evie Rose and her own mountain of ice cream, watching fondly while Steve made sure the ice cream didn't end up in a sticky pile on the floor as she climbed onto a chair. </p>
<p>“Thanks,” Steve said gratefully, when Tony handed him his ice cream, and Tony knew he meant for more than just the ice cream.</p>
<p>“My pleasure,” Tony replied, his tone firm but gentle. </p>
<p>“Did you know uncle Steve can juggle?” Evie Rose announces as they sat down.</p>
<p>“Can he?” Tony grinned.</p>
<p>“Technically,” Steve rolled his eyes. “A little.”</p>
<p>Tony turned to Evie Rose for confirmation. </p>
<p>“He’s really good,” she stage-whispered. “He also knows how to use a sword.”</p>
<p>“Wow, really?” Tony blinked.</p>
<p>“I took two fencing classes at college,” Steve sighed. </p>
<p>“And he speaks, like, four languages,” Evie Rose informed him.</p>
<p>“Evie...”</p>
<p>Was Steve’s six year old niece genuinely trying to sell him on Steve? This might’ve been the most adorable thing Tony’d ever experienced. Rivalled only by Steve’s blush as he realised what she was up to.</p>
<p>“Which ones?” Tony asked, deciding to play along with Evie Rose’s game. </p>
<p>Her face scrunched delightfully as she concentrated.</p>
<p>“Um, Spanish, Japanese, German.... Is it Russian?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Steve nodded, apparently resigned to his fate. “And a little bit of French and Italian.”</p>
<p>“Molto bene,” Tony grinned.</p>
<p>“What does that mean?” Evie Rose asked.</p>
<p>“Very good,” Steve translated.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Evie Rose hummed, sucking on her spoon. “Uncle Steve once climbed a tree to rescue this cat. It was a really smelly cat, and it wasn’t very nice. It scratched my sister once, and she was crying and everything.”</p>
<p>“Oh really?” Tony nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Evie Rose said solemnly. “And Uncle Steve still climbed the tree to rescue it.”</p>
<p>“Evie, stop it!” Steve laughed. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I like him,” Evie Rose retorted.</p>
<p>“You only like him because he bought you ice cream,” Steve pointed out.</p>
<p>“So?” she shot back. “Mom always says you shouldn’t make sumptions about people-“</p>
<p>“Assumptions,” Steve corrected gently. </p>
<p>“Right, sumptions about people,” Evie Rose nodded, “And you should only judge them on what you know about them. Well, all I know about him is that he’s called Tony and he bought me ice cream, so I like him!”</p>
<p>Tony burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“Hard to argue with that logic, Steve,” he grinned. “That’s pretty clever, kid.”</p>
<p>“Good work deserves rewards,” Evie Rose informed him, perfectly serious. “Like more ice cream.”</p>
<p>“Logic and extortion. Evie Rose, you are my kind of girl,” Tony chuckled. “More ice cream, coming right up.”</p>
<p>Tony left Steve and Evie Rose at the table, rejoining the queue to buy a new bowl of ice cream. As he handed over the cash to the cashier, the woman behind him asked, “Aren’t you Tony Stark?”</p>
<p>“Nope,” he smiled. “I’m a professional Tony Stark impersonator, but I’m off duty right now, sorry.”</p>
<p>Picking up Evie Rose’s ice cream, Tony returned to the table, chuckling when her eyes widened and a grin spread across her face, before diving into the ice cream with gusto.</p>
<p>“You can explain to her mom why she’s on a sugar high,” Steve decided.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Tony shrugged. “This would be the same mom who doesn’t believe we’re dating, right?”</p>
<p>Belatedly, Tony realised they’d never actually discussed whether or not they were dating exactly. But then Steve’s face softened as he smiled, and Tony relaxed.</p>
<p>“That’ll be the one,” he confirmed. </p>
<p>“That could be an interesting conversation,” Tony mused.</p>
<p>“If by interesting, you mean awesome. For me,” Steve agreed. “Full disclosure, if it happens, I’m definitely recording it.”</p>
<p>“I am one hundred percent okay with that,” Tony nodded.</p>
<p>Steve grinned. His blue eyes shone, and Tony had to bite his lip to stop himself grinning like a fool. Which, okay, was either his best or worst idea, because then Steve’s eyes instantly dropped to Tony’s mouth and he swallowed, which was awesome for reasons that didn’t really need explaining.</p>
<p>Less awesome was their six year old chaperone. </p>
<p>“Is it hot in here?” Tony wondered.</p>
<p>“Yeah, definitely,” Steve agreed, rubbing his hands on his thighs and ducking his head.</p>
<p>“Maybe you need more ice cream?” Evie Rose suggested slyly.</p>
<p>“No,” Steve replied. “You’ve had two bowls.”</p>
<p>She shrugged, running her spoon around the edge of the bowl to ensure she caught every last drop of ice cream and sticking it in her mouth.</p>
<p>“I’ll, uh, I’ll be right back,” Steve said, excusing himself from the table. “Be good, and don’t go anywhere,” he warned Evie Rose.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes dramatically, but nodded. Both she and Tony watched Steve head towards the restrooms then, once the door closed behind him, Evie Rose folded her hands on the table, her face taking on an expression of the utmost seriousness, which was comical to see on a six year old. </p>
<p>“You’re dating my Uncle Steve,” she said in a voice that could’ve been a question, but seemed like a statement.</p>
<p>“Yes. I am,” Tony nodded.</p>
<p>Evie Rose pursed her lips.</p>
<p>“You have to promise to be good to him,” she declared. Tony’s eyebrows shot up. She continued, “And you have to promise you’ll be nice to him, and you won’t make him do anything he doesn’t want to do.”</p>
<p>She was entirely serious, and it was the most heartwarming thing Tony’s ever seen.</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” he agreed. “Consent is, uh, fun.”</p>
<p>Not sexy, because she was six, and he was not having that conversation with Steve’s six year old niece. Tony was pretty sure that was the road to ensuring he never had a second date with Steve. A road he definitely didn't want to travel. If Tony was lucky, a second date would be just the beginning.</p>
<p>“I promise,” he added, “I won’t ever hurt Steve.” He raised his pinkie and offered it to her. “Pinkie swear?” </p>
<p>“And if you break your promise?” Evie Rose hesitated.</p>
<p>"If I break my promise, you can kick my butt,” Tony promised. When she remained unconvinced, he added, “And have all the ice cream in the world. Deal?”</p>
<p>“Deal,” she beamed, linking their pinkies and shaking on it.</p>
<p>“What are you two talking about?” Steve asked as he rejoined them. </p>
<p>“The Yankees,” Evie Rose replied promptly, with far too much innocence to mean anything good. </p>
<p>Instantly Steve's face fell into a scowl.</p>
<p>“Fucking Yankees,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“Steve!” Tony exclaimed. “Small ears.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Steve assured him. “They all know never to repeat anything I say.”</p>
<p>“Mom says never say anything uncle Steve says, cause he’s got a mouth like a sailor with a migraine,” Evie Rose recited proudly.</p>
<p>Tony laughed, glancing at Steve for confirmation; Steve just shrugged.</p>
<p>“She’s not wrong.”</p>
<p>And staring into Steve’s face, his expression so happy and relaxed and turning fond as he ran a hand through Evie Rose’s hair, Tony realised he wanted something real with this man. Something he hadn’t wanted in a long time.</p>
<p>For this first time maybe ever, with the exception of Pepper, he was in this for the long haul.</p>
<p>It should’ve been a terrifying realisation for their first official date.</p>
<p>But the truth was, it wasn’t.</p>
<p>It was exciting.</p>
<p>🌻</p>
<p>Tony walked Steve and Evie Rose to the subway station, after Steve insisted Tony didn’t have to drive them back to Brooklyn. Evie Rose skipped along, hand in hand with Steve, clearly fuelled by the two bowls of ice cream, humming to herself, and Tony fell a little bit more in love with her. </p>
<p>“So,” he said, when they reached the station, pursing his lips nervously. “Here we are.”</p>
<p>He wanted to kiss Steve. He really wanted to kiss Steve, because he didn’t on their coffee date, and he regretted it, but now there was the aforementioned six year old chaperone to consider.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Steve nodded, his shoulders rising and falling as he took a breath. “Thanks. I know it wasn’t what we planned, but I had a good time.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Tony smiled.</p>
<p>He really wanted to kiss Steve.</p>
<p>Aw, hell.</p>
<p>“Evie Rose, cover your eyes,” he ordered.</p>
<p>With a put-upon sigh, Evie Rose slapped her hands over her eyes. Tony faked poking her in the stomach, just to make sure she wasn’t peeking, before stepping forward and sliding his hand onto the back of Steve’s neck. Tony stepped forward, and Steve was already leaning down. Tony ran his thumb through the hairs at the base of Steve’s neck, feeling Steve’s sharp inhalation of breath, then their lips touched.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Steve’s mouth opened, a soft sound of surprise vibrating in his chest that, Tony realised with a thrill, he could feel where they were pressed together. Tony deepened the kiss, even as it left him breathless, curling his hand further into Steve’s hair to hold him close. His insides were melting, he was turning into a pile of goo, and it was all Steve’s fault, and Tony didn’t even care. Steve’s hands gripped Tony’s hips, and a thrill ran through him, all the way down to his toes.</p>
<p>Pulling away slowly, Tony fought to catch his breath. When he opened his eyes, he was relieved and delighted to discover Steve looked just as discombobulated as Tony felt.</p>
<p>“Right,” Tony murmured. “So that was, uh, yeah.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Steve said. “It was good.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we should uh, we should do that again sometime,” Tony nodded, swallowing.</p>
<p>“Definitely,” Steve agreed, blinking like the cutest baby owl.</p>
<p>Tony grinned.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should, uh, just once more,” he suggested, already leaning in.</p>
<p>Steve met him halfway, and their second kiss was just as mind-blowing as their first.</p>
<p>“Can I look yet, or are you still kissing?” Evie Rose called.</p>
<p>Steve and Tony broke apart. Tony giggled into Steve’s shoulder, while Steve ducked his head, biting his lip and blushing adorably. It took great resolve to convince himself to step back from Steve’s arms.</p>
<p>“Alright pipsqueak, you can look,” he chuckled.</p>
<p>“Finally,” Evie Rose sighed. “Thanks for the ice cream, Tony.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” Tony replied, holding out his hand for a fist bump Evie Rose obligingly provided. </p>
<p>“I’ll call you,” Steve promised.</p>
<p>“Look forward to it,” Tony smiled. “Bye Steve.”</p>
<p>“Bye Tony.”</p>
<p>“Bye Tony!” Evie Rose called.</p>
<p>“Bye Evie Rose!” Tony waved. </p>
<p>He watched them disappear into the subway station, before walking back to the tower wearing what could only be described as a goofy smile.</p>
<p>When he stepped out of the elevator onto the communal floor, Tony heard the sounds of the TV floating out of the media room. Following the strains of <em> Mario Kart</em>, Tony found Bucky sprawled out across the couch, a half-eaten bag of Funions on the floor and a can of Red Bull in one hand as he swore at the characters on-screen. </p>
<p>“Having fun?” Tony asked in amusement.</p>
<p>“The future is a wonderful place,” Bucky grinned. “How was your date?”</p>
<p>“Pretty awesome,” Tony admitted.</p>
<p>“Then why are you home and not banging Dorito boy?”</p>
<p>Tony grimaced. “Please don’t refer to my boyfriend as Dorito boy.”</p>
<p>“Whatever,” Bucky waved him off. “What went wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothing went wrong.”</p>
<p>“Something had to go wrong, or you’d be getting laid.”</p>
<p>“One, maybe I care about more than just getting laid,” Tony pointed out. “And two, he had his six year old niece with him.”</p>
<p>“Okay, yeah, I can see how the niece coulda made that awkward,” Bucky shrugged. </p>
<p>Tony frowned at the mess surrounding the couch. “Have you been here all day?”</p>
<p>“Yup,” Bucky nodded. “I was watching the news. Wanted to see who the dude in the harbour was.”</p>
<p>“They got a name for him?” Tony asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah, uh, Mark somebody,” Bucky replied, putting his Red Bull down on the floor so he could concentrate on his game of Mario Kart. “Mark, uh, Scarlett, or something.”</p>
<p>A shiver ran down Tony’s spine.</p>
<p>“Marco Scarlotti?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. That’s the one,” Bucky nodded absently. </p>
<p>And just like that, Tony’s good mood all but evaporated, only to be replaced by a deep sense of foreboding.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EDIT: Look at the amazing artwork of the kiss by Charlie! How incredible is that?? Huge thank you to pensivegrace and <a href="https://selfmadesuperhero.tumblr.com/">selfmadesuperhero</a> for making this happen!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sousa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What should I wear for my date?” Steve asked, staring into his closet with a frown, his phone pressed to his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Daniel groaned. “Dude, call my wife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dan,” Steve whined. “Come on, man. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> this guy. Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter</span>
  </em>
  <span> likes this guy. She even gave me her approval. So come on. Help me out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Daniel gritted out. “Where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re having dinner at, uh, The Writing Room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice,” Daniel hummed. “Okay. Slacks, those charcoal grey ones you wore to my sister’s wedding. Shirt, white, long sleeves but roll them up because, again, your forearms are to die for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Steve grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tie. That, uh, the grey and black stripes one, you know? It’s all textured, and it’s in like diagonal lines?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one I wore to your Christmas party when we were dating?” Steve frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! That’s the one. Then loafers - make sure you polish them, cause I know what you’re like - and your leather jacket. You’re gonna look hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Dan,” Steve grinned. “I owe you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You owe me several,” Daniel grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll pay you back in babysitting,” Steve offered, as if it was a chore to watch his nieces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna take you up on that. Tomorrow. Nine am,” Daniel replied. “Gotta go, Captain’s looking for me. Later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye,” Steve hung up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tossed his phone onto the bed, before gathering the outfit Daniel suggested. And Daniel was right, it was a great outfit, with only one problem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking sharp,” Angie called when he stepped out of his bedroom. “Big date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Can you tie my tie?” he asked, holding up the offending piece of material on his index finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angie rolled her eyes, wiping her hands on a towel, before stepping out of the kitchen to take the tie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really need to learn how to do this one of these days,” she reminded him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you do without me, Rogers?” Angie teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly? I have no idea,” Steve admitted. “Be bored a lot more often. And I’d have to assault random strangers on the sidewalk, asking them to tie my tie for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wouldn’t go well for you. There,” she said, patting his chest. “All done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Steve said, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun,” Angie called after him. “Use protection!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve laughed, shaking his head as he flipped her off over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he arrived at The Writing Room, Tony was already there, tucked into one of the booths near the back of the restaurant, studying a menu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey you,” Steve grinned, sliding into the booth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Tony’s face lit up. He leaned over, cupping Steve’s cheek while they kissed. “How are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good,” Steve replied. “Alright, what can I eat that’s not going to kill me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t eat something that’s going to kill you,” Tony agreed. “That would put a dampener on the evening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best,” Steve chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The food was good, but Steve could tell Tony was distracted by something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Steve asked over the Marble Cheesecake. “Where’s your head at?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Tony grimaced, licking Chocolate Blackout Cake from his spoon. “It’s an Avengers thing.  Might be an Avengers thing. It’s complicated. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” Steve shook his head. “Tony, it’s your life. I get that. And if you wanna, I know I’m not an Avenger, but if you wanna talk about it, I’m all ears. Sometimes it helps just to talk through things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony studied him carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay it on me,” Steve insisted, spreading his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Tony folded his arms, leaning forward on them. “So, ‘bout a week ago I got a call from this guy, Marco Scarlotti. He used to, uh, work for Stark Industries and we were, we were friends I guess. Except, he was kind of working for Obadiah Stane. You know, the former CFO of my company who had me kidnapped by terrorists and was selling weapons to the aforementioned terrorists?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe I’ve heard of him,” Steve nodded. “That’s the same guy everyone believes conveniently disappeared in a small plane crash right around the same time you fought someone in a giant bastardised version of the Iron Man suit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too late, Steve realised he’d probably said too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. You’re smarter than you look, aren’t you?” Tony said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve turned his gaze to his desert, trying to avoid looking into Tony’s face. He hated the moment of inevitable realisation, when his partner found out Steve was just as smart, if not smarter, than they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when he risked a glance, Tony was watching him with admiration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Tony continued, ducking his head. “This guy, Scarlotti, when the Feds came calling, he vanished. Disappeared into the Maggia, this organisation of four crime families. Fast forward four years, and he calls me, out of the blue, and asks to meet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently, the Maggia have a weapon. Something bad. And Marco- And Scarlotti wanted to tell me all about it. Said he’d give me all the information on the Maggia I wanted. Only he never showed. And a week later, they pulled him out of the harbour with his throat cut and missing his hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, I heard about that,” Steve realised. “It’s the same guy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony nodded. </span>
  <span>“Anyway, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine,” Steve assured him, mulling over Tony’s words. “Okay but, why you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why me?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, why did he come to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m an Avenger?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. But think about it,” Steve said, leaning forward. “You’re an Avenger. You’re not the cops, you’re not the Feds. Even if he tells you </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> everything about the Maggia, even if you get every single member, what does he get in return? It’s not like you can offer him protective custody or witness protection or whatever. He speaks to you, he’s painting a target on his back. Considering what they did to him, a pretty damn big target.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s… That’s a really good point,” Tony said, staring at Steve in admiration. “Thank you. Steve, that actually helped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My pleasure,” Steve smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>🌻</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, do you wanna take a walk?” Tony suggested as they stepped out of the restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Steve nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turned onto Second Avenue, avoiding the other pedestrians. New York, living up to its nickname, really never slept, and even on a Monday night, crowds of people filled the sidewalks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have your friends started to believe you about me yet?” Tony asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, no. They haven’t,” Steve shook his head. “Honestly, at this point I think I’m gonna have to introduce you, because they do not believe me. At all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Evie Rose? She told them right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They think I told her to say it,” Steve rolled his eyes. Tony’s elbow brushed his, and Steve glanced down. Their hands were so close. It would be so easy to reach out and take Tony’s hand in his own. So why did the thought send a flock of butterflies rushing through his gut? “At this point, I’m considering asking Dan’s captain to revoke his promotion to detective,” he added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is ridiculous,” Tony chuckled. “But I also kind of love it? My friends definitely believe we’re dating. Mostly because I told them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you’re lucky,” Steve replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It shouldn’t be so terrifying, the idea of taking Tony’s hand. But it was. Which was crazy. Steve bit down a growl of frustration at his idiocy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or I’ll introduce you to all my friends, and then they’ll be your friends too,” Tony suggested. “New friends. That’s what you need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True. But it took me so long to train these three, I don’t know if I can go through all that again,” Steve hummed. “I mean, the toilet training alone took weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony laughed and, shit, Steve loved the way his eyes danced when he laughed. Tony should always look like that, he decided, happy and carefree, rather than the worried preoccupation from earlier in the night. He decided then and there, he would do anything in his power to ensure Tony looked that happy as much as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he finally worked up the courage to reach for Tony’s hand, they were interrupted by a voice behind them asking, “Are you Tony Stark?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing over their shoulders, they came face to face with a guy in a Yankees baseball hat, which meant Steve automatically disliked him on sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Tony nodded with a tight smile. “I’m kinda busy right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I get a selfie?” Yankee Hat asked, cementing Steve’s dislike of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve opened his mouth to object, to point out that Tony had already dismissed him, and couldn’t he take a hint? But Tony put a placating hand on Steve’s wrist, already nodding and stepping forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. One selfie,” he agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve glared at Yankee Hat while he took the selfie, hating him most of all for making that fake smile take up residence on Tony’s face. What was wrong with people? Couldn’t they see Tony was trying to have some time to himself?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony endured Yankee Hat’s gushing, gently prying him off and waving as they walked away, the crosswalk thankfully turning green at just the right moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Tony apologised. “But I have experience with these things, and he wasn’t going to let it go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, it’s fine. I’m not mad at you,” Steve assured him. “He’s a Yankees fan. I hate him on principle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You support the Mets or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve stared flatly at him. </span>
  <span>“Do you want me to throw something at your head?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony laughed, not the same loud, carefree laugh of before, but it chased away some of the pinched lines from his eyes, so Steve took it as a win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dodgers,” he explained. “All the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me guess, you still think of them as the Brooklyn Dodgers?” Tony teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously,” Steve retorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony giggled, bumping their shoulders together, and then his hand was holding Steve’s, warm and calloused, and for five seconds Steve forgot how to breathe. Once his lungs decided to start working again, he twisted his hand, just enough to entwine their fingers, and was rewarded with a soft smile from Tony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft smile that fell when he looked over his shoulder, only to be replaced by a tired frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look now, but we’ve picked up a paparazzi tail,” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we do?” Steve asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Walk fast but try not to look like you’re walking fast.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Simple,” Steve sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They picked up their pace, and Tony tightened his grip on Steve’s hand, before tugging him into East 81st, until they reached the corner of 3rd and 79th, where a black limousine was waiting. Tony dove into the backseat, pulling Steve in after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go, Happy,” Tony called to the driver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing boss,” he replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony slumped against the soft black leather, exhaling slowly as he dragged his hands down his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve, I am so-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Steve interrupted. “Don’t apologise. Not for that. It’s not your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t happen if you weren’t dating Tony Stark.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, too bad. I like dating Tony Stark,” Steve retorted. “And yeah, having paparazzi follow us on our date? That sucks. I’m not gonna lie about that. But I told you before Tony: the positives outweigh the negatives. I like you. A lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like you a lot too,” Tony admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Steve grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony reached out, cupping Steve’s cheek, running his thumb back and forth across his cheekbone. Steve’s breath caught. He turned, just enough to kiss Tony’s wrist, and the gesture seemed so painfully intimate, the air in the limo felt charged with… something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A breath, then Steve surged forward to kiss him. His hand scrabbled for purchase on Tony’s hip, and Tony’s hand fisted in his hair. Tony was grinning and laughing, and he was kissing Steve hard enough to steal his breath. Steve pulled back, panting, and grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, uh, if I left a hickey </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> here,” Tony mused, tapping his index finger against Steve’s neck, “D’you think that would be enough to convince your friends about us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess it’s worth a try,” Steve replied, trying and failing to keep his face serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony leaned in, kissing below Steve’s ear, worrying the skin gently between his teeth. Steve felt his breathing turn laboured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony,” he breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, honey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve pulled Tony back up, kissing him frantically, allowing Tony to push him back into the seat. They continued making out, and Steve found himself getting dangerously close to the point of no return, when Tony pulled back and frowned towards the front seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy? Why aren’t we moving?” he called, and oh yeah, the driver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve ducked his head into Tony’s shoulder and tried to get his breathing and his body under control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re home, boss,” the driver called back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh.” Tony turned to Steve, his expression turning sheepish. “Wanna come upstairs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should probably head back to Brooklyn,” Steve admitted, even though he really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to say yes. “I’m babysitting tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn,” Tony smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time,” Steve promised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time. You want a ride home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Steve shook his head. “I can get the F train from the subway station round the corner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. No point in you shlepping it all the way to Red Hook.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like it’s such a hardship,” Tony smiled, running his hand up Steve’s chest and sliding it onto the back of his neck, pulling him in for one last, lingering kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night Tony,” Steve whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night Steve,” Tony replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony climbed out of the car, offering Steve his hand, a gesture that warmed his already melting heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a really good time tonight,” Steve murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve slipped his arm around Tony’s waist, pressing a kiss to his temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night Steve,” Tony called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve tried to convince himself he wasn’t going to look back as he walked away, then tried to convince himself he was only going to look back once, then only twice, then gave up all pretences. He looked back one last time at the corner, throwing Tony a wave before he disappeared from sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when he arrived back at his apartment, he grinned proudly at the purpling mark below his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve snapped a picture of the bruise and sent it to Tony.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:22 PM</span><br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Some of your finest work</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>I'm very proud</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>You should be</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Good night Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Good night honey</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoilery Warnings: discussion of past mob violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright Avengers, clench up,” Tony called, strolling into the conference room, coffee in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re late,” Clint called from the other end of the room, where he was leaning back in his chair, staring at the ceiling while he spun around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I called this meeting, Barton,” Tony pointed out. “Thus, I’m not late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A genius, billionaire, philanthropist is never late,” Bucky quoted. “He arrives precisely-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Tony snapped. “Don’t quote </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord of the Rings</span>
  </em>
  <span> at me, Capsicle. Or I’ll melt your shield.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try it,” Bucky smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony flipped him off, stepping up to the head of the conference table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, time to work for a living,” he announced. He turned on the screen behind him, where Scarlotti’s former employee ID appeared. “Meet Marco Scarlotti. He used to work for me, back in the days when Stark Industries still made weapons. What I didn’t know at the time, was that he was also working for Stane. Scarlotti’s role was to be the go-between, between Stane and the Maggia. Hands up anybody who’s heard of the Maggia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Natasha and Clint stuck their hands in the air, which wasn’t surprising. But Thor also put his hand up, and that was surprising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? You’ve heard of the Maggia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Barton showed me a film about them,” Thor nodded. “About a man with a moustache, and he put a horse’s head in another man’s bed. Very interesting documentary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Thor, first that’s a movie, and secondly, that’s the mafia,” Tony corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the difference?” Thor frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly? Branding,” Tony shrugged. “For those of you who don’t know, the Maggia is a group of four crime families. They have their fingers in all the usual pies - smuggling, drugs, counterfeit goods, porn, extortion, all the good stuff - but what the Maggia specialises in is weapons. Nasty ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Scarlotti. He’s the guy who was in the river,” Bucky frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bingo,” Tony nodded. “Two weeks ago, Scarlotti called me. He wanted to meet me, said he had information on a new weapon the Maggia had, something bad. Scarlotti claimed he wanted to give me the information and asked to meet me. Only he never showed up. Instead, he turns up dead in the river, with his throat cut and missing his tongue and hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross,” Clint interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much so. And according to our resident centenarian over there,” Tony continued, pointing to Bucky, “That’s what the mob used to do to snitches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone found out he was going to talk and decided to send a message?” Bruce asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it,” Tony agreed. “But, as a very smart and beautiful friend of mine pointed out, why contact me? Scarlotti could’ve gone to the police or the Feds, and he would’ve gotten protective custody, all those things we can’t give him. We’re the Avengers, not witness protection. Coming to me doesn’t make any sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless this weapon, whatever it is, is bigger than the Feds can handle,” Bucky pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Tony said isn’t entirely correct,” Natasha said, drawing the group’s attention. “The Maggia used to consist of four families. Now it’s only one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when?” Tony frowned, taking a seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last winter one family wiped out the other three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wiped out, as in </span>
  <em>
    <span>wiped out</span>
  </em>
  <span> wiped out?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint whistled. “That's one hell of a power play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since then, the remaining family went to ground,” she continued. “They all but vanished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which would make sense, if they’re planning something big,” Bucky realised. “Something that’s an Avengers level threat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this all sounds horribly foreboding,” Bruce sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With you there, buddy,” Tony pursed his lips. “Who leads these clowns anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The head of the family’s known as Big M,” Natasha replied. Clint snorted. “I know - it’s a title passed down, so their identity always remains a secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smart,” Bucky muttered. “Then you never know if the person you’re talking to is the one who can order a hit on you. And it means nobody except a select few can betray you, which makes it a lot easier to find any moles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to find their base of operations,” Tony said. “Or some way in. Natasha, you got any leads?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but Clint and I both have contacts who might be able to give us some clues.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, do that,” Bucky ordered. “Tony, I want you to check with the NYPD, see if Scarlotti had any kind of tech on him that you can work your magic on. I know it’s a long shot, but if this weapon is as bad as he seemed to think it is, we’re gonna take any chance we can get.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it,” Tony agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go see Matt and Foggy’s detective friend, see if he can give me any insights. Pull the Captain America card, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do the disappointed face,” Clint suggested. “That one works wonders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea, Barton,” Bucky nodded. “Bruce, I want you online, looking for any clips or tweets or whatever showing off new weapons. Chances are the Maggia’s keeping this in-house, but on the off-chance some delinquent got hold of one of these weapons and filmed himself using it, I wanna know about it. Thor… Coffee run. And bagels, I’m feeling bagels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe donuts,” Clint added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. An army marches on its stomach,” Thor declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit. You’ve got your assignments, let’s get to work,” Bucky ordered.</span>
</p><p>🌻</p><p>
  <span>Tony glared angrily at the lack of information on the screen while sucking on the straw of his smoothie. As predicted, Scarlotti’s body was found with no tech, not even a digital watch, leaving him with nothing to go on. He’d tried delving into background checks, but as far as a paper trail was concerned, Marco Scarlotti disappeared five years ago after Stane’s death, and only reappeared when they pulled his body from the Hudson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzed against the workbench; leaning back in his chair, Tony swiped it angrily. But his frown melted away when he saw the message was from Steve, a fact he definitely wasn’t going to tell Rhodey or Bucky, because they would make his life a misery if they knew a mere text from Steve could drive away Tony’s foul mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worse than that, they’d use it to their advantage.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 03:19 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Favourite movie?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>The Black Cauldron. You?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>You've got mail</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Seriously? Bold choice, Steven.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>I had my first kiss during that movie. It holds a special place in my heart</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>You old romantic</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>🤷🤷🤷🤷🤷🤷</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>A few seconds later, a new message came through, this time a selfie of Steve lying on the floor with his youngest niece sitting on his back, staring up at something with rapture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah, Tony’s brain supplied. Her name was Hannah.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>I'm stuck. She's been watching The Wiggles for nearly an hour and screams if I try to move</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>I have no idea what the wiggles are</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Kids show. Pretty good. I've been stuck here for an hour and don't want to tear my head off, which is a win for kids tv. Could do without her dancing on my spine though</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>If you need an extraction just say the word</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>My hero 💕</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>And damn, if that didn’t give Tony all kinds of warm and fuzzy feelings that had no business invading his perfectly reasonable sulk.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Thanks</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>???</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>You make everything better</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>You okay?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span> Steve's immediate reply dialled the warm and fuzzy feelings up to eleven.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Yeah. Just Avengers stuff. Hopefully Clint and Nat's super spy network can come up with something because I'm hitting a wall.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Sucks. If you wanna bitch about it, we can always get coffee</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Thanks. I'm probably going to be stuck here a for a few days.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Do you need me to leave you alone?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>No. Definitely not.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>I think I'm incapable of not talking to you at least once a day</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Tony regretted saying it the moment he hit send. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where was his brain to mouth filter when it came to Steve? </span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>I like talking to you too Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>When you get a chance to breath, we could go out again. Even if it's just for coffee</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>I'd like that. Thanks Steve.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Most people were not so understanding of Tony’s need to work, and that was before Iron Man and the Avengers. Tony kept expecting the other shoe to drop, for Steve to turn around and decide Tony was too much work. He didn’t think Steve would do that, but as a scientist, he couldn’t ignore the empirical data.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzed again, and Tony smiled.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Favourite pizza? </span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>“You’re something else, Steve Rogers,” Tony murmured, already typing out his reply.</span>
</p><p>🌻</p><p>
  <span>One of Natasha’s contacts came through a few days later with a location: a warehouse down in Staten Island, apparently used by the Maggia to ship their weapons in and out of the city. They all knew it was a long shot - an organisation as focused on security as the Maggia didn’t just let slip details like their import/export hub - but it was all they had except for the body down in the city morgue missing its hands and tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a Code Green, so Bruce elected to stay at the tower and run comms. After careful consideration, Bucky decided to leave Thor at the Tower too. Natasha and Clint were naturally the best at covert operations, and Bucky wasn’t bad at them himself, provided no one caught sight of the shield. And despite what everyone believed, Tony did actually know how to avoid drawing attention to himself, so he was invited along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus he was the weapons tech guy, so he really had to be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint was on lookout, taking out any guards from above. Tony had to hand it to Clint; say what you wanted about archery being outdated, arrows were a lot quieter than bullets when it came to being covert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Natasha took care of things on the ground, slipping inside before falling silent for a few minutes before her voice announced, “Clear,” in their ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky clung to the armour as Tony flew them down to ground level. Then, Tony stepped out of the suit, quietly ordering JARVIS, “Sentry mode.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The suit closed up, raising one hand, the repulsor glinting a warning in the darkness. Giving Bucky a nod, Tony fell into step behind him, following him into the warehouse. They passed a stream of unconscious bodies, no doubt thanks to Natasha, until they reached the main room of the warehouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was stacked with crates from end to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony groaned. “Oh, we’re gonna be here a while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have a while,” Bucky muttered. “Thor?” he said into comms. “I changed my mind. Get down here. We need another pair of hands to look through all these crates. Just… be subtle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On my way,” Thor replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me down there, Cap?” Clint’s voice echoed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Negative,” Bucky replied. “I need you to keep watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, Natasha, you take that end. Tony, that way. I’ll take this side, and when he gets here, Thor can go that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it,” Tony nodded, heading in the specified direction, Natasha murmuring her assent behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other than Clint’s quiet warning that Thor was about to enter the building - so Bucky didn’t end up taking him out with his shield again - they worked in silence, scanning each crate with the handheld scanners Tony had provided them all with. They told them what was inside each crate, whether it was a weapon, or drugs, or counterfeit handbags, and meant they only had to open the crates they knew contained weapons. Every crate was stamped with a stylised ‘M’; for Maggia or Big M, Tony wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first few they cracked open contained standard guns and ammo, nothing special there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, twenty minutes in, Bucky called out, “Tony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Tony replied, sticking his head above the pile of crates he was examining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep talking so I know where to find you,” Tony ordered. “I feel like I’m gonna find the freaking Arc of the Covenant in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get that reference,” Bucky said, and Tony followed his voice through the maze of boxes, until he found Bucky standing over an open crate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one showed you</span>
  <em>
    <span> Indiana Jones</span>
  </em>
  <span> yet?” Tony asked. “Appalling. Guys, we’re letting the side down. Oh, that is not good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Bucky agreed, staring into the open crate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have you found?” Thor called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a laser interferometry guidance system,” Tony explained, leaning over to examine it more closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In English?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fancy wireless control panel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys. I found canisters of freon gas, hydrazine, and liquid oxygen,” Natasha called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too many.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stark, what are these?” Thor asked, appearing from between the crates, and holding out something that made Tony’s blood run cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a particle projector,” he said, picking one up. “It’s an energy weapon. Shoots high energy beams of atomic or subatomic particles at the target.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh boy,” Bruce’s voice came through comms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we looking at a Hulk situation here?” Clint added. “Cause they only just finished rebuilding Harlem. No offence Bruce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None taken.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are these the weapons your old friend spoke about?” Thor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not my friend,” Tony replied absently. “And no, alone these are not dangerous enough for what Marco implied. But a particle projector and a laser interferometry guidance system? That could be… bad. Throw in the cocktail of chemicals Natasha’s found, and we are looking at a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of potential damage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh great,” Bucky deadpanned. “Just what I wanted to hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh, what was that somebody said about an Avengers level threat?” Clint asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avengers level threat,” Tony echoed. “Check.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>According to his wiki, 616 Tony hates Lord of the Rings and I decided to steal that. And according to his wiki, 616 Steve's favourite movie is You've Got Mail.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Angie announced she was spending the night at her sister’s, Steve had his phone in hand, texting Tony to ask if he was free that night. Tony's reply was almost instantaneous.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 11:28 AM</span><br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Are you free tonight?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Yes. Please. I've been stuck working on this tech for a week. And I have to fly to LA tomorrow for a shareholder's meeting. When and where?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>My apartment at seven?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Done. Dress code?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Casual</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Great. See you then.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>🌻</p><p>The buzzer rang at exactly 7.01pm, and Steve’s mouth automatically curved up into a smile. He grabbed the intercom, stabbing the button with his thumb. "Hello?"</p><p>“Hey, it’s me,” Tony’s voice replied.</p><p>“Come on up,” Steve grinned. </p><p>Hanging up the intercom, Steve took the door off the latch, gathering up the takeout bags, meeting Tony at the door.</p><p>“Hey,” Tony beamed, leaning in to kiss Steve.</p><p>“Hi,” Steve murmured. “Can you take some of this?”</p><p>“Sure,” Tony agreed, taking a bag from him. “I like the glasses.”</p><p>“Yeah, I kinda accidentally slept with my contacts in last night,” Steve grimaced, pushing up his glasses with his pinkie. </p><p>“They suit you,” Tony smiled. “So where are we going with this? I’m guessing you didn’t invite me over to eat take out in your stairwell.”</p><p>“No, we’re going upstairs,” Steve laughed.</p><p>“Uh, don’t you live on the top floor?”</p><p>“Yes,” Steve smirked.</p><p>He led the way upstairs, out of the emergency exit onto the roof. </p><p>“Okay. I was not expecting this,” Tony declared, taking in the sheet Steve pinned up earlier, and Angie’s projector, already connected up to his laptop behind Steve and Peggy’s old inflatable couch, covered with a blanket. Tony threw himself down on the couch, chuckling as he bounced up and down. “Lordy, I haven’t seen one of these since the nineties.”</p><p>“This is <em>from</em> the nineties,” Steve replied, unpacking the takeout. “Peggy had it in her spare room when we were kids, then we took it with us to college.”</p><p>“Nice,” Tony grinned. He sat up, bouncing up and down once, twice, three times, before unpacking his own bag of takeout. “Alright, which is mine?”</p><p>“I got you… crispy beef chow mein,” Steve replied, passing him the carton in question. </p><p>“Mhmm, nice,” Tony hummed.</p><p>“Beer?” Steve asked, taking a seat on the couch next to him. </p><p>“Yes please. So what are we watching?” Tony asked, settling back with his dinner.</p><p>Steve bit back a smile, reaching behind them to hit play on his laptop, and watching Tony’s reaction as the Disney logo faded to black and the prologue began as the black cauldron melted through the smoke.</p><p>Tony ducked his head, his lips twisting and pursing as he fought to stop smiling. He glanced up at Steve.</p><p>“You got <em>The Black Cauldron</em>?” he murmured.</p><p>“First off, you figured that out in three seconds,” Steve pointed out, “Which makes you a total dork, and it’s adorable. And, yeah. You said it was your favourite movie, and it’s one of the few Disney films I haven’t seen, which is frankly unacceptable.”</p><p>“It’s not surprising,” Tony shrugged. “It came out in ‘85, but it bombed and nearly bankrupted Disney, so it wasn’t released on VHS until ‘98, and you would’ve been… fifteen and too old for Disney movies.”</p><p>“Blasphemy,” Steve gasped, pressing a hand to his chest. “You’re never too old for Disney movies.”</p><p>“My apologies,” Tony’s mouth twitched. </p><p>They settled back, falling silent as they ate. When they finished eating, Steve stuffed their empty cartons into a carrier bag, before leaning back against Tony’s chest. Behind him, Tony shifted, draping his arm over Steve’s shoulder. </p><p>Then Steve felt a pair of lips brush against his temple. </p><p>His stomach swooped, and his breath caught in his throat. He bit his lip, before shuffling closer, tucking his head under Tony’s chin. Tony began slowly rubbing Steve’s bicep through his shirt. Steve reached out and squeezed Tony’s knee. </p><p>The idea of sitting on a twenty year old inflatable couch on the roof of his building in Tony Stark’s arms was pretty unbelievable. But the reality turned out to be pretty much the best feeling of Steve’s life. By the time the Horned King used the cauldron to raise the dead, Steve’s thumb was running back and forth on Tony’s knee, and by the time Gurgi was resurrected, Tony’s cheek was resting on top of Steve’s head. </p><p>As the credits rolled, Tony shifted, pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek. </p><p>“Thank you,” he murmured.</p><p>“No problem,” Steve smiled up at him. “So what’s the story anyway?”</p><p>“You just watched the movie!”</p><p>“Not that!” Steve laughed. “I got <em>that</em> story, idiot. I meant, why is this your favourite movie?”</p><p>Tony didn’t answer right away. Steve gave him a moment, before poking him in the thigh.</p><p>“I told you my favourite movie is <em>You’ve Got Mail</em>,” he reminded Tony. “Nothing’s going to be more embarrassing than that.”</p><p>“It’s not embarrassing,” Tony replied, tucking one leg underneath himself. “It’s just… Alright. This movie came out the year I went to MIT. At fifteen. The week before I was due to leave, Jarvis took me to the movies. We were supposed to see <em>Back to the Future</em>, but it was sold out. The only other movie with tickets at that time was <em>The Black Cauldron</em>. Jarvis thought it sounded like a horror movie, so he bought us tickets.” Tony smiled, chuckling to himself. “I wasn’t exactly thrilled when it turned out to be a Disney movie. But then it started and I… loved it. So part of it is the movie, but part of it’s the memories. That last day with Jarvis before I left home.”</p><p>Steve would never tire of watching the way Tony’s face changed when he spoke about Jarvis, or about his friends, Rhodey and Bucky especially. It was so different from the face he wore in public or in the media. Softer, and older, which sounded like a bad thing, but it wasn’t. </p><p>Steve couldn’t resist reaching out and touching, his fingers skating across Tony’s cheekbones. Tony raised his eyebrows in amusement.</p><p>“I like your face,” Steve shrugged.</p><p>“Thanks,” Tony grinned. “Yours is pretty good too.” </p><p>Then Tony leaned in, and Steve’s eyes fell shut as their lips touched. Steve’s hands pawed at Tony’s chest, until he managed to catch the collar of his t-shirt with one, the other fisting at his waist and tugging him closer. The kiss was gentle and relatively chaste; at least it was, until Steve managed to catch Tony’s lower lip, sucking on it gently. </p><p>Tony groaned, pushing forward, licking his way into Steve’s mouth. His hands cradled Steve’s face, and the fire in his belly left Steve flushed and shaking.</p><p>Tony pushed him backwards, Steve’s hand in his shirt ensuring Tony came too, until he was lying across the couch. Tony used his position to his full advantage, taking control of the kiss, something Steve was only too happy to concede. Sliding one hand up into Steve’s hair, Tony tugged on it gently, smiling into the kiss when Steve groaned.</p><p>Then Tony’s hips jerked, his sneakers squeaking against the rubber, and making the entire couch wobble, reminding them both of exactly where they were.</p><p>“Having sex on your roof is probably a bad idea, right?” Tony murmured, pulling back a little.</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve sighed.</p><p>Tony stole one more kiss.</p><p>“Wanna help me take this stuff downstairs?” Steve added.</p><p>Tony smiled, that same, soft smile he wore when he spoke about Rhodey or Jarvis or Bucky, the paper-thin lines standing out around his eyes.</p><p>“Sure,” he nodded, climbing carefully off of Steve.</p><p>Steve mourned the loss of Tony’s body weight on top of him, comforting himself with the reminder that hopefully very soon, and once they were away from any potential prying eyes, he could have Tony on top of him once more.</p><p>Tony packed away the rest of the trash from their dinner, before folding the blanket from the couch while Steve unhooked his laptop and the projector. He looked questioningly at the couch then at Steve. Steve shook his head.</p><p>“Leave it,” he said. “It usually stays up here and it’s not supposed to rain tonight anyway.”</p><p>“Okay,” Tony nodded.</p><p>He unpinned the sheet from the wall, folding it over his arm with the blanket, and joined Steve at the head of the stairs. They shared a smile, before Steve made his way downstairs, Tony on his heels, and Steve would almost swear he could feel the warmth radiating from Tony as they descended to his floor.</p><p>“Where do you want this?” Tony asked, lifting the items in his arms once they stepped into the apartment.</p><p>“Anywhere. I really don’t care,” Steve replied emphatically. </p><p>Tony dumped the sheet and the blanket on the couch, all but tossing the bag of trash aside. Steve caught Tony’s hand, tugging him towards his bedroom.</p><p>Steve stepped aside, let Tony step into the room and closed the door behind them. Tony watched his every move with hunger in his eyes, causing warmth to spread through Steve. His pulse jumped. </p><p>Crossing to his bed, Steve lay down, enjoying the feeling of Tony’s eyes on him. Only once he fell still did Tony move, covering the distance to the bed in two long strides. Kneeling on the mattress, Tony shuffled forward until he was looming over Steve, and Steve felt a thrill run through him from head to toe, his toes curling in his flip flops as a slow smile spread across his face. He spread his legs, nudging Tony’s thighs with his knees until Tony took the hint and shifted between Steve’s legs.</p><p>“Hey,” Tony murmured, leaning down to kiss him. </p><p>Steve hummed into the kiss, slow, leisurely, but with a heat underneath that promised great things.</p><p>“Can you stay?” Steve whispered.</p><p>Tony nodded, “I have to leave first thing, but yeah. I can stay.”</p><p>“Good, ah!” Steve gasped, as Tony sucked on his neck, pulling his skin between his teeth and worrying it gently, the rasp of his beard drawing goosebumps on Steve’s skin. “Good,” Steve panted. “That’s, that’s good.”</p><p>“Good,” Tony echoed, stealing another kiss from him.</p><p>Warm hands wandered over his shoulder, down his chest, brushing tantalisingly over his nipple, onto his hips and lower, while the kiss turned from soft to hard and fiery. Steve’s head fell back and he panted for breath, and he should <em>not</em> be this turned on already. But he was, and it was because it was Tony, it was all Tony.</p><p>Steve groaned, his fingers digging into Tony’s shoulders, just in case he was considering leaving.</p><p>“Tony,” he groaned. “Oh, God, I…”</p><p>He gripped Tony’s chin, pulling him in again for another kiss, because Steve was quickly coming to the realisation that any time not spent kissing Tony was a waste. The only problem with kissing Tony was that kissing Tony was so good and so overwhelming Steve felt like he should probably take a break.</p><p>Instead, he kissed Tony again, like they were drowning, desperate, needy, pulling Tony as close as possible.</p><p>“Fuck,” Tony gasped, pressing their foreheads together, when the need to breathe was almost overwhelming them both. “Steve. Honey. Fuck.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” Steve agreed.</p><p>Tony giggled, his nose scrunching up, and something that adorable probably shouldn’t be a turn on, but apparently it was.</p><p>“Wasn’t a suggestion, but okay,” Tony grinned, his eyes sparkling and darkening with lust. </p><p>Steve’s breath hitched as Tony ran his hand from Steve’s neck, down his chest, all the way until he reached his groin, spreading his hand over the growing bulge in Steve’s jeans. Throwing his head back again, Steve whined, his hips bucking upwards. Tony rubbed him slowly through his jeans until Steve was fully hard and a gasping mess.</p><p>And they hadn’t even managed to get their clothes off yet. </p><p>“We are wearing far too many clothes,” Tony murmured, as if reading Steve’s mind.</p><p>“Agreed,” Steve panted. He pulled off his glasses, dropping them onto the table where they were safely out of the way.</p><p>With one final lingering kiss, Tony sat back, pulling his t-shirt over his head and Steve just stared. Technically he’d seen Tony naked before, the night they sexted, but the pictures were nothing compared to the real thing. Steve’s brain stalled, his eyes drinking in the sight of Tony in front of him, all compact muscle and a lattice of scars littering his torso around the blue light of the arc reactor.</p><p>“Did I break you?” Tony teased, but Steve could see the hesitance in his eyes. Remembering Tony’s nerves about removing his shirt while sexting, Steve surged upwards, sealing their mouths together in a hungry kiss.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” he breathed. “So fucking beautiful. Can’t believe I get you.”</p><p>“All yours honey,” Tony replied, relaxing in Steve’s arms. “All yours.”</p><p>Deft fingers sneaked under the hem of Steve’s shirt, tugging it upwards, and yeah, this was better Steve decided. Once Tony tossed the shirt aside, he pushed Steve down again. Steve caught Tony’s jeans by the waistband, simultaneously using them to tug Tony with him and to unbutton them.</p><p>“Multitasking, I approve,” Tony grinned. </p><p>Steve’s hand snaked into Tony’s pants and under his boxers, until his hand was wrapped around Tony’s dick and <em>fuck</em>, that felt good, the way Tony’s hips stuttered against him. Tony let out a low whine in the back of his throat, biting down on Steve’s shoulder.</p><p>“Menace,” Tony growled, but the breathlessness rather destroyed any threat his tone might’ve held. </p><p>Wriggling free, Tony kissed his way down Steve’s chest, pausing to tease a nipple, before finally reaching his waistband. Steve flicked off his flip flops, watching entranced as Tony pulled down his jeans and boxers in one go. Then Tony’s eyes travelled from head to toe, taking in every inch of Steve’s skin, and it was heady and intoxicating, and Steve had to bite his lip to stop himself from moving and breaking the moment.</p><p>Then it was like a switch was flicked; Tony yanked off his own jeans and boxers - when he lost his shoes, Steve didn’t know or care - and fell back on top of Steve, their mouths fumbling together as Tony pressed him into the mattress. </p><p>Steve groaned and arched, before wrapping his legs around Tony’s waist as they rutted together.</p><p>“Okay, three things,” Tony panted, sucking on Steve’s neck. “Lube. Condoms. What do you want?”</p><p>“Table,” Steve groaned, waving his hand vaguely in the direction of the bedside table, feeling a rush of relief when Tony made a noise of affirmation, shifting in the right direction, before returning to kiss Steve once more. </p><p>“What,” Tony asked again, punctuating his words with soft kisses, “Do you want?”</p><p>Steve blinked at the ceiling, willing his brain back online for something other than the loop of <em>Tony Tony Tony</em>. He took a deep breath, gulping the oxygen to feed his brain. </p><p>“I want you to blow me,” he declared. “And I want your fingers in my ass.”</p><p>Tony stared at him, like he couldn’t believe Steve was real. He cupped his cheek, kissed him with a kiss that somehow succeeded in being both hard and gentle all at once, fanning the fire in Steve’s veins higher until he was scrabbling at Tony’s shoulders leaving pink lines where his nails were digging into Tony’s skin.</p><p>Tony pulled back, taking one last look at Steve, before sliding down the bed and settling between Steve’s legs. Steve fished for a pillow, shoving it under his head, so he could watch Tony without straining his neck, because he was pretty sure Tony giving him a blow job was something he wanted to see.</p><p>Tony placed a kiss against Steve’s hip bone. Then another, moving down. Then another, at the base of his dick. Steve whined and lifted his hips, trying to direct Tony to his dick, like, yesterday. Tony chuckled.</p><p>Then, because apparently Tony was a complete bastard, he picked up a condom from the bed, ripping it open carefully and oh-so slowly, before rolling it onto Steve with painful slowness.</p><p>Steve huffed, smacking Tony’s back with his heel.</p><p>“Hurry up,” he demanded.</p><p>“So bossy,” Tony clucked, cuffing Steve on the thigh.</p><p>Then he leaned forward and swallowed Steve’s dick in one smooth move.</p><p>Steve cried out, his hips jerking.</p><p>It turned out that Tony was amazing at sucking cock, and it wasn’t long before Steve was panting wordlessly, sweat rolling down his forehead, the sensations threatening to overwhelm him. Then Tony’s lubed fingers nudged at his hole, and watching flew out of the window.</p><p>Steve writhed further into the sheets, caught between Tony’s clever mouth and his skilled fingers, pulling Steve apart piece by piece. Tony’s arm was thrown across his hips, those muscles holding him in place to prevent Steve from choking him as his back arched.</p><p>Tony’s fingers found his prostate, and Steve whined. Need bubbled in his stomach, rising up his throat so quickly, he felt like he might choke on it. Another press of Tony’s fingers, Tony swallowing him down again, and Steve came with a sound that felt like it’d been punched out of him. His eyes rolled back, and for a moment, Steve forgot to breathe.</p><p>When he came back to himself, he gulped for air, dragging the oxygen into his starving lungs. Blinking, Steve found Tony kneeling between his legs, watching Steve with a smile that was somehow hungry and proud all at once. Incapable of words, Steve crooked a finger, beckoning Tony closer.</p><p>Tony crawled up Steve’s body, sealing their mouths together in a kiss. Then he was nudging Steve onto his side, and a slick hand rubbed lube onto the inside of Steve’s thighs.</p><p>“Fuck, yes,” Steve groaned. “You’re a genius.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Tony murmured, sliding behind Steve, kissing below his ear.</p><p>Then his dick slid between Steve’s thighs, and they both groaned at the sensation. It felt so good, Steve’s own dick briefly tried in vain to rejoin the party.</p><p>“Tony,” Steve moaned.</p><p>He reached back, fisting his hand in Tony’s sweat-slick hair as Tony’s thrusts sped up. Tony groaned again, his head falling forward, and then he came too, his teeth biting into Steve’s shoulder. Steve gasped, tightening his grip on Tony’s hair.</p><p>Tony’s grip went lax. He released Steve’s shoulder, then rolled onto his back, leaving Steve feeling bereft of his warmth. Pulling the condom from his dick, Steve sat up just long enough to toss it into the trash, before lying down again and curling into Tony’s side, tucking his head underneath Tony’s chin.</p><p>“Is that what sex is supposed to feel like?” Steve joked, only it wasn’t really a joke at all. “Because if it is, I think I’ve been doing it wrong until now.”</p><p>Tony huffed out a laugh, his arm wrapping around Steve’s shoulders, and he pressed a kiss into Steve’s damp hair. </p><p>“That was incredible,” Tony agreed. </p><p>He nosed at Steve’s temple. Already Steve could feel his eyes drifting closed.</p><p>“You’re staying, right?” he mumbled.</p><p>“Of course,” Tony whispered, and a pair of lips pressed against Steve’s forehead.</p><p>“Good,” he replied, or at least he meant to, before drifting off surrounded by Tony.</p><p>🌻</p><p>Steve was warm and comfortable, but someone was shaking his shoulder, dragging him into reluctant consciousness.</p><p>“Steve?” a voice murmured. Tony’s voice. Steve smiled. “Honey,” Tony whispered. “I gotta go. My flight leaves in ninety minutes. I’ll see you when I get back.”</p><p>“‘kay,” Steve mumbled. “Bye Tony.”</p><p>Then he drifted off again, snuggling into the covers that smelled of Tony.</p><p>When Steve woke again, the first thing he did was check his phone, where he found a message from Tony waiting for him.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 11:48 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Arrived in LA. Thanks for an amazing time last night, I had a great time. I miss you already.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>I miss you too xx</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>See you in four days xx</span><br/>
</p>
</div><p>Four days, Steve thought to himself. He could wait four days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four days felt like a lifetime when he couldn’t see Steve, Tony decided. Which was crazy, because before he left, he hadn’t seen Steve for over a week, but he was in New York then. So he knew even if he didn’t see Steve, he could if he wanted to. But in LA, with three hours of time difference, it was just enough for them to be out of sync. </p><p>And as a result, Tony missed Steve like he’d lost a limb.</p><p>(He made the mistake of telling Bucky that one night while on a video call. Bucky glared at him, then threw his prosthetic at the camera)</p><p>Finally, <em> finally</em>, it was Thursday and Tony was flying back to New York and his boyfriend. </p><p>The moment the car door closed, Tony pulled out his phone and called Steve. Three rings, and then Steve’s voice said, “Hello?” and Tony found himself smiling.</p><p>“Hey, it’s me,” he said.</p><p>“Hey you,” Steve replied, the grin audible in his voice. “Are you back?”</p><p>“Yeah. Happy just picked me up at the airport,” Tony explained. He heard a squeal in the background. “Are you babysitting?”</p><p>“Yeah- Zoey, make sure Hannah doesn’t eat that! Yeah, I am. We’re making Playdoh sloths.”</p><p>“That sounds amazing. You have to send me pictures.”</p><p>“Deal,” Steve agreed. </p><p>“Is that Tony?” a familiar voice demanded. “Hi Tony!”</p><p>“Hi Evie Rose!” Tony laughed. </p><p>“Are you coming over?” </p><p>“Not tonight.”</p><p>“Oh. Okay.”</p><p>Tony chuckled. “I love that kid."</p><p>“She’s pretty awesome,” Steve agreed. “They all are.”</p><p>“Are you busy tomorrow night?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Definitely not. And even if I was, I’d make sure I was free. I missed you.”</p><p>Tony grinned like an idiot, relieved there was no one but Happy to see him practically bounce in his seat at the thought of seeing Steve again.</p><p>“I missed you too. Josie’s in Hell’s Kitchen at seven thirty?”</p><p>“Deal,” Steve replied. “I can’t wait. See you then.”</p><p>“See you,” Tony echoed. “And I want Playdoh sloth pictures!”</p><p>Steve laughed.</p><p>🌻</p><p>Tony spotted Steve’s blond head entering the bar and hopped out of the booth, his arms already outstretched to pull Steve in for a hug. And then finally, finally, Steve was there, in his arms, kissing him.</p><p>“Hey. Welcome back,” Steve murmured.</p><p>“Thanks. I missed you so much, it was-“</p><p>“If you say it was like losing a limb, I’m gonna throw my arm at you again!”</p><p>Steve blinked in surprise at Bucky over Tony’s shoulder.</p><p>“Bucky’s here,” Tony announced.</p><p>“I can see that,” Steve replied, and his voice was doing something funny. “And apparently threatening to throw his prosthesis at you?”</p><p>“He does that,” Tony shrugged. He took Steve’s hand, tugging him into the booth behind him, entwining their fingers, because right then, Tony didn’t feel like ever letting Steve go again, and that was just ridiculous because he’d only been gone four days, and they hadn’t even been dating that long. “Steve, meet Bucky Barnes, national icon and asshole. Bucky, meet Steve.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Bucky nodded, offering Steve his hand.</p><p>Steve shook it, adding, “You too,” but there was still something off about his voice.</p><p>“What’re you drinking, Steve? It’s on me.”</p><p>“You don’t have to-“</p><p>“I got seventy years of back pay to blow,” Bucky insisted. “And a boyfriend who doesn’t like shiny things. What d’you want?”</p><p>“Beer. Thanks.”</p><p>Bucky threw a sloppy salute, diving back into the crowd.</p><p>“Hey,” Tony nudged Steve with his elbow. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Steve replied, in that same strange voice.</p><p>“I didn’t invite him along,” Tony explained. “This was supposed to be a date. But you try getting rid of Captain America when he’s made up his mind to do something.”</p><p>Steve’s lips twitched, and he let out a noise that almost sounded like a laugh.</p><p>“It’s fine,” he assured Tony, sounding a little more like himself. </p><p>Tony caught Steve’s chin with his free hand, drawing him in for another kiss, nipping at his lips. By the time they pulled apart at Bucky’s pointed cough, Steve’s pupils were blown, his lips red, and Tony felt a rush of pride at being the one responsible.</p><p>“Gross,” Bucky declared, sliding into the booth.</p><p>“Like I haven’t had to endure that and worse from you and Matt,” Tony retorted. </p><p>“Hey!” Bucky pointed at him. “If it wasn’t for me and Mat making out, this-“ He waggled his finger between Tony and Steve, “-never would’ve happened.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Steve frowned. He’d started tapping his fingers against his thigh, Tony noticed. A rhythmic steady beat, each one roughly a second long. </p><p>“So: we were all on a night out,” Tony explained, “Me, Bucky, Matt, our friends Foggy and Marci. Foggy and Marci are dating, so I was the only single one. So they set up my Make-a-Match profile that night.”</p><p>“All because I was making out with my boyfriend,” Bucky grinned, spreading his arms. </p><p>“That, and because Foggy thought women don’t watch porn,” Tony added. </p><p>“Really?” Steve snorted.</p><p>Tony nodded.</p><p>“Anyway, amazingly, you two going to town on each other is not the most disgusting thing I’ve seen tonight,” Bucky continued. “You will not believe what I just saw. You know, I thought Josie’s was a reputable establishment.”</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw Steve glance around the room nervously, his eyes lingering on the guy who was holding what looked like an opossum.</p><p>“What happened?” Tony asked.</p><p>“I get to the bar - and get this - and there’s a guy sitting there, wearing a <em> Yankees </em> shirt. A Yankee’s shirt. Right in front of my beer!”</p><p>Tony sighed, shaking his head. But at his side, Steve snorted. Tony’s head snapped up; just like that, Steve looked like his normal self again. </p><p>“Nice one,” Steve grinned.</p><p>“You hate the Yankees too?” Bucky beamed.</p><p>“With a passion. Dodgers ’til I die.”</p><p>“Good man.” Bucky raised his fist for Steve to bump. “I went to see ‘em play the Phillies in May of ’41 at Ebbets Field. Kicked their asses!”</p><p>“Didn’t they go on to win the pennant for the first time in years that year?” Steve added.</p><p>“First time in twenty one years,” Bucky recalled with a proud grin, as though he was the one to score the winning run. Then his face fell into a scowl. “Then they lost the World Series to the <em> Yankees</em>.”</p><p>“Fucking Yankees,” Steve and Bucky chorused. </p><p>Tony groaned. “Oh God, there’s two of them. Josie!” he called. “I’m gonna need another round over here!”</p><p>“My best friend took me to LA for my twenty first birthday to see them play the Braves,” Steve said. </p><p>“Did they win?”</p><p>“Lost five two,” Steve shook his head.</p><p>“Damn,” Bucky sighed. “I swear, moving them outta Brooklyn was wrong. But moving ‘em to LA was a goddamn crime. I mean, goddammit, <em> California</em>?”</p><p>“Hey!” Tony objected. “Oh wait. I don’t actually care. Because, and I can’t stress this enough, <em> sports are stupid</em>.”</p><p>“You always got picked last, didn’t you?” Steve grinned.</p><p>“I was three years younger than everyone else. What do you think?” </p><p>“Aww,” Bucky pouted.</p><p>Tony flipped him off. </p><p>“It’s okay, baby,” Steve smiled, leaning into Tony’s side. “I was small and skinny until I was sixteen, so I always got picked last. So we would’ve been picked last together.”</p><p>“Except for the fact that I’m fourteen years older than you,” Tony pointed out, patting Steve’s shoulder. </p><p>“Minor detail,” Steve shrugged. </p><p>He leaned in, and Tony closed the distance between them, kissing him softly, his hand coming up to rest on Steve’s neck.</p><p>“You two are disgustingly cute,” Bucky declared. He smirked at them. “I approve.”</p><p>“Gee, thanks,” Tony drawled, keeping his hand on Steve’s neck. “I was so worried there.”</p><p>“Hey, he’s a Dodgers fan. I was always gonna like him. Plus he’s hot,” Bucky added. “Not as hot as my boyfriend, but still hot. How was Malibu?”</p><p>“Boring work stuff, really not that interesting,” Tony shrugged. “What did I miss while I was gone?”</p><p>“Uh… Oh, Barton sent me a text the other day to let me know he’d found my phone. Didn’t see any reason why I didn’t get the message. How has he survived this long without dying of stupidity?”</p><p>“Natasha,” Tony replied. </p><p>“Yeah, gotta be,” Bucky agreed.</p><p>Bucky’s phone buzzed against the table; he picked it up, checking the message before downing the rest of his beer in one. </p><p>“Gotta go,” he announced, sliding out of the booth. “Matt’s home. I’m going to get laid. See you!”</p><p>“So <em>that’s</em> why he was here,” Tony realised. On Steve’s questioning look, he added, “Matt’s apartment is two blocks away.”</p><p>“Ah,” Steve nodded. </p><p>Tony ran his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of Steve’s neck, just drinking him in. </p><p>“How was your day?” he murmured.</p><p>“It was good,” Steve smiled. “Especially now I get to see you again.”</p><p>They leaned in. Tony brushed Steve’s lips with his own, breathing him in. </p><p>“So you had the girls over last night?”</p><p>“Yeah, Zoey needed help with her homework.”</p><p>“History homework?” Tony asked.</p><p>“No, science project,” Steve replied. “She’s doing geothermal energy, so I thought the girls might as well come over and give Peg and Dan a break.”</p><p>“Sorry, I’m trying to catch up. Since when do you know about geothermal energy?”</p><p>“Since yesterday morning,” Steve replied automatically, then froze.</p><p>Tony tilted his head, watching Steve curiously. And just like that, the pieces began to fall into place.</p><p>“You’re more than just smart, aren’t you?”</p><p>Steve nodded, watching his hands as they twisted together in his lap. </p><p>“I have an IQ of one hundred and forty seven,” he revealed in a rush. He shrugged. “It's easier for me to pick up subjects I don’t know about, so when the kids have homework problems, I help them out. It’s easy for me.”</p><p>Steve swallowed. He looked so tense, Tony feared he was going to snap. Reaching out, he ran his fingers through Steve’s hair, drawing Steve’s attention. Steve watched him warily out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>“Most people don’t like knowing they’re dating a certified genius,” he continued. “They say they are, then they get insecure and feel inferior and… it doesn’t end well.”</p><p>Tony hummed, hooking his chin over Steve’s shoulder.</p><p>“I may have some experience with that phenomenon,” he admitted, before leaning in to kiss Steve’s neck. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess you probably do,” Steve agreed, some of the tension bleeding out of him. </p><p>“And not that it really matters,” Tony continued, “But I actually like a partner who challenges me. Besides, I live in the same building as Bruce Banner and Bucky Barnes. And despite Barnes’ earlier behaviour, he is technically a genius too. Serum amplified everything.”</p><p>“Everything?” Steve smirked.</p><p>“Thanks to an incident with Loki and a shared decontamination shower, I can confirm, yes, everything,” Tony grinned. “Hey. Steve. I like you. Whether you’re smart or not.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Steve nodded. “I like you too.”</p><p>Tony leaned in, capturing Steve’s lips in a kiss. He kept it light, bearing in mind the fact they were in public - although Josie’s had seen a lot worse, and not only from Matt and Bucky - but with a promise of <em> later</em>. </p><p>“I have one question though,” Tony continued. “With an IQ like that, you could be in academia, or-“</p><p>“Anything but a high school teacher?”</p><p>“I don’t mean it like that. Just, I’m curious.”</p><p>“My teachers wanted me to apply to a STEM school,” Steve admitted. “They were pretty pushy actually. I was living with my nan by this point, after my mom died. And nan, she told me <em> your brain’s a gift. But like any gift, it’s your choice what you do with it. If you wanna be the next Einstein, then I’ll support you all the way. But don’t feel you have to use it just because you have it</em>. I decided I didn’t want that kind of life. So she marched down to the school, and told all my teachers on no uncertain terms were they to keep pushing me into a STEM school. She was this five foot nothing Irish woman you did <em> not </em> argue with.”</p><p>“She sounds pretty cool,” Tony grinned.</p><p>“She was,” Steve agreed. </p><p>“Hey, do you wanna get something to eat?” </p><p>“No offence but, uh, is this place sanitary?” Steve asked, blinking innocently.</p><p>“It’s… delicious,” Tony tried. “Although with your allergies, we probably shouldn’t, now I think about it.”</p><p>“Yeah, I hear severe anaphylaxis is kinda a turn off,” Steve nodded. He smiled. “Wanna head back to my place and order pizza?”</p><p>“That sounds great,” Tony smiled.</p><p>A part of him wondered when Tony Stark decided a night in eating pizza was better than a night out partying. Another part of him knew it was after meeting Steve. Since meeting Steve, he didn’t want to go out and meet new people. He just wanted to get to know Steve. </p><p>Tony pecked Steve on the cheek. Then he chivvied Steve out of the booth, leaving a tip on the table for Josie, and slipped his hand into Steve’s as they walked out. </p><p>🌻</p><p>They stumbled into Steve’s bedroom, pausing only long enough for Steve to fish for the door and slam it closed behind them, before falling onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Tony mouthed at Steve’s neck, rucking Steve’s shirt up until he had to pull back, just long enough to yank Steve’s shirt over his head and toss it aside, leaving Steve’s perfect chest on display.</p><p>Tony took a moment to appreciate said perfect chest - during which he may or may not have groaned a little - before hovering just above Steve’s nipple.</p><p>“Yes? No?” he murmured, his breath raising goosebumps on Steve’s skin. He’d kissed Steve’s nipple the last time they had sex, but tonight he had plans, but only if Steve was onboard.</p><p>“Yes. Yes, definitely yes,” Steve babbled, confirming he was indeed onboard, arching his back to get his chest closer to Tony’s mouth, just in case there was any doubt in Tony’s mind. Tony chuckled, laving the nipple once with his tongue, before dropping his head and sucking.</p><p>Steve howled, his head falling back against the bed, leaving Tony drunk on the power he held. It was a heady feeling, the knowledge that Steve was giving him this power, this control over him. Tony could feel his blood pounding in his head.</p><p>He flicked the nipple with his tongue, before swirling it around Steve’s areola, then tugging it gently with his teeth until Steve keened. Tony pulled back, licking his lips, watching Steve’s half-lidded eyes follow the movement. </p><p>“More?”</p><p>Steve nodded, drawing a shaky breath, and tugged Tony back down. Tony laved and sucked at his other nipple until Steve was trembling below him, one hand fisted in Tony’s hair, his grip just on the right side of painful.</p><p>When he finally released Steve’s nipple, Tony kissed his way up Steve’s chest until he could capture his mouth again, sucking Steve’s lower lip into his mouth and rolling it between his teeth before releasing it with a wet <em> pop</em>.</p><p>“Tony,” Steve groaned, his hips stuttering. “God, oh God, I need you. I really need you, baby.”</p><p>“What do you need?” Tony whispered, peppering kisses along Steve’s jaw.</p><p>“You,” Steve gasped. “I need you to fuck me.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he moaned. “Been… been wanting you to, to fuck me. Since, since the first, first, first time we… we sexted.”</p><p>Tony kissed the skin below Steve’s ear, breathing in the scent of his cologne and soap, now mixed with sweat. </p><p>“Begging, yes, no?” he asked.</p><p>“Hard no,” Steve shook his head vehemently.</p><p>“Okay,” Tony agreed, dropping another kiss onto Steve’s neck. </p><p>He sat back, kneeling between Steve’s legs as Steve spread them to make more room for him. Tony’s breath caught at the picture Steve made, spread out before him, his chest covered with a sheen of sweat, his hair in disarray, and his legs wide, drawing attention to the bulge in his jeans. </p><p>“Beautiful,” Tony breathed. </p><p>“Can you take off your shirt?” Steve asked. Tony saw the veiled concern in Steve’s eyes, and felt a rush of warmth for this wonderful man, who saw Tony’s traumas and accepted them just like that. </p><p><em> Can </em> you take off your shirt?</p><p>Not <em> will </em> you, not a demand, no pleading; just a question.</p><p>“For you, honey, of course,” Tony nodded.</p><p>He peeled off his shirt, watching Steve’s eyes drop to the arc reactor and fill with pride.</p><p>“Thank you,” Steve whispered, and the room felt charged. This was more than sex, more than messing around together, and holy shit, Tony should not be falling this fast for anyone, but damn it if he wasn’t falling for Steve. Especially when Steve raised his hand, letting his fingers drift around the edge of the reactor, while looking up at him with reverence Tony wasn’t sure he deserved.</p><p>Tony cupped Steve through his jeans, stroking him slowly, drawing a groan from Steve.</p><p>“Tony… Baby, please,” Steve whined.</p><p>Tony could hear the note of frustration in Steve’s voice, remembered his veto on begging, and he really didn’t want to make Steve beg if he didn’t want to. Sex where everyone involved wasn’t 100% onboard was not Tony’s thing. </p><p>“Lube,” he ordered.</p><p>Steve reached out with one hand, grabbing it from the table and tossing it to Tony, snorting with laughter when Tony only just managed to catch the bottle, juggling it back and forth.</p><p>“Hey!” Tony objected in mock offence. “Don’t laugh at the man who’s about to fuck you stupid.” </p><p>“Well, I am a genius,” Steve mused, his eyes sparkling, “So it’s gonna have to be one hell of a fuck.”</p><p>“Are you challenging me, Rogers?” Tony teased.</p><p>“Oh, I’m challenging you, Stark.”</p><p>“You are on,” Tony murmured, leaning forward to kiss him. “You jerk.” </p><p>Steve laughed into the kiss, his hand stroking Tony’s jaw softly, and Tony wondered if he wasn’t the only one feeling the atmosphere in the room. </p><p>He unbuttoned Steve’s jeans, pulling them and his boxers down to his thighs with one hand, while cracking open the lube with the other. Drizzling the lube onto his hand, Tony stroked Steve’s dick, watching Steve jerk up into Tony’s hand. He jerked him off for a few minutes, before pulling Steve’s jeans and boxers off completely.</p><p>“<em>Please </em> say you still have condoms,” Tony realised suddenly, because there was no way he could run to the nearest drugstore right now. </p><p>Steve fumbled on the table, before raising a foil packet triumphantly.</p><p>“Good,” Tony sighed, “Or we were making do with hand jobs this round.” </p><p>“Get on with it,” Steve laughed. </p><p>“Impatient,” Tony teased, kissing Steve’s knee.</p><p>“Then hurry up!”</p><p>Far be it from him to deny Steve what he wanted; Tony pressed a finger into Steve, giving him a moment to adjust before adding a second. Steve whined, his back bowing as he attempted to push himself back onto Tony’s finger’s.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Tony breathed.</p><p>He felt light-headed, watching Steve fall apart on his fingers. He scissored and twisted, fucking deep into Steve, until Steve groaned louder with every twist of Tony’s wrist, panting as his hands fisted into the sheets, a trickle of sweat rolling down his neck. Steve whined, writhing on Tony’s hand.</p><p>“Tony,” he rasped. “‘m ready. Baby, please, come on.”</p><p>He let out a choked back moan, twisting his face into the pillow, causing his sweat-soaked hair to stick up in all directions. </p><p>“Alright, honey,” Tony murmured, leaning forward to kiss him. </p><p>He plucked the condom from Steve’s trembling fingers, then sat back, removing his fingers. Steve whined at the loss, the sound sending a thrill through Tony.</p><p>He climbed off of the bed just long enough to kick off his own jeans and boxers, ripping open the condom, and rolling it onto himself. Then he turned back to the bed, and his breath stuttered. </p><p>Because Steve had his hands hooked under his knees, baring himself to Tony, watching him with hooded eyes. Tony crawled onto the bed, mesmerised, grabbing a pillow and placing it under Steve’s hips for support.</p><p>“Thanks,” Steve whispered.</p><p>Tony couldn’t think of anything to say, so he leaned forward and kissed Steve instead, hoping to pass on the message without words. He pulled back almost reluctantly, coated himself with lube, and lined up.</p><p>“Ready?” he asked, running a hand along the underside on Steve’s thigh.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m ready,” Steve nodded. </p><p>Holding Steve’s hips steady, Tony pressed inside. They gasped, almost in unison, and Tony used every ounce of self control he had to stay still and give Steve a chance to adjust. </p><p>“Okay?” he asked, running his hand down Steve’s side.</p><p>“Oh God, you feel so good,” Steve groaned. </p><p>Tony pushed further in, sinking into Steve, Steve’s mouth opening and closing in silent exclamation. Once he was fully seated, Tony let his head hang, kissing the corner of Steve’s mouth as he panted for breath. </p><p>Steve turned his head, nudging Tony’s lips with his own, before finally opening his eyes again. His pupils were blown wide as he gazed up at Tony, and Tony was almost afraid to look too closely at the motions flitting across Steve’s face. Cupping Steve’s cheek, he kissed him softly.</p><p>“Move,” Steve whispered when they parted.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Tony smiled.</p><p>He pulled back, then let his hips snap forward, driving into Steve again and again until he was a squirming, groaning mess beneath Tony, his vocabulary reduced to <em> Tony, more, yes</em>, and <em> harder</em>. </p><p>Sweat dripped down Tony’s forehead as he fucked into Steve with a single-minded focus, setting a relentless pace. Steve’s hands began to slip on his thighs; Tony lifted Steve’s knees over his shoulders, taking his hands and pinning them to the bed, their fingers entwining automatically.</p><p>“Yes,” Steve cried out. “Oh God, yeah. Tony…”</p><p>He looked <em> ruined</em>. </p><p>Fire burned in Tony’s veins. He could feel himself nearing the edge and released one of Steve’s hands, wrapping it around Steve’s dick instead and eliciting a groan that sounded as though it had been punched from Steve.</p><p>Steve whined, caught between pushing back onto Tony’s hip, and thrusting up into his hand.</p><p>“Tony…”</p><p>Tony kissed his way up Steve’s neck, sucking another bruise into his flushed skin, speeding up both his hips and his hands.</p><p>“Come on,” he coaxed. “Come on honey.” </p><p>And then Steve was coming with a high whine, his whole body drawn tight. </p><p>It was the most beautifully erotic thing Tony had ever seen. </p><p>Steve batted Tony’s hand away from his dick, gulping for air, grunting, “Too much.”</p><p>“Want me to stop?” Tony asked, trying to keep his hips as still as possible, but unable to stop them jerking forward entirely. If Steve was oversensitive, he didn’t want to push him. </p><p>But Steve shook his head, running his hand down Tony’s cheek.</p><p>“No,” he panted. “Want… Want you to come.”</p><p>And with Steve’s permission, Tony began to move again, his hips jerking frantically as he fucked into Steve again and again, his pace speeding up, faster and faster, until his vision whited, his blood buzzed in his ears, and he was coming, barely holding himself up on shaky arms. </p><p>As he came back to himself, Tony became aware of Steve pressing tiny kisses along his temple, a hand running soothingly through his hair. Tony caught Steve’s hand, pressing a kiss to the centre of his palm. He pulled out slowly, then finally allowed his muscles to give out, collapsing onto the bed beside Steve.</p><p>Tony gulped for air, watching Steve push himself up until he was sitting by Tony’s hip. With gentle hands, Steve removed the condom, tying it off and tossing it into the trash. Then Steve fell down next to him, shuffling so they were lying face to face. </p><p>“Told you I’d fuck you stupid,” Tony rasped.</p><p>Steve hummed.</p><p>“You definitely knocked a couple of point off my IQ,” he agreed, a teasing smile playing around the corners of his lips, “But I got a pretty high IQ, so there’s a long way to go before I’m stupid.” </p><p>Tony caught Steve’s hand, kissing each knuckle with a tenderness that should’ve felt wrong.</p><p>“Guess I’ll have to keep trying,” he murmured. </p><p>“Might take a while,” Steve pointed out.</p><p>Tony smiled.</p><p>“I’ve got time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SPOILERY WARNINGS: discussion of misogynistic behaviour and potential assault. If you're unsure, there's a summary in the notes at the bottom.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Steven Grant Rogers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was dimly aware of someone shouting his name, but before his unconscious brain could figure out what it meant, he was whacked in the face by a pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve flailed, his legs tangling in the sheets and pinning him in place. Which meant he couldn’t get away when the pillow descended again. And again. And again. In between blows, he managed to catch a glimpse of the pillow-wielder: Angie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angie, what the hell?” he exclaimed, grabbing the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dating Tony Stark!” she hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve blinked. “Yeah. I noticed. And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are <em>dating</em> Tony <em>Stark</em>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” Steve snapped. “I told you that weeks ago!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We thought it was a joke!” Angie snapped, trying to wrestle the pillow from Steve’s grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How were we supposed to know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe because I told you it wasn’t a joke? And then Evie Rose <em>also</em> told you it wasn’t a joke? You could’ve, maybe, wild idea I know, <em>believed</em> me?” Steve pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe-“ Angie broke off when Tony appeared in the door of the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi. Again,” Tony nodded, climbing back into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Angie smiled sweetly. “I was just discussing a roommate matter with Steve. I’ll leave you two to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched her walk out of the room, pulling the door closed behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’d seemed cool with it,” Tony shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Steve knew Angie. He knew what Angie being cool looked like, and he did not get slapped in the face with a pillow when she was cool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not cool,” he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at the clock, whining a little when he saw it was only 8.17am, wondering if it was worth trying to get back to sleep before Angie unleashed her worst. Then his phone buzzed against the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not cool,” he muttered, rolling over to grab his phone, opening the group chat with Daniel, Peggy, and Angie. </span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">ALL CAPS NO YELLING</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 08:18 AM</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Angie</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Angie:</b></span>HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Angie:</b></span>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Angie:</b></span>GUYS</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Angie:</b></span>GUYS</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Angie:</b></span>HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Angie:</b></span>GUYS</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Angie:</b></span>STEVE</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Angie:</b></span>STEVE ROGERS</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Angie:</b></span>OUR STEVE</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Angie:</b></span>STEVE IS DATING TONY STARK</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Angie:</b></span>THIS IS NOT A DRILL PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Tony hooked his chin over Steve’s shoulder and snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of caps lock,” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Steve sighed, typing out his reply.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">ALL CAPS NO YELLING</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Angie what the fuck</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Peggy</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Peggy:</b></span>Steve, this isn't funny. I can't believe you've got Angie in on it now too. It was bad enough when you recruited my daughter.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Angie</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Angie:</b></span>NO THIS IS REAL</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Angie:</b></span>I SWEAR TO GOD</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Angie:</b></span>TONY STARK IS IN OUR APARTMENT RIGHT NOW</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>I hate you all</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Angie</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Angie:</b></span>STEVE</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Angie:</b></span>STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>“Oh for…” Steve grumbled, hitting the call button. Angie picked up first, with Peggy and Daniel answering on Peggy’s phone soon after. Before they could say anything, Steve declared, “I told you all weeks ago that I was dating Tony Stark. I am, in fact, dating Tony Stark. Say hi, Tony,” he ordered, turning the camera towards Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Tony,” Tony parroted with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hilarious,” Steve deadpanned, turning the camera back again. “So: I am dating Tony. This is happening. Can you all please shut up now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hung up before they could say another word and tossed the phone aside, rolling his face into Tony’s hip with a groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friends suck,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the feeling,” Tony replied, running his hand through Steve’s hair. “But then again, last time I said that, they set up my Make-a-Match profile and I met you, so…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve rolled his head to one side, looking up at Tony, his lips turning upwards automatically. God, it was so <em>easy</em> to be around Tony. Everything instantly seemed easier in his company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess we need to thank your friends then,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not,” Tony shook his head. “Their egos do not need inflating. I mean, you met Barnes last night. Do you really want to tell him he was good at something? We’ll never hear the end of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, fair enough,” Steve said, grinning, running his knuckles against Tony’s stomach through his t-shirt. “We’ll keep it our secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good plan,” Tony murmured, leaning down to kiss Steve. Steve reached up, winding his hand into Tony’s hair as they kissed slowly. “So,” Tony added, pulling back a little, “Since we’re awake anyway… And I don’t have anywhere to be for, oh, at least two hours…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever will we do with the time?” Steve sighed, frowning in mock confusion, before breaking into a fit of giggles and tugging Tony back down into another kiss.</span>
</p><p>🌻</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Tony had to leave, which meant Steve had to face Angie’s wrath again. After yelling at him solidly for fifteen minutes, she declared he could make it up to her with L&amp;L’s for lunch, to which Steve readily agreed, on the proviso she stopped attacking him with pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But throughout lunch and the rest of the afternoon, Steve couldn’t focus, not really. There was something bothering him, and he didn’t know how to deal with it. It was nearing the end of the day before it hit him, the realisation that he knew exactly how to deal with it and grabbed his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve called Peggy and declared, “You. Me. Bar. Now,” only for her to instantly reply, “Absolutely not. I’m not talking to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my best friend,” Steve pointed out. “I need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best friends don’t let each other believe the other is not dating Tony Stark when they are, in fact, dating Tony Stark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I was dating him. Not my fault you didn’t believe me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve tried harder to convince us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peg, you didn’t believe your own daughter. What chance did I have?” Steve asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My daughter can be bought with ice cream and candy,” Peggy pointed out. “She is hardly a reliable witness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. Bringing out the lawyer talk. You must be pissed. Come on Peggy, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m having feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there in half an hour.”</span>
</p><p>🌻</p><p>
  <span>Steve and Peggy had been regulars at the Caledonia since before they were legally allowed to be in a bar, sneaking in with their fake IDs as teenagers and spending the majority of their evenings during college in its leather booths, drinking scotch and Tennent’s when they were supposed to be studying. Even now, all these years later, it was still their go-to bar on a night out, and always their venue of choice when it was just the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve arrived first, ordering two bottles of Tennent’s from the owners, second generation Scottish immigrants who’d inherited the bar from their parents, before claiming a booth and playing with his phone as he waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peggy arrived less than ten minutes later, sliding into the booth opposite him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this mine?” she asked, picking up the untouched bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tapped their bottles together in a silent toast, each taking a drink. Peggy pursed her lips, studying him carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. Feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feelings,” Steve nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume for Tony Stark since you are, in fact, dating him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Steve replied, smiling automatically. Peggy raised an amused eyebrow; Steve blushed. “Shut up,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are here to talk about your feelings,” Peggy reminded him. “So: talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I told him,” he revealed. “About me. My IQ. And he doesn’t care. Not as in doesn’t care doesn’t care, as he likes me whether I’m smart or not. He said that, uh, he likes that I can keep with him, but it’s not a dealbreaker. He would’ve wanted to be with me even if I was ordinary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve, you were <em>never</em> going to be ordinary,” Peggy insisted, with a loyalty that reminded Steve of why he fell in love with Peggy all those years ago. She’d been there through his teachers pressuring him into academia and STEM schools, she’d seen Steve’s terror at their expectations. She was the one who’d convinced him to forget about them and just draw until he felt better, the two of them curled up on his bed together; Steve with his sketchbook, Peggy with her social studies textbook. Peggy was the one who stood up for him when he couldn’t find the words to tell teachers <em>no</em> when they tried to go behind his nan’s back and convince him that academia was the way to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve reached across the table, covering Peggy’s hand with his own and squeezing it. A silent thank you for her fierce support over the years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the problem then?” she asked, perceptive as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve huffed out a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared,” he admitted. “I haven’t felt like this about someone in a long time, Peg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not since five years ago?” she asked, arching an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The <em>I don’t want to talk about it </em>ban is still in place,” Steve reminded her. “Because I don’t wanna talk about that. And no. I don’t think I’ve felt like this since you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First love is always special,” Peggy agreed. “Very little compares to it. Except when you find that someone special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that how you feel about Daniel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did. He’d known, from the first time he'd introduced them there was a spark between the two of them. When Peggy announced she was pregnant, Steve knew he’d made the right choice in breaking up with Daniel; a belief only reaffirmed the first time he saw Daniel holding Zoey. He would always consider that as the moment he knew what he wanted. He wanted someone who loved him the way Daniel and Peggy loved each other, who laughed and joked and never experienced jealousy because they were confident in each other’s feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you two are getting pretty serious,” Peggy remarked. “Are you exclusive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Steve replied automatically. Then he frowned, and thought about it. “I mean… I think so? I don’t think Tony’s dating anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But is he sleeping with anyone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s mouth goldfished. He wanted to say no, but honestly? He didn’t know. And now he was thinking about it, the doubts began to creep in. He swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you love him?” Peggy murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I could love him,” Steve replied. “Easily. Wouldn’t take much. And that is… terrifying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After what happened last time - which we are not talking about!” she added quickly, before Steve could object. “After what happened last time, that’s perfectly understandable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Steve muttered. He ducked his head, trying to push away the familiar wave of confusion and hurt and <em>why?</em> He was over it, but it still stung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I don’t know Stark other than what I’ve seen in the tabloids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s nothing like that in real life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know him, but I’ve never had to bring a case against him, so that’s a good start,” Peggy continued. “But you do know him. Tell me: knowing him, do you honestly believe he would treat you that way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve thought about it, thought about Tony. Tony, who remembered everything Steve said about his nieces and demanded pictures of Play-doh sloths. Tony, who admitted he couldn’t go a day without talking to Steve. Tony, whose favourite movie was a cartoon he saw with his surrogate father at fifteen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony, who looked at Steve like he was something precious to be worshiped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he shook his head. “He wouldn’t just leave without an explanation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Peggy smiled. “But otherwise I’d have to kick his arse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do remember he’s a superhero, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you honestly believe that would stop me?” Peggy sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in the slightest,” Steve grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clever boy,” Peggy smirked. “So you see, you have nothing to be scared of, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just a whole ass relationship,” Steve sighed, stretching his arms up before folding them behind his head, and slouching a little in his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, yes,” Peggy nodded. “I’ll let you in on a little secret, Steve: with the right person, a whole ass relationship is… wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy for you to say. You found the right person. All thanks to… who was that wonderful person again?” Steve grinned, leaning across the table. “Oh yeah: thanks to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to punch you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I take it back! I take it back!” Steve laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. “Hey, isn’t your anniversary coming up?” he asked, taking a sip of his beer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A week next Thursday,” Peggy nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need a babysitter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends. What are your rates?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, so high. You probably can’t afford me,” Steve admitted. “I’m gonna want… at least a whole pizza. With garlic bread.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, too high,” Peggy shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess… I could bring my own garlic bread.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” Peggy grinned, shaking Steve’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shadow fell over their table, followed by a, “Hey.” Steve and Peggy glanced up to find a man standing by their booth, smiling down at Steve, his perfect white teeth glinting in the lamplight. His dark hair was artfully styled, and his clothes screamed money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Steve replied warily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I buy you a drink?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a drink,” Steve replied. “And I’m busy. And I’m kind of seeing someone. So, no thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad,” the stranger smiled, before walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched him; he walked straight out of the bar without a backward glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was weird right?” Steve frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely weird,” Peggy agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, yeah, drop the girls over on Saturday night,” he continued. “Angie’s leaving for Philly on Thursday, so they can bunk down in her room. It’ll be fun. We can paint each other’s nails.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re terrible at nail art,” Peggy reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. But Zoey’s not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is astonishingly good, I must admit,” Peggy agreed. “She did my nails for my birthday party, and they were stunning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember those! The ones with the daisies, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I loved those,” Steve said. “They were-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cut himself off, when he overheard one of the men at the next table say, “Hey, listen to this, it’s so cute. Sam has a crush on this girl in his class. He keeps taking her snack every day during recess. But get this, her parents complained. I told them, boys will be boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was halfway out of his seat before he knew what he was doing, but Peggy grabbed his wrist before he could tell the misogynistic asshole exactly what he thought of his parenting skills. Steve glared at her, but Peggy just nodded to the misogynistic asshole’s friend who was staring at him in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me? That’s not cute, that’s not <em>boys will be boys</em>. That’s bullying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, get a grip. It’s no big deal. They should teach their daughter not to be so sensitive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s blood boiled. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Peggy roll her eyes at him, her face adopting the <em>Steve’s on his high horse again</em> expression, before turning to glare at the douchebag at the next table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No? What’s the next step, huh? If she keeps ignoring him, what’s Sam going to do then? If she tries to walk away, is he going to grab her to stop her? What if he hurts her? Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s dad was starting to look uncomfortable. Steve smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he going to hurt everyone who tells him <em>no</em>? What happens when his girlfriend tells him <em>no</em> one day? Is it still <em>boys will be boys</em> when he rapes her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus!” Sam’s dad exclaimed. “Where the hell are you getting that from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From the fact you’re apparently comfortable with your son starting on the road to being an abuser already. And, apart from which, he’s five! Five year olds don’t have crushes.” He shook his head. “What if it was Amy? What if that little girl was Amy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you do if a kid was stealing Amy’s snack every day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tell that little shit to leave my daughter alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it only wrong if it’s your daughter, huh? Instead of them teaching their daughter not to be so sensitive, maybe you should teach your son to be a decent human being? You could start by being a better example to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, man,” Sam’s dad snapped. The chair legs screeched against the floor in his hurry to get away. He turned back to scowl and Steve and Peggy as they jumped to their feet, cheering and clapping loudly. Steve raised his beer in a toast to his friend, receiving a smile and a nod in reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you always have to do that?” Peggy asked, when they were seated once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fight everyone. You know, many people are perfectly capable of standing up for themselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” Steve shrugged. “But I don’t like bullies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I remember,” Peggy levelled him with a glare. “I don’t think a week went by in high school when you didn’t have a black eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t my fault,” Steve mumbled, running his finger over the geometric design on his phone case</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I think you like getting hit,” Peggy sighed. “Or have something against running away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just…” Steve sighed. “You know what my mom always used to say: You start running, and they’ll never let you stop. You gotta stand up, push back. And you should stand up for people who can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but that wasn’t your fight,” Peggy pointed out. “Sometimes, you need to learn how to let people stand on their own too. Sometimes, walking away from a fight isn’t a bad thing, Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess,” he admitted. “So when do you have to be home? Got time for another one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you buying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess the answer is yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m staying,” Peggy grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve chuckled and shook his head, sliding out of the booth and heading to the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, he loved that woman. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Steve and Peggy overhear a discussion between two men at the bar where one of them laughs about his son stealing a girl's snack because he "has a crush on her". The other man argues that it's not cute, it's bullying and asks what it will lead to in the future, asking if his son will understand that no means no (mention of rape with no details). He goes on to point out the hypocrisy of his friend's statement, arguing that he wouldn't react the same way if another child treated his own daughter that way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You need ice on that eye?” Tony asked, as they watched the SHIELD agents begin to pack up the contents of the warehouse, everything from the Goochi and Ardmoni handbags, to the AK-47s, to more particle projectors and interferometry systems like the ones they found in the ports raid earlier in the month. </p><p>“Ha ha, you’re hilarious,” Bucky retorted, poking at his eye and wincing. “Rumlow,” he nodded to one of the agents.</p><p>“Hey Cap,” Rumlow replied, hefting a box onto his shoulder.</p><p>“What’re you doing here?”</p><p>“Apparently they’re short handed. So I get to play scientist for the day,” Rumlow said. </p><p>“Don’t drop anything. Or trip over your feet,” Bucky smirked.</p><p>“Yeah, screw you, Cap,” Rumlow called over his shoulder.</p><p>“Yes, you could trip over something. Something round. Like a shield,” Tony grinned. Bucky glowered at him. Undeterred, Tony continued, “Captain America, ladies and gentlemen. The star spangled man with a plan, who punched Hitler over two hundred times, and who was, just minutes ago, tripped over by his own shield!”</p><p>“My shield is gonna hit you in the face in a minute,” Bucky grumbled. </p><p>“Who is that guy anyway?” Tony asked, nodding towards Rumlow.</p><p>“Rumlow. He’s on the Strike Team Nat and I work with sometimes,” Bucky explained. </p><p>“So: Connecticut,” Tony said. “I thought the Maggia was a New York organisation.”</p><p>“Maybe they’re expanding,” Bucky replied grimly.</p><p>“Now there’s a horrifying thought.” </p><p>Tony glanced up at the Technical Press Inc. sign, the innocuous shell corporation covering up the fact it was the Maggia’s main warehouse. </p><p>“Heads up,” he nodded towards the door, where Natasha emerged from the building, a fistful of files in her hand, all imprinted with the same stylised M design they’d found stamped on the crates in the warehouse a month and a half ago.</p><p>“We found the main office,” Natasha announced in lieu of greeting. “The files are all encoded.”</p><p>“Can you break ‘em?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“It’s not a code I’m familiar with. It’ll take time.”</p><p>“Alright. Let’s pack this up, and ship it back to the Tower,” Bucky said. “Hey Rumlow! Make sure that shit goes to us. I don’t want it getting lost in SHIELD’s in-tray, alright?”</p><p>“Aye aye, Captain!”</p><p>“Ah, fuck you. Nat, you and Clint load up those files. I want you working on that code. Anything you need for help, you got it. Let’s go people,” he called, clapping his hands. Turning to Tony, he added, “When we get back, I’m sending all the tech to you.”</p><p>“Good man.”</p><p>🌻</p><p>Tony glanced up at the notification bubble in the top corner of the screen, announcing the message from Steve, and smiled.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 11:15 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Morning!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Hi honey. What’s on today?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>I’m babysitting the girls tonight. It’s Peggy and Dan’s anniversary tonight, and Angie’s out of town, so we’re having a slumber party</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Is this an invite only slumber party or can anyone join?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Seriously?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>You want to come over?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Yeah. I miss you.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Plus I want to see my favourite extortionist. I’ll even bring ice cream.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Sure. Come over any time after five</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Can’t wait.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Tony returned to his work with a grin on his face.</p><p>🌻</p><p>Tony shut down his work screens at 4:30 before taking the elevator up to the penthouse to change out of his work clothes into a fresh t-shirt and jeans. He shoved his feet into his sneakers, grabbing his wallet and keys, before heading down to the garage. On the way to Steve’s apartment, Tony detoured to Ample Hills Creamery’s Red Hook factory to pick up several tubs of ice cream, making sure he had Steve’s favourite.</p><p>Juggling the bag of ice-cream, Tony hit the buzzer and waited.</p><p>“Hello?” Steve’s voice echoed from the speaker, sounding small and tinny.</p><p>“Hey, it’s me,” Tony grinned.</p><p>“Come on up.”</p><p>The door buzzed, letting him into the building. Tony jogged up the stairs and rapped on Steve’s door. From inside the apartment, he heard the sound of feet rumbling towards the door. He bit back a smile just in time, before the door swung open and revealed Evie Rose.</p><p>“Tony!” she cried.</p><p>“Hey, short stuff,” he grinned, ruffling her hair.</p><p>“What’s in that bag?” Evie Rose asked, trying to peer into the carrier. </p><p>“That? Oh, that. Huh. That would be ice cream.”</p><p>“Yes!” Evie Rose squealed, punching the air with both hands and spinning around. </p><p>Tony chuckled, stepping into the apartment around Evie Rose and closing the door. Steve was in the kitchen, balancing Hannah on his hip, throwing Tony a soft smile.</p><p>“Hey you,” Tony greeted, circling the island and leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth.</p><p>“Hi,” Steve replied. </p><p>“I’m gonna stick this in the freezer before someone gets their hands on it.”</p><p>“Sure,” Steve nodded, and there was something a little weird in his tone, but Tony brushed it off. </p><p>Sticking the cartons in the freezer, Tony rejoined Steve, smiling at the toddler eyeing him from Steve’s arms. He reached out, tickling her cheek with his forefinger.</p><p>“Hi cutie,” he grinned. “The baby. Not you,” he added, glancing up at Steve. “Not that you’re not cute, but you’re kind of outshone by this one.”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m okay with that,” Steve replied. “Hannah, you gonna say hi?”</p><p>“Aye!” Hannah chirped. </p><p>“Okay, that is just too cute,” Tony declared. “I love babies.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. I mean, I’ve never really been around one, or held one, or anything but they’re cute as hell and a lot less annoying than adults.”</p><p>“Very true.”</p><p>“Can I hold her?” </p><p>“Sure,” Steve nodded, passing Hannah over. “Although, fair warning, she’s probably gonna decide she wants down in a minute.”</p><p>“Hi gorgeous,” Tony cooed. “Yes, you. You are so beautiful. Damn, look at those big brown eyes.”</p><p>“Gets ‘em from her mom,” Steve called. </p><p>Tony rounded the island again, Hannah in his arms, bouncing her a couple times, before pretending to drop her which elicited an excited squeal from her.</p><p>“Zoey, this is Tony,” Steve called, and Tony noticed the third girl, curled up in the corner of the couch, game controller in hand. She studied him with big dark eyes, then threw him a small wave, before turning back to the game on the TV. “Tony, spaghetti for dinner, okay?”</p><p>“Ooh, yes please,” Tony beamed.</p><p>Hannah started wriggling in his arms, reaching towards the ground. Tony crouched down, setting her on her feet and watching as she waddled off towards a box of toys which she began rummaging through.</p><p>“Anything I can do to help?” Tony asked, moving back towards the kitchen.</p><p>“No, my cooking skills extend to putting pasta in water and opening a jar of sauce.”</p><p>“Really?” he teased. “You know how to boil water?”</p><p>“Asshole,” Steve shook his head, flicking Tony on the shoulder and biting back a smile.</p><p>“Tony, what ice-cream did you get us?” Evie Rose asked, materialising by his side.</p><p>“It’s a surprise.”</p><p>“You can tell me.”</p><p>“But then it won’t be a surprise, will it?”</p><p>“It will still be a surprise for Zoey and Hannah and Uncle Steve,” Evie Rose negotiated.</p><p>“No dice, kid,” Tony grinned, tweaking her nose. </p><p>Evie Rose gave an exaggerated sigh, slumping against Tony’s side, until he had to loop his arm around her shoulders to hold her up, to stop her from knocking him off of his feet. How much did six year olds weigh anyway? </p><p>Evie Rose shifted, standing on the top of Tony’s feet. Tony caught her hands; Evie Rose leaned back, using Tony’s weight as a counterbalance. Tony was struck by the memory of doing the exact same thing with Ana when he was Evie Rose’s age. </p><p>“How strong are you?” Evie Rose asked.</p><p>“Strong.”</p><p>“How strong?”</p><p>“Very strong.”</p><p>“Are you… Are you stronger than a donkey?”</p><p>“A donkey?” Tony echoed, his lips twitching. “Hmm, what do you think Steve, am I stronger than a donkey?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Steve agreed with a straight face.</p><p>“Uncle Steve says I’m stronger than a donkey, so I’m stronger than a donkey,” Tony shrugged.</p><p>Evie Rose pulled herself up straight, before falling back again. </p><p>“Are you stronger than… an orangutan?”</p><p>“An orangutan?”</p><p>“They went to the zoo last week,” Steve supplied. </p><p>“Ah. Am I stronger than an orangutan? Hmm, maybe,” Tony replied. </p><p>“Maybe?”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe. Depends on the orangutang.”</p><p>Evie Rose huffed. </p><p>“Will you read with me?” she asked, jumping off of Tony’s feet.</p><p>“Sure. What do you want to read?”</p><p>Evie Rose raced into Steve’s bedroom, returning moments later with a hardback book clutched in her hands, thrusting it towards Tony. The dust cover was faded and the edges torn; Tony suspected this belonged to Steve when he was Evie Rose’s age.</p><p>“<em>Winnie-the-Pooh</em>,” he read. </p><p>“Yeah. It was Uncle Steve’s.”</p><p>“It still is,” Steve pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah,” she waved him off. “It’s his favourite book.”</p><p>Tony glanced at Steve, raising an eyebrow. Steve shrugged.</p><p>“My grandparents had first editions of all four books, but my mom had to sell them when I was a kid,” he explained. </p><p>Tony nodded, thinking of the library in his parents’ house when he was a child. He’d never really spent much time reading the books within it, and after they died, Stane was the one who’d cleared the house, under Tony’s instructions. No doubt it was filled with first editions, yet Tony’d never given them a second thought, while Steve’s mother had painstakingly parted with four first editions in order to support her family. </p><p>“Tony, come on,” Evie Rose demanded, tugging him over to the table.</p><p>Tony and Evie Rose sat and read for a while, until Evie Rose cut off halfway through to ask, “Uncle Steve, how long until dinner’s ready?”</p><p>“Ten minutes. Do you need to pee before we eat?”</p><p>“Um, no. Yes! Yes!” Evie Rose cried, running into the bathroom.</p><p>Tony chuckled, before crossing the room to corral Hannah, helping Steve to strap her into her highchair, despite her many and vocal objections. Evie Rose reappeared, declaring that Tony had to sit next to <em>her</em>, because he was her best friend.</p><p>“That’s just because you want ice-cream,” Zoey sniffed, climbing into the chair on Tony’s other side.</p><p>“No, it’s not,” Evie Rose retorted.</p><p>“Alright, calm down,” Steve interrupted. </p><p>“There’s enough ice-cream for everyone,” Tony added. “But only if you eat your vegetables, and don’t fight with your sisters.” He grinned at Steve, “That’s the right thing to say, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Sounds pretty good,” Steve agreed.</p><p>Kids, Tony discovered, took a lot longer to eat than adults. No doubt due to the long and rambling tales they wove into the mealtime. Rather than being irritated, he was enchanted by it. Children’s minds were fascinating, and Tony would much prefer to talk to them than most adults. Adults usually wanted something from him; the most the kids wanted from him was ice cream. </p><p>Tony glanced up, realising Steve was staring at him with a funny expression.</p><p>“What? Have I got something in my teeth?”</p><p>“No,” Steve shook his head, looking away.</p><p>Not exactly reassured, Tony turned to Zoey and asked, “Am I good?” He pointed to his bared teeth. </p><p>“You’re good,” she nodded.</p><p>There was something weird about Steve tonight, Tony realised. It was subtle, but they’d spent enough time talking that Tony felt pretty confident in his assessment that something was off. Something related to Tony. </p><p>He wasn’t mad. Not the way he smiled softly when Tony handed over the carton of The King of the Mangoes, adding, “Your favourite, I believe”</p><p>“Thanks,” Steve replied, and he appeared pleased.</p><p>So Tony decided to drop it for now, focusing on the three adorable children in his midst. Hannah claimed him as her own personal climbing frame, while Evie Rose loudly declared again that he was her best friend, while leaving sticky handprints on the couch. Zoey challenged Steve to beat her at whatever video game they were playing, and it was one of the best nights Tony could ever remember spending. </p><p>Eventually, amid much protestations, it was time for the girls to go to bed. They cleaned them up, tucking Zoey and Evie Rose into Angie’s bed, then Steve lowered a sleeping Hannah into the travel crib Tony wrestled into submission in the living room and tiptoed into Steve’s room, closing the door behind them. </p><p>“Hey,” Tony said, running his hand up over Steve’s bicep. “What’s going on with you tonight?”</p><p>“Me? Nothing,” Steve bluffed. Badly. </p><p>Tony fixed him with a look. “Honey. Come on.”</p><p>Steve huffed.</p><p>“Are you seeing anybody else?” he blurted out.</p><p>Well. That took an unexpected turn. Of all the things Tony might’ve hypothesised as the issue, that… that wasn’t one of them.</p><p>“No, I’m not,” he replied. “I mean, this whole thing started because my friends thought I needed help dating. Why, are you?”</p><p>“What? No,” Steve shook his head. “Okay, but, are you- You see- Are you sleeping with anyone else? Because some people think it’s the same thing, but it’s not, and I don’t wanna- I’m sorry, I’m just-”</p><p>“Jealous?” Tony teased.</p><p>“No,” Steve shook his head. “Maybe. No. I just, I just want to know… where we stand.”</p><p>“We’re standing in your bedroom,” Tony smiled.</p><p>“I know that,” Steve grumbled, his forehead taking on the most adorable crease. “I just want to know if there’s, if there’s anyone else.”</p><p>Tony chuckled. He stepped forward, holding on to Steve’s biceps as he reached up to kiss him. </p><p>“Well, I gotta be honest: there is someone,” Tony said, schooling his expression.</p><p>“There is?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he nodded. “It’s this girl. We’ve only just met, but I think I’m falling in love with her.”</p><p>“Oh,” Steve’s face fell.</p><p>“Yeah. She’s called Hannah and she’s your eighteen month old niece,” Tony revealed, breaking into a grin. “Steve. I came all the way to Brooklyn to help you babysit,” he pointed out. “Knowing full well there was no chance of sex with you with three kids in the apartment. No, there’s no one else. Just you.”</p><p>Steve winced, ducking his head. Tony chuckled again, cupping the back of Steve’s neck, nudging his head up until they were looking at each other.</p><p>“Before you start getting embarrassed, I think it’s really adorable that you were jealous,” Tony murmured.</p><p>“How is that supposed to stop me from being embarrassed?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s not. I just wanted to make sure you knew.”</p><p>“Asshole,” Steve muttered, but he was smiling now, a real smile. </p><p>Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and kissed his cheek. </p><p>“Come on dummy, let’s go to bed.”</p><p>🌻</p><p>Tony was a light sleeper, so when the bedroom door opened, he blinked through the darkness at the small figure in the doorway.</p><p>“Uncle Steve?”</p><p>“You okay, short stuff?” Tony whispered.</p><p>Evie Rose tiptoed forward to the edge of the bed, twisting her hands together. </p><p>“I had a bad dream,” she told him.</p><p>“Did you? Did it scare you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she admitted.</p><p>“Oh, sweetheart… Come on, let’s go back to bed,” Tony said, slipping out of bed. </p><p>Behind him, Steve was still snoring softly, his face mashed into the pillow. Taking Evie Rose’s hand, Tony led her through the apartment, pausing in the kitchen to fill a plastic tumbler with water. He lifted Evie Rose onto the counter and handed her the tumbler. </p><p>“Don’t wake your sister,” he whispered, pressing a finger to his lips and nodding towards the travel crib where Hannah was sleeping. </p><p>Evie Rose nodded solemnly. Tony pushed her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ears while she drank the water. When she was done, Tony shifted her onto his hip, and carried her into Angie’s bedroom. </p><p>Zoey was still asleep on the other side of the bed. Tony leaned down, unhooking Evie Rose’s arms from his neck.</p><p>“Here you go,” Tony murmured, tucking her in. “D’you want to tell me about your dream?” </p><p>“It’s silly,” Evie Rose muttered.</p><p>“Most dreams are,” Tony agreed. “Just remember that when you’re scared: dreams are silly. They can’t hurt you. And if you’re still scared, come and wake me or Uncle Steve, and we’ll protect you.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he nodded. “Uncle Steve is really strong, and I’m a superhero, so we’ll look after you.”</p><p>“Thanks Tony,” she mumbled. </p><p>“No problem, sweetheart,” he whispered, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. “Sleep tight.”</p><p>Tony padded through the apartment, detouring past the travel crib to check on Hannah, before slipping back into bed. He rolled over, kissing Steve’s shoulder, before settling down and falling asleep once more.</p><p>🌻</p><p>Tony was in the shower the next morning when he heard the bathroom door open and close. He froze, before spinning around, smacking his elbow against the wall of the tiny cubicle, hissing when he hit his funny bone.</p><p>But considering that out of the four other occupants of the apartment, three of them were small children, he thought he had a right to panic.</p><p>Until Steve’s voice asked, “Shit, are you okay?”</p><p>Steve. It was only Steve.</p><p>Tony huffed out a breath. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. What’s up?” he called. </p><p>“That was Daniel. He’s taken the girls home,” Steve replied. “They said goodbye and thanks for the ice cream.”</p><p>“My pleasure,” Tony smiled, ducking his head under the shower spray to rinse away the shampoo. Wiping the water out of his eyes, he eyed the stall, mentally working out the dimensions, before deciding yes, the risks would be worth the rewards. “So we have the apartment to ourselves?” Tony called. </p><p>“Yeah,” Steve replied, obviously halfway through cleaning his teeth from his muffled voice.</p><p>“Get in here,” Tony grinned. </p><p>He heard Steve rinse his mouth, then the shower door opened and Steve stepped inside. He leaned down to kiss Tony, then murmured, “Thought you’d never ask.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SPOILERY WARNING: effects of poor parenting on mental health</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I should go,” Tony murmured, but instead of moving away, he leaned in and kissed Steve again. Not that Steve was complaining about the kissing. Since the new term started two weeks ago, his job had seriously encroached on the time he could spend with Tony or texting Tony, or even just thinking about Tony. So no, the kissing was good. Great even.</p><p>Eventually Tony pulled back, reluctance written all over his face.</p><p>“Thanks for a great night,” Steve said. “Hey, I finish early on Tuesday and Thursdays. You wanna get coffee one afternoon?”</p><p>“I have a lunch meeting on Tuesday, so I could meet you at that coffee shop in Brooklyn we went to before, say, three thirty?”</p><p>“Sounds great,” Steve smiled.</p><p>He leaned across, stealing one last kiss from Tony, before turning towards the car door.</p><p>“Oh, wait!” Tony called. “I almost forgot. I got you something.”</p><p>“What? Why?” Steve frowned.</p><p>Tony shrugged. “Because I wanted to. Here.” He passed Steve a small package wrapped in tissue paper. </p><p>The package was heavy and solid underneath the paper. Steve glanced at Tony, before carefully pulling the tape off and sliding the paper off of what turned out to be a set of four books. He turned the spines up so he could read the names, and that was when he stopped breathing. </p><p>
  <em>Winnie-the-Pooh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When we were very young.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now we are six.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The House at Pooh Corner.</em>
</p><p>“Obviously, it’s not the exact same ones,” Tony was saying. “But they are first editions. Do you like them?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve replied, but his voice sounded hollow. Distant. Like he had a cold and his ears were all blocked up. “Thank you,” he added belatedly. </p><p>“You’re welcome, honey,” Tony replied, kissing Steve’s cheek. “See you Tuesday?”</p><p>“Yeah. Tuesday,” Steve nodded. </p><p>He fished for the door handle, drawing his eyes away from the books and climbed out of the car, forcing what he hoped was a smile for Tony, before closing the door behind him. He watched Tony drive off, before staring down at the books again. </p><p>Steve wasn’t sure how long he stood there, before heading inside. He climbed the stairs to their apartment slowly, pulling his keys from his pocket.</p><p>“Hey,” Angie called when he stepped into the apartment.</p><p>“Hey,” Steve replied, locking the door and sliding on the chain.</p><p>“How was your date?” she sing-songed. </p><p>“Fine,” Steve replied, walking straight into his room.</p><p>“Steve?” Angie called after him. “Steve, you okay?”</p><p>“Fine,” Steve repeated, closing the door, and cutting off any further attempts at conversation. </p><p>He put the books on top of the dresser, before stripping off his clothes and climbing into bed. He knew he should go clean his teeth, but that would mean crossing the living room, which would mean facing Angie again, which would mean more questions and Steve didn’t want to answer questions.</p><p>He felt…</p><p>He didn’t know how he felt.</p><p>Off. He felt off. </p><p>Steve lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Then he sat up, swinging his legs out of bed, and crossing to the dresser. He picked up the books, before leaning down and yanking open the bottom drawer, shoving them under his <em>In the Heights</em> t-shirt. Falling back onto the mattress, Steve grabbed the pillow and pummelled it into shape before flopping back down with a huff and rolling onto his front. He slept fitfully, and his weird mood persisted into the new week. Angie gave up trying to get him to talk about it, but she did snitch on him to Peggy. Which meant he had Peggy on his case until Daniel, bless him, managed to convince Peggy to drop it. Steve was eternally grateful.</p><p>Then Daniel sent him a message saying, <em>If you want to talk about it, you know where to find me. I’ll make time for whatever it is xx</em> and Steve almost burst into tears. </p><p>The problem was, Steve mused as he waited for Tony to arrive at Nerd Be Cool on Tuesday afternoon, he didn’t know what the problem was himself. It was related to the books, he knew that. He just didn’t know why. Why Tony giving him the books bothered him so much. He couldn’t look at them, could barely stand to have them in his room, which was crazy.</p><p>Wasn’t it?</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>Steve couldn’t decide. </p><p>“Hey you,” Tony’s voice said in his ear, making Steve jump.</p><p>“Hey,” he smiled, taking in Tony in business mode: the sharp suit and sunglasses hiding his eyes. It was a good look. Even with all the weirdness in his head, Steve could appreciate that. </p><p>“Listen, I think someone recognised me when I was coming down the street,” Tony murmured. “Wanna get this to go and head back to your place?”</p><p>“Sure,” Steve nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”</p><p>As they waited in line, making small talk, Steve tried to get his brain in order. He was happy to see Tony, he was, but he also… wasn’t? No, that wasn’t quite right. He was… angry with Tony? Maybe not angry, but irritated at least. Like a niggling itch beneath his skin, demanding attention. </p><p>It continued to bug him through the journey back to his apartment. </p><p>It was there when he asked Tony about his meeting.</p><p>It was there when they joked about Steve being able to keep up with Tony’s rambling explanations because, “I’m a genius, you know?”</p><p>“Not as much as me,” Tony retorted.</p><p>“Are we really going to get into a pissing contest of <em>who’s is bigger</em>?” Steve teased. </p><p>“Only of IQs,” Tony grinned, his eyes sparkling.</p><p>It came to a head, when Tony’s grin faded into a smile, and he asked, “You okay? You seem… I don’t know. Off.”</p><p>And despite the fact Steve had been feeling off for three days now, the irritation flared up at Tony calling him on it, and he snapped, “I’m fine.”</p><p>Tony’s eyebrows shot up.</p><p>“Yeah. Sounding real fine there, Steve,” he replied dryly. </p><p>Steve bristled.</p><p>“Well, if I’m not fine, it’s your fault,” he snapped, before he realised what he was saying.</p><p>Tony reared back, his expression stunned, as though Steve had slapped him. Which, in a way, he had. </p><p>Part of Steve’s brain way yelling <em>ABORT! ABORT MISSION! ABORT NOW!</em> but all that irritation built up over the past three days was done, and told his brain to shut up.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tony asked, his tone ice cold.</p><p>“You bought me the goddamn books!” Steve retorted. Energy bubbled in his veins, and he couldn’t just <em>sit there</em>. Jumping to his feet, Steve began to pace back and forth. “You bought me those books,” he repeated.</p><p>“The books?” Tony frowned. “What’s wrong with the books? Did I get the wrong ones?”</p><p>“No,” Steve shook his head. “That’s not the problem.”</p><p>“Then why don’t you tell me what <em>is</em> the problem?” Tony shouted, getting to his feet so they were on opposing sides of the coffee table. </p><p>“Why did you buy me those books?” Steve demanded.</p><p>Tony blinked at him, incredulity taking over his features. </p><p>“<em>That’s</em> the problem?” he exclaimed. “I bought you the damn books because I thought you’d like them! Because I thought I’d rather get something that meant something to you, than something stupid and meaningless like flowers!” </p><p>“I like flowers,” Steve yelled, and why was he going in this direction? This wasn’t the point. “Sunflowers,” he added.</p><p>“Alright, good to know,” Tony yelled back. </p><p>“Why do you care if it means something to me?”</p><p>“Because you mean something to me!” </p><p>They stared at each other. </p><p>Tony raised his eyebrows expectantly.</p><p>“No?” he said. “Nothing?” He shook his head, grabbing his jacket from the couch. “Alright, whatever. When you decide to tell me what this is really about, Steve, give me a call.”</p><p>Steve watched Tony march towards the door, watched him yank it open and storm out, leaving Steve alone in the apartment with only the echo of the door.</p><p>There was only one problem.</p><p>Steve didn’t know what this was really about.</p><p>🌻</p><p>Steve stepped into his classroom, after returning the TV to the humanities resource room following his final class of the day, and did a double take when he found Bucky Barnes sitting on a desk in the centre of the room.</p><p>“Hey Steve,” Bucky grinned.</p><p>Steve glanced around.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” he frowned. “And how did you get in here?”</p><p>“I’m Captain America,” Bucky shrugged, as though that answered everything. “All you gotta do is give ‘em that million dollar smile, do the <em>aw, shucks</em> routine, call ‘em ma’am and you get in anywhere.”</p><p>“I’m sure calling them ma’am goes down brilliantly with men,” Steve said automatically.</p><p>“Punk,” Bucky shook his head, throwing an abandoned eraser at Steve’s head, grinning when it bounced off his forehead.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Steve asked again.</p><p>Bucky jumped off of the desk, shuffling towards the front of the room with his hands stuffed into his pockets. </p><p>“You wanna get coffee?”</p><p>Steve stared at him in confusion.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Tony said you finish early Tuesday and Thursday. This is Thursday. Come on, I’m gonna try and steal Matt for an hour. You’ll love him. He’s an asshole.”</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>“Come on Rogers, what else’re you gonna do?”</p><p>A good point. Angie worked late on Thursdays, already working on the Christmas show, which translated as battling with the teachers who’d been at the school since Steve and Angie were teenagers in an attempt to convince them to put on a more modern production.</p><p>But the thought of meeting someone new always set off a flurry of butterflies in his stomach. And Bucky was Tony’s friend; no doubt he knew about their argument or fight or whatever it was the other day. Was this an attempt at the shovel talk? </p><p>“Come on, let’s go,” Bucky continued, glancing at his watch. “If we leave now, we can catch the next N train into the city - provided you walk faster than Barton.”</p><p>“Uh, okay. I guess,” Steve agreed. </p><p>He grabbed his satchel, running to catch up with Bucky, who was already out the door and heading down the hall. </p><p>“Keep up, Rogers,” Bucky teased.</p><p>Steve huffed. “Not all of us are super soldiers. Jerk.”</p><p>“Punk.”</p><p>They filled the subway ride discussing the Dodgers and their current form, and Bucky even contemplated graffitiing the subway car with <em>BROOKLYN DODGERS 4 EVER</em> until Steve convinced him not to, through fits of laughter. </p><p>“I’m Captain America,” Bucky pointed out. “I can do whatever I want.”</p><p>“I don’t think it works like that.”</p><p>“Oh, it does. It definitely does.”</p><p>By the time they emerged in Hell’s Kitchen, Steve felt lighter than he had in days. The feeling - which he still couldn’t name - continued to linger, but it was less now, pushed to the back of his mind by Bucky and laughter.</p><p>“Here we go,” Bucky announced, leading the way into an old building and jogging up the stairs. </p><p>Steve followed, and felt he did a passable job of keeping up with Bucky. Those years of parkour with Peggy were paying off. </p><p>Bucky rapped his knuckles against the glass pane of a door, stencilled with <em>Nelson &amp; Murdock</em>, before letting himself in without waiting for an answer. Steve glanced around the small, kinda shabby office, gripping the strap of his satchel as the nerves returned with a vengeance. </p><p>“It’s me,” Bucky called out.</p><p>“Hey Cap,” came the reply from one of the smaller offices, leading off of the one Steve and Bucky stood in. A second later the owner of the voice appeared, in a rumpled suit with chin length blond hair. “Cap and friend,” he amended.</p><p>“Foggy Nelson, meet Steve Rogers,” Bucky explained. “Steve, Foggy. Foggy’s Matt’s partner. Speaking of, where is he?”</p><p>“Right behind you,” a second voice replied.</p><p>Steve and Bucky turned. Steve found himself looking at another man, slightly taller, dark hair and wearing glasses with red lenses. Bucky beamed at him; they stepped forward, kissing softly, and Steve surmised this must be Matt.</p><p>“Hey,” Bucky murmured when they broke apart. </p><p>“Hi,” Matt echoed. </p><p>“Uh, Steve, this is Matt. Matt, meet Steve,” Bucky explained. “You coming to get coffee with us?”</p><p>“Is that a question?” Matt smirked.</p><p>“Phrased like one, but not really,” Bucky grinned. “If you say no, I’m just gonna swing you over my shoulder and carry you.”</p><p>“He says as though that’s a deterrent,” Foggy interjected. “When we all know Matt not-so-secretly loves Cap’s caveman routine.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Matt replied innocently. “Yeah, sure. I can spare a half hour.”</p><p>“You coming?” Bucky asked Foggy. </p><p>“I’m leaving early tonight to take Marci out for dinner, so I’ll pass, thanks.”</p><p>“Alright. Next time.”</p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p>“Come on, man wench,” Bucky called, offering Matt his arm.</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Steve told Foggy.</p><p>“You too. Don’t be afraid to call 911 if they terrify you with all the making out.”</p><p>Steve chuckled. “Thanks for the advice.” </p><p>They headed for a coffee shop down the block, which Steve instantly fell in love with, due to its name: The Jolly Goat. He snapped a picture of the sign to send to Peggy, Angie and Daniel with a suggestion they check it out the next time they were in Manhattan, then followed Matt and Bucky inside.</p><p>“Put that away,” Bucky scolded when Steve tried to take out his wallet. “It’s on me.”</p><p>“I can pay my way,” Steve replied, trying very hard to keep his tone congenial.</p><p>“And I’ve got seventy years of back pay to waste and a boyfriend who won’t let me buy him diamonds,” Bucky waved him off. “Relax, Steve. I got this. Or, more accurately, the army’s got this.”</p><p>Part of Steve told him he should argue, insist on paying, but he swallowed his pride and pocketed his wallet.</p><p>“Alright. If you insist.”</p><p>Bucky narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>“I feel like this is a rare achievement, so I’m going to reward myself with a chocolate croissant,” he declared.</p><p>“You were going to have one anyway,” Matt pointed out. </p><p>“Shut up,” Bucky hissed. “He doesn’t know that.”</p><p>Matt rolled his eyes.</p><p>“He always has one, every time we come here,” he explained to Steve. “He says they taste like the croissants from this bakery in France during the war.”</p><p>“We hid out in that bakery for two weeks and put on three pounds each,” Bucky reminisced with a smile. “I got Tony to take me back once, see if it was still there. It’s an apartment block now.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Steve offered.</p><p>Bucky shrugged. “Sometimes it’s better when things are gone or changed. They turned my old apartment into a museum, and it’s just weird going back. Makes me feel all funny and outta place. Whereas when things are different or gone, they’re just gone.”</p><p>“That makes sense.”</p><p>“Yeah. What’re you having, Rogers?”</p><p>“Tea. Soy milk, no sugar. Thank you.”</p><p>“Atta boy,” Bucky smirked. “Take the man wench and steal the window seats,”</p><p>“Alright,” Steve agreed. </p><p>He waited until Matt’s hand wrapped around his bicep, before heading over to the two stools in the front window. </p><p>“Thanks,” Matt smiled. </p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>“Bucky told me you’re a history and social studies teacher, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s right. We just started the new term,” Steve nodded. “Already I wanna hit my head against a brick wall.”</p><p>“I’m sure Bucky would hit you on the head with the shield if you asked?” Matt grinned.</p><p>“I’ll bear that in mind.” </p><p>“Alright, here we go,” Bucky announced as he joined them, juggling three cups with coordination only the super soldier serum could provide. “One tea, soy milk for Rogers. One Americano for the man wench. One mocha for me.”</p><p>“Do you want the stool?” Steve offered.</p><p>“Nah.”</p><p>“Maybe you’ll grow taller,” Matt smirked.</p><p>“Go fuck yourself.”</p><p>Matt snorted into his coffee. Bucky pretended to glare at him, but the corners of his mouth continued to twitch upwards, until he leaned forward and hid his face in Matt’s hair, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Steve smiled to himself.</p><p>They made a good couple.</p><p>“So, uh, what’s going on with you and Tony?” Bucky asked.</p><p>A cold shiver ran down Steve’s spine.</p><p>“Is that why you asked me here?” he frowned. “Because of… that?”</p><p>“I asked you here because I like you and you’re my friend,” Bucky corrected firmly. </p><p>“I am?” Steve blinked.</p><p>“You hate the Yankees, and think the Dodgers belong in Brooklyn. If we were both single, I’d marry you. So, no, I didn’t ask you here because of whatever’s going on with you two. But I’m asking you about it because you’re my friends, both of you, and I know you’re both crazy ‘bout each other, and I don’t like seeing you two… like, whatever this is.”</p><p>Steve swallowed. He took a sip of his tea, and he could feel Bucky and Matt watching him. Well, Bucky watching him. Matt was listening. Obviously.</p><p>“Tony bought me these books,” Steve explained slowly. “First Edition <em>Winnie-the-Pooh</em> collection. My mom used to have the same set, but she had to sell it. My niece told Tony about the books, and he bought them for me. And I feel really weird about it, and then we fought and…” He shook his head. “It’s so stupid.”</p><p>“If it upsets you, it’s not stupid,” Bucky said.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“It’s not the books,” Matt said. “Is it? The problem’s not the books, the problem is why your mom had to sell them, isn’t it?”</p><p>Steve pressed his thumb and forefinger into the corners of his eyes, feeling the burn of tears in his throat. </p><p>“My mom had to sell them to bail my dad out of jail,” he admitted, his voice hoarse. “It was one of the few times he was actually around, before he bailed on us for good. Well, except when he needed money. That’s the only thing we’ve ever been good for.” He huffed out a breath. “Damn, you’re good,” he told Matt. “How’d you figure that out?”</p><p>“I’m a lawyer,” Matt replied innocently</p><p>Bucky snorted, burying his face in Matt’s shoulder.</p><p>Steve eyed them suspiciously. “You two are weird.”</p><p>Bucky nodded wisely. “You have no idea.”</p><p>🌻</p><p>Steve stared at the phone, feeling like it was daring him to pick it up, his heartbeat thumping in his ears. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked his phone and scrolled through the contacts until he found Tony’s name. He hit call before he could think about it and change his mind, and pressed the phone to his ear.</p><p>“Steve?”</p><p>“My mom sold the books to bail my dad out of jail,” Steve blurted out. “He got drunk and started a fight, and she didn’t have any money. He’d already spent it all. He always spent it all. So she sold those books, even though they were the only things she had left from her parents, because even though he was the biggest bastard in the universe, she still loved him and she always believed he would change even though he never did. She sold those books for him, and in return, he hurt her. Again. And then he left. Again. And I was left picking up the pieces,” he finished, tears rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>“How old were you?” Tony murmured.</p><p>“I was six.”</p><p>“Oh, Steve. Oh, honey,” he sighed. “I’m so sorry. I am, I am so sorry. You never should’ve had to deal with that.”</p><p>“We don’t get to choose our parents,” Steve sniffed.</p><p>“No. We don’t,” Tony agreed. “Unfortunately.”</p><p>“I’m not mad at you,” Steve explained. “I love the books. I love that you gave them to me. I love that you gave me part of my mom back. It's just… It dragged some stuff up for me. Stuff I didn’t realise I was holding onto quite so tight.”</p><p>“I’m glad you like them, Steve. And I’m sorry it dragged that up for you. I just wanted to get you something special.”</p><p>“You did,” Steve smiled. “Thank you. Can I, uh, can I see you soon?”</p><p>“How about tomorrow?” Tony suggested. “Come over to the penthouse. I’ll make you dinner. You can spend the night if you want.”</p><p>“That sounds nice.”</p><p>“Alright. Good.”</p><p>“See you tomorrow, Tony.”</p><p>“Tomorrow,” Tony echoed.</p><p>Steve hung up, then let out a ragged breath. He stared at the phone, then realised there was somewhere he needed to be.</p><p>🌻</p><p>Steve knocked on the door and waited. He swiped the moisture from beneath his eyes as he waited, the lump in his throat still burning. He felt raw, split open from opening up to Tony like that.</p><p>Then the door opened and Daniel was standing there.</p><p>“Steve, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I need a hug,” Steve admitted.</p><p>And just like that, Daniel stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Steve. Steve buried his face in Daniel’s neck and allowed himself to cry in his best friend’s arms.</p><p>🌻</p><p>Steve was midway through explaining the importance of the Battle of the Somme in the First World War, when a knock on the classroom door interrupted him. Steve turned and found one of the receptionists in the doorway, holding a bunch of sunflowers.</p><p>“Uh, yeah?”</p><p>“These were delivered for you, Mr Rogers,” she explained, with a knowing twinkle in her eyes.</p><p>“Thanks, Debbie,” Steve said, taking the flowers.</p><p>His class dissolved into whispers as he put the flowers down on his desk. There was a card, he realised, tucked in an envelope, sitting in the middle of the bunch. Steve plucked it from the bunch, flicking open the envelope and pulling out the card.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Steve, You said you like sunflowers. I hope they make you smile. See you tonight. Tony x</em>
</p><p>Steve bit his lip to stop himself from grinning uncontrollably like a fool. </p><p>“Mr Rogers?”</p><p>“Yeah, Chloe?”</p><p>“Who are the flowers from?”</p><p>“None of your business,” Steve replied. “Anyway, as I was saying…”</p><p>At the end of the day, Steve picked up the flowers carefully, taking care with them on the subway and thanking his lucky stars he’d decided against taking his bike to work that morning. </p><p>“Hey, sunflowers,” Angie called when he arrived at the apartment. “Your favourite. Where’d you get them?”</p><p>“Tony sent them to me at work,” Steve smiled.</p><p>Angie blinked.</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>Steve nodded.</p><p>“Steve. Marry him,” Angie declared. </p><p>Steve laughed. But his stomach jumped at the idea of marrying Tony, and it wasn’t in the bad way either. <em>Too early</em>, he reminded himself. But still. </p><p>He hurried through setting the flowers in water, then had the quickest shower in history, and redressed in the jeans that made his ass look good, and the shirt Peggy always said brought out his eyes. Steve all but ran out of the apartment, only to return when he realised he’d forgotten his inhaler, then it was back to the subway to meet Tony at Avengers Tower.</p><p>As he approached the foot of the Tower, Steve messaged Tony to let him know he was here. Tony replied instantly with instructions to speak to Pilar at the reception desk. Pilar smiled at him, and called up an elevator which would take him straight to the penthouse. Steve thanked her and stepped inside.</p><p>He couldn’t wait to see Tony, Steve realised as he rode up the elevator, Manhattan spread out below him on the other side of the glass. His knee bounced nervously. Then the elevator came to a smooth stop, the doors opening with a quiet ding.</p><p>Tony was waiting a few feet back from the elevator. Steve broke into a grin when he saw him, crossing the distance between them in a few quick strides and pulling Tony in to a kiss. </p><p>“Hmm, not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” Tony murmured.</p><p>Steve grinned.</p><p>“You sent me flowers.”</p><p>🌻</p><p>The darkness crept in through the windows as the sun disappeared below the horizon, but neither Steve nor Tony made any effort to move out of bed to turn on the light. Tony probably had some sort of voice recognition thing that would allow them to turn on the lights without moving, but that would ruin the mood.</p><p>Instead, they lay under the sheets, still naked and sweaty, smiling at each other like idiots.</p><p>“So we survived our first fight,” Tony murmured, running his hand down Steve’s spine. Steve shivered, barely resisting the urge to arch into the touch like a cat. Tony grinned, as though he knew what Steve was thinking.</p><p>“We did,” Steve agreed.</p><p>“And I know we had the conversation about not dating anyone else,” Tony continued, “But maybe we need to have the conversation about where we see this going. So we can avoid another miscommunication like this.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve nodded.</p><p>He shifted closer and Tony rolled onto his back, so Steve could rest his head on Tony’s shoulder. Tony wrapped his arm around Steve, leaning down to kiss his forehead. </p><p>“When they signed me up for that dating app, I wasn’t planning on ever using it,” Tony said quietly. “But then I got curious, and then I saw you. And I had to meet you. And now… Steve, I’m in this for the long haul.”</p><p>Steve leaned his chin on Tony’s chest, gazing up at him. God, Tony was so beautiful.</p><p>“Tony, I really like you,” he admitted. “I gotta be honest, my last relationship - which I do not talk about - it ended… I can’t even say it ended badly, because it just ended. And I never got an explanation. And it’s not that I think you’ll do that, I don’t, I just… I’m wary.”</p><p>“I get that,” Tony nodded. “I’m still getting over my relationship with Pepper. I mean, I’m not still into her or anything, but it’s hard. Figuring out how we make this work now.”</p><p>“I wanna be in this for the long haul too, Tony,” Steve said. “I do. But I might get scared sometimes. Because of what happened before.”</p><p>“And I’ll be there for you,” Tony promised. “I’ll hold your hand whenever you’re scared, Steve. About anything.”</p><p>Steve smiled, leaning up to brush their lips together. </p><p>“I know you will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony’s morning started with a picture from Steve, a sleepy selfie of him holding a Pumpkin Spice Latte with the message <em>Present from Angie. She’s my favourite roommate this morning. </em></p><p>Well, technically his morning started two hours earlier, but Tony didn’t count the day as officially beginning until he received his first message from Steve. On weekdays. On weekends, when Steve didn’t have to get up for work, it was a different matter entirely, because he could, would, and indeed had happily slept the whole day away when he didn’t have to work.</p><p>(Tony had only been <em>this</em> close to suiting up and flying over to Brooklyn to check Steve wasn’t dead.)</p><p>Leaving the lab, he jogged down the stairs to the communal level, heading down into the conference room where Natasha and Clint had been holed up since the Connecticut raid, trying to crack the Maggia’s code.</p><p>“Morning,” Tony called, leaning over to snaffle a muffin from the plate in the middle of the table.</p><p>“If you value your life, that better not be the last banana nut,” Natasha warned, without looking up. </p><p>“Raspberry and… apple,” Tony checked. </p><p>“You’re good.”</p><p>“How goes the code?”</p><p>Natasha raised her eyes to glare at him.</p><p>“That good, huh?”</p><p>“The code has a code,” Clint explained, resting his unshaven cheek against his fist. “And that code has code. And then <em>that</em> code has a code. And then-”</p><p>“I get the picture,” Tony interrupted.</p><p>“Basically, the Maggia are paranoid bastards,” Clint finished. He held up an empty coffee pot. “And if you love us, you’ll get us more coffee.”</p><p>“Stop drinking out of the pot, you heathen,” Tony scowled. “Who says I love you anyway?”</p><p>“If you don’t want to be castrated, you’ll get us more coffee,” Natasha glared.</p><p>“See? She knows how to ask nicely,” Tony told Clint. “I’ll be right back. Once I find a new coffee pot. One untouched by Barton’s lips.”</p><p>Clint snorted. “Good luck with that,” he muttered. </p><p>🌻</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve 🌻</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 11:35 AM</span><br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>What do you think about getting Natasha a cat?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Why would I get her a cat? I don’t know her</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>No, honey. Not you specifically. The general gifting of a cat to Natasha.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Why do you want to get Natasha a cat?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Because she hissed at me like one when I gave her coffee. And now I’m thinking about it, which means I can’t stop thinking about it.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>You’re bored, aren’t you?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>She won’t let me see the super secret code, Steve!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Tony smiled to himself, warmed more by the fact Steve knew he was bored from his messages than by the coffee in his mug. He slouched in his chair, grinning when Steve’s reply came though.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve 🌻</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>We’re shopping for cats this weekend, aren’t we?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>You know me so well 😁😘</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Fine 🙄 Alright, gotta get back to class, speak to you later 😘</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Natasha mumbled something in Russian, drawing Tony’s attention.</p><p>“Huh?” he asked.</p><p>She repeated it. Tony rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t speak Russian, honey.” </p><p>“She said she did it,” Clint translated.</p><p>“Wait, what?” Tony’s feet fell off the table with a thump. “You cracked it? You cracked the code’s code’s code’s whatever?”</p><p>“I did it,” Natasha whispered.</p><p>“You did it?” Tony asked.</p><p>“I did it,” she confirmed.</p><p>Tony beamed at her.</p><p>“If I wasn’t afraid for my life, I’d kiss you right now. Actually, screw it.” Tony danced around the table, dropping a kiss onto the top of her head, jumping back before Natasha could react. He grimaced, wiping his mouth. “Jesus woman, when did you last shower?”</p><p>“We should call a team briefing,” Natasha said, ignoring Tony’s question, which was more than a little worrying. </p><p>“I will call a team briefing, in an hour,” Tony said. “That gives Bucky time to get back from SHIELD, and you time to shower, and Clint time to remove that fluff from his face.”</p><p>“I think it looks manly,” Clint declared, sticking out his chin. </p><p>“I think it looks like a mangy possum,” Tony retorted. “Get rid of it, or we tie you down and shave it off like we did with Thor’s soul patch.” </p><p>“I still can’t believe you bit Thor,” Clint shook his head.</p><p>“I was hoping for lightning powers as compensation for staring at that soul patch for a month. Move people! Shower. Now.”</p><p>🌻</p><p>“Barton. That beard looks ridiculous,” Bucky announced when he stepped into the conference room.</p><p>“What?” Clint exclaimed, throwing his hands. “Why are you all hating on my beard? Bruce: beard, yes or no?”</p><p>“Uh, definitely no,” Bruce frowned. </p><p>“I told him it looks like a mangy possum,” Tony said absently, scrolling through his tablet. </p><p>“Oh yeah, that’s exactly what it looks like,” Bucky grinned.</p><p>“I hate you all,” Clint grumbled. “Thor! Beard: what do you think?”</p><p>“It is a fine specimen!”</p><p>Before Clint could crow about Thor’s support, Tony pointed out, “That’s the man who unironically wore a soul patch until we removed it, which tells you a lot about his taste.”</p><p>Clint slumped in defeat.</p><p>“Alright,” Bucky clapped his hands together. “What’ve we got?” </p><p>“We decoded the Maggia’s code,” Natasha explained. “Which means we can decode their files.”</p><p>“On it,” Tony added, raising his tablet. “I’ve got JARVIS decoding all the files we picked up as we speak.”</p><p>“Applying the code deconstructed by Agent Romanoff,” JARVIS explained, “I have been able to determine that the Maggia are using a shipping company known as Northeastern Shipping Company to bring their imports in and out of New York and Connecticut. However, there are no details on where the items are being imported from. There are also missing details on several customers who have purchased weapons from the Maggia.”</p><p>“Thanks JARVIS,” Bucky murmured. “Alright, Tony, if we got into the shipping company, could you find details on who they’re sending this stuff to? And where they’re getting it from?”</p><p>“I could,” Tony nodded. “But I don’t think that’s the best idea. I think a better idea would be planting a bug. See, if we go in, yeah we get details on everything that’s already happened. And considering how paranoid the Maggia seem to be, there is no guarantee they’re not switching up their bases on a regular basis.”</p><p>“Very good point,” Clint agreed. </p><p>“Thank you, Crash,” Tony continued. “Alternative plan: we send our spies in, we plant a bug - one of mine, so they’re not going to find it - and then we know what they’re doing as they’re doing it.”</p><p>“You two think you can get in and out without anybody knowing about it?” Bucky asked. Natasha fixed him with a look. “Right,” Bucky sighed. “Forgot who I was talking to. Alright, let’s do it. On one condition.”</p><p>“What?” Tony frowned.</p><p>“Barton, shave the beard.”</p><p>“Urgh, fine,” Clint grumbled. “But only because it’s a matter of national security. And none of you have any taste.”</p><p>🌻</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve 🌻</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 04:22 PM</span><br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Going to do spy stuff with tonight with the team, so I’ll be out of contact. But if there’s an emergency, call me and JARVIS will put it straight through. I have a suit so I can be there in less than five minutes.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>I’m playing video games with my roommate in my underwear. So I should be fine.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>His phone buzzed again, this time with a photo. Tony clicked on it, blowing it up to fullscreen, and smiled. Steve had his arm stretched above his head, giving a perfect shot of him curled up in the corner of his sofa. Sure enough, he was only wearing a pair of boxer briefs, and held a game controller in his other hand. </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve 🌻</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Now I want to come play video games</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Then finish your spy stuff and when you get home you can sext me</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Wait, for real?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>In lieu of a reply, Steve sent another selfie, this time of his face. He stared straight into the camera through his eyelashes, biting his lower lip and smiling. The expression was oh-so tempting, and part of Tony wanted to say <em>screw the mission</em> and fly straight over to Brooklyn and have sex. </p><p>Maggia who?</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Steve 🌻</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Fuck. Okay, yes. Let’s do that. I’ll be a few hours at least.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>No problem. By then, Angie will be asleep too so I don’t have to worry so much about being quiet</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>STEVE. I HAVE A MISSION IN LESS THAN THIRTY MINUTES. PLEASE STOP TRYING TO GIVE ME A BONER IN THE SUIT.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Steve, being an evil genius who clearly had superpowers, which he intended to use for pure evil, simply sent back another picture of himself, biting his thumb with an utterly unrepentant grin on his face.</p><p>Tony forced himself to turn his phone off and put it away, because mission.</p><p>Tony and Bucky were simply back up for this operation, just in case something went wrong and Clint and Natasha needed a quick extraction. Tony could be in the air in seconds, and Captain America gave a certain level of gravity to any situation. </p><p>Mostly because they didn’t know Bucky.</p><p>“We’re in position,” Natasha’s voice came through on the comms.</p><p>“Stark, can you kill the security system?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“On it. And… we’re down. You two have fifteen minutes,” Tony told them. “After that, I can’t guarantee anything.”</p><p>“We won’t need fifteen minutes,” Natasha replied.</p><p>“I hope not,” Tony muttered to himself, stealing a glance at the time.</p><p>“What, you on a promise or something?” Bucky teased.</p><p>“Yes. I am actually.”</p><p>“Wait, seriously?” he beamed.</p><p>“You are way too interested in my sex life,” Tony informed him.</p><p>“It’s exciting.”</p><p>“Get excited about your own sex life. Unless you need help in that department?”</p><p>“I do not need help in that department,” Bucky retorted. “At all. Thank you very much.”</p><p>“Alright,” Tony smirked. “Just checking. In case you need any tips. I mean, things have changed since the forties.”</p><p>“People were having sex in the forties, Stark,” Bucky pointed out. “People were even having gay sex in the forties, despite what the history books tell you.”</p><p>“Were those people you?”</p><p>“If I was lucky, those people were me,” Bucky grinned. His face fell as a thump came through over the comms. “Romanoff? Barton? Speak to me? What was that?”</p><p>“Barton fell over his shoelaces,” Natasha replied. “We’re fine.”</p><p>Tony and Bucky relaxed.</p><p>“Clint, I’m gonna kill you,” Bucky muttered.</p><p>“From now on, we’re buying him velcro sneakers,” Tony agreed.</p><p>Less than fifteen minutes later, Natasha and Clint dropped down from the fire escape, landing silently next to Bucky. </p><p>“Done,” Natasha announced.</p><p>“Alright, let’s head home, fire up those bugs and see what we’ve got,” Bucky declared. “Well, you fire up the bugs,” he told Tony, “Then go get laid, and we’ll see what we’ve got.”</p><p>“What? Stark gets to get laid while we do all the work?” Clint complained. “No fair.”</p><p>“First, get a boyfriend, then we can talk,” Bucky said. “And second, you tripped over your shoelaces on a covert mission and nearly gave me a heart attack, so like hell you’re getting the night off.”</p><p>“Can you have a heart attack with a serum?” Clint wondered.</p><p>“I really don’t wanna find out,” Bucky replied.</p><p>🌻</p><p>Tony was in heaven. </p><p>If heaven existed - and he was still iffy on that, and the only reason he was even kind of considering the existence of God was due to the fact he had an actual God living in his building right now - then this was surely it, he decided. Row upon row of cats, all of them gazing up at him with big eyes and begging to be scritched.</p><p>“You are beautiful,” Tony declared, stopping outside a cage which held a huge, fluffy white monstrosity. He was the most perfect thing Tony had ever seen. “Truly. You are. Beautiful.”</p><p>“His face looks like he ran full speed into a wall,” Steve pointed out.</p><p>“Don’t listen to the nasty man, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” Tony assured the cat. “You are perfect. Don’t ever change.”</p><p>The cat glared at him, sticking out his tongue, and Tony wanted to adopt the behemoth right there.</p><p>Then he turned to the next cage and promptly forgot all about the white cat, because <em>kittens</em>. </p><p>(If anyone asked, Tony would deny the high-pitched squeak he made at the sight of the adorable, wriggly little ginger beans.)</p><p>“Kittens,” he breathed.</p><p>“They’re just baby cats.”</p><p>“Steve. They’re <em>adorable</em> baby cats,” Tony corrected. </p><p>The next cage held a grey tabby who was rubbing up against the bars, blinking up at Tony with liquid green eyes.</p><p>“Hello,” he murmured, sticking his finger through the cage for the cat to sniff. </p><p>“Tony, he could scratch you.”</p><p>Tony waved Steve off. Then a realisation struck him and he whirled to face his boyfriend.</p><p>“You're a d-o-g person, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve admitted sheepishly. “Cats are cute but… Sorry?”</p><p>“No, no. This is good. Better we find these things out now, and not down the line when one of us says <em>Hey! Let’s get a pet!</em> and we’re both thinking we’re getting completely different species.”</p><p>“You think we’ll get a pet together?” Steve smiled.</p><p>“Pets are easier than children,” Tony shrugged. “Not that I’m ruling anything out.”</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Steve smile to himself, then warm fingers tangled with his own. </p><p>“I could maybe learn to love a cat,” Steve admitted. “For you.”</p><p>Then he sneezed.</p><p>“You’re allergic, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve nodded.</p><p>“Allergic like you’re allergic to bee stings, or allergic like you’re allergic to seafood and we need to get out of here now or I’m going to learn how to use an Epipen today?”</p><p>“Allergic like you’re buying me a Benadryl when we get out of here,” Steve laughed. </p><p>“Alright, good. I’d hate to kill you with a cat.”</p><p>Tony ran his thumb over Steve’s knuckles absently, using him as an anchor so he didn’t fawn over every single cat in the room as they continued their way along the row.</p><p>“Are you sure Natasha even likes cats?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Let’s hope so,” Tony replied, throwing Steve a grin over his shoulder. </p><p>Steve chuckled, shaking his head. Tony squeezed his hand. </p><p>Near the end of the row, Tony came to a sudden stop, causing Steve to bump into his back. To Tony’s delight, Steve didn’t pull away, remaining pressed up against his back, their hands caught between them.</p><p>“You okay?” Steve murmured.</p><p>“That one,” Tony declared, pointing to the cat in the second from last cage. “That’s Natasha’s.”</p><p>The cat in question was dainty and all black, except for a splodge of white on its nose. It stared at Tony and Steve with disdainful green eyes, before continuing to clean itself, in a clear dismissal. </p><p>“That one,” Tony repeated. “Definitely.”</p><p>🌻</p><p>The rest of the team was already gathered at the dining table in the communal kitchen when Tony emerged from the elevator, box in hand.</p><p>“Romanoff,” he called. “I got you something.”</p><p>“That’s worrying,” Bruce muttered.</p><p>“Et tu, Brucie? That hurts,” Tony declared, pressing his hand to his chest in mock pain.</p><p>Bruce smiled. “You’ll live.”</p><p>Tony sniffed. He decided to ignore the rest of his team, and dropped the cloth-covered box into Natasha’s lap. Natasha glanced between the box and Tony.</p><p>“Should I be worried?” she asked.</p><p>“No,” he replied. “Steve helped me pick it out,” he added. “If it helps.”</p><p>Bucky raised his hand, waggling it from side to side.</p><p>“I’ve met Steve,” he said around a mouthful of noodles. “That’s not necessarily an endorsement.”</p><p>“How dare you. My boyfriend is wonderful,” Tony sniffed. </p><p>“Oh, he’s brilliant and I love him,” Bucky agreed. “He’s also kind of a reckless idiot, so…” </p><p>Natasha pulled off the cloth and raised up the box, peering through the front of the carry cage.</p><p>“You bought me a cat?” she said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony nodded. He stole a carton of Chinese, before throwing himself into the spare seat between Thor and Clint. “You hissed at me like a cat the other day. I thought it was fitting. She’s a rescue cat, she’s chipped, and has all her injections. Oh, and she’s neutered, so we don’t end up with any extra little cats running around the tower. As awesome as that would be. I have a boyfriend who is allergic to cats, so I have to control the fur if I ever want him to spend the night again.”</p><p>A small smile played on Natasha’s face. She unhooked the cage, lifting out the cat, who blinked lazily at them all.</p><p>“Does she have a name?”</p><p>“Buttons,” Tony replied, grabbing a water to wash down his surprisingly spicy sweet and sour pork. “But I didn’t think it suited her, so it’s your choice.”</p><p>Natasha held up the cat, staring into her face, eyes calculating.</p><p>“They’re probably plotting our demise right now,” Bucky murmured. </p><p>“Liho,” Natasha declared. “I’m calling you Liho.”</p><p>“Wait a minute,” Clint’s head snapped up as he frowned. “Isn’t Liho the, uh, embodiment of evil and misfortune or whatever?”</p><p>“And?” Natasha smirked, feeding the cat a piece of chicken.</p><p>Clint snorted and shook his head.</p><p>“And Natasha continues to be terrifyingly on brand,” Tony declared.</p><p>“Thank you, Tony. She’s wonderful,” Natasha smiled.</p><p>“Hey, if Nat gets a cat, can I get a dog?” Clint asked. “Thor, quit hogging the prawn crackers.”</p><p>“No, you cannot get a dog,” Tony replied.</p><p>“Aw, no, why?”</p><p>“Natasha gets a cat, because she is a functional human being who knows how to take care of herself,” Tony explained.</p><p>“Whereas you are a human disaster who falls in dumpsters and drinks coffee from the pot, and would probably get scurvy from living off of pizza if we didn’t force you to eat vegetables,” Bucky added. “By the way, did you eat your vegetables?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“No, he did not,” Bruce said.</p><p>“Bruce! Betrayal,” Clint gasped.</p><p>“Barton, don’t make me force feed you vegetables, again,” Bucky warned.</p><p>“Yeah, none of us need to see that again,” Tony agreed. </p><p>“I hate you all,” Clint muttered, but he pulled the box of vegetables towards him, stabbing a piece of carrot viciously with a chopstick. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you haven't already seen it, circle back to Chapter 3 to see the AMAZING Bucky art I commissioned from Quinn.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow,” Steve exclaimed when Angie opened her bedroom door, the fringes of her dress swinging, the sequins catching the light with every move. “You look hot!”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she preened. “What d’you want?”</p>
<p>Steve held up his eyeliner. “Help? Please? I’ve been informed I’m terrible at applying eyeliner.”</p>
<p>“You are,” Angie confirmed, plucking the eyeliner from his fingers with red-varnished nails. “Sit.”</p>
<p>Steve did as ordered, perching on the corner of her unmade bed and tilting his head back to give her better access.</p>
<p>“Hold still,” Angie murmured, wielding the liquid eyeliner like a magic wand.</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” Steve replied, letting his eyes go lax as she worked. “Thank you, by the way.”</p>
<p>“No problem,” she replied, pursing her lips. “And… done.”</p>
<p>”Thanks,” Steve said, dropping a kiss onto her cheek as he stood. “Tony’ll be here in ten.”</p>
<p>Angie waved him off, already turning back to finish her own make-up.</p>
<p>Steve loved halloween. He always had, ever since he and Peggy were kids. They used to make their own halloween parties, just the two of them and Peggy’s brother Michael, making their own costumes and bobbing for apples in Steve’s kitchen until they were soaked and laughing and had a pile of apples with bite marks in the skin. Now, as adults, they’d made it their mission to imbue Peggy’s kids with the same passion for the holiday.</p>
<p>Back in his own room, Steve shucked his jeans and shirt before pulling on his white slacks and matching white blazer, foregoing a shirt, before pulling on the wings which completed his angel outfit.</p>
<p>He’d just finished running gel through his hair, leaving it artfully tousled, when the buzzer rang. </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s me,” Tony’s voice said as soon as Steve picked up the intercom, and Steve smiled automatically.</p>
<p>“Hey you. I’ll be right down,” Steve promised. “Angie,” he yelled as he padded back to his bedroom. “That’s Tony.”</p>
<p>“Gimme two minutes!”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Steve replied, pulling on his white Converse. “Meet you downstairs.”</p>
<p>“‘kay!”</p>
<p>Steve grabbed his phone and his hearing aid from their chargers, double checking he had his inhaler and epipen, then picked up his keys from the bowl on his way out of the door. He jogged down the stairs to the street level, letting himself out and instantly spotting Tony leaning against a town car, his arms folded over his Ghostbuster’s costume.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Steve called.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Tony beamed, pushing himself off of the car and crossing the sidewalk towards Steve. “Wow, look at you. You look incredible.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Steve flushed. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Seriously,” Tony continued, catching Steve’s blazer by the button and letting his eyes roam over Steve’s body, leaving trails of heat in their wake. “You are stunning. My God, look at your eyes. They are so blue,” Tony murmured, running his thumb over Steve’s cheekbones.</p>
<p>“Does this mean you like it?” Steve teased.</p>
<p>“Very much so,” Tony smiled, giving him a quick kiss which quickly morphed into two, then three, then a fourth which lingered much longer than his initial peck on the lips. “Just an idea, but we could, uh, just not go anywhere, stay in and have our own personal party, just the two of us. Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I like that idea,” Tony murmured against Steve’s lips. “Whoever came up with it must be a genius.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say anything,” Steve smirked, stealing another toe-curling kiss.</p>
<p>“So? Good idea, yes?” Tony grinned.</p>
<p>“No dice,” Steve replied, with one more kiss. “I love halloween But, uh, how about later we try and get me kicked out of heaven, how does that sound?”</p>
<p>Tony kissed him again. “Square deal.” Tony’s attention shifted over his shoulder; his eyes widened and he let out a low whistle. “Is there something in the water around here? Miss Martinelli, you look stunning.”</p>
<p>Steve turned and grinned, raising his eyebrows. “Wow.”</p>
<p>Angie struck a pose; although Steve had already seen her in her dress, but with her smoky eyes and ruby red lips, the whole picture was breathtaking. She looked every inch the 1920s flapper girl.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“If I was single and you were straight, this would be your lucky night,” Steve added.</p>
<p>“It might still be,” Angie grinned, wiggling her eyebrows, before ducking into the car as Tony held open the door. Steve climbed in after her, Tony on his heels, and settled into his boyfriend’s side. </p>
<p>“Ready to go, Happy,” Tony called.</p>
<p>“Alright, boss,” the driver replied. Steve recognised him from the night they escaped from the paparazzi. </p>
<p>“Happy, meet Steve and Angie. Steve, Angie, meet Happy.”</p>
<p>“Hi Happy,” Angie called. “Thanks for driving us.”</p>
<p>“I like her,” Happy told Tony. “And you are most welcome.”</p>
<p>“So, who’s all going to be at this party?” Tony asked, settling with his arm around Steve’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“People from Peggy’s firm, Daniel’s precinct, there’s usually some folks from the DA’s office. And some of the other PTA parents,” Angie replied. “And if I am very, very lucky, one raven haired, badass detective.”</p>
<p>Tony looked to Steve questioningly.</p>
<p>“Angie’s been crushing on one of the detectives at Daniel’s precinct forever,” Steve explained.</p>
<p>“And I thought I’d never have a chance, because before she always dated guys,” Angie added. “But then this summer she came out as bi.” She sighed, pressing her palms together. “Thank you, Jesus.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think Jesus is responsible for making people queer,” Steve chuckled.</p>
<p>Angie shrugged. “I’ll take your word for it. You’re the good Catholic.”</p>
<p>“So tonight’s the night you make your move?” Tony asked. His fingers drew small circles in Steve’s hip. </p>
<p>“You got it!”</p>
<p>The car came to a smooth stop outside Peggy and Daniel’s and they piled out, calling out their <em>good night</em>’s to Happy. Angie skipped ahead, dancing up the front steps with more grace than Steve would posses in his lifetime before disappearing inside.</p>
<p>Tony chuckled. “Someone’s eager.”</p>
<p>“She’s something,” Steve grinned, buttoning his blazer.</p>
<p>“Hey, what are you doing?” Tony pouted.</p>
<p>“My nieces and children I may not have met before are in there,” Steve pointed out. “Once they go to bed, then I can be half naked again.”</p>
<p>“Okay, that works.”</p>
<p>Steve took Tony’s hand as they made their way inside, and then began the search for Peggy and-or Daniel. They found Daniel in the kitchen pouring himself a drink.</p>
<p>“There you are,” Steve grinned, throwing his free arm around Daniel’s shoulders and kissing his cheek. “Hey.”</p>
<p>“Hey Steve,” Daniel grinned. “Welcome to the madhouse. It’s even madder than usual.”</p>
<p>“That takes some doing,” Steve teased. “Dan, meet Tony. Tony, this Daniel Sousa.”</p>
<p>“Hi,” Tony nodded, offering Daniel his hand. “Thanks for the invite.”</p>
<p>Daniel waved him off. “Nice to finally meet you. Loving the outfit.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. Darth Vader?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I had to ditch the helmet. Hannah objected. Violently. My Leia is around here somewhere.”</p>
<p>“Speak of the intergalactic princess,” Steve said as Zoey appeared with Hannah in her arms. “Hey squirt.”</p>
<p>“That is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Tony declared, his eyes wide in adoration as he gazed at Hannah, watching Daniel lift her onto his hip. </p>
<p>“Isn’t it just?” Daniel grinned, bouncing Hannah in his arms, causing her bat wings to flap back and forth and Tony to let out a high-pitched squeak. </p>
<p>“Hi gorgeous,” Tony grinned, tickling Hannah’s cheek. </p>
<p>“I thought I saw you,” Peggy announced as she strode into the kitchen in a flurry of flowing silk and jangling bangles. “But then I said to myself, <em>it can’t be Steve, because that was an angel, and Steve Rogers is the least angelic person I’ve ever met</em>.”</p>
<p>“You’re a lawyer,” Steve objected. “You gotta have met less angelic people than me!”</p>
<p>Peggy pretended to consider it. “Hmm, nope.” Then she threw him a wicked grin.</p>
<p>Steve stuck out his tongue. “You’re the worst. I hate you. Leave.”</p>
<p>“It’s my house, you leave,” she retorted. They stared each other down, their mouths twitching, before bursting into laughter. “Get over here,” Peggy ordered.</p>
<p>“Hey you,” Steve said, pulling her into a hug.</p>
<p>“Hi troublemaker. Going to introduce me to your boyfriend? <em>Finally</em>.”</p>
<p>Steve shrugged. “Not my fault you didn’t believe we were dating for <em>months</em>.” But he pulled Tony forward. “Peg, meet Tony Stark. Tony, this Peggy Carter.”</p>
<p>“Hi,” Tony stuck out his hand.</p>
<p>Peggy eyed him critically. </p>
<p>“You’re much more handsome in person,” she declared eventually, shaking his hand.</p>
<p>“I like her,” Tony told Steve. Zoey sidled up to Steve, offering him her bowl of chips. Steve took a handful and threw her a wink. Zoey bit back a smirk, poking him in the side. Steve poked her back and they started a brief tickle war. </p>
<p>“Tony!”</p>
<p>The squeal made them all jump; luckily, Tony had quick reflexes which allowed him to catch Evie Rose when she threw herself into his arms.</p>
<p>“Hey, short stuff,” he greeted. </p>
<p>“I missed you!”</p>
<p>Tony blinked. “You did?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Evie Rose nodded, playing with the zipper of Tony’s jumpsuit.</p>
<p>“And, uh, what exactly are you supposed to be?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>“I’m a witch’s cat. Duh.”</p>
<p>“I thought witches’ cats were black.”</p>
<p>“That’s racist and stereotypical propaganda,” Evie Rose sniffed, adjusting her ginger ears. </p>
<p>“Looks like you’ve got another lawyer on your hands,” Steve warned Daniel.</p>
<p>“Yeah, unfortunately,” Daniel sighed. Peggy gasped and punched him in the shoulder. “Ow! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” he laughed. “Stop it, I’m holding our baby.”</p>
<p>“Steve, take the baby.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare,” Daniel replied. “She’s my one line of defence against my wife.” </p>
<p>Peggy rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“Ridiculous, the lot of you,” she declared. </p>
<p>“You love us really.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I do,” Peggy murmured, leaning in to kiss Daniel. “Alright: drinks. Steve, Tony, help yourselves. Alcohol on that table, soft drinks on that one. And why are we all hiding in the kitchen? There’s a party going on.”</p>
<p>🌻</p>
<p>Steve wasn’t good with strangers or crowds, but there was something about the anonymity of halloween costumes which made it easier. It was the same when he went clubbing. Besides, having Tony at his side made anything easier to bear.</p>
<p>A few people looked twice at Tony, but no one expected to see Tony Stark at a house party in Brooklyn so no one lingered too long. </p>
<p>“You wanna dance?” Tony asked, leaning close. He didn’t really need to lean in, Steve could hear him perfectly well even over the music, which meant he was doing it just to be closer to Steve. A frisson of excitement danced up Steve’s spine.</p>
<p>“I can’t dance,” he replied. “And I have had too many vodkas to try tonight.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Tony chuckled. “Next time.”</p>
<p>“Definitely,” Steve promised with a kiss.</p>
<p>“I’ll dance with you!” Evie Rose announced, bouncing at Tony’s side.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>“Alright. Lead on, Ginger Rogers.” </p>
<p>Tony threw Steve a smile over his shoulders as Evie Rose dragged him into the middle of the room. Steve smiled, watching them with what he knew must be a dopey expression, but there was just something about Tony with kids which made his heart turn to goop. Leaning against the wall, Steve watched Tony and Evie Rose, until the feeling of being watched began to creep up his neck. Glancing around the room, Steve found a pumpkin head staring at him.</p>
<p>Steve frowned. </p>
<p>The pumpkin mask hid whoever was underneath, but whoever it was, they didn’t seem to care they’d been caught staring. Confident, no doubt, in the anonymity their mask gave them. Steve ducked into the crowd, negotiating the bodies until he found Peggy, catching her by the elbow.</p>
<p>“Hey, who’s the Headless Horseman by the window?” </p>
<p>Peggy peered over his shoulder. “Oh, I can’t remember his name. I haven’t actually met him before tonight. He came as a plus one with, uh, Val from the DA’s office, I think. Why?”</p>
<p>“He was watching me. It was just kind of creepy.”</p>
<p>“Well, Steve, he is wearing a mask. Are you sure he was looking at you?”</p>
<p>“I mean, I think so? Maybe not. Maybe I’m imagining things. Hey, you need a refill?”</p>
<p>“Ooh, yes please. Thank you, darling.” Peggy handed him her empty cup, reaching up to kiss his cheek.</p>
<p>When he returned with their cups refilled, Peggy turned to him with a smirk. She nodded towards Tony and Evie Rose.</p>
<p>“So, that’s Tony.”</p>
<p>“It is.” </p>
<p>“I cannot believe you’re wearing that,” she shook her head.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You are so far from angelic, it’s unbelievable. And don’t pretend you didn’t pick it out with less than angelic intentions.”</p>
<p>“So what if I did?” Steve smirked. “It’s working.”</p>
<p>“It’s definitely working,” Peggy agreed. “Tony has serious bedroom eyes for you. Poor boy can’t keep his eyes off your arse.”</p>
<p>At that moment, Tony looked towards him, heat in his eyes as he made his way back to Steve’s side, Evie Rose already running off with a group of kids her age to bob for apples. </p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>“The Yankees,” Peggy replied promptly.</p>
<p>“Fucking Yankees,” Steve grumbled.</p>
<p>Tony chuckled, sliding his hand onto Steve’s back, hooking his thumb into the waistband of his trousers and splaying his hand over Steve’s ass. Steve’s breath caught and heat pooled in his groin. He wasn’t usually a fan of possessiveness, but he found he didn’t find quite so much when it was Tony. </p>
<p>Especially when Tony had no problem with Steve sucking a bruise into his neck ten minutes later after Peggy’s neighbour spent a little too long flirting with Tony at the snack table for it to be anything other than casual. </p>
<p>Tony smirked at him knowingly, but returned his hand to Steve’s ass. And if Steve shot Mrs Baker a cocky smirk the next time he saw her, well, that was just between them. </p>
<p>“Wow, that’s a look,” Daniel said, joining Steve to watch an apple bobbing contest Tony and Zoey were dominating. “You two are getting serious, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“I think so,” Steve smiled. </p>
<p>“Good,” Daniel nudged him. “You deserve to be happy, Steve.” </p>
<p>“There was a time I thought if I couldn’t make it work with you or Peg, I couldn’t make it work with anyone,” Steve admitted. “But I’m glad he’s proving me wrong.” </p>
<p>“Would this time be after-”</p>
<p>“The thing we don’t talk about? Yeah.”</p>
<p>“That was an outlier and shouldn’t be counted,” Daniel said. “And in another world, I think you and I totally made it work.” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Steve agreed. “We were awesome together.”</p>
<p>“We were,” Daniel nodded. “And hey, I still love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>And he did. He would always love both Peggy and Daniel. Over time it had mellowed from the passion he’d once felt into the warmth of friendship, but that didn’t mean it burned any weaker than it once had. It just changed. Because they weren’t meant to be.</p>
<p>In this world, Daniel and Peggy were meant to be together.</p>
<p>And maybe Steve was meant to be with Tony.</p>
<p>They applauded as Zoey claimed victory in the apple bobbing, Tony sticking his fingers in his mouth to whistle loudly. Then he jumped to his feet and found his way back to Steve, shaking his head like a dog to remove the water from his hair. </p>
<p>“Your daughter takes no prisoners,” he informed Daniel.</p>
<p>Daniel nodded. “They get that from their mother.”</p>
<p>🌻</p>
<p>“Hey,” Steve said, returning to Tony’s side. “Peg’s starting to clear everyone out. Some of them are going clubbing, if you wanna go, or Peg says we can wait until the kids are in bed and do shots?”</p>
<p>“Whatever you want to do,” Tony replied. He peered over Steve’s shoulder. “Is that the girl Angie was talking about?”</p>
<p>Steve followed his gaze and spotted Angie hand in hand with a woman in a vampire outfit he instantly recognised as Steph from Daniel’s precinct. “It is,” he grinned. “Looks like she’s getting lucky after all.” He turned back to Tony. “Let’s stay and do shots. I love clubbing but not tonight. Next time.”</p>
<p>“Next time,” Tony echoed.</p>
<p>Once everyone else had piled out, either to go home or to go on clubbing, Steve and Tony were the only ones left. </p>
<p>“Let us put the hell-spawn to bed and we’ll be right back,” Peggy told them. “Girls! Bed time! I know, I know,” she added when her announcement was met by complaints. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Collapsing onto the sofa, Steve tucked himself under Tony’s arm, burrowing into his neck and breathing in the smell of his cologne. He was warm and relaxed, especially when Tony’s lips pressed against his forehead and his hand began rubbing small circles into Steve’s back.</p>
<p>“Uncle Steve?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Zoey?”</p>
<p>“Can you help me take my hair down?” she asked, jumping down the stairs one at a time.</p>
<p>“Sure. C’mere.”</p>
<p>Steve sat up, Zoey perching on his knee so he could unpin the buns on either side of her head, carefully unravelling the braids and running his fingers through her hair to work any knots loose.</p>
<p>“Did you have fun tonight?”</p>
<p>“I did,” she yawned.</p>
<p>“Sounds like you’re getting sleepy,” Tony smiled.</p>
<p>“No,” Zoey shook her head stubbornly. Then she yawned again. “Maybe a little,” she admitted, before Steve or Tony could call her on it.</p>
<p>“There you go, princess,” Steve smiled, patting her shoulder. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Zoey replied. She leaned in to hug him. “Good night Uncle Steve.”</p>
<p>Then she turned to Tony, giving him a hug too, much to his surprise. Steve bit his lip to curtail the grin which threatened to escape. </p>
<p>“Good night, Tony.” </p>
<p>“Good night, Princess Organa,” Tony said softly.</p>
<p>“Zoey!” Peggy called from upstairs.</p>
<p>“Coming!”</p>
<p>They watched her disappear upstairs with a smile, then Steve settled back into Tony’s side. Tony’s finger drifted over his jaw, tilting his head back before leaning in and kissing him slowly. His hand drifted down over Steve’s chest as they kissed, flicking open the buttons of his blazer. Steve’s breath hitched. He shivered, the callouses on Tony’s hands rough against his bare skin.</p>
<p>“Steve,” Tony breathed.</p>
<p>Steve hummed, but the sound of footsteps on the stairs forced them to break apart. Peggy shot Steve a knowing smirk, but Steve leaned back against Tony’s chest, completely unrepentant, sinking further into his embrace when Tony splayed his hand over Steve’s thigh.</p>
<p>“Here we go,” Daniel announced, returning with four shot glasses and a bottle of tequila. After handing out the glasses, he fell into the couch opposite, Peggy instantly climbing into his lap, before she turned to Steve with mischief in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Never have I ever?”</p>
<p>“Fuck. I’m gonna get so drunk,” Steve sighed. “Fine. Do your worst, Carter.”</p>
<p>“Challenge accepted. Never have I ever left a friend at a party to have sex.”</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t blame me,” Steve objected. “He’s your husband now.”</p>
<p>But he threw back his glass despite his protests.</p>
<p>“Tony, you’re up,” Peggy decided.</p>
<p>“Never have I ever…” Tony hummed. “Been arrested at a protest.”</p>
<p>“Drink up,” Steve told Peggy, before downing his own shot.</p>
<p>The thing about playing <em>Never have I ever</em> with Peggy and Daniel, Steve knew, was that they’d both known him for so long, they knew all his worst behaviour and were unrepentant about using it to their advantage. Peggy certainly had no qualms about using a lifetime of friendship to target Steve, however he wasn’t afraid to give as good as he got.</p>
<p>“Never have I ever gone to work in my pyjamas,” Steve declared.</p>
<p>“I was pregnant!” Peggy exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Still counts.”</p>
<p>“Does it count if you work from home?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Daniel shook his head. “Alright, never have I ever faked being sick to get out of work.” When Steve, Peggy and Tony all took a shot, Daniel released an exaggerated sigh. “I am so disappointed in all of you.”</p>
<p>“Never have I ever injured myself while trying to flirt!” Peggy announced.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on!” Steve grumbled. “I’d just had my growth spurt and I wasn’t used to being six foot and I, kind of, fell into a window.”</p>
<p>Tony bit his lips, trying to hold back his laughter. Steve sighed.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, you can laugh.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, honey,” Tony chuckled. “My turn? Okay, uh… Never have I ever gone out with a friend’s ex.”</p>
<p>Steve pointed at Peggy, grinning when she rolled her eyes but took the shot obligingly, Daniel following suit.</p>
<p>Steve considered his options for a moment, before deciding on, “Never have I ever broken up with someone by text.”</p>
<p>Tony threw back a shot instantly, while Peggy picked up her glass reluctantly. </p>
<p>“Does it count if I didn’t want to?”</p>
<p>“If you didn’t want to, you shouldn’t have done it,” Steve grinned. “Poor Fred.”</p>
<p>“Oh shut up,” Peggy huffed, downing her shot.</p>
<p>“Never have I ever pretended I don’t speak English to get away from someone,” Daniel declared.</p>
<p>Peggy sighed. “I hate you both.”</p>
<p>“But you <em>are</em> English,” Tony laughed.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t my proudest moment,” Peggy admitted. “Never have I ever done a body shot.”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Steve interrupted. “Do you mean being the one who’s taken the shot, or being the one the shot was taken off of?”</p>
<p>“What does it matter, you’ve done both?” she retorted.</p>
<p>“You gotta be specific.”</p>
<p>“The one who’s taken the shot.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Steve nodded.</p>
<p>He, Tony and Daniel all took their shots.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Tony said, pointing between Steve and Daniel.</p>
<p>They both shrugged.</p>
<p>“Wait, wait!” Peggy exclaimed, sitting up so quickly she almost fell off of Daniel’s knee. “I just thought of a brilliant one.”</p>
<p>“You just had your turn,” Steve objected.</p>
<p>“Let her go,” Daniel said. “You know she’s going to be insufferable unless we let her.”</p>
<p>“Coward.”</p>
<p>Peggy grinned, her eyes dancing with mirth, and cleared her throat. “Never have I ever… lost every single game of strip poker I’ve ever played.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on!” Steve exclaimed. He downed his shot, glaring across the table at his now-former best friend. “I don’t like you anymore.”</p>
<p>“There’s an idea, we should play strip poker,” Daniel grinned. “I haven’t seen Steve’s dick in, what, two months?”</p>
<p>“Fuck you both,” Steve huffed.</p>
<p>“Steve has a terrible poker face,” Peggy explained for Tony’s benefit. “He doesn’t have a tell, he just hates losing. Whenever he gets a bad hand, he can’t hide it, bless him.”</p>
<p>Tony kissed Steve’s temple. “We’re playing poker at the next available opportunity,” he murmured. “No arguments.”</p>
<p>“Deal,” Steve agreed, tipping his head back for a lazy kiss which warmed him from head to toe. </p>
<p>“If all you’re going to do is make out, you can do that at home,” Daniel called.</p>
<p>“What do you think?” Tony murmured. “Should I call Happy?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Steve nodded.</p>
<p>“Alright.” Tony stole one more kiss, before untangling himself from Steve and leaving the room to make the call. </p>
<p>“You want a hand clearing up?” Steve offered.</p>
<p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Peggy scoffed. “We’re leaving this until the morning.”</p>
<p>“When we’ll have two helpers looking to earn pocket money to do it for us,” Daniel grinned, kissing Peggy’s neck. </p>
<p>“Good plan,” Steve agreed.</p>
<p>“Happy’s on his way,” Tony announced.</p>
<p>Steve took Tony’s hand, using it to pull himself to his feet. He was only mildly unsteady, but he would take any excuse to hold on to Tony, his usual desire to be close to his boyfriend increased tenfold by the alcohol.</p>
<p>“Come on, we’ll wait outside,” he suggested. “See you later,” he told Peggy and Daniel.</p>
<p>“Bye,” Peggy smiled, leaning her head on Daniel’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“See you,” Daniel added, his hand splaying over Peggy’s thigh.</p>
<p>“Nice to finally meet you,” Tony smiled, letting Steve lead him to the door.</p>
<p>They made their way down the front steps and Steve leaned against the wall, smiling when Tony stepped in-between his knees, winding his arms around Steve’s waist and rubbing small circles into the skin with his thumbs. Steve tipped his head back, looking up at Tony for once.</p>
<p>“Is there a reason why we’re waiting out here when we could be waiting in there?” Tony smiled.</p>
<p>“Yes. Because they’re about to jump each other,” Steve replied. “Peggy is probably already naked.”</p>
<p>“Then, good call.”</p>
<p>Tony leaned down, bushing their lips together, before kissing him properly. Steve fisted his hand in the front of Tony’s costume, just in case he was considering going anywhere. Nipping at Steve’s lips, Tony ran his tongue along the seam, until Steve parted his lips willingly. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was just Tony, but Steve felt giddy and lightheaded.</p>
<p>“Uh, Happy’s here,” Steve murmured, catching sight of the limo over Tony’s shoulder. “We’re giving him a show.”</p>
<p>“Believe me, he’s seen me do much worse,” Tony assured him. But he stepped back, tangling their fingers again. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Climbing into the limo, Steve instantly cuddled up as close to Tony as his wings would allow. He breathed deeply, Tony’s hand a comforting weight, stroking up and down his thigh, inching closer and closer to his groin every time. Steve tipped his head back against the headrest, letting it fall to the side so he was gazing into Tony’s face. </p>
<p>Tony watched him with blown pupils, some sort of reverence in his expression. It would’ve made Steve squirm with discomfort if it wasn’t for the wonder and disbelief in there too. Instead, Tony’s eyes held him captive.</p>
<p>Tony leaned in slowly, so slowly, and Steve’s pulse jumped. Anticipation thrummed in his veins as Tony inched closer and he cursed silently when Tony stopped a breath from Steve’s lips.</p>
<p>“Tony,” he breathed.</p>
<p>Finally, finally, Tony closed the gap between them, kissing him slowly, deeply, his knuckles brushing against Steve’s dick through his slacks. Steve’s breath caught, and he had to bite back the groan inching its way up his throat. It was only the knowledge that Happy was in the front seat which stopped him from throwing himself at Tony. </p>
<p>“You’re evil,” he whispered when they broke apart.</p>
<p>“Me?” Tony smirked. “No. I’m a Ghostbuster. I’m one of the good guys.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh, so good,” Steve nodded, sliding his hand onto Tony’s cheek and holding him in place as he leaned in to kiss his neck. </p>
<p>The stubble on Tony’s neck caught against his lips, a rough scratch which made Steve shiver as he placed kiss after kiss on the soft skin, breathing in the mix of sweat and soap and expensive cologne. Tony’s hand came up to fist in his hair and Steve let out a quiet hum of approval. When he scraped his teeth gently against his skin, he felt Tony’s sharp intake of breath and smiled, sucking gently on the skin. </p>
<p>Above him, Tony breathed heavily through his nose, his throat bobbing as he swallowed, and his fingers petting Steve’s hair. His knuckles brushed up against Steve’s dick again, longer this time, and excitement sparked beneath Steve’s skin.</p>
<p>“We’re here,” Tony rasped.</p>
<p>Steve hummed, Reluctantly, he unfolded himself from Tony’s lap, sliding out of the limo and biding Happy a good night. Tony remained pressed to his side as Steve unlocked the building and again when he unlocked the apartment, his hand slipping underneath Steve’s blazer to rub small circles in the skin of his back. </p>
<p>Steve locked the door behind them, then turned to Tony.</p>
<p>“Help me get these off?” he asked, indicating to his wings.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Tony smiled.</p>
<p>He eased the elastic straps off of Steve’s shoulders, then tossed the wings onto the sofa. Fisting his hands in Steve’s blazer, Tony pulled him forward, holding the jacket open so his eyes could roam over Steve’s bare chest. </p>
<p>“You are so beautiful, you know that?” Tony murmured. “And this? This is a really good look on you. Just saying, shirts should be banned for now on.”</p>
<p>Steve grinned, stealing a kiss. He groaned against Tony’s lips when a hand snaked onto his ass and shoved their hips together.</p>
<p>“And these pants, Jesus Christ, are they a size too small or something?” Tony murmured. “They do amazing things for you. And make me want to do very, very bad things to you.”</p>
<p>“Are they bad if I’m onboard?” Steve mused.</p>
<p>“They are when your nieces are in the room.”</p>
<p>“If you want to get laid, don’t mention them again,” Steve grimaced. </p>
<p>“Deal,” Tony chuckled, pulling him in for another kiss.</p>
<p>They stumbled into the bedroom and Steve managed to pause just long enough to fish for the door, pushing it shut before Tony toppled him onto the bed. </p>
<p>“You need to wear eyeliner more,” Tony announced, running his thumb around the edge of Steve’s eye. “It is stunning on you. I could get lost in those baby blues.”</p>
<p>Steve tugged him in, feeling an urgent need to be closer to Tony, the sooner the better. “Tony,” he murmured between kisses. “I want you.”</p>
<p>“You’ve got me,” Tony whispered.</p>
<p>They were too wound up to take things slowly. Steve peeled off his blazer, balling it up and tossing it into the corner while Tony shucked his jumpsuit. His slacks stuck around his thighs, but then Tony was there, dexterous fingers untangling the material and pulling them free. Steve pulled Tony back into bed and they tumbled onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs. Then Tony had the lube because he was a genius, drizzling it over his hand and wrapping it around them both. </p>
<p>Steve groaned, pressing their foreheads together as his hips jerked into Tony’s fist.</p>
<p>“Okay?” Tony asked, kissing every part of Steve he could reach.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Oh, yeah… Aw, fuck, Tony,” Steve panted. </p>
<p>He clung to Tony as he jerked them off, setting a punishing face. It was hard, fast and so, so good. Steve’s toes curled as his breath came in ragged gasps, and he dug his fingers into Tony’s biceps.</p>
<p>“God, Steve,” Tony rasped in his ear, his breath raising goosebumps on Steve’s neck. “I’ve wanted this all night, Jesus, you looked so fucking beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Tony…”</p>
<p>Tony caught his lips in a messy kiss and Steve came, his muscles seizing. When the roaring in his ears faded, Steve realised Tony had rolled him onto his back. Tony was above him, pupils blown as he chased his own orgasm. Stretching up, Steve sucked a mark onto his collarbone, letting his fingers dance over Tony’s chest as he worried the skin with his teeth.</p>
<p>Tony’s breath hitched and he came, the muscles in his arms trembling as he shuddered through the aftershocks, before falling onto the mattress, pressed along Steve’s side with his face mashed into the pillow.</p>
<p>For a moment, there was silence, the only noise coming from their attempts to catch their breath. Then Tony mumbled, “Happy halloween,” and Steve began to giggle until they were both shaking from laughter.</p>
<p>🌻</p>
<p>October crawled into November, the skies turning greyer and the nights growing longer, and life went on as normal. Or as normal as it coulda Steve supposed, when you were dating a billionaire superhero. But despite everything, it was normal. </p>
<p>Until it wasn’t.</p>
<p>The day started, as they so often did, with a message from Tony.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 08:22 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Going to LA with the Avengers. Not sure when I’ll be back x</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>And Steve really didn’t think any more of it, not until he walked into the staff room at lunch and found half of the arts and humanities departments huddled around the TV, blocking the screen from view.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Steve called, retrieving his lunch from the fridge and popping a grape in his mouth.</p>
<p>“The Avengers are fighting robots in Los Angeles.”</p>
<p>Steve froze, before spinning towards the screen. He elbowed his way through the throng until he could see the screen and his heart stopped.</p>
<p>The shaky footage was filled with smoke and fire and debris. It looked like something out of a B-rate action movie, only it was worse because it was real and Tony was somewhere in there. Fear gripped Steve as he silently begged for some sign that Tony was alright. </p>
<p>Alright, because he didn’t want to think of the possibility of anything worse than that.</p>
<p>A flash of red and blue highlighted Bucky’s position, the shield slicing through the air, then a burst of lightning split the sky, taking out several of the robots, and Thor appeared. Steve chewed on his thumb nail, nerves twisting in his gut like a snake, winding its way around his airway and squeezing tight.</p>
<p>Then a blur of red and gold shot past the camera and Steve gasped as he began to breathe again. But whatever momentary relief he felt at the sight of Tony was quickly replaced by fear. </p>
<p>It was obvious that the Avengers were horribly, dangerously outmatched. These robot things, whatever they were, they were ready for the Avengers, and the Avengers clearly were not prepared for them. They fought well and hard, but they were obviously on the back foot and doing everything they could to try and catch up. Steve caught sight of Bucky, sans cowl, his scowling face smeared with dirt, a trickle of blood on his cheek from an already-healed cut. The next time he saw Tony, his armour was already battered and bruised, a dark grey scrape along one side filling Steve’s head with all kinds of horrible possibilities.</p>
<p>Steve forgot about eating as he watched the fight, his fear for Tony only growing the longer it went on. The Avengers would fight back, gain the advantage, and then suddenly the robots would be overpowering them and Steve was barely holding back his tears. He tried to subtly wipe the stray moisture from beneath his eyes.</p>
<p>“Come on, baby, come on, please,” he whispered. “Come back to me.”</p>
<p>He jumped when the bell rang, blinking in confusion until he remembered where he was. The rest of the teachers drifted off, back to their classrooms, the fight already slipping from their minds as nothing more than a titbit to gossip about over dinner, but Steve lingered, watching the screen, wishing he could reach through it and touch Tony.</p>
<p>A soft cough drew his attention. Steve blinked, and found one of the cleaning staff watching him with understanding eyes. “Mr Rogers, don’t you have to get to class?” she said gently.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah. I do,” Steve nodded.</p>
<p>She smiled encouragingly. Taking one last glance at the TV, Steve forced himself to move. Every step towards his classroom made his boots feel like they were made of lead.</p>
<p>It probably wasn’t best practise, but he rushed through explaining a task to his class, before throwing himself into his desk chair and bringing up the feed of the fight, making sure the volume was switched off, and watching in fascinated horror as the battle continued. The longer it dragged on, the more it wore on Steve’s nerves and his nails were all bitten ragged.</p>
<p>He inhaled sharply when Tony tumbled out of the sky, and didn’t start to breathe again until he reappeared, battered and bruised, before shooting into the sky again.</p>
<p>“…ogers? Mr Rogers?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Steve shook himself from his reverie, dragging his attention from the screen towards his student. From the expression on her face and the rest of the class, this clearly wasn’t the first time she’d called for him. </p>
<p>“Can you help me with question five?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Steve nodded and, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do, he left his desk to assist her. </p>
<p>It turned out several of his students had questions, due in part to his terrible explanation at the start of the lesson. When they were done, it took all of Steve’s self control to stop himself from running back to his desk.</p>
<p>The fight was over, Steve saw when he sat down, but he couldn’t see Tony. Bucky was giving a statement which consisted of <em>No comment</em>, and in the background he could see Thor standing by as Barton received treatment from a paramedic. Romanoff appeared with Banner, but still no Tony.</p>
<p><em>Please, please, please</em>, Steve begged silently.</p>
<p>When Tony finally appeared, walking through the debris, faceplate up and hauling a hunk of dead robot, Steve almost cried out in relief. He pressed his fist to his mouth and blinked furiously. He let out a ragged sigh of relief and sat back in his chair. </p>
<p>Tony was alive.</p>
<p>But for the first time, Steve realised the cost of dating a superhero.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, when I was a kid, I decided I wanted to be a ginger cat for Halloween.</p>
<p>EDIT: Look at the amazing art by Charlie of Steve in his costume!!!! How awesome is that??? A huge thank you to Charlie and pensivegrace for conspiring to make this happen - you are both wonderful people and I feel so lucky to have this art be part of my fic. Check out more of Charlie's art over on <a href="https://selfmadesuperhero.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p>
<p>EDIT 2: Look at the amazing art by profoundlyexceeded of Angie in her costume!!!! I am in love with it!!! Look at the detail on the dress! A huge thank you to profoundlyexeeded for taking my random ideas and turning it into a beautiful piece of art. I am so lucky to have it become part of this fic. Check out more of their art on <a href="https://profoundlyexceeded.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the fuck?”</p><p>Tony glanced up from the Dreadnought he was disassembling at Bucky’s exclamation, and found him gaping at the workshop in fascinated horror.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“It looks like Christmas threw up in here,” Bucky declared.</p><p>Tony glanced around at the tinsel and paper chains which adorned the workshop, courtesy of DUM-E and U. It seemed perfectly acceptable to him, as did the Christmas songs JARVIS was piping through the speakers. </p><p>“It’s not that bad.”</p><p>Bucky fixed him with a look.</p><p>“Tony, this makes the Macy’s window look like amateur hour,” he pointed out. “Why?”</p><p>Tony shrugged. “I like Christmas.”</p><p>“Clearly,” Bucky muttered. “How’s the autopsy going?”</p><p>“Well, now we know what all those parts were for,” Tony said grimly. </p><p>When they went to LA the month before in search of the Maggia’s lab, they were greeted by the Dreadnoughts: fully articulated humanoid robots, with a veritable arsenal of weapons. They went in expecting an easy mission, and they came home battered and bruised and with nothing. Because while they were fighting the Dreadnoughts, the Maggia was evacuating the facility and wiping everything from their computers, beyond even Tony or Natasha’s ability to bring it back.</p><p>They were good, as much as Tony hated to admit it. </p><p>“They… They kinda look like a bastardised version of your suit,” Bucky said tentatively.</p><p>“Yeah. I know,” Tony sighed. “This feels personal. First Marco, now this. At least I know what he wanted to tell me about now.”</p><p>“Hey. You okay? I know he was your friend.”</p><p>“He used to be,” Tony corrected. “Until he betrayed me to Obie. Stane.”</p><p>Dammit, it shouldn’t be this hard to remember to call him Stane after all these years. </p><p>“Take a break,” Bucky ordered. “It’s Christmas. It’s a holiday. So take a holiday. We’re clutching at straws anyway. Go see Steve, or come out for drinks with us tonight.”</p><p>“Which us?” Tony asked. “Avengers us, or Lawyers R Us?”</p><p>“Lawyers. It’s Murdock and Nelson’s Christmas night out.”</p><p>“There’s only two of them,” Tony pointed out. </p><p>“We’re going to Josie’s to eat wings and get drunk. You in?”</p><p>Tony considered it. Steve was busy tonight, on his own staff night out, celebrating the end of term and two weeks of freedom from teenagers with Angie and the rest of his co-workers. He glanced at the partially deconstructed Dreadnought.</p><p>“Yes. Screw it, yes. I’m in,” he decided.</p><p>“Good man!” Bucky cheered. “But if you wear a Christmas jumper, I’m hitting you with my shield.”</p><p>“I like Christmas, but I’m not a maniac,” Tony retorted.</p><p>🌻</p><p>“What the fuck are you wearing?” Bucky blurted out.</p><p>“It’s festive,” Matt replied brightly, a shit eating grin on his face as he proudly showed off his jumper depicting Santa Claus riding on the back of a tyrannosaurus rex, with tiny coloured lights flashing in the place of the stars.</p><p>Tony snorted, patting Bucky’s shoulder as he passed him to slide into the booth next to Foggy and Marci. “It wasn’t me you had to worry about, Buckaroo.”</p><p>“It’s like you don’t even wanna get laid tonight,” Bucky declared, still staring at the woollen monstrosity.</p><p>Matt smirked. “Is that a challenge?”</p><p>Foggy tapped Tony’s elbow and handed over his phone. Tony frowned, until he read the message on the screen: <em>I bet Matt ten bucks he couldn’t get Bucky to sleep with him wearing that thing.</em></p><p>Tony snorted loudly. He attempted to cover it with a cough when Bucky looked at him curiously.</p><p>“Sorry. Frog in my throat.” </p><p>“Somebody please get me a drink so I can forget about that thing on my boyfriend’s chest,” Bucky pleaded.</p><p>“You can’t get drunk,” Marci pointed out.</p><p>Bucky groaned. “Don’t remind me.”</p><p>“I’ll go,” Tony said. “Usual for everyone?”</p><p>Receiving affirmatives from everyone, he made his way through the crowd to the bar, waving to catch Josie’s attention.</p><p>“What can I get you?” she asked.</p><p>“Our usuals, Josie. And I think we’re gonna want wings, too,” he added, remembering Bucky’s words in the lab.</p><p>“Alright. On the tab?”</p><p>“Start a new one, under my name. I’ll pay it at the end of the night,” Tony promised, and Josie’s expression softened. </p><p>“Coming up.”</p><p>When he returned to the booth, Marci turned to Tony with a knowing smirk, one eyebrow quirked, in an expression to make grown men and hardened DAs tremble. Tony took a sip of his beer, eyeing her warily.</p><p>“So. Tony,” she began.</p><p>“Yes, dear?” </p><p>“How’s <em>Steve</em>?” </p><p>“Steve is good,” he replied innocently.</p><p>“You owe us,” Marci declared, poking his chest with one perfectly manicured nail. “You never would’ve met him if it wasn’t for us.”</p><p>“You don’t know that.”</p><p>Foggy snorted. “How many high school teachers from Brooklyn have you met before?” he asked. </p><p>“Not… many,” Tony admitted. “Still. It’s possible.” </p><p>“You owe us,” Marci repeated.</p><p>“You really do,” Foggy agreed. “You should be buying our drinks. All night.”</p><p>“So it’s a good thing I already set up a new tab and ordered us wings then, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes!” Foggy cheered, clapping Tony’s shoulder enthusiastically. “Good man!”</p><p>“I’m waiting,” Marci singsonged.</p><p>Tony sighed. “Fine. Thank you for setting up my online dating profile, without which it is highly unlikely I would’ve met Steve, who I have very strong feelings for, and am in an exclusive relationship with. Happy?”</p><p>“Ecstatic,” Marci said. She leaned past Foggy, pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “I’m happy for you.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Tony smiled.</p><p>“Hey, should I be jealous?” Foggy frowned.</p><p>Marci rolled her eyes as she sat back down, wrapping herself around Foggy’s arm. “He has a boyfriend. Which we found for him, Foggy-bear.”</p><p>“Hey! Technically all you did was set up the profile!”</p><p>“Which was more than you were gonna do,” Marci arched her eyebrow again. Damn, that was far too effective. “You were going to wait for that magical moment where your eyes meet across the room, and got that ‘you just know’ feeling in your soul.” </p><p>Then she mimed gagging.</p><p>“Or, in their case,” Foggy added, nodding across the table at Matt and Bucky, “Your eyes meet right before he socks you in the jaw.”</p><p>“Don’t knock it,” Bucky called, before returning to his conversation with Matt. “It worked.”</p><p>“Can we change the subject from my love life?” Tony asked. “Please?” </p><p>Marci grudgingly agreed to change the subject, although Tony caught her watching him several times with a twinkle in her eye, leaving him confident that the subject had not been entirely dropped. </p><p>Tony leaned against the back of the booth, letting the easy banter of his friends wash over him and chase away any lingering tension from the mystery of the Maggia and the Dreadnoughts. Bucky was still arguing against the Christmas jumper - “You’re blind, Matty, you don’t have to look at that abomination” - and Matt smiled serenely, while Marci and Foggy were discussing the logistics of visiting both their families on Christmas. Josie appeared with their plates of wings; Tony nodded his thanks and made a mental note to slip her a fifty on the way out. She deserved it for dealing with them all year.</p><p>Whenever he said he liked Christmas, people made the assumption Tony liked the trappings of Christmas. And while he enjoyed the decorations - he’d always been a bit of a magpie when it came to bright and sparkly things - most of the traditionally “Christmas” things he could do without. </p><p>It was this, this warmth and closeness with friends - family, really - he liked. Catching up with old friends, making time to see each other and just laugh together. To be around the people you loved.</p><p>Tony started imagining what this scene might look like next year. No doubt Matt and Bucky would still be arguing over Christmas jumpers, and knowing Matt, he would make it his mission starting December 26th to find the ugliest, most over the top Christmas sweater possible just to wind Bucky up. With any luck, there would be a diamond on Marci’s finger. </p><p>And maybe Steve would be there too. Sitting crushed into the booth at Tony’s side, stealing the last wing from under Bucky’s fingers and grinning unrepentantly; joining Matt in teasing Bucky; complaining with Marci about asshole corporate lawyers, and listening to Foggy complain about the lack of infrastructure in Hell’s Kitchen.</p><p>If he was very, very lucky, maybe they’d even be going back to the tower to their penthouse together, or even a place in Brooklyn. </p><p>(If he had to, Tony would move to Brooklyn, but only for Steve)</p><p>The thought made him smile into his glass.</p><p>“What are you smiling about?” Marci asked.</p><p>“Nothing,” Tony replied.</p><p><em>Everything</em>, he thought.</p><p>🌻</p><p>Three days later, Tony made the journey out to Red Hook to Steve’s apartment, his gift tucked safely in the pocket of his coat. Parking down the block, Tony locked the car, then negotiated the grey-slush covered sidewalk. He hit the buzzer and waited; a few seconds later, Steve’s voice came over the intercom, “Hello?”</p><p>Tony smiled automatically, then rolled his eyes. Jesus, he was ridiculous. They’d been together for almost six months, he shouldn’t still be smiling at the mere sound of Steve’s voice.</p><p>“Hey, it’s me,” he replied.</p><p>“Hey you,” Steve said, the smile evident in his voice. “C’mon up.”</p><p>Tony jogged up the stairs, unwinding his scarf from his neck. The door to the apartment opened as he reached the second floor, and then Steve was there in front of him. Tony wrapped his hand around the back of Steve’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. </p><p>He hummed.</p><p>“I missed you,” he murmured.</p><p>“You saw me four days ago,” Steve laughed.</p><p>“I still missed you.” </p><p>Steve’s face lit up, and Tony made the decision then and there to do whatever he could to make Steve smile like that for as long as he lived. </p><p>“Come in,” Steve murmured.</p><p>Tony stepped into the apartment, pulling off his coat, before tossing it and his scarf onto one of the bar stools. A small artificial Christmas tree sat in the corner of the room, decorated with a mismatched collection of ornaments and tinsel. Both windows were ringed with fairy lights, twinkling against the grey skies outside. Christmas cards were scattered across every surface. It was cozy and homely and Tony loved it.</p><p>“No Angie?” he asked, falling onto the sofa.</p><p>“Helping Peggy with her Christmas shopping,” Steve explained. He sat down next to Tony, twisting to face him. “For the record, I missed you too.”</p><p>“Good,” Tony teased, playing with the hair at the base of Steve’s neck.</p><p>“Ready for your present?” </p><p>“Is it you?” Tony grinned. “Because I’m good with that.”</p><p>Steve laughed. “Damn. I could’ve saved myself a lot of time and effort if I’d thought of that,” he joked. Reaching behind, Steve picked up a small, perfectly wrapped parcel and handed it over. “Merry Christmas, Tony.”</p><p>Tony picked up the gift, turning it over in his hands. He made a pantomime of shaking it by his ear - gently though, so as not to damage whatever was inside - before sliding his thumb under the edge of the paper and tearing it. He pulled the box free and opened it up, holding it upside down until the contents slipped out onto his knee. </p><p>It was a small glass square, roughly twenty centimetres on each side, and in the centre of the square sat a single sunflower bloom, forever preserved in the glass.</p><p>“It’s from the ones you sent me,” Steve explained quietly.</p><p>Tony looked up in surprise. That, that was back at the start of the school year. After the fight about the books. Tony ran his fingers over the petals. “You’ve been planning this since September?” </p><p>“No, I just had the idea a few weeks ago.”</p><p>Tony frowned. “I don’t understand. How can it be from then if you only had the idea a few weeks ago?”</p><p>Steve’s face softened. He smiled. “Because I kept the flowers, Tony,” he explained softly. “I keep all of them.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because they’re from you.”</p><p>Oh. </p><p>Sliding his hands up onto Steve’s cheeks, Tony brushed his thumbs back and forth over Steve’s cheekbones. He shook his head, unable to speak around the lump in his throat. </p><p>“You,” he whispered. “You are really something special, Steve.” </p><p>Steve’s hand curled around Tony’s wrist, tugging it up so he could press a kiss to the inside of his wrist, where the blue veins stood out starkly against his skin. They'd had a lot of sex, but this simple gesture was so intimate, Tony swore his heart doubled in size. Which wasn’t fair, because he wasn’t the Grinch dammit, he liked Christmas.</p><p>“Alright,” Tony cleared his throat. “Your turn.” </p><p>He retrieved Steve’s gift from his coat pocket, and watched with nervous anticipation as Steve carefully removed the paper. He stole a glance at Tony as he turned over the leather box, before flicking it open to reveal the watch inside.</p><p>“Oh. Wow. That’s beautiful,” Steve breathed.</p><p>“It’s, uh, it’s not just a watch,” Tony explained. “There's a chip in it which gives you full access to the tower. Well, technically not full access. I mean, it doesn’t give you access to any of the Avengers’ apartments. But the communal areas, the labs - my lab and the labs - and the penthouse. Everything like that.”</p><p>Steve gaped at him. For a second, Tony wondered if he’d done something wrong, but then Steve surged across the gap between them, tackling Tony with a bruising kiss. Tony’s hands shot up to fist in Steve’s shirt, if only to save himself from toppling onto the floor. </p><p>“So,” Tony panted. “Does this mean you like it?”</p><p>“You gave me a key,” Steve said, his lips red and swollen.</p><p>“Technically I gave you a watch.”</p><p>“But it’s a key,” Steve clarified. “A key to your place.”</p><p>“Yeah. I guess.” Tony frowned. “Did I overstep?”</p><p>“Definitely not,” Steve replied instantly.</p><p>“So you do like it?”</p><p>“I love it.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Tony, you’re giving me a <em>key</em>,” Steve exclaimed. “Yes. Yes, I love it. I’d love it even if it wasn’t a key, because it’s beautiful. I love it.”</p><p>“Good,” Tony smiled. </p><p>“I’m gonna…” Steve pulled back, picking up the box and carefully removing the watch and wrapping the smooth brown leather around his wrist. He stared at the watch in wonder for a moment, before turning to Tony and swinging his leg across, sitting down in Tony’s lap. “I love it,” he repeated, linking his fingers behind Tony’s neck.</p><p>“I’m glad,” Tony smiled, sliding his hands up Steve’s back. </p><p>Leaning up, Tony kissed the underside of Steve’s chin, before worrying the skin gently with his teeth until a bright red mark stood out against his skin. Steve groaned above him, tipping his head back to give Tony better access.</p><p>Tony chuckled. </p><p>“Hey,” he murmured. “C’mere.”</p><p>Steve dropped his head, allowing Tony to capture his mouth in a soft kiss. He hummed his approval, shifting closer in Tony’s lap.</p><p>They remained there, making out languidly, and Tony lost all sense of time. There was no rush, no urgency. Just a low, building fire they were content to feed as Tony’s hands roamed up Steve’s spine, across his shoulders, cupping his ass. The last one earned him a low moan which reverberated between their chests. </p><p>They remained there until the sound of muffled voices and a key in the door announced Angie’s return. Reluctantly, Steve pulled back, falling to the side. His leg remained thrown over Tony’s thighs; Tony caught his ankle, holding it in place and rubbing small circles into Steve’s skin, just above the bone. It had everything to do with wanting to retain contact with Steve, and <em>nothing</em> to do with hiding the fact he was half hard.</p><p>“Hey!” Angie chirped as she entered the apartment, Peggy on her heels.</p><p>“Hi,” Steve replied, while Tony threw them a wave. “How’d it go?”</p><p>“Sorted. Finally,” Peggy exclaimed. “Can I hide some of the girls gifts here? Evie Rose is getting far too good at guessing my hiding places.”</p><p>Tony chuckled, his love for Peggy’s daughters growing every time he learned something new about them. </p><p>“Course you can,” Steve grinned. </p><p>“Thank you darling,” Peggy beamed. </p><p>“We’re going for cocktails, you wanna come?” Angie offered. </p><p>Tony turned to Steve and found him already looking in Tony’s direction. They stared at each other awkwardly, both trying to find the word to turn down the offer without making it clear they were on the verge of having sex. </p><p>“Next time,” Steve replied diplomatically. </p><p>“Yeah,” Tony agreed. </p><p>“We have plans,” Steve added, because Tony’s boyfriend was a goddamn genius.</p><p>“Alright,” Angie shrugged. </p><p>“Use protection!” Peggy called just before they closed the door behind them. </p><p>Steve and Tony turned to each other and burst out laughing.</p><p>“We’re not subtle, are we?” Tony chuckled.</p><p>“Guess not.” </p><p>“Hey. Just an idea. But. We’re exclusive. So why don’t we get tested, and then we don’t have to use condoms if we don’t want to?” Tony suggested. </p><p>“Yeah?” Steve smiled.</p><p>“Yeah. Why not? Unless you want to keep using them. Which, totally cool.”</p><p>“No, let’s do it,” Steve agreed. </p><p>Tony cupped Steve’s cheek, drawing him in for a kiss. He couldn’t imagine being any more content than he was here in this moment with Steve.</p><p>“So,” Steve murmured. “How does a blow job sound?”</p><p>Tony grinned.</p><p>“Like you read my mind.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Steve woke to a dry throat and a stuffy nose, he popped a couple of Sudafed and headed off to work, taking care to drink plenty and eat lots of fruit to boost his vitamins, hoping to stave off the inevitable as long as possible.</p><p>The following morning, he woke with his nose even stuffier and his voice croaking like a bullfrog. Angie raised her eyebrows at him, but Steve ignored her, pouring himself a cup of tea to soothe his throat, then headed off to work.</p><p>Day three, and he felt even worse. But he dragged himself out of bed, fully intending to fight this thing head on. Angie eyed him, but she didn’t say a thing, which really should’ve been his first clue.</p><p>The buzzer blared, making Steve wince when it aggravated his throbbing head, as he poured tea into a travel mug.</p><p>“Hello?” he tried, only for it to come out as something decidedly inhuman. “Hello?” he tried again.</p><p>“Hey. It’s me.”</p><p>“Tony?” Steve frowned. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Can I come up?”</p><p>“Uh, sure,” Steve replied, before sneezing loudly.</p><p>“Who is it?” Angie asked far too innocently when she emerged from the bathroom. But it didn’t register to Steve that she was looking at him with the wide-eyed Bambi expression which always meant she was up to something. He blamed the cold for slowing his reactions.</p><p>“Tony.”</p><p>A knock echoed from the door; Steve opened it to find Tony waiting, far too bright-eyed for this time of day, with a coffee in one hand and a bunch of sunflowers in the other.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Steve frowned.</p><p>Tony’s eyes flickered to Angie, and then everything fell into place, as Steve’s cold-addled brain caught up.</p><p>“You called my boyfriend?”</p><p>“Yes, I did,” Angie replied, picking up her bag. “Tony, sit on him. He’s not allowed to leave the apartment. And I’m taking these-” Angie swiped Steve’s bike keys from the hook, “-just in case you were considering making an escape.”</p><p>“Hey!” Steve objected.</p><p>Angie bounced onto her toes, pressing a kiss to his cheek</p><p>“Feel better!” she called, skipping out of the apartment.</p><p>“I don’t need a babysitter,” Steve scowled.</p><p>“No? What about your boyfriend who loves to cuddle?” Tony asked, his mouth twitching as he valiantly tried to hold back a smile. Steve appreciated the effort if nothing else.</p><p>He felt his resolve waver.</p><p>“Maybe,” he admitted grudgingly. </p><p>Tony stepped into his space, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Steve didn’t realise until it was too late that Tony, the sneaky bastard, was using it as an opportunity to press his wrist to Steve’s forehead. </p><p>He glared.</p><p>Tony chuckled. “Come here, you,” he said, tugging Steve towards the couch. Steve curled into Tony’s side, tucking his head beneath his chin. Only then did he allow himself to relax, with Tony’s arms wrapped around him. </p><p>It was the only place Steve felt able to really let his guard down.</p><p>When he did, he began to feel the exhaustion and the pressure in his sinuses and the ache in his throat, everything he’d been trying to deny. </p><p>“Okay, I might be sick,” Steve admitted grudgingly.</p><p>Tony laughed softly in his ear.</p><p>“Oh really?” he teased. “I never would’ve guessed.”</p><p>But he pressed a kiss to Steve’s temple to take the sting out of his comment, and Steve snuggled further into his chest. </p><p>🌻</p><p>They spent the morning watching Netflix. Steve curled into Tony’s embrace, staring at the screen with dull eyes, while Tony’s fingers danced over his phone with the hand not carding through Steve’s hair. </p><p>Until he put the phone aside, kissing the crown of Steve’s head and patted his shoulder.</p><p>“Lemme up,” he said. </p><p>“Why?” Steve whined.</p><p>“Because I need to make you lunch,” Tony replied patiently. “C’mon, honey.”</p><p>Steve sighed, but he shifted to allow Tony up, before settling back against the cushions. His nose was completely blocked up, and breathing through his mouth left his throat dry, and he generally felt miserable. Curling into the cushions, Steve glanced over at Tony in the kitchen, and soon he found himself watching Tony rather than whatever inane movie they’d decided upon.</p><p>“Watching you cook is almost better than porn,” Steve called.</p><p>“Really?” Tony beamed. “What would make it better?”</p><p>“Less clothes,” Steve replied automatically. </p><p>Tony laughed.</p><p>“Maybe when you have enough energy to do more than just lie there.”</p><p>“In that case, I’ll settle for whatever you’re making. I’m sure it smells wonderful. I’ll have to take your word for it, but I believe you.” </p><p>“Oh, sweetheart,” Tony sighed, his face twisted in sympathy.</p><p>Steve shrugged. He reached out, running his fingers over the petals of the sunflowers, now in a vase on the table. </p><p>“I should be used to it. I always get sick. Every winter,” he grumbled. “I have a shitty immune system.”</p><p>“As soon as you’re recovered, I’m taking you to the Tower,” Tony declared. “I’m immunised against things you’ve never even heard of. We’re getting Helen to vaccinate you too.” When Steve cocked his head, eyebrows raised in question, Tony added, “Turns out, surgery performed in a cave without an anaesthetic isn’t actually good for you. I have a severely compromised immune system, so Helen has me on super powerful vaccines, I don’t know what they are. I don’t do squishy science.”</p><p>Steve chuckled, snuggling back into the cushions. “Are you okay to be here? I don’t wanna get you sick.”</p><p>“Super vaccines, remember? I’m good,” Tony assured him. </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Alright, sit up. I made you chicken soup.” </p><p>Tony handed over the bowl and spoon, before returning to collect his own bowl. As soon as Tony sat down, Steve wriggled his toes underneath Tony’s thighs.</p><p>“Hey, how’s the, uh, the Maggia thing going?” Steve asked. </p><p>He was still trying not to think too much about Tony being in the battle, or in any kind of danger, but he was determined not to hide from the fact his boyfriend was a superhero. He’d never learn to live with it if he just ignored it.</p><p>“It’s not,” Tony sighed. “We’ve hit a wall.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“I tore apart the Dreadnought from LA, but it doesn’t tell us anything we didn’t already know. Except what all the parts we found were for. They completely evacuated while we were fighting those things. They were ready, like they knew we’d find them eventually. There was a whole escape plan and now we don’t know where they are.”</p><p>“That sucks.”</p><p>“It really does.”</p><p>Tony fell silent, spinning his spoon through his soup. Steve watched him silently; there was something Tony wanted to say, that much was obvious, but he wasn’t ready to say it. Steve could wait.</p><p>Tony put his bowl aside, then rubbed his eye with his middle finger.</p><p>“It feels personal,” he said finally. “First Marco’s involvement, then the, uh, the aesthetic similarities between the Dreadnoughts and my suit. It just…” He huffed. “It feels personal.”</p><p>“Guess they gotta be pissed when the best weapons manufacturer stops making weapons,” Steve reasoned.</p><p>He sneezed loudly.</p><p>“Bless you.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Tony shrugged. “Or maybe I’m being a self-centred narcissist as usual, and making everything about me when it’s not.”</p><p>“Okay,” Steve replied, “First off: if you’re a narcissist, by very definition you’re self-centred, so.”</p><p>“Are you calling me out on my word choice?”</p><p>“I’m calling you out on your word choice,” Steve grinned. “And second of all, Tony, you’re in Brooklyn. Making me soup and clearing up after my snotty ass.”</p><p>Tony grimaced. “There’s an image.”</p><p>“You’re not a narcissist,” Steve continued. “You just do a good impression of one, and people are too stupid to see the truth. Also, this soup is amazing and I love it.”</p><p>Tony smiled, rubbing his hand over Steve’s knee.</p><p>“How do you manage to see me so clearly?” he wondered.</p><p>Steve shrugged. </p><p>“Because I’m looking.”</p><p>🌻</p><p>Over the next few days, Steve came to the realisation that anyone who thought they knew Tony Stark had no idea. Absolutely none. The Tony Stark he knew, the one who was basically living with Steve to look after him when all he had was a cold, that Tony Stark was so alien in comparison to the Tony Stark the media and the public claimed to know. </p><p>Tony took care of him. He cooked and cleaned, and bullied Steve into taking medicine even when Steve glared at him and declared that he was fed up of taking pills. Then he would cuddle Steve when they sat watching endless shows and movies on Netflix, usually scrolling through his phone or the tablet Happy delivered to him on the second day, because Tony needed more than one source of stimulation to keep his brain happy. </p><p>At night, when Steve couldn’t sleep due to his blocked nose, Tony - without a murmur of complaint - rearranged his own pillows so he could sit up, and let Steve sleep against his chest, an arm looped around him.</p><p>And did Steve mention the cooking?</p><p>He supposed, if he’d thought about it, he would’ve assumed Tony couldn’t cook. What with the whole billionaire, growing up with staff thing. And he would’ve been so very wrong. Because Tony could not only cook, he could cook <em>well</em>. Even through Steve’s bunged up nose and distorted taste-buds, he could tell this was some of the best cooking he’d ever tasted.</p><p>“Where’d you learn to cook?” Steve asked, while wondering if it would be inappropriate to lick the bowl. To his dismay, Tony picked up the bowl to load it into the dishwasher before Steve could make up his mind.</p><p>“I was taught by Jarvis and Ana,” Tony explained. “Our butler and his wife. He was English and she was Hungarian, so I learned a lot of different recipes. They, uh, they practically raised me. When you’re better, I’ll make you Ana’s goulash. Nothing compares to it.”</p><p>Steve meant to say <em>I look forward to it</em>, but when he opened his mouth, what came out was, “You’ll be a great dad one day.”</p><p>Tony started, then blinked at him, his mouth hanging open. Steve coloured, realising what he’d said, and squeezed his eyes shut, sliding down the sofa.</p><p>“Sorry, that was… I didn’t mean to say that.”</p><p>“You… don’t think I’ll be a great dad?”</p><p>“No. No, I, I <em>mean</em> it, but I didn’t mean to <em>say</em> it,” Steve explained, feeling his face burn with embarrassment and fighting the urge to bury his face in his hands.</p><p>Tony crossed the room, perching on the edge of the sofa by Steve’s hip.</p><p>“Steve, do you want kids?”</p><p>Steve exhaled, puffing out his cheeks. He was way too tired and his head was too stuffy for this conversation, but he’d opened his big mouth so now he had to deal with it.</p><p>“Yeah. I mean, I guess so,” he replied. “It’s not a deal breaker though.”</p><p>Tony began rubbing small circles into Steve’s stomach through his t-shirt.</p><p>“Kinda getting the impression it is,” Tony said gently.</p><p>Drawing a shaking breath, Steve nodded. “It, uh… Zoey wasn’t planned,” he explained, and give Tony his due, he didn’t react at the apparent U-turn in the conversation. “She was an accident - not a mistake, because a mistake sounds like something bad - but she’s one of the three best things ever to happen to Peggy and Daniel. And when she was born, I went to visit them in the hospital. And Daniel was holding her.” He smiled at the memory, still as clear in his mind’s eye as it was ten years ago. “And he was looking at her with more love than I’ve ever seen on anybody else. And I thought to myself, <em>I want that</em>. I wanna look at my kid, and know I love them more than anything in the world. So, uh, yeah. I want kids. Someday.” He swallowed nervously. “D’you want kids?”</p><p>Throughout Steve’s speech, Tony’s expression remained impassive, clearly listening to every word, but showing no reaction, which left Steve a bundle of nerves. Had he just screwed up the best relationship he’d ever been in?</p><p>“If you’d asked me that a year ago, I probably would’ve said no,” Tony replied, causing Steve’s heart to sink. “But a year ago, I didn’t know you. Honestly? I’m still not sure about kids as a general concept. But having kids with you?” Tony smiled. “It’s something I’m thinking about more and more.”</p><p>“Really?” </p><p>Tony nodded and a wave of relief washed over Steve.</p><p>“You know,” Tony continued. “Evie Rose is a big factor in why I fell for you so quickly. Seeing you with her on our first date? That was, uh, that was very attractive. You’re great with kids.”</p><p>“So are you. Those girls love you.”</p><p>Tony picked up Steve’s hand, squeezing it gently, rubbing Steve’s knuckles with his thumb. His eyes began to twinkle with mischief. </p><p>“So. Do I have to put a ring on your finger before we have kids?”</p><p>Steve’s heart pounded in his chest, so loudly he wondered if Tony would hear it.</p><p>“I don’t need one,” he replied carefully. “My best friends had their first baby before they were married.”</p><p>“But do you want it?”</p><p>“If the timing was right, I wouldn’t say no.”</p><p>Tony smiled, before leaning down and brushing his lips against Steve’s temple.</p><p>“Good to know,” he murmured.</p><p>🌻</p><p>The following morning, while they were watching <em>Schitt’s Creek</em> and Tony was tapping away on his tablet, Steve found the courage to say, “Um, Tony? After everything we spoke about yesterday, well, uh, I know we’re not there yet, but… I’d move to Manhattan for you.”</p><p>Above him, he saw Tony smile.</p><p>“You’re probably - no, definitely - the only person I’d ever consider moving to Brooklyn for,” Tony admitted, smoothing Steve’s hair back from his forehead. </p><p>Steve settled back in Tony’s lap, biting his lip to stop himself from grinning like a lunatic.</p><p>It felt like they were both on the same page in regards to their relationship, which was a heady realisation indeed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SLIGHTLY SPOILERY WARNINGS: minor illness</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony spat out the toothpaste, picking up the glass and rinsing out his mouth. He dropped his toothbrush into the glass and stared at it for a minute. His toothbrush was sitting there, between Steve and Angie’s, looking like it belonged there.</p><p>He’d never really lived with anyone else. He had a roommate in the dorms at college, but he found himself a girlfriend two months in and all but moved in with her, leaving the room to Tony. Then he’d roomed with Rhodey, but they were ships passing in the night most of the time, each muttering to themselves about their respective coursework before collapsing into bed. The last few days, staying in Brooklyn with Steve and Angie, it was nice. Which sounded boring and twee, but it really was nice. The apartment was warm and homey and Tony felt like he belonged when he was there. </p><p>Shaking his head at his own ridiculousness, Tony let himself out of the bathroom, yawning as he padded across the living room towards Steve’s bedroom. Steve’s cold had finally receded, nothing more than a tickle in his throat still lingering. Which meant there was no reason for Tony to stay anymore. </p><p>He could go back to the Tower, back to the Avengers, back to getting nowhere with the Maggia. </p><p>“Hey honey,” Tony began, but he broke off with a frown when he saw the bed was empty. “Steve?”</p><p>“I threw up.”</p><p>Tony found Steve slumped on the floor, leaning over the trash can, his skin pale and with a sheen of sweat. Tony’s heart jumped.</p><p>“Oh honey,” he murmured, crouching down beside Steve. He fought the urge to wince at the acrid smell of vomit, running a soothing hand up and down Steve’s spine. “D’you think you’re going to throw up again?”</p><p>Steve considered it, then shook his head. “No, I’m done.”</p><p>Tony helped Steve to his feet, guiding him to the bathroom so he could clean his teeth and get the taste of bile out of his mouth. He grabbed the bathroom trash can on the way out of the room, tucking it into the side of the bed once Steve was lying down.</p><p>“I’ll be right back,” Tony promised, kissing Steve’s forehead and finding it hot and sweaty. </p><p>Picking up the full trash can, Tony kept his grimace hidden until he was in the bathroom, washing out the can and spraying it with the disinfectant he found under the sink. Washing his hands, Tony glanced at his reflection in the mirror, measuring himself and hoping he wasn’t about to be found lacking.</p><p>Tony didn’t have much experience when it came to caring for other people. Not unless you counted Rhodey and the truly epic hangover of ‘02. Cap decided to sic him on Matt once after one of the many times he’d been hauled out of a dumpster, but that didn’t involve care so much as keeping one eye on Matt and one eye on the exits, because for a blind guy, Matt was fucking sneaky. </p><p>But he <em>did</em> have experience in taking care of himself. Mostly because for most of his life, he was the only one around to do so. When he was a child, there was Ana and Jarvis, and his mother when he was really sick. At college, Rhodey was there to check in on him when he was ill, to make sure he didn’t pass out and choke on his own vomit, with lots of grumbling which made him sound like a grizzly bear. Then there was Pepper, who bullied him back to health when necessary.</p><p>But there were a lot of gaps between the three of them, and in those gaps, Tony learned to rely on himself. Despite what everyone thought, he did actually know how to keep himself alive without help. </p><p>After a moment of terror at the thought of taking care of Steve, Tony forced himself to calm down and reminded himself that he’d successfully nursed himself back to health multiple times, including from food poisoning, measles, and palladium poisoning.</p><p>(Okay, the last one didn’t really count.)</p><p>He could do this.</p><p>The winter before Afghanistan, Tony had the flu. Pepper was at her parents’ for Christmas, Rhodey was deployed, and Happy was suffering from the flu himself.</p><p>(To this day they still couldn’t agree on who infected who, but Tony remained adamant it wasn’t his fault.)</p><p>With no one else around, Tony had to take care of himself. It was one of the most miserable weeks of his life, and yes, that included the three months in a cave surrounded by terrorists.</p><p>He’d need fluids, Tylenol to combat the fever, blankets to keep Steve warm, and something easy on the stomach to eat. </p><p>“Pull yourself together, Stark,” he muttered. </p><p>He found the First Aid kit in the bathroom cabinet, fishing out the thermometer before returning to the bedroom. Steve was bundled up underneath the covers, shaking and looking thoroughly miserable. </p><p>“Hey,” Tony said. He held up the thermometer. “Come on, you have a fever and I need to know how much I should be freaking out right now.”</p><p>Steve took the thermometer wordlessly, sticking it under his arm and hunkering down again. Tony stroked his hair while they waited for the thermometer to cheep, wishing there was something he could do.</p><p>“A hundred and one point six,” Tony read, peering at the digital readout. “You have the flu.”</p><p>“I just got over the cold,” Steve grumbled. “I want a new immune system.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Tony sighed. “If I could build you one I would, honey, in a heartbeat.”</p><p>Steve huffed, snuggling further into the blankets.</p><p>“If you have a fever,” Tony continued. “You know what that means.” He tugged at the blankets. “These need to go. You’re just making your temperature higher.”</p><p>“No, I’m cold,” Steve whined.</p><p>“I know, I feel terrible, honey. But you’re too hot.”</p><p>“Tony, please.”</p><p>“Steve, we need to get your temperature down,” Tony pointed out, silently begging Steve to agree because he felt like the worst kind of person imaginable pulling the blankets away from him.</p><p>Steve let out a pitiful whine when Tony managed to pull the blankets away, his entire body shaking. Tony couldn’t resist pulling Steve into his arms, letting Steve use his shoulder as a pillow. Sharing body heat probably wasn’t a good idea when Steve was giving off heat like an engine, pressed up against his side, but Tony couldn’t be that cruel. </p><p>The night was fitful, Steve tossing and turning at his side as the fever raged. Around six, the fever fell enough for Steve to get some actual sleep. Tony covered him with the lightest blanket, then slipped out of bed.</p><p>He used the time to shower - being used as a pillow by his sweaty, feverish boyfriend left him with a desperate need to feel clean again - before making breakfast for himself and Angie.</p><p>At the back of seven, Angie shuffled out of her bedroom looking like a badger fresh from hibernation. Wordlessly, Tony handed over a fresh mug of coffee. He learned early on in his stay not to attempt conversation with Angie before she’d downed her first mug of coffee. </p><p>“Where’s Steve?” she yawned, refilling her mug. “I thought he was going back to work today.”</p><p>Tony shook his head, “He has the flu.”</p><p>“Seriously? Shit.”</p><p>“He threw up last night and had a fever of over a hundred and one.”</p><p>“Aw, man. Are you okay to stay? I can take a day and look after him if you want?”</p><p>“Nah, it’s fine,” Tony assured her. “I’m already here. Besides, if I leave I’m just going to worry about him, so I’d rather stay where I can check up on him myself.”</p><p>Once Angie disappeared into the bathroom, Tony retrieved his phone from the bedroom, carefully pressing his wrist against Steve’s forehead to check he wasn’t burning up again, before returning to the living room and calling Pepper.</p><p>“When you call this early, it’s never good news,” she announced in lieu of greeting.</p><p>“I’d love to refute that,” Tony replied, picking the sleep from the corner of his eye with his finger, “But...”</p><p>“What did you do?” Pepper asked with a resigned sigh.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything, it’s what I’m not doing that is a problem. Might be a problem. For you. Not for me. I don’t have a problem with it but-”</p><p>“Tony,” she interrupted. “Get to the point.”</p><p>“You know that shareholders meeting today?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Tony, no. You promised.”</p><p>“It’s not my fault! Steve’s sick, he has the flu. I gotta take care of him.”</p><p>“And there’s no one else who can take care of him?”</p><p>“Technically, yes,” Tony admitted. “But if I’m not here, I’m just going to worry about him. My mind’s not going to be on the meeting, I just, I can’t, Pepper. Sorry. If you really want me there, I can call in but be prepared for me to disappear suddenly if he throws up again.”</p><p>Pepper sighed, and Tony winced. One day, she would decide she’s had enough of him, and where would he be then? </p><p>“Fine,” she said. “I will make your excuses.”</p><p>The <em>again</em> remained silent but they both knew it was there.</p><p>“Thank you Pepper.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>The silence stretched awkwardly between them. Tony did feel bad; he knew he was letting her down, and it was doubly awkward because it was for his new boyfriend.</p><p>(Could Steve still be classed as ‘new’ when they’d been together for almost six months?)</p><p>“Uh, I gotta go,” he said, hearing movement from the bedroom. “I think the invalid is awake and I wanna check his temperature.”</p><p>“Tony Stark taking care of someone,” Pepper chuckled.</p><p>“I know how to take care of people. Well, that’s not true,” he corrected, “But I know how to take care of myself and I just do what I’d do if it was me.”</p><p>“Yeah. You’re good at taking care of yourself,” Pepper said quietly. </p><p>People said that about him all the time, usually with scorn or anger in their tone. But with Pepper, it was just a fact. No judgement. Simply an acknowledgement of a skill.</p><p>But at the same time, it was more than that. Maybe, if Tony wasn’t quite so good at taking care of himself, he would’ve needed her more. Maybe he could’ve confided in her. Maybe they would’ve worked out.</p><p>“Gotta go. Thanks, Pep.”</p><p>“Okay. I hope Steve feels better soon.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too,” Tony agreed. “See you.”</p><p>He exhaled slowly after hanging up. Then he tossed his phone onto the counter and went to check on Steve.</p><p>“Hey, how are you feeling?” Tony asked, smiling at the sight of a sleep-rumpled and scowling Steve pushing himself up slowly.</p><p>“Like shit. My ear hurts.” Steve swung his legs out over the side of the bed, and buried his face into Tony’s stomach. Tony hummed in sympathy.</p><p>“You wanna get up or stay in bed?” he asked, combing his fingers through Steve’s sweaty hair, carefully working the knots free.</p><p>“Get up,” Steve decided. “Can you get me some clothes?”</p><p>“Of course.” Tony kissed the crown of Steve’s head.</p><p>“Sweatpants are in the closet, and t-shirts are in the second dresser drawer,” Steve explained.</p><p>“Underwear?”</p><p>“Top drawer. The dark blue ones. They’re old and soft.”</p><p>“Sure thing, honey.”</p><p>Tony hung back, staying close just in case, while Steve stripped off his pyjama bottoms and boxers, easing himself into the clean clothes. </p><p>“Feel better?” he asked, handing Steve the old hoodie he’d been wearing all week.</p><p>“Little,” Steve nodded. “Be better if I could shower.”</p><p>“Not sure your legs can take that,” Tony said, helping Steve to his feet. Steve hummed in agreement, but he didn’t look happy about it.</p><p>Tony settles Steve on the couch, fetching him a glass of water then retrieving a pair of bed socks from the bedroom when Steve realised his feet were bare.</p><p>“Do you think you’re up to eating anything?”</p><p>“I dunno.”</p><p>“Wanna try something simple? There’s apple. I could cut a few slices for you?”</p><p>“Yeah, alright. I’ll give it a go,” Steve nodded.</p><p>“Here we go,” Tony announced a few minutes later, handing over the plate. “Apple with a side of Tylenol. Bon appetit.”</p><p>Throughout the day, the evidence seemed to point towards Steve making a quick recovery. Maybe it was just a twenty four hour thing, Tony mused hopefully. Steve managed to eat the rest of the apple over the morning, then a piece of toast, and he even made it through a small portion of oatmeal at dinner.</p><p>By the time they went to bed, Tony was feeling cautiously optimistic.</p><p>In the early hours of the morning, Tony blinked awake, wondering what caused him to wake up. He reached out, expecting to find Steve next to him, only to find empty sheets.</p><p>“Tony!”</p><p>The cry was weak and faint and had Tony’s heart jumping into his throat. He scrambled to his feet, hurrying through the apartment to the bathroom, where he found Steve leaning over the sink, his arms trembling as they attempted to keep him up.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” Tony asked.</p><p>“I just threw up again.”</p><p>Shit.</p><p>“You done, or d’you think there’s more coming?”</p><p>Steve hummed, a decidedly negative sound, so Tony moved closer, doing what he could to hold Steve up. Sure enough, a few seconds later, he began to heave again. Tony breathed slowly, fighting to keep his own nausea down, doing his best to be supportive for Steve until he was done, then handing him his toothbrush.</p><p>“I hate this,” Steve muttered.</p><p>“Me too,” Tony agreed. “Let’s get you back to bed.”</p><p>Once Steve was in bed, Tony returned to the kitchen to refill his water glass. To his surprise, Angie stuck her head out of her bedroom.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“Steve was sick again.”</p><p>“Aw, crap.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“You got this?”</p><p>“I got this,” he assured her. “Go back to bed, it’s fine.”</p><p>“‘kay. G’night,” she yawned.</p><p>“I got this,” Tony muttered to himself.</p><p>🌻</p><p>In the morning, Steve looked marginally better once more, but then the apple slices made a reappearance about twenty minutes after Steve finished eating and Tony accepted he was in it for the long haul. </p><p>“How are you doing?” Tony asked, after they risked a piece of toast at midday.</p><p>“Better. Maybe. I don’t know,” Steve sighed. “I feel like shit. I’m all sweaty and it’s making me feel worse. I want a shower but I can’t.”</p><p>“Never say something can’t be done to an engineer,” Tony told him, pointing at Steve.</p><p>Five minutes later, he’d found a plastic stool, setting it up in the shower cubicle before helping Steve into the bathroom.</p><p>“You need anything, I’ll be right outside,” Tony promised.</p><p>“Thanks Tony,” Steve smiled.</p><p>“Go on. Get clean. You smell worse than Barton’s socks,” Tony teased, pulling the door closed behind him.</p><p>When he said he’d be right outside the door, he meant it. He leaned against the wall, listening carefully for any sounds of distress. He heard the shower burst into life and tilted his head back. </p><p>Several long minutes later, he heard a faint call of, “Tony?”</p><p>“Yeah, honey?”</p><p>“Can you do my hair? I’m feeling kinda dizzy.”</p><p>“Sure,” Tony replied, letting himself into the bathroom.</p><p>He opened the shower stall then paused. Kicking off his jeans, he stepped forward and grabbed the shampoo, working it carefully through Steve’s hair before lifting the shower head out of its cradle to rinse out the soap.</p><p>“You done?”</p><p>Steve nodded, and Tony flicked off the shower. He handed Steve a towel, then took one for himself, drying off his legs so he could put his jeans back on. He made sure to take his time, allowing Steve the time and dignity to dress himself.</p><p>“Thank you, Tony,” Steve said once they were back in the living room. “You’re taking really good care of me. I’m sorry I’m being such an asshole. I just, I hate being sick.”</p><p>“Nobody likes being sick,” Tony replied, taking a towel to Steve’s hair carefully, mindful of Steve’s lightheadedness. </p><p>“I know, it’s just… I was sick a lot when I was kid, and I hated it then, and I hate it now. I had enough being sick for a lifetime when I was a kid, but unfortunately, my body didn’t get the memo,” Steve grumbled. “This isn’t a one off, Tony. This happens every year. Being with me means putting up with all this shit, year in year out, and it-”</p><p>Tony cut Steve off by pressing his hand to his mouth.</p><p>“You’re wrong. Being with you means holding your hand and washing your hair when you can’t. It means making you toast and apple, and cleaning up when you puke it back up fifteen minutes later. It means doing whatever it takes to make you feel better, because I don’t care that your body doesn’t listen. I don’t care, Steve. I care about you,” he declared. “I care about you.”</p><p>Steve tried to huff, but Tony saw the way his lips twitched, trying to curve into a smile.</p><p>“You don’t have to stay,” he grumbled. </p><p>“Of course I do,” Tony replied.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>
  <em>Because I love you.</em>
</p><p>Tony’s breath stuttered.</p><p>Oh. Of course. It was so obvious now. Of course he loved Steve. How had he managed to miss it? He smiled to himself.</p><p>“Because if I wasn’t here, who knows what kind of trouble you’d get into,” Tony replied lightly. He smoothed Steve’s damp hair back off of his forehead, dropping a kiss onto the revealed skin. “You need someone to stop you doing stupid things.” </p><p>“Pot meet kettle,” Steve muttered. </p><p>Tony laughed, his heart swelling with love for this ridiculous man he was completely and utterly head over heels for.</p><p>“Want some more toast?”</p><p>“Yes please,” Steve pouted. </p><p>“Coming up,” Tony smiled.</p><p>🌻</p><p>“I’m going upstairs to call Rhodey,” Tony announced, picking up his phone from the table. “Keep an eye on him?” he said to Angie, who was curled up in the armchair with a book, nodding towards Steve.</p><p>“Sure, but if he pukes again, you’re cleaning it up.”</p><p>“I haven’t puked since last night,” Steve retorted, before tapping his fingers against the wooden bookshelf. </p><p>Tony chuckled, remembering to pick up a key on the way out, then took the stairs to the roof at a jog. He sat down on the blow-up couch, scrolling through his contacts until he found Rhodey.</p><p>“Hey sugar bear, how’s it hanging?” he greeted as soon as Rhodey answered. </p><p>“What do you want?” </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“You only call me sugar bear when you want something, so what do you want?” Rhodey asked.</p><p>“What? I can’t just call you to chat?”</p><p>“You can. You do. But you don’t call me sugar bear when you want to chat. Sugar bear is Tony-code for <em>something big happened, and I need to talk about it</em>.”</p><p>“Tony-code?”</p><p>“Yeah. Bucky and I are making a dictionary.”</p><p>“That is… possibly offensive, I’m not sure,” Tony frowned. </p><p>“What is it, Tony?” Rhodey asked, softening his tone.</p><p>“I love Steve.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, that much is obvious.”</p><p>“No, Rhodey,” Tony laughed. “I love him. I’m in love with him. As in rainbows and sparkles and all that bogus Valentine’s Day shit. I love him.”</p><p>“You love him? Wow.”</p><p>“He’s it,” Tony shrugged. “For me. Steve’s it. There’s never going to be anyone else, because I don’t want anyone else.”</p><p>“Have you told him?” Rhodey asked, and Tony could hear his smile through the phone line.</p><p>“Not yet. He’s got the flu, there’s vomit and a fever, and it’s not pretty. I just, I needed to say it. I love him. Rhodey, I love him.”</p><p>“Yeah, I heard you the first three times,” Rhodey laughed. “Wow, man, you’re in love. Hearts and rainbows love. That’s pretty big. Do we need to go ring shopping? Can I call dibs on best man? Cause no way am I letting Barnes get in there, I love the dude, but that role is mine. I did not go through four years of MIT looking out for your scrawny ass not to get best man at your wedding.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Tony laughed, even as he revelled in the good-natured teasing. “I haven’t even said <em>I love you</em> yet.”</p><p>“Well, get to it,” Rhodey teased. “I’m not getting any younger, I wanna be an uncle.”</p><p>Tony giggled, falling over on the couch and wiping his eyes with his forefinger.</p><p>“Go tell your man you love him,” Rhodey ordered.</p><p>“I can’t! Flu, remember?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, vomit, I forgot. Well, go nurse him back to health so you can profess your undying love and give me nieces and nephews. I want three, by the way.”</p><p>“Three?” Tony echoed. “You’re being ambitious.”</p><p>“You’ll be a great dad.”</p><p>“Steve said that,” Tony smiled to himself. “Last week. We, uh, we had the kids talk. And the marriage talk.”</p><p>“Holy shit, this is serious. Have you told Pepper?”</p><p>“No. It’s, uh, still awkward.”</p><p>“If you two are already talking about marriage, maybe you should say something,” Rhodey suggested in all seriousness.</p><p>“Yeah, I know. It’s just, she’s not just the CEO, she’s my ex and…”</p><p>“Tony, it’s never going to be the same,” Rhodey pointed out gently. </p><p>“No, I know,” Tony sighed. “It’s just hard not to feel like it’s my fault. Mostly because it is.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault. There are two people in a relationship, Tony. And you’re making it work with Steve now. Besides, just because it’s not like it was before, doesn’t mean it has to be bad.”</p><p>“Yeah. You’re right. As usual.”</p><p>“As always,” Rhodey corrected. He sniffed, “If only more people would realise that.”</p><p>They chatted for a few more minutes, before sitting on the roof in New York in January became too much for Tony. When he returned to the apartment, Steve looked up and announced, “I didn’t puke.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it,” Tony chuckled, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. </p><p>Steve shifted so Tony could join him on the couch, before wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and burrowing into his chest.</p><p>“You’re warm,” he mumbled.</p><p>“I was just outside. In January. It’s twenty three degrees out there.”</p><p>In the corner Angie shuddered and stared at him as though he was mad.</p><p>“Still warm,” Steve insisted.</p><p>Tony smiled. Pressing his hand into the gap between Steve’s shoulder blades, Tony settled back, making himself comfortable. And if he spent more time watching Steve than watching the TV, well, there was no one paying enough attention to him to judge, so what did it matter?</p><p>Steve fell asleep against his chest, his arms going slack around the same time he started snoring quietly. Tony pressed his cheek to Steve’s hair, holding him close. Eventually Angie unfolded herself from the armchair, stretching her arms above her head and turning off the TV.</p><p>“I’m going to bed,” she told him. “You need help with Sleeping Beauty?”</p><p>“Nah, I’m going to stay here for a while,” Tony replied.</p><p>“Sap,” she snorted. “G’night.”</p><p>“Night,” Tony called softly. </p><p>Once the bedroom door closed behind her, Tony pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s temple. Gathering his courage, he whispered, “I love you.”</p><p>Steve’s only reply was another snore.</p><p>Tony smiled.</p><p>Now he just needed to find the courage to say it when Steve was awake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Steeeeeeve</em>,” Angie whined as he pushed her into the conference room with the rest of the faculty. “Don’t make me do this.”</p><p>“If I have to suffer, so do you,” he retorted. </p><p>Angie huffed. “If this is another seminar on data protection, I’m not speaking to you for a week.”</p><p>“You think I want to sit through another lecture on that? I’d rather go see the dentist.”</p><p>“Wait, when was the last time you went to see the dentist?”</p><p>Steve cursed silently. “Uhh, two months ago,” he lied.</p><p>“Uh huh. Sure. Sure.” Angie raised an eyebrow. “We’re putting a pin in this conversation, Steve. No!” she interrupted when he tried to object. “I haven’t forgotten the Rotten Tooth Incident of ‘09.”</p><p>“That was one time,” Steve muttered, filing into the rows of plastic chairs.</p><p>“You’re a grown man,” Angie glared. “You can’t be afraid of the dentist.”</p><p>“I’m not afraid,” Steve argued, throwing himself into a chair and wincing when it instantly started digging into his back. He shifted in a futile attempt to get comfortable, before accepting it was a lost cause. “I just don’t like pain.”</p><p>“Maybe you should ask Tony to take you,” Angie smirked. “He can hold your hand, take care of you, protect you from the big, bad dentist.”</p><p>“I hate you,” Steve deadpanned, even as his heart fluttered at the thought of Tony taking care of him again.</p><p>“No, you don’t,” she grinned, wrapping herself around his arm and leaning against his shoulder. “Jesus, did they get these chairs from a torture chamber?”</p><p>Steve hummed his agreement, scanning the room for some hint of why they’d all been summoned for a meeting. The Principal was at the front of the room and at her side stood a woman in a sharp suit with her hair pulled back into a painfully tight ponytail. His heart sank a little at the prospect of a lecture. He wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. He had plans tonight.</p><p>Steve glanced at his watch to see how much time he had before he was supposed to meet Tony when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Raising his gaze, Steve found the blonde woman staring at him with an emotionless smile. His skin crawled.</p><p>Usually, when a person was caught staring, they were quick to look away or appeared shamefaced. But she just continued to stare at him with those cold, empty eyes and Steve felt his gut twist in discomfort. </p><p>“Good afternoon,” the Principal began, stepping up to the podium and drawing every eye in the room - except for the shop teacher in the third row, who was snoring quietly against his neighbour’s shoulder - including, to Steve’s relief, the blonde woman. “Thank you all for coming, I promise we won’t keep you long.”</p><p>“Yes,” Angie exclaimed quietly with a fist pump.</p><p>“Now, the reason I asked you all here today,” the Principal continued, “Is because we have exciting news. We are lucky enough to be the inaugural recipient of an exciting new grant provided by Dream Master Inc.”</p><p>Steve and Angie applauded obligingly with the rest of the staff.</p><p>“Here to tell us all about is Julie Wilson from Dream Master Inc. Please give her a warm welcome.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Julie Wilson said as she stepped up to the podium. Once again, her eyes lingered on Steve. “As you may know, Dream Master Inc has dedicated itself to creating not-for-profit enterprises which will fund this and other new grants. Education is one of the pillars of our society. The future generations will change the world, and if we’re lucky, we’ll see them do it.”</p><p>“She sounds like a creepy version of you,” Angie whispered. </p><p>“Yeah...” Steve frowned.</p><p>“Which is why Franklin D Roosevelt High has been chosen as the inaugural winner for our new grant,” Julie Wilson continued. “To show the importance of education for all and not just the privileged.”</p><p>“Is there something fishy about this?” Steve murmured. </p><p>“I don’t know about fishy, but it’s boring,” Angie muttered. “Seriously, we could’ve been told this in an email.”</p><p>“To share with you his vision for the future of education is the CEO of Dream Master-”</p><p>“So, tonight’s the big night, right?” Angie murmured, losing interest in anything Julie Wilson and the CEO of Dream Master Inc had to say. “Nervous?”</p><p>“No,” Steve insisted. “Maybe a little.”</p><p>“You’ll be fine. The Avengers’ll love you.”</p><p>“I’ll settle for them liking me. Or at least tolerating me,” Steve replied. Something caught his eye and he turned to the screen at the front of the room, where the CEO of Dream Master Inc was droning on about his altruism and selflessness. His perfect white teeth glinted, his dark hair slicked back, and his clothes screamed money. “Angie, I know that guy!”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I know him,” he hissed. </p><p>“How?”</p><p>“A few months ago, Peggy and I were out and he came up to me out of the blue and asked if he could buy me a drink. I said no and he just left.”</p><p>“So he’s an eccentric billionaire?”</p><p>“No, I’m dating one of those. This guy, he was weird. And I’m not talking Tony making a pet for his robot weird. This was creepy weird.”</p><p>“I’m sure it’s just a coincidence.”</p><p>“Yeah...” Steve frowned, eyeing Julie Wilson as her gaze fell on Steve once more. “Right.”</p><p>🌻</p><p>“Freedom!” Angie cheered, spreading her arms wide and spinning as they left the building. “Smell that free air, Steve? Ah! That’s the good stuff.”</p><p>“You’re insane,” Steve chuckled. “Why am I friends with you?”</p><p>“Uh, because you desperately needed a roommate?” she retorted. “And I’m awesome.”</p><p>She definitely was. But Steve wasn’t about to inflate her ego by telling her that. He kept his face neutral, biting the inside of his cheeks to hide his grin when her expectant expression dropped into a scowl.</p><p>“Yeah, well, see if I buy you your favourite Thai green curry again.” She stuck out her tongue at him. “And hey, don’t worry about tonight. You’re gonna be fine. I know it. Even if you are a dick,” she added, poking him in the side. </p><p>Steve squirmed away from her fingers and laughed. “Thanks. You need a ride?”</p><p>“I’m good. I’m gonna go meet Daniel. His court date got postponed so we’re getting coffee, and then I’m going out with Steph.”</p><p>“Really?” Steve grinned.</p><p>“Shut <em>up</em>,” Angie rolled her eyes.</p><p>So Steve started making a kissy face instead.</p><p>“You’re such an asshole,” Angie called over her shoulder as she walked away.</p><p>“You love me really,” he shouted after her.</p><p>“You wish, Rogers!”</p><p>Steve chuckled and set off towards the staff parking lot. As he crossed the lot to his bike, the hair on the back of his neck stood up and he felt like someone was watching him again. He glanced around, but couldn’t see anyone.</p><p>Then Julie Wilson appeared, walking towards a huge black town car with a personalised number plate, M1, idling at the front of the lot. She paused before climbing into the car, her eyes meeting Steve’s once more, before disappearing inside.</p><p>Steve watched the town car pull away before climbing onto his bike.</p><p>It took him most of the journey to the Tower to lose the feeling of being watched. </p><p>🌻</p><p>Accessing the Tower was easy with his watch from Tony. One wave of his wrist, and the barriers to the underground parking garage swung open instantly. He followed the illuminated arrows up to the upper level, the one reserved for the Avengers’ private use. He recognised several of the cars from various dates with Tony, before pulling his bike in next to a brand new Ducati. Locking his bike, Steve crossed to the elevator, which opened automatically as he approached. </p><p>“Good afternoon, Mr Rogers,” JARVIS greeted him.</p><p>“Hi JARVIS,” Steve grinned. </p><p>“Mr Stark has requested I take you straight up to the penthouse,” JARVIS explained. “He’s finishing up a project in the lab but assures you he will be right there. Is this acceptable with you?”</p><p>“Sounds great,” Steve nodded. He watched the city shrink through the glass, his ears popping somewhere around the seventieth floor. Then the elevator doors opened with a quiet ding and JARVIS announced, “The penthouse, Mr Rogers.”</p><p>“Thanks JARVIS.”</p><p>Steve loved Tony’s penthouse. It was big and flashy and expensive and everything he should hate, but he loved it. He loved the sweeping windows which overlooked Hell’s Kitchen and the Hudson, looking all the way to New Jersey. As a New Yorker, Steve would never say New Jersey looked beautiful, because he had standards, but from up here, it almost fooled him. </p><p>Steve jogged up the two flights of stairs to the master suite, heading straight into the walk-in wardrobe to dump his bag. Although, walk-in wardrobe was kind of a misnomer considering it was at least two thirds the size of Steve’s bedroom at home. </p><p>Returning to the first floor, Steve crossed the lounge to reach the den, the cosy corner room which Steve had fallen in love with the first time he saw it. The sofa took up most of the floor space - a huge, plush thing which Steve instantly threw himself into - and shelves filled with books. Then there was the TV hanging over the fireplace which could provide him with any TV show, movie, or music his heart desired thanks to JARVIS. Steve adored the den. </p><p>“You look comfortable,” a familiar voice called a few minutes later, drawing Steve’s attention from the Tumblr app on his phone. </p><p>He grinned as Tony approached, leaning down to kiss Steve before joining him on the sofa. </p><p>“I am,” Steve replied. </p><p>“Good. How was work?”</p><p>“Weird,” Steve frowned. “We got this grant apparently. From that Dream Master Inc.”</p><p>“Dream Master… Why do I know that name?”</p><p>“They’re the ones building that casino-hotel thing in the Palisades and all profits are going to charity.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Tony nodded. “We got our invites to the opening night last week. Whole team. I hope you have a tux, because I’m going to need a plus one come April.”</p><p>“Sounds great,” Steve smiled. </p><p>Tony smiled down at him, brushing his fingers through Steve’s hair. Every time Tony’s nails accidentally scraped his scalp, a tiny shiver danced along Steve’s spine. Then Tony leaned forward, kissing him slowly.</p><p>“I could get used to coming home and seeing you here,” he admitted. </p><p>Steve bit his lip in a poor attempt to stop himself from grinning like a lunatic. For Tony and for the penthouse, Steve could see himself moving to Manhattan. </p><p>“I hope you’re hungry,” Tony continued, resuming stroking Steve’s hair. “Nat and Bruce are whipping up a veritable feast.”</p><p>Steve hummed and nodded, trying to hide how nervous he suddenly felt again. He’d forgotten all about meeting the Avengers while distracted by the comments on his latest piece of art. </p><p>Apparently he failed, because Tony’s face softened and he assured Steve, “You have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>Steve shrugged. “They’re your friends.”</p><p>“No, they’re not. They’re just five dumbasses who live in the same building as me. And you’ve already met Barnes, which only leaves four dumbasses. Nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“I just want them to like me.”</p><p>“If they don’t like you, then there’s something wrong with them,” Tony said seriously.</p><p>“You have to say that, you’re my boyfriend,” Steve protested, but he was unable to stop his mouth twitching up into a smile.</p><p>Tony smiled. “Doesn’t mean it’s not true.”</p><p>“Were you nervous? When you met my friends?”</p><p>“I met Angie when I was half asleep - and half naked - so I didn’t really have time to be nervous,” Tony pointed out. “But meeting Daniel and Peggy? Oh yeah. Terrified.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Steve, she’s a lawyer who makes a living destroying rich assholes, and he’s a cop. Yes, I was terrified. But it turned out to be for nothing, it all went great, Peggy didn’t even give me a shovel talk although I am still slightly on alert whenever the two of us are alone in the same room.”</p><p>Steve chuckled.</p><p>“You probably have to worry more about Daniel,” he mused.</p><p>“Oh, that’s just great. I try to reassure you, and you turn it around and make me feel worse!” Tony teased, punching Steve’s shoulder. But then he pulled Steve into his arms, kissing him gently. “You’ll be fine,” he promised. “And if you’re not, just give me the wink, and I’ll point out to Barnes that Barton isn’t eating his vegetables and we’ll have to watch Captain America force a grown man to eat broccoli, and then we’ll all feel equally awkward.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Steve said dryly. </p><p>“You love it,” Tony grinned, giving him a final peck on the lips. “Come on, let’s go.”</p><p>Tony pulled him to his feet, not that Steve put up much of a resistance, keeping their hands entwined as they crossed the penthouse to the elevator. Tony gave him another reassuring smile as the doors opened and Steve tried to look confident.</p><p>“You’ve got this,” Tony promised.</p><p>Steve nodded, feeling a little like he might throw up. </p><p>The doors opened, he took a deep breath, then followed Tony out of the elevator. </p><p>“Barton, get your hand out of my face unless you wanna lose it,” Bucky’s voice snapped.</p><p>Tony grinned. “Welcome to the madhouse.” </p><p>He stepped out of the elevator, tugging Steve behind him. “That’s Bucky’s apartment,” Tony explained. “We decided letting Barton live on the same floor as the kitchen was a bad plan.”</p><p>“Hey, I resent that!”</p><p>“It’s true though,” Bucky’s voice shot back. </p><p>The smell of spices tickled Steve’s nose as he followed Tony into the communal kitchen. He breathed slowly, wishing his anxiety would just go away. </p><p>He’d never met the Avengers before - except for Bucky, of course - but Steve recognised them instantly from pictures and video clips and new reports. Hell, Tumblr was filled with photos and fan art of them almost every day. Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff were in the kitchen, while Bucky sprawled in a chair at the head of the table, drinking beer with Thor. And Clint Barton was leaning over the island with a determined expression.</p><p>Or he was, until Tony hooked his fingers into the neck of Barton’s t-shirt and yanked him backwards. Barton squawked, arms flailing, before falling into a chair more by luck than any real skill as far as Steve could tell.</p><p>“Ow, rude,” Barton coughed.</p><p>“Behave. You’ll get fed soon enough,” Tony replied.</p><p>“But I’m hungry!”</p><p>“He says like I didn’t see him eat a whole bag of Cheetos half an hour ago,” Bucky added. “Hey Stevie.”</p><p>“Hi,” Steve nodded.</p><p>And just like that everyone was looking at him, with expressions ranging from curiosity to secretive smiles - Romanoff - and Steve’s skin crawled.</p><p>“Everyone, this is Steve. Steve, this is everyone,” Tony explained. “Stop staring, you idiots.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Banner apologised. “Hey Nat, how long until the bread is ready?”</p><p>“Eight minutes.”</p><p>“Too long,” Barton moaned.</p><p>“Yes, he’s always like this,” Tony told Steve, sitting in the chair at the opposite end of the table from Bucky. Steve hesitated, wondering if they all had their own seats, before praying he wasn’t about to hideously offend someone and taking the seat on Tony’s left. A small, black blur jumped into Tony’s lap, which Steve recognised as the cat they’d chosen for Natasha. <em>Liho</em>, he recalled.</p><p>“That cat hates everyone except you and Nat,” Barton declared.</p><p>“That’s because she has taste,” Tony retorted, scratching Liho’s ear. Steve smiled at the rumbling purr which filled the room.</p><p>“How did the, uh, training session go this morning?” Bucky asked, taking another sip of his beer.</p><p>Barton scowled. “I can’t believe you left Stark in charge.”</p><p>“I think I did okay!”</p><p>“He made us play dodgeball.”</p><p>“I thought you’d be into that?” Bucky frowned, echoing Steve’s confusion. From everything he knew about Hawkeye and his first impressions of the man in person, Barton seemed like he would love the chance to play games and claim it was training. But instead, he pouted like a sulking six year old. “The chance to nail Stark in the face sounds brilliant to me,” Bucky added.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“It wasn’t Tony who got hit in the face,” Banner explained, his lips twitching into a smile.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Steve bit back a smile.</p><p>“It’s not funny!” Barton whined. </p><p>“How the fuck did you get hit in the face?” Bucky blinked. “You have perfect aim.”</p><p>“I mean, in fairness, Natasha did try to warn him,” Tony shrugged.</p><p>“How was I supposed to hear that? I’m deaf!”</p><p>“You have a hearing aid,” Bucky pointed out.</p><p>Barton sighed. “My battery died. So I stopped, to replace it. And while I was replacing it, he-” he jabbed his finger towards Thor, “-nailed me in the face and knocked me on my ass!”</p><p>Steve snorted, grinning sheepishly when Barton looked indignantly at him. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, honey. We all laughed,” Tony assured him, patting Steve’s arm.</p><p>“You didn’t just laugh,” Barton corrected him. “You made me into a meme.”</p><p>“Yeah, we totally did that,” Tony giggled.</p><p>“I hate you all,” Barton declared. “Except Natasha because she’s feeding us, and because she scares me.”</p><p>“Aw, come on, Barton,” Tony called. “We’ve all done dumb stuff. Not me, obviously, because I’m perfect.”</p><p>Steve raised an eyebrow, recalling the time Tony told him about his first attempt to fly which resulted in him slamming into a wall.</p><p>“Shh, you.” Tony pushed a hand into Steve’s face. “No spilling my deepest, darkest secrets to these idiots. Thor, you have a story for every occasion. Come on, spill. Make Clint feel better about himself.”</p><p>“I have the very tale,” Thor grinned. “One day, Loki and I decided we wanted to go on an adventure. So we decided to sneak out of the palace, and Loki used his magic to conceal us so even Heimdall could not find us. Then, using the secret passages between worlds, we made our way to Nix. Have you ever been to Nix?”</p><p>“Can’t say that I have,” Tony replied.</p><p>“Wonderful place. They have these creatures known as the Boniboo-”</p><p>“The what-iboo?” Bucky frowned.</p><p>“The Boniboo. About yea big,” Thor explained, spreading his arms, “Green and slimy with stubby little legs and vicious claws. Adorable creatures.”</p><p>“So what you’re saying is they’re basically the Slimer from <em>Ghostbusters</em> with claws?” Tony said. He shared a smile with Steve, squeezing his hand reassuringly, and Steve found himself slowly beginning to relax. </p><p>“Loki and I accidentally came across a Boniboo nest,” Thor continued, “And suddenly we were under attack by the whole conglomerate. It was a glorious battle. We had to run for our lives!”</p><p>“How old were you?” Banner frowned.</p><p>“Seven,” Thor beamed. “Just before we made it to the gateway, a Boniboo caught up with us. So Loki conjured a knife and stabbed the Boniboo and it exploded, <em>whoosh</em>! And we were covered in a shower of innards!”</p><p>Steve grimaced, noticing Bucky and Banner doing the same, while Barton just hummed.</p><p>“And your parents had no idea where you were?” Banner asked.</p><p>“None! Father was furious.”</p><p>Bucky shook his head. “All that story does is make me feel sorry for your ma.”</p><p>“My mom would’ve grounded me for life if I went around the block without telling her,” Steve agreed. “She probably would’ve killed you for trying something like that. We did not live in the best part of Brooklyn.”</p><p>“Are there good parts of Brooklyn?” Romanoff asked. Steve eyed her uncertainly; it almost felt like she was teasing, but he couldn’t be sure. His normal response, to leap to Brooklyn’s defence, was waylaid by his knowledge that she would and could kick his ass before he knew what was happening.</p><p>“You wanna come over here and say that to my face, Romanoff?” Bucky growled. “That ain’t funny.”</p><p>“No,” Romanoff replied, throwing Steve a wink. “But the little curls of smoke coming out of your ears are.”</p><p>Bucky glowered and muttered, “Bah!” but Steve smiled, catching Natasha’s smirk and relaxed. Teasing, he decided, and trying to make him more comfortable in her own, somewhat unconventional, way. </p><p>He liked her.</p><p>“Alright people, I hope you’re hungry,” Natasha announced. </p><p>“It smells amazing,” Bucky declared, rubbing his hands together. “Looks amazing too,” he added as Natasha and Banner began carrying the dishes over and setting them out along the centre of the table. </p><p>“What’re we having?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Italian,” Banner replied. “Okay, we’ve got avocado and smoked paprika bruschette, and marinated mozzarella balls. Then tagliatelle with sausages, rosemary and porcini mushrooms, made with homemade pasta.”</p><p>“Wow,” Steve exclaimed. </p><p>“And homemade focaccia,” Natasha finished, putting the bread into the centre of the table before taking the seat between Steve and Thor. </p><p>“I thought you’d be the one cooking Italian,” Steve said to Tony. “You have Italian family, don’t you?”</p><p>“I do,” Tony nodded. “But they didn’t do a lot of cooking. I do a mean goulash though.”</p><p>“I spent a semester abroad in Italy when I was at Harvard,” Banner explained. “I lived with an Italian family and Jacopo, the father, took it upon himself to teach me how to cook. Said he didn’t want me starving when I went back to America. The tagliatelle is his recipe.”</p><p>“And I spent some time undercover in Italy, among other places, during my time at SHIELD,” Natasha added. “Bruschette?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Thanks,” Steve nodded.</p><p>The food was delicious, and once he relaxed, Steve found the Avengers easy to talk to. As the night wore on, he settled in. At one point he caught Tony watching him with a proud smile. Feeling brave, Steve lifted their hands - which were once again entwined - and pressed a kiss to Tony’s knuckles, turning his smile into a beaming grin. </p><p>“You know,” Natasha said, once the dishes were empty. “If you boys keep your relationship game going strong, we’re going to need a bigger table.”</p><p>“Hey, how is it you two are the ones in stable, healthy relationships,” Clint wondered, pointing between Bucky and Tony.</p><p>“We’re setting a good example for you, our underlings,” Tony replied.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re definitely not making it up as we go along,” Bucky agreed.</p><p>“Absolutely not.”</p><p>“Whatever you’re doing, it appears to be working,” Thor smiled. </p><p>Steve ducked his head in embarrassment. When he glanced up, Tony was smiling at him. Steve smiled back.</p><p>“Alright kids, this has been fun, but I think we’re going to call it a night,” Tony announced. “Barton, you’re on dish duty tonight, aren’t you?”</p><p>“You know it,” Clint nodded.</p><p>“Alright kids, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite,” Tony called, pulling Steve to his feet.</p><p>“Good night everyone,” Steve added.</p><p>“Night Steve. Good to meet you,” Bruce smiled.</p><p>“Yeah. You’re cool, dude,” Clint agreed. “Aw man, how many dishes did you two use?”</p><p>Bucky, Natasha and Thor bid them good night, then Steve and Tony wandered out to the elevator. JARVIS, bless him, had the elevator waiting as usual.</p><p>“So, how do you feel now?” Tony asked once they were inside.</p><p>“They’re… children,” Steve laughed.</p><p>“They really are.”</p><p>“But they’re pretty cool.”</p><p>“Yeah. They’re not bad,” Tony agreed. “Did you have a good time?”</p><p>“Yeah, I did,” Steve replied honestly. </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Despite his earlier words about not caring if Steve liked the Avengers, he could read the relief in his boyfriend’s eyes. Steve glanced between Tony’s eyes and his lips, his stomach twisting in anticipation, before leaning in and kissing Tony gently. The kiss deepened and when Tony pressed his palm into Steve’s sternum, Steve allowed himself to be pushed backwards until his back hit the elevator wall.</p><p>The quiet <em>ting</em> alerted them to their arrival at the penthouse. Tony pulled back, smiling brightly, and pulled Steve out of the elevator. </p><p>They made their way upstairs hand in hand, shoulders and hips brushing as they walked, both seeking more contact.</p><p>As soon as they entered the bedroom, Tony kicked the door closed behind them, said, “JARVIS, full privacy,” and all the glass dimmed. Meanwhile, Tony spun Steve around until his back was pressed against the wall and then they were kissing again and Tony was right in Steve’s space, cupping his face like he was the most precious object on earth.  Steve curled his arm around Tony’s waist, pinning him in place just in case he considered moving away. </p><p>Tony ran his hand down Steve’s back, squeezing his ass and pushing his hips, and Steve’s rapidly growing erection, forward. </p><p>Steve gasped, breaking their kiss. When he could breathe again, he mouthed his way down Tony’s throat, biting down on his collarbone.</p><p>Tony hummed appreciatively.  “Oh, yeah, honey. That’s good. So, uh, how do you feel - oh, God, yes - feel about fucking me tonight?”</p><p>Steve sucked a bruise below Tony’s ear with his teeth, before laving the skin with his tongue. </p><p>“Yeah? You wanna?” Steve panted.</p><p>“With you? Definitely,” Tony nodded, nudging Steve’s chin up so he could capture his lips again. “If you want to.”</p><p>Steve nodded, his mouth too busy stealing yet another kiss from Tony’s to answer verbally but yeah, he was down for Tony’s plan. They stumbled towards the bed, shedding their clothes as they went, until they tumbled down in a tangle of lips and limbs. Steve rolled them over until he was on top of Tony, then began kissing his way down Tony’s torso, licking and nipping at his tanned skin. Tony groaned appreciatively, arching his back to get closer to Steve’s mouth. </p><p>God, Steve would never get used to this. To the feelings filling him up, bubbling through his veins every time he touched Tony. He grinned into Tony’s hip. </p><p>“Lube?” he murmured, pressing a row of tiny kisses along the curve of Tony’s hipbone.</p><p>“Heads up.”</p><p>Steve caught the bottle of lube Tony threw him easily in one hand, grinning when Tony’s head fell back and he moaned loudly in response.</p><p>“Fuck, that is hot,” Tony declared. </p><p>Steve chuckled. He flipped open the cap, squirting lube onto his hand, and began opening Tony up. It had been a while since he’d topped, and watching Tony writhe on his fingers was mesmerising. Steve watched, open-mouthed, his pulse speeding up and his breath hitching. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of Tony’s thigh. </p><p>“Ready, come on, I’m ready,” Tony insisted, hitting Steve’s shoulder with his heel. </p><p>“Calm down, it’s not a race,” Steve laughed. “Impatient.”</p><p>Tony gave him a look full of heat, which sent a shiver running down Steve’s spine straight to his dick.</p><p>“For you? Always.”</p><p>“Fuck, you…”</p><p>“That’s the plan, honey,” Tony smirked, looking far too pleased with himself.</p><p>Steve shook his head, stroking himself with lube, before leaning down and kissing Tony soundly. </p><p>“Steve,” Tony whispered, running his hands over Steve’s chest. “Steve.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Just… You. This.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve nodded. </p><p>He lined himself up and pushed in slowly, watching enraptured as Tony’s head fell back, exposing his neck, and his chest heaved as he gulped for air. Steve placed soft kisses along his collar bone, pausing to allow Tony the chance to adjust until Tony groaned, “Move.” </p><p>Steve took his time rocking into Tony’s body, delighting in the high-pitched little moans and gasps each thrust elicited from Tony. His hands scrabbled for purchase against Steve’s shoulders, his nails scraping lightly. </p><p>Steve began to thrust in earnest, but he dragged it out, teasing Tony, winding him up then backing off rather than simply chasing his release. Tony let out a whine; Steve muffled it with a kiss, licking his way into Tony’s mouth.</p><p>“Steve, please,” Tony gasped, wrapping his hand around his own dick. “Come on.” </p><p>Picking up his pace, Steve started fucking Tony, pushing him towards the edge. The image was intoxicating; Tony, with his head thrown back, mouth open in near silent little gasps, with his hand wrapped around his own dick as he tried to match his strokes with Steve’s thrusts.</p><p>Then Tony moaned, “Steve,” in a low, almost reverent tone, and that was all it took. </p><p>Steve’s back arched, his muscles going tense as he came in a rush of heat which almost seemed surprising. He let his head drop, panting into Tony’s neck as his orgasm washed over him, leaving him shaking and breathless. </p><p>As soon as he was able to move again, he slumped against Tony’s side, pressing a kiss to his neck, before slicking his finger again and pushing them back into Tony. He curled his fingers, pressing against Tony’s prostate until he was a babbling mess.</p><p>“Steve, Steve, honey, I’m so close. Oh God, so good, this amazing, I… Steve. <em>Steve</em>.”</p><p>Then Steve slipped his other hand into Tony’s hair, winding it around his fingers and earning a, “Yes, Steve, yes, do it.” </p><p>He curled his fingers again, pulling on Tony’s hair at the same time and Tony came with a shout. </p><p>Steve gathered him into his arms, kissing him through the aftershocks until Tony pulled back, just enough to breath, their foreheads pressed together. </p><p>“That was amazing,” Tony declared quietly.</p><p>Steve nodded, running his fingers over the bumps in Tony’s spine.</p><p><em>I love you</em>, he thought.</p><p>For a second, it didn’t register. Then Steve realised with a start exactly what had just flickered through his mind without him realising. Because it felt so natural, he realised. He loved Tony, and loving Tony felt as natural as breathing.</p><p>“We should get cleaned up,” Tony murmured.</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve agreed, his mouth curling into a smile.</p><p>He loved Tony. He was going to spend the rest of his life with Tony, probably marrying him, maybe even having kids together. This was it. Tony was it. He’d never be with anyone else again, because if they weren’t Tony, Steve didn’t want to be with him.</p><p><em>I love you</em>, he thought. </p><p>Post-coital declarations of love were never a good idea though. And it didn’t matter; they were already exclusive and planning on being in it for the long haul. There was no hurry, Steve decided as they cleaned up. </p><p>He loved Tony.</p><p>He just needed to find the perfect time to tell him.</p><p>🌻</p><p>Steve jerked awake, squinting as he tried to figure out where the noise was coming from. Then he remembered he was at the Tower, and reached for Tony only to find the other side of the bed empty.</p><p>“Tony?” he mumbled, but it probably came out more like <em>Tmngg?</em> Even so, it summoned Tony instantly, leaning over the bed with one hand in the small of Steve’s back.</p><p>“Sorry, honey,” Tony whispered, kissing his forehead. “Avengers alarm. I gotta go.”</p><p>“Wh’t is it?” Steve asked, rolling onto his back.</p><p>“Dreadnoughts.”</p><p>Steve frowned.</p><p>“Those robots from LA?” The image of Tony falling through the air flashed in his mind, and Steve was gripped with fear.</p><p>“Yeah, only now they’re in DC,” Tony replied grimly. “I gotta go. I’ll see you later.”</p><p>Steve nodded, preoccupied with the thought of something happening to Tony. When Tony leaned down for a quick kiss, Steve clung on to his shirt, desperate to hold on to him as long as possible, until Tony uncurled his fingers.</p><p>“I have to go,” he repeated apologetically. </p><p>“Be safe,” Steve called.</p><p>He hated watching Tony walk out of the door and had to fight the urge to run after him, gathering him up in his arms and refusing to let go. Logically he knew Tony was keeping the world safe, but emotionally he wanted Tony here, with him, where it was safe.</p><p>Despite the early hour, Steve couldn’t get back to sleep, not knowing Tony was out there putting himself at risk against the Dreadnoughts.</p><p>“JARVIS?”</p><p>“Yes, sir?”</p><p>“Is there somewhere I can watch what’s going on in DC?”</p><p>“Yes sir, Agent Coulson is in the briefing room. He would be amenable to your company.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Steve nodded.</p><p>He kicked off the covers, finding his jeans on the floor before retrieving his hoodie from his backpack and pulling it over his head. He shoved on his glasses and checked his hearing aid as he padded barefoot down to the main level of the penthouse, where JARVIS had the elevator waiting for him.</p><p>“To reach the briefing room, head to your right upon exiting the elevator,” JARVIS explained as the doors slid open. “The briefing room is behind the elevators.”</p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>The sky was still dark outside the windows, the stars hidden by light pollution, and the common floor was shrouded in darkness, shadows looming from every direction. Even without JARVIS’ directions, Steve would’ve found the briefing room easily; it was the only room lit up.</p><p>A brief twinge of nerves jolted through Steve as he padded down the steps into the briefing room, spotting a black-suited man standing before a bank of screens with folded arms who must be Agent Coulson.</p><p>He glanced up as Steve entered, giving him a small but genuine smile.</p><p>“You must be Steve. Phil Coulson. JARVIS said you were coming to join the party,” he greeted.</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep,” Steve shrugged, pushing his hands into the pocket of his hoodie and twisting a loose thread around his finger. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“The Dreadnoughts attacked DC about thirty minutes ago,” Coulson explained, his eyes fixed on the screens showing shaky cell phone footage of the robots shooting at civilians.</p><p>Suddenly a flash of blue sent one of the Dreadnoughts spinning into a wall. Steve jumped, but Coulson barely even blinked.</p><p>“Stark’s arrived.” </p><p>Sure enough, Tony started appearing in the footage, a blur of red and gold firing bursts of blue towards the Dreadnoughts. Soon the rest of the Avengers began to appear, Bucky and Thor most noticeable thanks to the shield and the lightning cutting through the air. But Steve’s focus was on Tony, trying to watch him at all times and growing increasingly frustrated when the cameras failed to follow him. </p><p>Why couldn’t they just focus on Tony? He needed to know Tony was okay, needed to make sure he was alive and unharmed because…</p><p>Because Steve didn’t know what he would do if anything happened to Tony. </p><p>“Why?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Why are the Dreadnoughts attacking? It looks like a civilian street.”</p><p>“It is. There is no tactical advantage to this attack,” Coulson agreed.</p><p>“That’s bad, right?”</p><p>Coulson turned to Steve. “That’s very bad. That means they don’t have a clear target, and they don’t care who they hurt.”</p><p>Steve folded his arms, chewing his lip and tried to focus on Tony. </p><p>The battle raged as dawn broke over Washington DC. Slivers of sunlight began making their way into the briefing room, lighting up the room and bathing it in golden light. Steve pressed his fist to his mouth when Tony took a particularly painful looking hit, clenching his jaw and feeling his muscles begin to tremble.</p><p>“Stark knows what he’s doing,” Coulson said casually.</p><p>“I know,” Steve snapped.</p><p>He didn’t doubt Tony’s abilities. On the contrary, he believed in Tony more than he’d ever believed in anyone. He just hated watching someone he loved in danger when he could do nothing to protect them.</p><p>Finally the fight began to wind down, after Thor electrocuted a row of Dreadnoughts with one bolt of lightning. Steve let out a shaky breath as he watched them switch from fighting to clean up.</p><p>Tony was okay. He was okay.</p><p>The sound of high heels on hardwood floors grew louder, then a female voice called out, “Hi Phil.”</p><p>“Morning Pepper,” Coulson replied, glancing over his shoulder. “You missed the show, they’re just clearing up.” </p><p>Steve risked a glance at the woman who’d joined them. So this was Pepper Potts: CEO of Stark Industries and Tony’s ex, the one it took him a whole year to get over.</p><p>“Everyone in one piece?”</p><p>“I think Barton needs a bandaid.”</p><p>“According to Tony, Barton always needs a bandaid,” Steve said, unable to help himself.</p><p>Unfortunately, it drew Pepper’s attention to him, her eyebrows raising in confused surprise.</p><p>“Hi. I’m sorry, have we met?”</p><p>“No. We haven’t,” Steve shook his head. He offered her his hand. “Steve.”</p><p>“<em>Steve</em>,” she echoed. “Hi. Pepper.”</p><p>“Yeah. I know,” he nodded. “I’d say nice to meet you, but I think we can both agree this isn’t nice, it’s just horribly awkward.”</p><p>“Yeah, that about sums it up. Phil, can you let Tony know I left some files for him to look over in his office, and I need them by the end of the day.”</p><p>“Sure,” Coulson nodded. “They should be heading back in about an hour.”</p><p>“Thanks. I’ll see you both later.”</p><p>They listened to the sound of her heels fade away, then Coulson said, “There’s donuts by the bar if you want them.”</p><p>“Great, thanks,” Steve nodded.</p><p>Stuffing his face with sugar sounded amazing right about now.</p><p>🌻</p><p>The Avengers finally returned around noon. As soon as he saw the Quinjet approach, Steve followed JARVIS’ directions downstairs so he was waiting when the jet pulled into the hanger. The hatch opened and Bucky was the first down the ramp, battle-tired and rumpled and looking grumpy as hell.</p><p>“Hey Stevie,” he greeted, slapping Steve on the shoulder. “God, I hope we have donuts, I’m starving.”</p><p>“There better be donuts,” Clint agreed, following Bucky with a limp. “I didn’t get thrown about by those big, metal bastards for there not to be donuts.”</p><p>“I thought you got thrown about by them because you have no self preservation instincts?” Natasha asked innocently, throwing Steve a wink.</p><p>He managed a terse smile for her, but he couldn’t relax, not until he saw Tony was his own two eyes and knew for certain he was okay.</p><p>“Who’s on smoothie duty?” Bruce asked. “Hi Steve.”</p><p>“Dibs not it!” Clint’s voice echoed.</p><p>“I went last time,” Tony’s voice called from within the jet. Steve’s heart jumped. Then he heard footsteps approaching and Tony appeared. His face lit up when he saw Steve. “Hey, you.”</p><p>“Hey,” Steve echoed, relief washing over him.</p><p>Tony came immediately towards him, pulling him in for a kiss. Steve tangled his fingers in Tony’s hair, deepening the kiss and pouring everything into it. </p><p>“Wow,” Tony said breathlessly when they pulled apart, his lips red as his tongue darted out, running over his lower lip. “Miss me?”</p><p>“No,” Steve teased, trying to rid himself of the residual tension which lingered despite having Tony in his arms. </p><p>“Liar,” Tony grinned. He took Steve’s hand and turned them towards the elevator “So, how was your morning? Bet it wasn’t as painful as mine,” he added, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“I met Pepper,” Steve admitted. </p><p>“Oh. And, uh, how did that go?”</p><p>“Painfully awkward.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony grimaced. “If it helps, things are still awkward between me and her too. Want me to make it up to you?”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>Tony hummed. “A bubble bath sounds amazing right now. What do you think?”</p><p>Steve smiled. “Sounds amazing.”</p><p>Tony beamed.</p><p>“Let’s go then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SPOILERY WARNINGS: Panic attacks from the first line. If you want more information before reading or would prefer to skip it, there's a summary at the end of the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony buried his head in his hands and tried in vain to calm his breathing. This was pointless, it wouldn’t work, the walls were closing in and he couldn’t breathe, oh God-</p><p>Something nudged his shoulder and Tony jerked backwards, his eyes wide in fear until they fell on DUM-E, who chirped nervously.</p><p>“Hi buddy,” Tony choked. He reached out, cupping the back of DUM-E’s arm and resting his face against his claw. DUM-E hummed and whirred in concern, and Tony felt tears slipping down his face involuntarily.</p><p>Another cheep alerted him to U’s presence; the second robot was holding something in his claw. His phone, Tony realised.</p><p>“Good boy,” Tony whispered.</p><p>He unlocked his phone, scrolling through the contacts until he found Steve’s number. He wanted to talk to Steve. No, he needed to talk to Steve. He needed to hear his voice and know he was okay, because what if he wasn’t? What if something happened to him? Tony didn’t think he could survive anything happening to-</p><p>“‘lo?”</p><p>“Steve,” Tony breathed.</p><p>“Tony?” Steve yawned.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>It was four in the morning.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He’d forgotten that. </p><p>Steve was asleep. Or he should be, until Tony and his stupid idea to call Steve woke him. What an idiot.</p><p>“Sorry, I forgot the time,” Tony whispered.</p><p>“No, ’s okay,” Steve mumbled. “What is it?”</p><p>“Nothing. I just, uh… It’s nothing. Stupid. Sorry.”</p><p>“Tony, what’s wrong?” Steve asked, sounding more alert. “Sweetheart?”</p><p>And it was stupid the way the nickname made his eyes fill with tears, but it did. Tony gulped for air.</p><p>“Can I come over?” he blurted out.</p><p>“Of course,” Steve replied instantly, and fuck, Tony loved him. He loved him so much and he wanted to tell Steve, but no, he should say it face to face for the first time, not over the phone when Steve was half asleep, that was a stupid idea, Tony, so stupid-</p><p>“Tony?”</p><p>“I’m on my way,” he promised and hung up.</p><p>It wasn’t until he was in the taxi that Tony realised hanging up like that was probably rude, and he spent the entire journey to Brooklyn kicking himself for it. He paid the taxi driver, left the cab, then remembered his key to Steve’s apartment was sitting in the penthouse back in Manhattan. And he couldn’t use the buzzer, not at this time in the morning, not unless he wanted to wake Angie, which Tony was pretty sure was a Very Bad Idea. </p><p>Angie could make Steve look like a morning person.</p><p>He fumbled for his phone and redialed Steve’s number. Steve picked up after two rings.</p><p>“Tony?”</p><p>“I forgot my key,” he muttered, burying his face in his hands. “Sorry. I’m an idiot.”</p><p>“You’re not an idiot, Tony,” Steve said gently. “Are you outside?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Hang on, I’ll be right down,” he promised.</p><p>Tony hung up, twisting his phone in his hands. The time dragged out as he waited for Steve, and the doubt began to creep in. Well, <em>creep</em> wasn’t exactly the right word. Came rushing in wearing steel toe-capped boots and carrying sledgehammers would be more appropriate.</p><p>What if Steve didn’t want him here? What if this was too much? He was being annoying, no one should wake their boyfriend up at four in the morning. It was rude. This was wrong, he shouldn’t be here. He should just leave now before Steve saw him and told him to leave.</p><p>“Tony?”</p><p>The door was open and Steve was standing there, in pyjama pants and bare chested, looking adorably sleep-rumpled. Just the sight of him had Tony’s eyes filling up and his throat closed.</p><p>“Tony?” Steve repeated, padding over to him.</p><p>“What are you doing? You’re not wearing any shoes,” Tony croaked. “There’s probably glass and shit all over the ground, you’re going get an infection and die-”</p><p>“Tony,” Steve interrupted, catching him by the shoulders. He looked concerned. That was bad. Tony shouldn’t make Steve worry, that was unfair. “Come on, let’s go upstairs.”</p><p>He shouldn’t. He should go back to the tower and let Steve get some sleep. But Tony let Steve lead him inside. He followed him upstairs and into the apartment, where Steve tugged him towards his bedroom. </p><p>“Come on, sit down,” Steve murmured, easing Tony onto the bed before crouching down in front of him. “What’s going on, sweetheart?”</p><p>“We were attacked,” Tony said hoarsely. “The Tower. The Dreadnoughts attacked.”</p><p>“Is everyone okay?” Steve asked, his eyes filling with worry. </p><p>Tony nodded. He swallowed around the lump in his throat.</p><p>“They came for my tech,” he explained. “I don’t know what they wanted but they wanted my tech. And they, uh, they had an EMP. My suit… They took out my suit. And… the reactor.”</p><p>“Are you okay?” Steve demanded, surging upwards, cupping Tony’s face in his hands. “Tony, are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he nodded. “It restarted. But for about half a minute, I couldn’t move, and I had this pain in my chest, and… And…” He let out a shuddering breath.</p><p>“Hey. Hey, I’ve got you. You’re okay,” Steve whispered. He wrapped his arms around Tony, weaving a hand into his hair. “You’re okay.”</p><p>“It felt… It felt like I was back in Afghanistan,” Tony sobbed.</p><p>“Oh God, Tony,” Steve murmured. “I can’t even imagine. You’re okay now, you’re here, you’re safe. You’re with me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for waking you. I shouldn’t have done that.”</p><p>“Yes, you should. I want you to promise to always wake me when you need me.”</p><p>Steve was too good. He couldn’t mean that, he couldn’t. He would get tired and change his mind eventually. Tony knew it. But for now, Steve was holding him and running his hand over Tony’s spine and whispering reassurance in his ear and Tony allowed himself to lean on Steve just this once. </p><p>🌻</p><p>They were lying in bed, facing each other, and Steve looked exhausted but Tony couldn’t sleep and Steve flat out refused to leave him alone when he was coming down from a panic attack. When Tony tried to argue he wasn’t alone because Steve was right next to him, Steve just fixed him with a look and a, “Tony. Shut up.”</p><p>“Can you talk to me?” Tony asked. “Just… I don’t know, tell me a story?”</p><p>“What, like <em>The Three Little Pigs</em>?” Steve teased.</p><p>Tony snorted.</p><p>“Tell me how you met Peggy,” he decided. “I know you met Daniel when you got arrested, and Angie through Peggy, but I don’t know how you met Peggy. I just. I need to not think right now.”</p><p>“Okay,” Steve nodded. “I was four. Small and skinny and pissed off about it.”</p><p>Tony smiled. He could picture a tiny version of Steve glowering at everyone who called him <em>cute</em> or <em>adorable</em>, with big blue eyes which seemed to take over his whole face. </p><p>“And there was this kid, he must’ve been at least three years older than me,” Steve continued. “And he was making fun of me because I couldn’t tie my shoelaces, calling me a baby, calling me stupid. And I took that about as well as you can imagine.”</p><p>“Not well at all.”</p><p>“Not even a little bit,” Steve grinned. “Unfortunately, my shoelace was still untied.”</p><p>“Oh no.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. I went face first onto the ground. But all of a sudden he stopped laughing, and when I looked up, he was on the ground and there was this girl <em>glaring</em> at him. I mean, if looks could kill, he would be dead three times over by now.”</p><p>“Peggy?”</p><p>“Peggy. The teacher comes over and she’s furious because it turns out, Peggy rugby tackled this kid to the ground from behind. And when the teacher tries to tell her off, Peggy just turned around and snapped <em>Well you should’ve done something about it when I told you he was being a bully, then I wouldn’t have had to do it, so it’s your fault</em>. I think she holds the record for the quickest first grade suspension in history. It was hilarious and brilliant, and as soon as she came back to school, we became best friends for life. There was a spit promise and everything; it was very gross.”</p><p>“Sounds it,” Tony agreed. </p><p>“When we were, I think nine, this boy - different boy - told us boys and girls couldn’t be friends, and Peggy bit him.”</p><p>“She did not.”</p><p>“She did. She looks like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth, but that girl is vicious when challenged. Do not challenge her to a fight, you will lose. I’m willing to bet she could take down Bucky. Maybe even Thor. She’s badass.”</p><p>“Yeah, she is,” Tony nodded. He pressed his forehead into Steve’s chest and breathed him in. He was so tired. He wanted to sleep. </p><p>“Close your eyes,” Steve murmured. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Tony shook his head.</p><p>But Steve just kissed the crown of his head and whispered, “Close your eyes, sweetheart. I’ll keep talking. Just close your eyes. I’ve got you.”</p><p>Tony wanted to resist, but he trusted Steve, so he closed his eyes, leaning into the warmth of Steve’s body as he listened to the soothing rumble of his voice telling a story about teenage Steve, Peggy and a “borrowed” motorcycle. He fought against the encroaching sleep, trying to stay awake to fend off the nightmares, but it grew harder and harder.</p><p>Tony jerked awake. Sunlight streamed into the apartment through the cracks in the curtains. Beside him, Steve was still snoring quietly into his pillow. Fear gripped Tony’s heart when he saw the time.</p><p>“Steve,” he hissed, shaking his boyfriend awake. “Steve, wake up!”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You’re late!”</p><p>“No, I’m not,” Steve yawned, flopping onto his back, stretching his arms above his head. Tony’s eyes were drawn automatically to the motion of the muscles in his chest, and he silently blessed Steve’s penchant for sleeping bare-chested because it was the best sight to wake up to. “I called in sick.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Steve let his head fall to the side, regarding Tony with a soft smile. “Because you needed me.”</p><p>“You didn’t need to call in sick,” Tony replied awkwardly. “I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I like taking care of you,” Steve smiled. </p><p>Tony couldn’t argue with that. Not when he felt the same way about looking out for Steve.</p><p>Maybe this was the right time to tell Steve how he felt? Wrapped up and warm in Steve’s bedroom, where it felt like nothing else existed. It was just the two of them, and Angie would’ve already left for work, which meant they could have loud, celebratory <em>I love you</em> sex afterwards. </p><p>But before Tony could gather his courage, Steve asked, “Hungry?”</p><p>And the moment was gone.</p><p>“Starving,” Tony replied.</p><p>Steve insisted on making Tony breakfast, shooing him onto the sofa when he tried to help. Tony folded himself into the corner, leaning back against the cushions with a soft smile as he watched Steve. Although the anxiety and panic from the night before was gone, he still felt raw and open, and Steve’s presence was the perfect balm. Tony dropped his head onto the back of the sofa.</p><p>“So, uh, what’s the verdict?” Steve asked, watching Tony take his first bite of the pancakes. </p><p>“They’re good,” Tony replied. Steve fixed him with a look. “Maybe a little chewy,” Tony admitted, “But I love them.”</p><p>“I’m trying my best!” Steve grumbled.</p><p>“I know, honey,” Tony laughed, drawing him in for a kiss. </p><p>He loved Steve so much. Even if he couldn't cook for shit.</p><p>They tangled their legs together as they ate. Steve found the remote and flicked on the TV; when he saw the news was focused on the attack from the night before, Steve glanced at Tony, then went to turn the TV off again.</p><p>“Leave it,” Tony said. “I’m okay, Steve. I wanna hear this.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>Tony kissed his cheek. “Positive.”</p><p>Even if he changed his mind pretty quickly once they started watching the news, and the anchors began discussing the “uncanny” similarities between the Dreadnoughts and the Iron Man suit.</p><p>“What?” Steve yelped. “Oh, come on! Are you blind? They’re nothing alike! Assholes.”</p><p>“They’re a little alike,” Tony pointed out, while being charmed by Steve’s indignation on his behalf. </p><p>“No, they’re not. And I can’t believe these dummies are allowed to say that crap on air,” Steve scowled. “They should be working for Fox if they’re going to start spewing that kind of garbage. Assholes.”</p><p>Tony’s lips twitched. He leaned over, plastering himself to Steve’s chest and kissed the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“Thank you. But you don’t need to defend my honour, it disappeared a long time ago.”</p><p>Steve pushed his glasses up with his middle finger. He was wearing his glasses instead of contacts today, and any guilt Tony might’ve felt when Steve told him his eyes were too tired for contacts was quickly washed away by his appreciation of how good Steve looked in glasses.</p><p>“They’re wrong,” he insisted. “I’ll tell anyone who tries to pretend they’re right.”</p><p>“I’m gonna need some of that bail money for you, aren’t I?” Tony grinned.</p><p>“Probably,” Steve admitted and he looked entirely unrepentant.</p><p>🌻</p><p>They took their time getting ready, taking turns in the shower. Tony picked up Steve’s shampoo, flicking the lid open and sniffing it. When he spent what turned into pretty much the whole of January caring for Steve through the cold and then the flu, he’d used this shampoo every day. As a result, he spent most of January smelling like Steve.</p><p>“You’re sniffing shampoo, Stark,” he realised, shaking his head at his own ridiculousness. </p><p>“Did you say something?” Steve yelled from the kitchen.</p><p>“Uh, no,” Tony called back, wincing. He squirted the shampoo onto his hands, and if he felt better knowing he would spend the day smelling like Steve, well, that was his business and no would ever know, right?</p><p>“It’s okay if I come back to the tower with you, right?” Steve asked, looking up from his guitar when Tony emerged from the bathroom.</p><p>“I assumed you would,” Tony smiled, leaning down to kiss him.</p><p>When they broke apart, Steve beamed at him. He really needed to stop looking at Tony like that, it made his heart do funny things in his chest and Tony had a heart condition. He couldn’t have his heart doing funny things.</p><p>They left the apartment, walking down to the street hand in hand and making their way to the Smith-9th Streets station to catch the F train back to the tower. Tony pulled his hood up and leaned into Steve’s side whenever anyone looked at him for too long to avoid being recognised. </p><p>He’d been famous since birth; he knew how to avoid being recognised if he didn’t want to be by now. </p><p>And if an added bonus was burying his face into Steve’s neck on the subway, well, he’d had a rough night and cuddling with his boyfriend on public transit was his reward.</p><p>(The fact Tony now considered cuddling on public transit a reward probably said a lot about how far gone he was for Steve, he decided.)</p><p>When they emerged from the subway, Tony glanced up at the Tower, taking in the damage. It wasn’t too bad, he thought. Nowhere near the scale of the Battle of New York. At least he didn’t have the outline of a demigod smashed into the floor this time.</p><p>“Shit,” Steve breathed, staring up at the broken glass high above them.</p><p>“It’s not that bad,” Tony shrugged. “You should’ve seen it after Loki. There is a reason I basically remodelled the whole Tower after the Battle of New York. Had to make it demigod proof, especially if Thor was going to live there.”</p><p>“Right…”</p><p>They made their way through the lobby - Tony threw the receptionists and security team a wave on the way past - into the Avengers’ private elevator. Despite the fact they were the only ones in the elevator, they stood shoulder to shoulder. Steve turned his head to bury his nose in Tony’s hair and Tony had to fight back a grin.</p><p><em>I love you</em>.</p><p>The elevator doors opened and they stepped out onto the communal floor. Tony was relieved to find the broken glass had been removed at some point during the night, although the windows were still splintered where the Dreadnoughts had tried to get through the glass. Wind whistled through the holes where they’d managed to punch through, nothing big enough for them to get into the Tower, but enough for them to leave scorch marks on the floors when they attempted to shoot their way in. </p><p>“Come on, my lab’s upstairs,” Tony said, leading Steve towards the stairs. </p><p>The lab was exactly how he left it at four am. DUM-E and U cheeped happily; Tony crossed to pat them both, a silent apology for making his bots worry. </p><p>“Hey, U, clear this up,” Tony called, pointing to the scraped and beaten pieces of armour he’d abandoned on the floor. “Sorry about the mess,” he told Steve.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Steve replied distantly, picking up the bent faceplate, the damage the result of a punch from a Dreadnought which did not approve of Tony’s attempts to keep it away from his things. Steve looked at the faceplate, before handing it to DUM-E, who scurried after U, beeping madly.</p><p>“You are a disaster,” Tony shook his head. He turned back to Steve, a feeling in his gut telling him something wasn’t right. Before he could question it, the door banged open and Bucky strolled in.</p><p>“Morning, losers.”</p><p>“Barnes, seriously? Don’t we have enough broken glass around here without you and your super strength destroying my lab?”</p><p>“Bite me, Stark.”</p><p>“Only if you say please,” Tony smirked.</p><p>“Hey Stevie,” Bucky waved. Steve nodded, giving Bucky a half smile which didn’t reach his eyes. Tony frowned, the feeling in his gut making a reappearance. But then Bucky asked, “Hey, didja watch the footage from the fight?”</p><p>“Uh, no. Lived it, didn’t feel the need to revisit it,” Tony replied. “Why?”</p><p>“DC was two weeks ago, but they’ve advanced. Like a lot.”</p><p>“Yeah, I noticed,” Tony sighed. “Whoever’s working on them, they’re good. Like, me good. This isn’t some kid messing around in their dad’s garage or Justin Hammer. This is someone who knows what they’re doing.”</p><p>“Could your pal Scarlotti have done this?” Bucky wondered. “You know, before somebody killed and threw him in the river?”</p><p>Tony didn’t even bother correcting him. Marco was his friend, even if he did betray him to Stane. “No. He was good, but not this good. I don’t know who the Maggia has working for them. But they might even be better than me."</p><p>“Well, that’s a terrifying thought,” Bucky declared, “And now I need pancakes with a lotta cream to stave off the nightmares about the evil version of you.”</p><p>After hearing himself referred to as the Merchant of Death - and worse - for years, Tony couldn’t deny hearing Captain America say he was the “good version” of himself made him feel disgustingly warm and fuzzy.</p><p>“Later boys,” Bucky called, banging the door again.</p><p>“Barnes! Quit slamming the door and- Oh my God, I’ve turned into my mother,” Tony realised. He shuddered. </p><p>Tony glanced at Steve and realised he’d barely said a word since they arrived. Even when Bucky said hi, Steve only nodded. His face looked… funny, and his forehead kept folding into a frown as he glanced around the lab.</p><p>“You okay?” Tony asked.</p><p>Steve glanced around the room once more, then his lips twitched up into a smile.</p><p>“Of course.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tony suffers from a severe panic attack following an attack on the Tower but the Dreadnoughts, who set off an EMP which momentarily knocked out his arc reactor, reminding him of being in Afghanistan. He calls Steve in the middle of the night and Steve tells him to come over. Tony has a series of negative thoughts about himself and his actions. Steve stays awake most of the night with him, telling him stories about how he met Peggy. The following morning, they return to the Tower where they see the damage inflicted by the Dreadnoughts and Tony notices something strange in Steve's mood. If you want more information, jump over to Tumblr or Discord and send me a DM.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SLIGHTLY SPOILERY WARNINGS: underlying anxiety attacks throughout. If you’re unsure, feel free to ask me questions over on tumblr.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was probably a bad idea, Steve knew that, but he was still doing it. He pulled up YouTube and typed <em>iron man battles</em> into the search bar then hit enter. He sucked in a breath: 861,435 results. Steve chewed on his thumbnail, pushing his glasses up his nose with his pinkie and began to scroll through the results. </p><p>And kept scrolling, because they went on forever. On and on and on. Steve could feel the knot of anxiety clenching in his gut, but he couldn’t look away. From shaky camera phone footage of Tony’s first battle with Stane in his suit, to clips from an ABC documentary on the Battle of New York, to KTLA 5’s footage of Tony’s mansion being destroyed, the clips just kept coming. </p><p>He found himself clicking on a suggested playlist titled <em>Iron Man’s Greatest Hits</em> and, after an advert for Grammarly, was greeted by a wobbly recording of Tony fighting in Monaco during the Grand Prix.</p><p><em>Whiplash</em>, Steve’s brain supplied, as he watched Tony drop to his knees, wires crackling with electricity wrapped around his suit. <em>Ivan Vanko</em>.</p><p>The clip ended as suddenly as it began, the playlist automatically moving on to the next video. This time it came from a news report in the wake of the Battle of New York. The anchor’s voice talked about how no one knew the full details of the origin of the nuke Iron Man was seen carrying through the portal, but Steve tuned her out, resting his chin against his fist and feeling his heart clench as Tony fell through the air far too quickly until the camera’s view was blocked by buildings. Steve knew objectively that Bruce, as the Hulk, caught Tony and he woke up, perfectly fine, only minutes later. </p><p>But in reality, Steve fought the urge to pick up his phone and call Tony, to hear his voice and confirm he was in one piece. </p><p>He should stop. This wasn’t going to help him suddenly become okay with watching Tony in danger. If anything, this was making it worse. </p><p>But Steve couldn’t look away.</p><p>Whoever ‘ironfangary’ was, they clearly followed Tony’s career as Iron Man closely. The playlist was extensive, covering everything from Iron Man’s first appearances before Tony revealed his identity to the world, all the way to the Dreadnoughts attack of the Tower less than two weeks ago. Steve had to skip that clip. It was too recent, too raw, the memory of Tony’s PTSD still etched in his mind’s eye.</p><p>Instead, he watched Tony shoot out from inside one of the Chitauri whales during the Battle of New York as it exploded from within, crashing into the side of a building before disappearing from view.</p><p>He was watching cell phone footage of Tony fighting with Rhodey in his Malibu mansion - before it’s destruction, obviously - on what Steve knew was Tony’s birthday, back when he was dying from palladium poisoning, when his own phone began to ring. Glancing at the phone and spotting <em>Captain Dumbass</em> on the screen, Steve picked it up, swiping to answer while he turned down the volume on his laptop.</p><p>“Hi Bucky.”</p><p>“Hey punk. Whatcha doing?”</p><p>“Watching videos of Tony on Youtube.”</p><p>Bucky snorted. “You’ve got it bad. Anyway, listen, me and Tony were gonna head out for a drink this afternoon,” he explained. “You wanna come?”</p><p>Steve winced as he saw Tony fall in LA fighting the Dreadnoughts. The fact he’d seen it before didn’t make it any easier to watch.</p><p>“Steve? You there?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. I’m here. And sure, that sounds good. Josie’s?”</p><p>“Yeah. Four o'clock? Ish,” Bucky amended.</p><p>“Sure,” Steve nodded absently.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m great. I’ll see you this afternoon.”</p><p>“Alright. See you punk.”</p><p>“Jerk,” Steve replied automatically before hanging up. </p><p>He sat through all sixty eight videos in the playlist and by the time the playlist ended, Steve was shaken and raw. He leaned back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair, blowing out his cheeks as he exhaled slowly. </p><p>He felt jittery and full of energy yet exhausted all at once, and he didn’t quite know what to do with himself. Peggy was in court, Daniel was at work, and Angie was visiting her cousin in New Orleans and wouldn’t be back until the following night.</p><p>Steve closed his laptop and stood in the middle of his apartment, looking around helplessly. His eyes fell on his guitar in its stand, and he thought, <em>yes</em>. He grabbed the guitar, fished a pick from the bookcase and threw himself onto the sofa. He ran through tuning the strings before adjusting the guitar on his lap. He tried running through a few songs from his repertoire - Green Day, Paramore, Taylor Swift - but nothing felt right.</p><p>Huffing out a breath, Steve fell against the back of the couch and closed his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>“What’s wrong? Peggy asked from above him, sitting cross-legged on his bed with her law textbook. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing feels right,” Steve frowned, shifting his fingers into a G chord and picking out each string slowly. “My head’s all over the place. Those songs, they just… They don’t feel right.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt Peggy’s hand card through his hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then write something which does.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe.”</em>
</p><p>Steve opened his eyes.</p><p>He could remember very clearly the last time he’d tried to organise his thoughts by writing music. Five, nearly six years ago now. </p><p>When he was in college, he used to write songs every so often. A few stuck with him. There was the one following his nan’s death, then the ones he wrote for Peggy, Daniel and Angie, the one about living on his own.</p><p>But for the past five years, he’d stopped. Because he didn’t think he had anything to say.</p><p>Steve glanced at his laptop, sitting closed on the coffee table, then down at his guitar.</p><p>“What do I want to say?” he whispered. </p><p>He played a few chord progressions, until something stuck in his head. Frowning, he played it again, then again, this time humming along.</p><p>“What happened to our happy ever after,” he sang quietly. “That works,” he murmured.</p><p>He sang it again, before continuing, “What happened to the storybook ending you promised me?”</p><p>Steve played the two lines a few more times, before deciding he liked it. He found a notebook underneath the sofa and leaned over to grab a pencil from the pot then began scribbling down the lyrics and the chords before he forgot them. </p><p>Shoving the pencil behind his ear, Steve removed his pick from between his teeth and replayed what he had. </p><p>“When you’re gone and I’m alone, and I need strength to carry on, I… hmm hmm… home to me, just please come home alive.”</p><p>Drumming his fingers against the body of his guitar, Steve tired out a few different variations for the missing line.</p><p>“I... hope that you can come home to me? I pray that you come home to me?” Then it hit him. Strumming along, he sang quietly, “I pray that you will come back home to me, just please come home alive.”</p><p>Steve fell still, listening to the sound of the strings fade into the silence of the apartment. He swallowed.</p><p>“Yeah,” he whispered. “That works.”</p><p>🌻</p><p>In hindsight, going to a bar after all that probably wasn’t the best plan he’d ever had. But Steve changed his clothes, swapped his glasses for his contacts, and headed out to catch the F train to Manhattan to meet Tony and Bucky at Josie’s, even if he did still feel a little off.</p><p>He was the first to arrive; not surprising, since Bucky was always running late. In fairness, Bucky did say <em>four o'clock-ish</em>, so Steve ordered a beer, grabbed a booth and settled in to wait for them.</p><p>Josie’s was quieter than usual, probably due to the early hour, and Steve filled the time by glancing around the room at the other customers, even if people watching wasn’t as fun without Peggy and Angie. At a table at the far end of the room, he noticed a woman wearing an expression Steve could only describe as shattered. Her eyes were fixed on something; following her gaze, Steve found she was watching the TV above the bar, which showed a unit of soldiers reuniting with their families at an airport. He watched a toddler run into her mother’s waiting arms then glanced back at the woman, who subtly tried to wipe below her eyes.</p><p>Steve felt his heart go out to her, and wondered who she was waiting for to return.</p><p>“Hey, turn that garbage off!”</p><p>Steve wasn’t the only one who turned to look at the owner of the voice, but he was the only one who kept looking.</p><p>“Come on,” the asshole - tall, broad-shouldered and suited, looking nothing like Josie’s usual clientele - shouted. “Who cares? I wanna see the game. Turn this shit off.”</p><p>Everyone in the bar looked uncomfortable or annoyed, but no one bothered to say anything. Steve glanced back at the woman from earlier. He took in her clenched jaw and glassy eyes, then returned to glaring at the asshole. From the corner of his eye, Steve saw Josie give the asshole a dirty look, before ignoring him and continuing to take orders.</p><p>“Hey. Don’t ignore me. Turn it over.”</p><p>“Hey, you wanna shut up?” Steve snapped.</p><p>The asshole stood up, turning to glare at Steve. Steve held his gaze unwavering.</p><p>Peggy was going to kill him, Steve realised as the asshole’s first punch hit.</p><p>Stumbling into the wall, he dragged himself upright, spitting blood from the corner of his mouth and glaring at his opponent. Steve knew he should’ve kept his mouth shut, but when had that ever stopped him before? Never. It never stopped him, so here he was, in the alley behind Josie’s, fighting someone bigger than him. </p><p>He ducked a punch and managed to get a jab in on the asshole’s floating rib, only to take two hits to the face for his trouble, sending him reeling backwards and onto his ass. Snorting the blood from his nose, Steve jumped to his feet, even as his head swam.</p><p>“You just don’t know when to give up, do you?” the asshole jeered.</p><p>Steve almost laughed. He’d been fighting in alleys since he was knee-high to a grasshopper and as skinny as one. </p><p>“I could do this all day.”</p><p>He tried to throw a hook punch, but he’d always been bad for broadcasting his moves before he made them. </p><p>(Peggy scolded him for it every time they trained together, usually by flipping him onto the floor.)</p><p>The asshole blocked his punch while delivering a swift blow to the diaphragm. Steve gasped as he fell, barely managing to break his fall before his face hit the ground. He saw the asshole’s foot rise and braced himself for the kick, but then the asshole was gone with a high-pitched squeak.</p><p>“Pick on someone your own size,” a familiar Brooklyn drawl declared, followed by the sound of a punch.</p><p>Bucky.</p><p>Steve relaxed, melting into the concrete and gulped for breath. He jerked in surprise when something touched him; a hand, splaying across his shoulder blade.</p><p>“Easy, Steve. You okay?” Tony murmured. His hands slipped underneath Steve’s torso, helping him sit up onto his knees.</p><p>“I had him on the ropes,” Steve groaned, wiping the blood from his lips and cleaning his hand on his jeans.</p><p>Bucky snorted. “Sure you did.”</p><p>With Tony’s strong hands under his arm, Steve managed to climb onto his feet. He would deny exactly how unsteady his legs were until his dying day if asked. Judging by Tony’s expression, he noticed Steve’s small stumble. His face was tight as he reached towards Steve’s face.</p><p>“Ow!” Steve jumped when Tony’s fingers touched his eye. </p><p>“That’s some shiner. Looks like he got you good,” Bucky grinned. </p><p>“I got a few good hits in,” Steve retorted. </p><p>“Easy slugger,” Bucky laughed. “What’d he do to you anyway?”</p><p>“He was being an asshole,” Steve scowled. He inspected the gravel rash on his hand, picking at it with his nail until Tony slapped his hand away. Steve glared at him, then huffed, “There was something on the TV about soldiers coming home from Iraq or Afghanistan. And that dick started yelling about putting on the game. People were uncomfortable, and there was this woman who was visibly upset. Nobody was doing anything. So I told him to shut up.”</p><p>“And he objected. Violently,” Bucky finished.</p><p>Steve shrugged. “Yeah. So it wasn’t my fault.” </p><p>Bucky snorted again.</p><p>“Sure, pal,” he chuckled, slapping Steve’s shoulder.</p><p>“You’re a mess, Rogers,” Tony sighed. He looked angry, which made no sense, because it wasn’t Steve’s fault the asshole decided to kick the crap out of him because he refused to let the asshole walk all over him. “Even for Josie’s, you look less than respectable.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re gonna need cleaning up,” Bucky agreed. “That’s your job,” he beamed at Tony.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Hey, I have my own dumbass to tape back together. Speaking off, while you deal with Sugar Ray here, I’m gonna go see if Matt managed to get himself thrown in any more dumpsters lately.”</p><p>“What?” Steve frowned.</p><p>“Check for Clint while you’re there,” Tony called.</p><p>“That dumbass is Natasha’s problem. Or Coulson,” Bucky retorted. “See you. Have fun boys.”</p><p>“Are you able to walk back to the tower, or should I call Happy?” Tony asked, his voice tight. </p><p>“I can walk,” Steve insisted, gritting his teeth to ignore the way his knees stung with every step. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“Of course you are,” Tony sighed. </p><p>Walking five blocks never took so long, in Steve’s opinion. And it wasn’t just the stabbing pain throughout his body, it was the silence between them both which only became more awkward with every painful step.</p><p>There was a tiny voice in his head which said he should apologise to Tony, but another bigger, louder voice insisted Steve had nothing to apologise for. </p><p>Almost everyone in the lobby of Avengers’ Tower stared at them as they made their way to the Avengers’ private elevator. Steve caught Pilar’s eye and gave her an awkward smile, only to instantly regret it when it tugged painfully on his split lip.</p><p>“You’re bleeding again,” Tony murmured once they were in the elevator.</p><p>Steve pressed his finger to his split lip, but it came back clean.</p><p>“No, here,” Tony sighed, taking out a tissue at pressing it gently to Steve’s cheek. “You are such a mess.”</p><p>Steve bristled. He jerked away from Tony’s hand and scowled out at the city below as it grew smaller beneath them. His eyes suddenly prickled with tears, which made no sense at all. Steve fought the urge to growl. </p><p>A quiet <em>ding</em> rang out, then the doors slid open soundlessly and Tony stepped out of the elevator without another word. Steve glared at his back then followed him upstairs.</p><p>All the broken glass from the Dreadnought attack was gone or replaced, Steve noted. Almost as though nothing had ever happened. But it had, Steve remembered it. His vision blurred again and his chest felt tight, and this was <em>ridiculous</em>. What was wrong with him today?</p><p>“Alright, jump up,” Tony ordered, patting the bench when they reached medical. </p><p>Steve almost said no just to be contrary.</p><p>“Do you have any chest pain?” Tony asked, poking Steve’s ribs.</p><p>“No, I’m fine.”</p><p>“People who are bleeding are not fine, Steve.”</p><p>“Well, I beg to differ,” Steve snapped.</p><p>“Of course you do. Roll up your jeans so I can clean the gravel rash on your knees.” When Steve opened his mouth to object, Tony cut him off, “Steve, don’t even bother. I saw you limping. Just, for once in your life, please don’t fight me on this.”</p><p>Well, that rankled. But Steve leaned down and rolled up his jeans, gripping the edge of the bench when Tony swiped the bare flesh with antiseptic fluid.</p><p>“Sorry,” Tony murmured. </p><p>“It’s fine,” Steve snapped.</p><p>Tony paused, glancing up at Steve through his eyelashes before carrying on with a sigh. Steve clenched his jaw and pursed his lips. </p><p>When Tony shifted his attention to Steve’s split knuckles, his hands were so gentle in the way they picked up Steve’s hand, wiping away the dried blood without pressing on the bruises, that Steve felt like he might cry again. Which was stupid. He swallowed the feeling and scowled at his own ridiculousness.</p><p>Tony glanced up and sighed again.</p><p>“What?” Steve grumbled.</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>Tony tilted Steve’s head back so he could inspect the split lip, the black eye, and the cut on Steve’s cheek. The entire time, it felt like something was building, some invisible pressure squeezing down on them, and Steve knew it was only a matter of time until it blew.</p><p>He was right.</p><p>“Done,” Tony announced, stepping back. But when he looked at Steve, it was with a cocktail of anger and disappointment and frustration written across his face. Steve bristled. </p><p>The little voice in his head told him to walk away before he did or said something he would regret. Just walk away.</p><p>Steve was never very good at walking away from anything.</p><p>“What’s your problem?” he snapped.</p><p>“I don’t have a problem.”</p><p>“Yeah? Well, it sure looks and sounds like you do.”</p><p>Tony paused. Then he turned to Steve, and Steve could see the exact moment Tony decided to engage rather than just walking away. The voice in his head tried to tell him this was a bad idea.</p><p>“Why do you have to do that?”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Go looking for fights.”</p><p>“I don’t go looking for fights. The guy was being an asshole.” </p><p>The voice was now screaming in his head to walk away, to stop, to <em>shut up</em>. Steve ignored it.</p><p>“He’s an asshole, so you have to punch him?” Tony asked, folding his arms across his chest. </p><p>“No, he’s an asshole so when I asked him to stop being an asshole, <em>he</em> punched <em>me</em>,” Steve retorted.</p><p>“See that? That’s my problem. You are deliberately putting yourself in danger.”</p><p>“It was one stupid fight,” Steve cried, because seriously? How could Tony have an issue with this? </p><p>“But it’s not one fight, is it, Steve? How many fights have you been in since I’ve known you?”</p><p>“Not that many,” Steve frowned. </p><p>“Not that many for a normal person, or not that many for an idiot who throws himself into danger for no good reason?”</p><p>That stung. </p><p>“Hey, that’s not fair,” Steve called. “People were uncomfortable but no one else was going to say anything.”</p><p>“Steve, look at yourself,” Tony cried. “You’re bleeding!”</p><p>“This isn’t even that bad,” he protested.</p><p>“The fact that you know that is ridiculous. You’re ridiculous.”</p><p>“<em>I’m</em> ridiculous?” Steve echoed. “I’m not the one being a total hypocrite.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“You’re an Avenger!”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So, how do you think I feel?” Steve cried. “How do you think it feels to see you in a fight? You know, I saw that fight in LA, and then in DC. And then they attacked your home, Tony. I saw your suit, or what was left of it. Jesus Christ, do you have any idea how that makes me feel? But you’re yelling at me for taking an asshole down a peg or two?”</p><p>“First of all,” Tony retorted, “I don’t think you took him down anything, Steve. He kicked your ass! And second: it’s not the same thing! I’m in a nearly indestructible suit of armour.”</p><p>“Nearly,” Steve snapped. “Nearly indestructible. That’s not completely indestructible.”</p><p>“It’s better than not at all, which is what you are!”</p><p>“I’m not weak,” Steve yelled.</p><p>“I never said you were, don’t put words in my mouth,” Tony snapped, waving his finger in Steve’s face. Steve slapped his hand away.</p><p>“No, I’m just stupid and useless, right?”</p><p>“No!” Tony fisted his hands in his hair. “Why are you being so impossible? I just want you to stay safe!”</p><p>Steve jumped to his feet. “Guess what? Same here. But you fly off, into danger, and I hate watching that. I hate it, Tony. I hate seeing you in danger. I hate seeing you hurt. I hate living in fear every time you go out in the suit. I hate wondering if this is the time you’re not gonna come back. I hate it so much. And I’m never going to stop hating it.”</p><p>Tony went very still, but Steve could see him shaking.</p><p>When he spoke, his voice was dangerously calm. “I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. That’s not going to change so if you can’t deal with that, maybe you should just leave now.”</p><p>Then before Steve had a chance to say anything, Tony spun on his heel and walked out.</p><p>🌻</p><p>“Tony and I had a fight.”</p><p>“What happened?” Daniel asked, hopping up onto the bar stool. “And why did I have to come to Manhattan to talk to you about it?”</p><p>“Sorry,” Steve winced, glancing around. He’d wondered when he returned to Josie’s if he’d be banned for starting a fight just a few hours before, but instead Josie beckoned him up to the bar and handed him a drink without a word. When he tried to pay, she waved him off and told him that it was on the house. </p><p>“Buy me a beer and I’ll forgive you,” Daniel smiled. “Come on, what happened?”</p><p>“I got into a fight earlier.”</p><p>“I did notice the shiner. That’s why I’m here instead of Peggy, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, she’ll kill me.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, you’re a dead man,” Daniel agreed.</p><p>“Bucky and Tony turned up and, I guess, I may have been losing until Bucky got rid of the guy,” Steve admitted grudgingly. “Tony took me back to the Tower to clean me up and… we fought.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Steve sighed. “It’s been building for a while,” he admitted. “I’ve been struggling. With the whole <em>Tony’s a superhero</em> thing. It’s hard, watching him fly off and knowing he could get hurt and there’s nothing I can do to protect him.”</p><p>“You can’t protect everyone, Steve.”</p><p>“I know. I don’t have to like it though.” He scratched at the condensation-damp label on his beer. “I just, I love him so much. And the thought of losing him hurts.”</p><p>“Did you tell him that? Or were you too busy yelling?” Daniel asked with surprising insight.</p><p>“Guess I was too busy yelling,” Steve sighed. “How did you find the perfect moment to tell Peggy you loved her?”</p><p>“It’s not finding the moment that makes it perfect, Steve,” Daniel shook his head. “It’s saying <em>I love you</em>. And meaning it. That’s what makes it perfect. Come on, Steve, you’ve said ‘I love you’ before.”</p><p>“Not like this.”</p><p>“Not even with She Who Must Not Be Mentioned?”</p><p>“Not even close.”</p><p>Daniel squeezed his shoulder in commiseration.</p><p>“Look, give it a few days, give yourselves some space to calm down. Then sit down and talk,” he suggested. “Really talk. No yelling. And tell him you love him already because, Jesus Christ, Steve, Tony’s the only person who doesn’t know it yet.”</p><p>“I’m an idiot, aren’t I?” Steve sighed.</p><p>“Definitely,” Daniel replied instantly. “But I still love you. Even if you did drag me all the way to Manhattan.”</p><p>🌻</p><p>Steve returned to an empty apartment, the silence verging on suffocating. Dropping his keys into the dish, Steve sighed. He glanced around the apartment, but he didn’t know what to do. The cut on his lip stung.</p><p>Then his eyes fell on his guitar, still sitting on the sofa where he left it when he went to meet Tony and Bucky, notebook and pencil abandoned on the table.</p><p>He remembered the face of the woman in the bar, the cocktail of resigned anguish and love, as she watched the reunions onscreen, and he wondered again who she was waiting for.</p><p>Suddenly Steve knew what the rest of the song needed to say.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SPOILERY WARNINGS: panic attack</p><p>This is the chapter I most looked forward to writing and there was a certain scene I had in my head from the very beginning of thinking about this fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I hate seeing you in danger. I hate seeing you hurt.</em> 

</p><p>
  <em>I can’t do this anymore, Tony. I can’t watch you fly off, not knowing if you’re coming back.</em>
</p><p>It took everything he had not to run out of medical, to keep his pace steady as he jogged down the stairs then crossed the communal floor, slamming his hand against the elevator button and cursing JARVIS for not bringing the elevator up for him. </p><p>
  <em>But you fly off, into danger, and I hate watching that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know I would help you with anything, but I cannot help you if you’re going to start all of this again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jesus Christ, do you have any idea how that makes me feel?</em>
</p><p>As soon as the door opened enough for him to slip through, Tony stepped into the elevator and smacked the close doors button. He leaned back against the wall, tilting his head back and squeezing his eyes shut and trying to block out the voices in his head.</p><p>
  <em>I hate living in fear every time you go out in the suit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They’re a distraction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hate wondering if this is the time you’re not gonna come back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry, Tony.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How do you think it feels to see you in a fight?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re going to kill yourself, Tony. I’m not going to be a part of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I’m never going to stop hating it.</em>
</p><p>His shoulders shook as a few tears managed to escape. </p><p>He should’ve known. He should’ve known it was too much for Steve. Steve was good, just like Pepper. And just like Pepper, he was bound to realise that Tony would not and could not give up Iron Man. He was bound to realise that Tony didn’t want to give up the suit for anything, not even for the people he loved.</p><p>Tony thumped his head against the elevator walls until the doors slid open, revealing the penthouse, and he marched out of the elevator and down the hall into his office.</p><p>“J, gimme eyes on medical,” he asked quietly.</p><p>The holoscreen sprung up over his desk. Tony’s heart sank when he saw it was empty. </p><p>Maybe Steve was on his way up here. It was possible, after all, since Steve’s watch gave him full access to the Tower.</p><p>“Rewind,” Tony ordered, folding his arms across his chest. When he saw himself leave, he murmured, “And play.”</p><p>He watched Steve stare after him. Then Steve climbed off of the bench, wincing as he landed on his feet, before shrugging on his jacket and heading for the door.</p><p>“Follow him,” Tony ordered.</p><p>The cameras switched silently, following Steve down the stairs, across the communal floor and into the elevator. Tony kept watching just long enough to see Steve hit the button for the lobby. He squeezed his eyes shut again.</p><p>“Close it.”</p><p>Tony turned, leaning back against his desk.</p><p>
  <em>You’re going to kill yourself, Tony. I’m not going to be a part of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I’m never going to stop hating it.</em>
</p><p>He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial.</p><p>“I think Steve and I just broke up,” Tony blurted out as soon as the phone connected. </p><p>“I’ll be right there,” Rhodey promised.</p><p>🌻</p><p>Castello Malvagio sat perched on the edge of a cliff in the Palisades, the lights glittering in the fading light, and on any other night, Tony probably would’ve thought it looked beautiful. But tonight, three days since his fight with Steve, three days where he’d heard nothing from his boyfriend - or should it be ex-boyfriend? - Tony was far from the right frame of mind to appreciate the beauty of a recreation of an Italian castle in the Palisades. Not when he was making a journey he was supposed to make with Steve. </p><p>Rhodey had tried to convince him not to close the door on their relationship just yet. He’d pointed out no one had said anything final yet, but Tony was pretty sure they were done.</p><p>
  <em>“I told him to leave,” he told Rhodey. “And he left. That’s pretty final.”</em>
</p><p>Besides, since their first nervous messages almost a year ago, barely a day went by when they didn’t send at least one message to check in with the other. Three days of complete radio silence was deafening.</p><p>After Rhodey left, Tony went down to the storage room below the workshop, where his suits were all lined up behind glass, waiting to be summoned for a fight. Tony stared at them and for the first time, he genuinely considered how it would feel to blow them up, every last one, and just walk away. He could still design tech for the Avengers, but he wouldn’t go on missions. He could live in Brooklyn with Steve and drive to work every day like a normal person. They could return home at night, Steve could talk about his students, and Tony about his current designs, and Tony would make them dinner. And they would go to sleep next to each other, and wake up side by side the following morning. They could get married, have children, all the things they’d talked about.</p><p>If he gave up Iron Man.</p><p>And Tony wanted to do it, he really did. But there would always be that niggling <em>what if</em> in the back of his mind.</p><p>
  <em>What if I could’ve done more?</em>
</p><p>When it came down to a competition between his own happiness and the safety of the world, it was no contest.</p><p>Happy pulled the car to a halt outside the entrance, and Tony pasted on his best media smile as the door opened and he stepped out. </p><p>The red carpet passed in a blur; before he knew it, he was inside, standing in the magnificent entrance hall underneath a modern chandelier, a tangled mass of golden spikes bathing the room in warm light. A blonde woman in a sleek black gown stood between the two entrances to the staircase, directing the guests to the left or the right by some system only known to her.</p><p>An urge to turn around, get back in the car and go home came over Tony. In theory, it would be easy. In reality, it would result in thousands of pictures from the paparazzi outside and instant headlines questioning why he chose to leave as soon as he arrived, then Fury would yell at him, which meant Bucky would have to yell at him. And if Bucky yelled at him, then Pepper would yell at him, and Tony was tired of people yelling at him.</p><p>Natasha materialised at his side, looking stunning in her gown, the purple so dark it almost appeared black until it caught the light.</p><p>“Hey. You look beautiful,” Tony murmured, kissing her cheek. Just her presence was a relief. </p><p>“Thank you.” Natasha eyed him. “Are you okay?” </p><p>“Always,” he lied.</p><p>Natasha smirked. “You’re a terrible liar.”</p><p>“So are you,” Tony pointed out.</p><p>They had more in common than anyone would ever realise, both of them practised liars who couldn’t lie very well at all. </p><p>Natasha hummed, but she didn’t argue with him. “Ready to go?”</p><p>“I need a minute,” Tony confessed.</p><p>She kissed his cheek. “See you in there.”</p><p>Tony watched her walk away, the blonde woman with a clipboard directing her down the stairs on the left. He caught sight of his reflection in a mirror opposite; he looked normal, a little sadder than usual perhaps, but normal. And yet, Tony couldn’t shake the feeling something was missing.</p><p>“You know what’s missing,” he muttered to himself and pulled out his phone. He opened the message chain with Steve and typed out <em>I miss you</em>. </p><p>Tony stared at the message, his finger hovering as he debated sending it.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>Then he locked the phone, dropped it back into his pocket with the message unsent and put his game face firmly in place. The blonde woman looked at him with strangely cold, void eyes which didn’t match up with her smile. Tony’s skin crawled, but he nodded and smiled when she directed him to the staircase on the right.</p><p>The two staircases met in a landing which overlooked the ballroom, he discovered. Tony paused for a moment, creating an entrance worthy of Tony Stark even though his heart wasn’t in it, before descending the final steps into the ballroom.</p><p>He heard Thor’s raucous laughter coming from the direction of the bar and caught a glimpse of purple by the buffet table which made him groan. Surely Natasha didn’t let Clint wear his purple tuxedo? Tony considered tracking him down, before deciding he didn’t care. Clint wasn’t his problem tonight. They were off-duty Avengers, which meant it wasn’t his job to keep Clint in line. He could enjoy himself.</p><p>Tony snorted quietly.</p><p>Enjoy himself. </p><p>Sure.</p><p>“Hey man,” Bucky greeted, appearing out of the crowd with Matt by his side. </p><p>“Hey,” Tony nodded. “This place is pretty fancy, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah. Where’s Steve? Thought he was coming with you.”</p><p>Tony glanced around the room, taking in the ornate marble, guided columns, and golden chandeliers, anything to avoid looking at Bucky. He’d avoided mentioning anything to Bucky over the past three days about the almost definitely a break-up. In all honesty, he’d avoided Bucky, because he didn’t want to lie to his friend.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure Steve’s not coming. In fact, I’m pretty sure you’re not going to see him again.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Matt replied.</p><p>Tony frowned at him, but Matt just smiled enigmatically. Then Bucky started to grin; realising Bucky was looking somewhere over his shoulder, Tony turned, his jaw falling open.</p><p>For a moment, time stopped. </p><p>Steve.</p><p>Steve was standing on the landing. He was dressed in a tux, one hand in his pocket. He stared out across the ballroom.</p><p>Then his eyes met Tony’s.</p><p>Time started to move again as Steve took the stairs slowly, gaze never wavering from Tony’s.</p><p>“This looks like that scene in Titanic,” Bucky stage-whispered to Matt.</p><p>“I’ll take your word for it.”</p><p>“Hey Barnes, go screw yourself,” Tony said, without looking away from Steve.</p><p>He crossed to the foot of the stairs, his heart felt like it was trying to break free from his chest, hope swelling with every step. Surely Steve wouldn’t come all this way to Jersey just to break up with him in public, would he? </p><p>“Hey,” Steve said, making the final step onto the ballroom floor. </p><p>“Hi.” Tony’s eyes scanned Steve from head to toe. “I didn’t think you’d come.”</p><p>“I promised I would.”</p><p>Words sat heavy on Tony’s tongue - <em>why are you here, please don’t leave, I thought I’d lost you, I’m so happy to see you, please don’t go, I love you</em> - but he couldn’t bring himself to say any of them, fear gripping him from head to toe. Even if he could speak, he wouldn’t know where to start. </p><p>The crowd applauded as the band finished one song. A brief pause, then they struck up again.</p><p>“Do you want to dance?” Tony blurted out.</p><p>“Sure,” Steve nodded.</p><p>Tony took his hand and they walked into the centre of the floor, avoiding the other couples already moving in time - or slightly out of time - to the waltz.</p><p>“You know I still don’t know how to dance,” Steve reminded him when they were facing each other. </p><p>“Just follow my lead,” Tony replied, holding out his hand. His heart pounded in his ears. “Trust me?”</p><p>Steve’s eyes softened.</p><p>“Of course,” he whispered, stepping forward.</p><p>Tony wrapped his right hand around Steve’s waist, pulling him close, feeling a little of the tension leave his body as Steve’s hand curled around his shoulder. They began to move, slowly at first, until Tony was sure Steve could follow.</p><p>“You’re a natural,” Tony murmured. He looked up, and found Steve staring at him. Were Steve’s eyes always so blue? Had he simply failed to notice before? “Steve-”</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Steve interrupted. “Tony, I am so sorry for what happened the other day.”</p><p>Confusion flooded Tony’s veins until he almost missed a step.</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault,” he frowned.</p><p>“Yes, it was,” Steve said. “I’ve been trying - failing - to deal with some stuff and I took it out on you.”</p><p>“Oh. It’s okay, Steve.”</p><p>“No, it’s not. Tony, you were right: if there’s a fight, I’m going to get involved in it. If I see a situation headed south, I can’t ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could.”</p><p>“No, you don’t,” Tony shook his head, a smile creeping across his face.</p><p>Steve ducked his head, smiling bashfully. </p><p>“No, I don’t,” he agreed. “Usually, it’s not a big deal-”</p><p>“As the person who cleaned you up three days ago, I beg to differ,” Tony interrupted.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe you’re right.”</p><p>“Wow. I feel like this is a victory,” Tony teased, squeezing Steve’s hand to show he didn’t mean it.</p><p>“Usually, it’s not a big deal,” Steve continued, “But when you’re Iron Man, it becomes a problem.”</p><p>Tony’s heart sank.</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“No, Tony, you don’t. The problem isn’t you, or Iron Man. The problem is me. The problem is I hate seeing the people I love in danger. I can’t just stand by and do nothing. But when you’re in danger, there’s nothing I can do. That’s something I need to find a way to deal with.”</p><p>“You do?” Tony asked quietly, cursing the hope blooming in his chest.</p><p>“Yeah. It is. I do. If we want this to work. And I really want this to work,” Steve confessed.</p><p>Tony’s breath caught.</p><p>“I could always build you a suit?” he offered.</p><p>Steve chuckled.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I don’t fly well. Better keep my feet on the ground. And I think it would be more conducive if I learned how to talk about my feelings rather than bottling them up and being, in Peggy’s words, a pissy little shit.”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds like her,” Tony grinned.</p><p>Steve stopped suddenly; Tony stumbled and looked up at him questioningly. Steve looked visibly nervous, taking both of Tony’s hands in his. </p><p>“Tony, there’s something I want to tell you,” he began. “I was waiting for the perfect time, but then Daniel pointed out to me that there’s no such thing as the perfect time. Tony, I-”</p><p>Then everything exploded into fire and noise.</p><p>The shockwave slammed into them, throwing Tony across the room and ripping Steve’s hands from his. He slammed into something hard and fell to the ground and everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony drifted back towards consciousness and he wasn’t happy about it.</p><p>He’d been dreaming, and it was a good dream. Steve was there, they were at a ball and they were dancing and talking. They were going to make it work, because they both wanted it, they weren’t fighting any longer and Steve was about to tell him something.</p><p>“Tony.”</p><p>There was something wrong. His bed was hard, too hard. And it wasn’t soft cotton against his cheek but something cold and hard.</p><p>“Tony.”</p><p>Something clawed at his throat; Tony coughed once, then twice, then a third time until he was wheezing for air. He opened his eyes, but his vision blurred. Squeezing his eyes shut again, he rubbed the corner of his eyes with his thumb and forefinger before opening his eyes again, blinking until his vision cleared and he saw Bucky leaning over him with a worried expression and dust smeared across his face.</p><p>“Tony?”</p><p>Tony shifted onto his back, tipping his head back to glance around what was the ballroom of Castello Malvagio and was now a mess of broken marble and dust, several small fires scattered around the room as people lay at awkward angles.</p><p>“Tony? Tony!” Bucky shouted.</p><p>“I hear you, big guy,” Tony coughed, taking Bucky’s flesh hand and hauling himself up until he was sitting upright. His head swam, his vision blurring again, before settling down. “What happened?”</p><p>“There was a bomb,” Bucky replied grimly.</p><p>“Yeah. I got that part. I gotta stop getting blown up,” Tony winced, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s bad for my health. Ow.” His eyes flew open. “Steve! Where’s-”</p><p>“Easy, Tony,” Bucky snapped, aborting his attempts to get to his feet. “You were thrown halfway across the room.”</p><p>“What the hell happened? Where’s Steve?” Tony demanded, coming back to himself.</p><p>“Tony, you gotta calm down,” Bucky glowered. “There was a bomb. And an EMP.” Tony’s hands flew to his chest, but before he could panic about the reactor and his current lack of heart attack symptoms, Bucky continued, “The reactor’s fine. Whatever you did after last time worked perfectly. But I’d really appreciate it if you could hit the reboot button on my arm.”</p><p>“What? Oh yeah. Turn around.”</p><p>“Oh, Lord, that’s better,” Bucky sighed, bending his arm at the elbow and clenching his fist. “Alright, I need you to be Iron Man right now, cause this is an Avengers’ level threat.”</p><p>Tony wanted to object, wanted to tell Bucky to fuck that because he needed to know where Steve was and if he was okay, but he swallowed his pride and nodded.</p><p>“You good?”</p><p>“No. But I can keep it together,” Tony promised. “Who do we have?”</p><p>“The bomb was big, but strategically placed so it would bring down the building without killing everyone inside. Which means they wanted something or someone in here. Nat’s giving Bruce a lullaby - the Hulk objected to being blown up - and Clint’s gone investigating. He’s fine; I swear he’s part cockroach and’ll outlive us all.”</p><p>“Probably. As terrifying as that thought is.”</p><p>“Thor’s fine, I think he’s had worse hangovers; he’s started recovery. I’m pissed but I’m fine, and we’re waiting for Matt’s ears to stop ringing so he can help,” Bucky finished, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. Tony glanced behind him and spotted Matt for the first time. He tried to imagine being blind and losing his hearing and winced.</p><p>“Civilians?”</p><p>“As far as we can tell, no casualties,” Bucky reported. “But since the EMP took out all our phones, we can’t call 911.”</p><p>“Surely someone would’ve heard a big ass explosion,” Tony frowned, climbing slowly to his feet. His head swam before levelling out.</p><p>“You’d think, but I’ve learned not to rely on humans,” Bucky grunted. “They kinda suck.”</p><p>“They really do,” Tony agreed. “Alright, tell me: where’s Steve?”</p><p>Bucky sighed. “We don’t know. He’s gone.”</p><p>Tony’s heart jumped into his throat. He could feel his pulse quickening as the fear set in. “What do you mean he’s gone? He can’t be gone.”</p><p>“Well, he is. He’s not here.”</p><p>Tony turned on the spot, picking his way through the rubble, trying to put the pieces together. None of this made sense. Why set off a bomb for no other reason than to, apparently, take Steve? Tony loved Steve more than anything in the world, but that was crazy. If they wanted to take Steve, there were easier ways to do it.</p><p>“Hey Cap,” Clint called, jumping over a pile of rubble by the service door. “Wanna hear something weird?”</p><p>“It would make my fucking day to hear something weird,” Bucky sighed, rubbing circles into Matt’s shoulder.</p><p>“This place? It’s not real.”</p><p>Tony and Bucky stared at Clint in disbelief. Even Matt tilted his head in surprise.</p><p>“What the hell do you mean, Barton?”</p><p>“I mean, there’s the outside, right? We all saw it on the drive up, yeah? And then there’s the entrance and this ballroom and the kitchen, but that’s it.”</p><p>“So they haven’t finished it yet?” Matt frowned.</p><p>“No. It’s a shell,” Clint insisted. “They’re not building anything else. They built a shell to make it look like they built a casino, but they didn’t.”</p><p>Tony and Bucky shared a look.</p><p>“So let me get this straight,” Tony said. “They build a fake hotel, publicise it as though it’s real, invite all of us to the opening and blow it up. Then they take Steve. They had all six - okay, five, the Hulk doesn’t count - Avengers knocked out, and they take my high school teacher boyfriend. Why?”</p><p>Clint shrugged. “Crazy ex-girlfriend?”</p><p>“None of them are that crazy,” Tony muttered. He paused. “Although remind me to look up Sunset Bain when we get out of here.”</p><p>“You’ve dated some crazy people,” Clint muttered.</p><p>Which was… a very good point, actually. </p><p>Tony stopped. He swallowed. </p><p>No.</p><p>But Steve was the only person not here, the only one to vanish without a trace in the explosion, so it was possible-</p><p>No. No, it wasn’t possible, because he knew Steve, and he knew Steve wouldn’t do something like this. JARVIS ran a background check, way back when they first matched on Make-a-Match, but more importantly, Tony <em>knew</em> him. Steve wasn’t Sunset or Ty or Stane. He wasn’t Hammer or Killian. </p><p>He was Steve.</p><p>And he was a good man.</p><p>“Look what we found,” Bruce called.</p><p>“Welcome back,” Bucky called, helping Matt to his feet. Matt took a few shaking steps, before nodding and Bucky released him.</p><p>Tony turned and spotted Bruce and Natasha negotiating the rubble, dragging the blonde woman from the entrance hall between them. </p><p>“Julie Wilson. Assistant to the CEO,” Natasha announced, tossing Wilson onto the floor and earning herself a dirty look. “Thought you might be interested in having a chat with her.”</p><p>“I definitely would,” Tony agreed.</p><p>Wilson scrambled to get to her feet, but Bruce pushed her back down. “I really wouldn’t. Neither of us are happy about being blown up, and when I say neither, I’m not including Natasha.”</p><p>“Wanna tell us exactly what’s going on here?” Bucky demanded, stepping towards Wilson.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p>“Liar,” Natasha whispered.</p><p>“This place is fake,” Clint added. “What exactly is the plan here?”</p><p>“And what was the target?” Bucky asked. “Us?”</p><p>A slow smile spread across Wilson’s face, then she began to chuckle, before it turned into what could only be described as a cackle. It made Tony’s skin crawl, especially when she fixed her cold eyes on him.</p><p>“He’s so much better than you,” she laughed. “Because he’s not afraid. You saw what you could be and you ran scared. He saw, and he decided to become what you should have been.”</p><p>“Who?” Tony asked.</p><p>“You’re going to be forgotten, Tony Stark. He’s already surpassed you. You are insignificant in the shadow of his genius. You’re nothing.”</p><p>Tony opened his mouth to ask who she meant again, but Bucky slapped his shoulder, drawing attention. Tony frowned.</p><p>“Look,” Bucky hissed, pointing to Wilson’s hand. </p><p>Tony followed where he was pointing. </p><p>It was as though all the air was sucked out of the room. Tony stared in horror as Wilson drew a litany of curved Ms in the dust on the floor.</p><p>“The Maggia,” he breathed.</p><p>“It’s all connected,” Bucky murmured.</p><p>Tony stepped forward, catching Wilson’s chin and forcing her to look up at him.</p><p>“Where is my boyfriend?”</p><p>🌻</p><p>Tony thought he knew a lot about loyalty to your boss - Pepper was a shining example after all, sticking by him through everything - but Julie Wilson took loyalty to a whole new level. If she knew what was going on, she was telling them nothing. Eventually Bucky had to drag Tony to the other end of the room to get him to cool down as his fear for Steve threatened to overwhelm him.</p><p>“I’m okay. I’m okay,” Tony insisted, shrugging Bucky’s hands from his shoulders. “I just…”</p><p>“You’re just not okay,” Bucky finished quietly. “I’m not okay, Tony, so you’re definitely not.”</p><p>“You’re not okay?” Tony echoed, raising his head to meet Bucky’s gaze.</p><p>“They took my friend, and I don’t know why. Of course I’m not okay.”</p><p>Just knowing that Bucky was fighting to keep it together too was enough to comfort Tony a little, just enough for him to keep a lid on his emotions.</p><p>“Friends,” Thor called, reappearing and vaulting easily over a pile of detritus. “The exits are all blocked.”</p><p>“Great,” Bucky sighed. </p><p>“However, I found a staircase leading below the building which seems undamaged,” Thor continued. “It was hidden. I believe it was intended to be used as an escape route.”</p><p>“Maybe that’s how they took Steve,” Tony suggested. </p><p>Bucky put his fingers in his mouth and whistled, drawing every head in the room.</p><p>“Avengers, let’s move,” he ordered.</p><p>They followed Thor to the staircase entrance. Bucky was the only one able to keep up with Thor, although Matt came a close second. All that parkouring across rooftops had given him a dexterity Tony eyed enviously. </p><p>But once they reached the staircase, their journey was clear. Tony ran his hands over the walls.</p><p>“Reinforced,” he realised. “This is like a bomb shelter.”</p><p>“I think you mean it is a bomb shelter,” Clint said, picking a piece of plaster out of his hair. “I mean, we did get bombed.”</p><p>“Fair point.”</p><p>At the bottom of the stairs, they found a door usually held closed by a heavy lock. But whoever traversed the corridor last had neglected to lock the door behind them. Or perhaps they’d simply decided they didn’t need it anymore. </p><p>“Just in case there’s a welcoming committee on the other side of this,” Bucky whispered, “How many weapons do we have?”</p><p>“I have a gun,” Clint replied.</p><p>“Two,” Natasha added, holding a pistol in each hand before handing one to Tony. “And a knife.”</p><p>“Yeah, I got a knife in my boot and a gun,” Bucky said, pulling out his own handgun. </p><p>“I have the Hulk,” Bruce sighed.</p><p>“You know guys, I think we might be a little paranoid,” Clint observed.</p><p>“Well, someone did try to kill us and kidnapped my boyfriend,” Tony shrugged.</p><p>“Just because you’re paranoid, doesn’t mean they’re not out to get you,” Matt agreed.</p><p>“Touché.”</p><p>Bucky went through first, but Tony quickly realised the room was empty.</p><p>“What is this place?” Thor frowned.</p><p>“It’s a workshop,” Tony realised. “And uh, that looks familiar.”</p><p>“Oh shit,” Clint muttered as Tony crossed to the workbench where a half-finished Dreadnought sat. </p><p>“So it’s definitely the Maggia,” Bucky sighed. “I hate being right.”</p><p>Tony tuned out the rest of their conversation, focusing on the parts and equipment scattered around the room before discovering a pile of blueprints on one side of the room. He flicked through them, freezing when he spotted the signature in one corner: <em>Marco Scarlotti</em>. </p><p>“This was it,” Tony whispered. “You wanted to warn me. And they murdered you. They murdered you for trying to do the right thing, you idiot.”</p><p>A crunch drew his attention; when Tony turned around, Clint was frowning at the remains of a cell phone with a Kandinsky case. Bile rose in his throat.</p><p>“That’s Steve’s phone.”</p><p>“You sure?” Clint asked.</p><p>“Is there a burn mark on the bottom left corner of the case?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Tony nodded. “Evie Rose held it a little too close to her birthday candles and the plastic melted. It’s his.”</p><p>“So we know they took him out this way,” Natasha said.</p><p>Tony didn’t reply, he just stared at the shattered remains of Steve’s phone with a horrible sense of foreboding. If this was what they’d done to Steve’s phone, what had they done to Steve? Steve was in danger, and it was all his fault. </p><p>And just like that, it all fell into place for him.</p><p>He wasn’t going to give Steve up, because he loved Steve and if Steve loved him then they could make it work without sacrificing parts of each other. Tony was willing to compromise to find a way to be with Steve and be Iron Man and he suddenly <em>knew</em> there was a way to do just that. And they could find it together.</p><p>“Alright, we need to get back to the Tower so we can suit up and find these bastards,” Bucky announced in his Captain America voice. “We’re going to find out who Big M is - and that name really doesn’t get any less ridiculous - and we’re going to take him down once and for all. And then we’re bringing Steve home.”</p><p>Tony met Bucky’s eyes. “If we get back to the Tower, I can trace his watch.”</p><p>“You put a tracker in your boyfriend’s watch?” Clint raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yes. And aren’t you glad I did?”</p><p>“Yeah, fair enough.”</p><p>“Let’s go,” Bucky ordered.</p><p>“I’m going to stay here,” Matt said, picking up an abandoned scarf and tying it around his head. “Help get the civilians out.”</p><p>“Be careful,” Bucky said, stepping close to kiss him.</p><p>“You too.”</p><p>They left the workshop, filing down the far corridor until they reached another door, also unlocked, and Tony could feel the breeze making its way around the edges of the door. </p><p>They stepped outside, took three steps into the night before they were dazzled by white lights bursting into life.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Bucky bellowed.</p><p>“Avengers, put your hands in the air and don’t move!”</p><p>“What the hell is going on?” Clint yelled.</p><p>“Do you really think surprising me like this is a good idea?” Bruce shouted.</p><p>Once his eyes adjusted to the light, Tony realised they were surrounded by a SWAT team and - was that a helicopter? What was happening? He didn’t have time for this, he needed to find Steve.</p><p>“Stand down!” a male voice shouted. “You are being taken in for questioning on suspicion of terrorism.”</p><p>“Again: what the fuck?” Bucky yelled. “Somebody better start telling me what the hell is going on, or I am gonna kick some ass!”</p><p>The owner of the voice stepped forward, an agent wearing a vest emblazoned with <em>FBI</em>. “We have reason to believe you were involved in the bombing here tonight.”</p><p>“Yeah, we blew ourselves and a fake hotel up for kicks,” Bucky snapped. </p><p>“I’m sorry, fake hotel?”</p><p>“Yeah, fake hotel,” Clint joined in. “Somebody built a ballroom and an empty shell and then blew it up with us inside it. You wanna know who’s behind it, I’m going to suggest you look to whoever built this place. Dream-whatever they’re called.”</p><p>“Dream Master Inc,” Natasha supplied.</p><p>“Yeah! Those assholes,” Clint declared.</p><p>The FBI agent appeared visibly uncomfortable. “We received information from Dream Master Inc that you made a threat against the event.”</p><p>“You’re new at this, aren’t you?” Bucky growled.</p><p>Tony turned to Bruce. “I need to find Steve. Think the Other Guy would help me get out of here?”</p><p>Bruce nodded. “We’ve got this. Go save Steve.”</p><p>“Thanks, Big Guy.”</p><p>Tony felt something pressed into his palm; when he looked down, Natasha was pushing her gun into his hand.</p><p>“Thank you,” he whispered, slipping the second gun into his waistband.</p><p>He shifted away from Bruce slowly; when he heard the Hulk roar and the SWAT team scrambled to react, Tony slipped between their vehicles, their attention fixed on the big guy rather than the genius, billionaire, philanthropist running in the opposite direction.</p><p>The car was empty when Tony found it; Happy was no doubt being held for questioning too. Tony would apologise later. Throwing the car into gear, he floored the accelerator and raced towards the city.</p><p>🌻</p><p>“Hey JARVIS, buddy, you there?” Tony asked, skidding into the elevator. </p><p>“Good evening, sir,” JARVIS replied and Tony almost wept at the sound of his voice. “I am relieved to find you are in one piece.” </p><p>“Yeah. The rest of the team - and Happy - might need lawyers, can you get on that? And I need you to trace Steve’s watch. I need to find him.”</p><p>“Of course, sir.”</p><p>When the elevator doors opened, Tony ran out, tugging off his tie as he scrambled up the stairs and burst into the lab. JARVIS, bless his binary heart, already had the trace running on Steve’s watch ready for him onscreen.</p><p>“Come on, come on, Steve. Come on,” he muttered. “Please be alright. Please be alive. Hey J, while we’re waiting, can you throw up all the information available on Dream Master Inc? Thanks bud.”</p><p>He scrolled through all the information on the company, its financial history and stock prices, when something jumped out at him. The company ran a casino boat which operated out of the Chelsea Piers called the Guiletta. Running a quick search, he found that she left the dock twenty three minutes ago. Taking into account travel time, that would give them just enough time for them to take Steve from Castello Malvagio to the Chelsea Piers.</p><p>Working on a hunch, Tony looked up the Guiletta on AIS, staring at her dark blue dot in the Hudson, inching towards the Atlantic. </p><p>“Sir, the trace of Mr Rogers watch is complete,” JARVIS announced.</p><p>“Thanks,” Tony said.</p><p>He tore his eyes from one screen to another and, unsurprisingly, found Steve in the Hudson, inching towards the Atlantic.</p><p>“Gotcha,” he whispered.</p><p>🌻</p><p>His heart pounded in his ear for the entire flight from the Tower to the Guiletta with a constant refrain of <em>Please let Steve be okay, please let Steve be okay, please let Steve be okay</em>. He left the city lights behind, chasing after the Guiletta as she left the river for the open sea.</p><p>“Sir, the Avengers have been cleared of all suspicion in the bombing,” JARVIS announced. </p><p>“Thanks J,” Tony murmured. In the darkness of the ocean, he spotted the lights of the Guiletta a few miles ahead. “When we get close enough, scan the entire ship. I want to know everything you can tell me.”</p><p>“Of course, sir,” JARVIS replied.</p><p>Tony put on an extra burst of speed; now that the ship was in sight, he couldn’t wait any longer to get to Steve. His singular focus was getting to the Guiletta, which was arguably the problem. Because if he hadn’t been so focused on the ship and on Steve, Tony might’ve noticed the odd shimmer in the air to his right. He might’ve questioned it and trusted his gut and changed his path.</p><p>But his focus was on the ship, so he didn’t notice anything until something large and solid slammed into his side and sent him tumbling through the air.</p><p>Dazed, Tony shook his head and re-engaged the replusors, aborting his fall towards the ink-dark ocean below and scanning the sky.</p><p>“JARVIS, what the hell?”</p><p>“Nothing is registering on any scans, sir,” JARVIS replied. “I believe whoever they are, they have engaged a stealth mode.”</p><p>Tony groaned. “Right. Stealth. I gotta get on that.”</p><p>This time he was looking for it, so he noticed the strange shimmer in the air, dodging the next blow by the skin of his suit. Unfortunately, he was so busy dodging one attack, he missed the second and the third, which had him tossed through the air like a hacky sack in a playground.</p><p>“Oh, come on,” Tony roared, righting himself and hovering in the air.</p><p>The air all around him began to shimmer, and his heart sank. The shimmer faded away as they disengaged stealth mode.</p><p>Dreadnoughts.</p><p>By the look of them, Dreadnoughts Mark II.</p><p>An army of them, surrounding Tony in a circle, ready, waiting.</p><p>“JARVIS, numbers,” he murmured.</p><p>“Thirty five.”</p><p>“Great. ETA on the team?”</p><p>“Forty seven minutes.”</p><p>Tony nodded. “This is gonna hurt.”</p><p>“Most likely, sir.”</p><p>“Thanks buddy. Start It Takes Two Protocol. Then make sure that the jet’s ready for them when they get back to the Tower, yeah? And uh, load it up with both Steve’s location and the AIS for the Guiletta. And tell Barnes he better get my boyfriend back.”</p><p>“Of course, sir.”</p><p>“You getting anything on my friends here?”</p><p>“I am endeavouring to read them, however it seems the Maggia has upgraded their software since you deconstructed the previous Dreadnoughts. They are not operating on the same frequencies and indeed seem to have greatly improved their cloaking technology.”</p><p>“I gotta stop giving all the good stuff to SHIELD and keep some for myself,” Tony sighed. “Alright. Here goes.”</p><p>With that, he fired both palm repulsors in opposite directions before shooting forward into the Dreadnoughts directly in front of him. It was like flicking a switch; the Dreadnoughts launched towards him and Tony found himself being tossed between them, trying to get a shot in wherever he could. But the odds of thirty five against one were… well, they weren’t great. Tony could admit that. He did what he could and kept one eye on the little red dot on the map at the bottom corner of his HUD, sneaking its way towards him. </p><p>“Urgh, ow, okay. That one really hurt,” Tony groaned, ducking between two Dreadnoughts then wincing as another one caught him with its flamethrower.</p><p>Tony shot upwards, getting a few good licks in on a couple of Dreadnoughts.</p><p>Pain shot through his bicep. Tony gasped; when he turned his head, he found a two inch spike sticking out of his suit.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, that’s not good,” he sighed. He had to dodge more Dreadnoughts before he had a change to wrap his hand around the spike and yank it free with a scream. He panted, wincing as his arm stung. “Shit. J, how much am I bleeding?”</p><p>“I don’t believe that is an answer which can be quantified. According to any medical advice, bleeding is not recommended.”</p><p>“Thanks a lot.”</p><p>Glancing at the little red dot in the bottom of the HUD, Tony decided it was time to make a swift exit.</p><p>“Alright boys,” he called. “This has been great fun, but I’m gonna have to split. Sorry to spoil your fun, but, you know how it is. So, weapons systems offline.”</p><p>It took the Dreadnoughts’ scans less than a second to pick up on the fact that Tony had turned off his weapons, leaving him defenceless in the middle of the sky, with no one around to save him. They launched towards him and Tony hit the release switch on his thigh.</p><p>He didn’t have a chance to wince at the pain shooting down his arm because he was falling down, the wind whistling in his ears as the Dreadnoughts attacked his now-empty suit in the air above him. The ocean rushed up towards him then suddenly a new suit wrapped itself around him and burst into life.</p><p>“That does not get any less terrifying,” Tony declared, landing on the deck of the Guiletta. </p><p>“Then perhaps you should stop doing it, sir?” JARVIS suggested.</p><p>“Shush,” Tony scolded. “Alright, give me everything you’ve got on this ship, J.”</p><p>“There are seventeen people onboard,” JARVIS replied. “This was not a scheduled trip, and no tickets were sold. The main casino is empty, leading me to believe there are no civilians onboard.”</p><p>“Great. Thanks buddy.”</p><p>So when Tony stepped around the corner of the cabin, he had no compunctions about repulsoring the two goons in the face. He snuck along the deck, following the plans JARVIS had found for the Guiletta, until he reached the door leading to the stairs. Tony descended to the lower decks, then paused.</p><p>“J, you hear that?” he whispered. </p><p>“I do. They are approaching from the aft.”</p><p>“For those of us who don’t speak boat?”</p><p>“The left, sir.” </p><p>Tony nodded. He listened carefully; whoever was coming along the corridor was not a professional, they were far too noisy for that. Tony waited until the last possible moment before stepping out and raising his hand. A bullet pinged off of his chest and Tony dropped his hand as he recognised the person in front of him, his helmet folding back.</p><p>“Steve?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve woke slowly, the world blurring before his eyes. He squinted, and realised his eyes weren’t focusing which meant he’d lost his contacts. He remembered dancing with Tony and then he remembered the roar of fire, then everything was blank. He blinked, trying in vain to convince his eyes to focus. Shifting in his seat, he jerked back again, the handcuffs around his wrist rattling against the chair legs.</p><p>Raising his head, Steve squinted at the figure standing in front of him. Even with his eyes refusing to focus and his vision blurring, he made out the perfect white teeth and the artfully-styled hair.</p><p>Steve groaned.</p><p>“Of course it’s you,” he sighed.</p><p>The CEO of Dream Master Inc chuckled, pushing off of the wall and strolling towards him. From the motion of the floor and the faint mechanical rumble beneath them, Steve realised they were on a boat.</p><p>“How wonderful to see you again, Steve.”</p><p>“I knew there was something weird about you. So, do you have a name or should I just keep thinking of you as the douchebag?”</p><p>“Luchino Nefaria. Enchanted,” Nefaria bowed.</p><p>“Wow,” Steve deadpanned. “Did you decide to be a supervillain because of the name, or did you pick the name after becoming a supervillain? I’m just curious which came first.”</p><p>Nefaria chuckled. “You’re cute. I can see why he likes you.” Nefaria ran his fingers down the edge of Steve’s face. Steve tried to jerk away, the cuffs rattling as they bit into his wrists. </p><p>“My family is from Sicily,” Nefaria began apropos of nothing. “I have noble blood running through my veins. And yet, my grandparents lost everything when the war ended. Our ancestral home, all the money, the antiquities which we have for centuries - all gone. There was nothing left. Penniless, homeless, my grandparents have to scrape just to feed their children. </p><p>“But the one thing my grandmother was able to save was this quilt her grandmother made for the birth of her first child. With the birth of every child, the quilt grew. Each name painstakingly stitched into the quilt. As the family grew, so did it. When they lost everything, the quilt was damaged, but Nonna kept it. And she spent years repairing it to its former glory, but she did it. And it was beautiful.</p><p>“When she was done, she packed it away, into our attic so it would be safe. When my uncle, Paolo, was born six months later, she took out the quilt to add to it as was tradition. And do you know what she found?”</p><p>“It turned into a flying carpet?”</p><p>“Funny,” Nefaria chuckled. “No. Mice. Mice ate their way into the box and destroyed the quilt. So she repaired it again. And when Giuseppe was born, she went into the attic to get the quilt, but the mice had eaten it again. She repaired it once more, but the mice always returned, destroying all her hard work. Until one day, my Nonno brought home a cat. Suddenly, no more mice destroying Nonna’s hard work.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you just buy traps?” Steve asked.</p><p>“They tried traps, but the mice were sneaky. They escaped.”</p><p>“There was no casino, was there?”</p><p>Nefaria chuckled. “You’re clever. Maybe not as clever as me, but still clever.”</p><p>“Gee, thanks.”</p><p>“We have a lot in common, you and I.”</p><p>“Really?” Steve faux gasped. “Like what? You’ve already decided I’m not your level, intelligence wise.”</p><p>“All those fights. All those bullies. Who hate you just because you have nothing. Who mock you because you don’t have the latest clothes or the latest gadgets. Who live to make you feel inferior. You know what that’s like. I know what that’s like. Do you think Tony Stark knows what that feels like? When he has everything handed to him?” </p><p>Steve pulled back as far as he could in his chair. </p><p>“You don’t know him.”</p><p>Nefaria threw his head back as he laughed. “Don’t I? He is the same as every other privileged man in America. He never had to fight for anything. Which is obvious in the way he just threw it all away.”</p><p>“He wanted to be better,” Steve spat. “You could learn a lot from him.”</p><p>“Better? You think he is <em>better</em>, just because his company doesn’t make weapons anymore? Now, he makes weapons, but he only gives them to his friends. Tell me, how is that better? Only the people Tony Stark has deemed worthy get the best weapons. A man famous for his drinking and his bed-hopping and his parties. Behaviour that didn’t stop after he became Iron Man. You’ve seen the footage, right? From his birthday party? The one where he fights his best friend and destroys his home? It’s a veneer, and you’re kidding yourself if you think he’s changed.”</p><p>“You’re wrong,” Steve insisted, pushing away the tendrils of doubt curling their way through his brain. </p><p>“They are a team of liars and thieves who tricked the world into believing they are heroes. You just can’t see it yet.”</p><p>Nefaria walked away, pouring himself a drink from a crystal decanter, before turning to regard Steve. He stared at him for just long enough for it to be uncomfortable. </p><p>“You know, I can give you what you want.”</p><p>Steve snorted. “You? You don’t even know what I want.”</p><p>“Of course I do,” Nefaria smiled. “You want to make a difference. That’s what you’ve always wanted, isn’t it? The chance to help people, make things better. Get rid of all those fools in power who make decisions which only help themselves. If you were part of my organisation, you would have access to money and resources to improve things for ordinary people.”</p><p>“You only help the people who agree with you,” Steve pointed out with a humourless smile. “If they’re lucky, the ones who disagree get nothing. And if they’re not lucky, you kill them.”</p><p>“Oh, Steven, that’s not true.”</p><p>“Yeah? Tell that to Marco Scarlotti,” he snapped. “A good man who was manipulated first by Obadiah Stane, and then by you. And when he tried to do the right thing, you brutally murdered him and threw him in the Hudson.”</p><p>“Marco Scarlotti was a scumbag who enjoyed hurting people,” Nefaria retorted. “I did the world a favour by ridding it of him. If you knew half the things he did of his own obligation, you’d be physically sick. But then, considering the company you keep, perhaps it wouldn’t bother you.”</p><p>Nefaria watched Steve for a reaction; Steve stared back, nonplussed.</p><p>“Nothing? Really? Have you been taking lessons from the Black Widow?” Nefaria teased. “You know she’s a murderer, right? Her kill list, oh, it’s terrifying. Almost as long as your friend Captain America. Who fights for truth, justice and the American way.”</p><p>“That’s Superman, and he’s fictional.”</p><p>“The key words here being <em>American way</em>,” Nefaria continued regardless. “He only fights for the Americans. Because of him, my grandparents lost everything. So many people everything because of him.”</p><p>“If you’re waiting for me to cry for Nazi sympathisers, we’re gonna be here a long time.”</p><p>“And because of him, when I was a boy, we had nothing. You know, they always talk about how Tony Stark made his first circuit board when he was five years old. I was four. But I wasn’t the son of a billionaire, so I went unnoticed. Funny, isn’t it? A genius is only interesting if they’re rich. Or can be exploited.”</p><p>Steve pointedly tried to avoid thinking about the way his teachers tried to push him into academia, needling him with phrases like <em>think of what a difference you could make</em>, or <em>you could help people</em> without stopping to ask what Steve wanted. </p><p>“Of course, there’s nepotism too. Like Bruce Banner. You think he would’ve worked on the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project if he wasn’t dating the daughter of the organiser? Clearly he wasn’t smart enough or he wouldn’t have failed.</p><p>“They’re not talented, not a single one of them. They just happened to know the people in power. It’s insulting. And then, as if that wasn’t bad enough, they try to destroy everything I’ve worked for. My empire.”</p><p>“An empire built on blood,” Steve glared.</p><p>“<em>All empires are created of blood and fire</em>. Pablo Escobar."</p><p>“A drug lord. A great role model,” he drawled.</p><p>For a so-called genius, Nefaria wasn’t very smart, Steve decided. For starters, both he and the guard by the door had failed to notice that throughout Nefaria’s monologue, Steve had carefully worked his hands free from the cuffs behind his back.</p><p><em>Idiot</em>, Steve thought.</p><p>Nefaria’s watch beeped, drawing his attention. Delight filled his features.</p><p>“Ah, the first rescue attempt has arrived,” he crooned. “Too bad it’s going to fail. I have a special welcoming party waiting. If you’ll excuse me, I do enjoy dinner and a show. And it would be a shame to waste such an excellent show.”</p><p>Nefaria swept out of the room and Steve yelled after him, “That would be more impressive if you had a cape.”</p><p>Leaving Steve with a single guard. </p><p>Usually Steve hated being underestimated, but today, today he was okay with it.</p><p>“Hey. Hey buddy?” he called. The guard turned to him. “Hey, hi. Can you help? Please? My nose, it’s, it’s really itchy. Please, can you just scratch it?”</p><p>The guard stared at him, before pulling out his phone and began scrolling.</p><p>“That’s cold,” Steve told him. “Real cold. Oh. Oh, God, it’s getting worse. Please. Please, come on.” He pretended to try and scratch his nose against his shoulder. “You gotta help me. Please. You do this and I’ll shut up. And you can scroll through Tinder to your heart’s content.” </p><p>The guard sighed. But he pocketed his phone and crossed the cabin, his hand outstretched.</p><p>Which was exactly what Steve was hoping for.</p><p>He grabbed the guard’s outstretched arm with one hand while slapping him across the face with the other. Twisting the guard’s wrist, Steve threw him onto the floor, dropping onto one knee and punching the guard unconscious. </p><p>Steve plucked the guard’s glasses from his face and shoved them on. He winced. Well, now he could see out of one eye, although the other one was still blurred. Good vision in one eye was better than poor vision in both, right? Then he pulled the gun from the guard’s shoulder holster and headed for the door. </p><p>Steve opened the door slowly, sticking his head out in the corridor to check for guards, and rolled his eyes when he found it empty. </p><p>“Really?” he muttered. “One guard? That’s insulting.” </p><p>He crept along the corridor slowly, keeping the gun in his hand and saying a silent prayer of thanks for his relationship with Daniel - not only emotional support and great sex, but also learning how to escape from handcuffs and use a gun - for being great training for being kidnapped. </p><p>He ducked into a cabin when he heard footsteps on the stairs, watching through the crack at the edge of the door for the crew member to pass. Leaning out slowly, Steve watched the crew member descend to a lower deck, then darted up the stairs. </p><p>He was making his way along the corridor when a figure stepped out in front of him. Steve raised his gun and fired off a shot before the familiar red and gold registered. Luckily, the armour deflected the bullet easily.</p><p>“Steve?”</p><p>🌻</p><p>“Tony?”</p><p>It was Steve. Steve, missing his jacket and tie, wearing a pair of glasses he definitely wasn’t wearing earlier and carrying a gun. There was an ugly bruise on his temple and a scrape on his cheek, he was disheveled and dirty, and he was the most beautiful thing Tony had ever seen.</p><p>“Steve.” </p><p>He stepped forward, the faceplate flipping up, and pulled Steve in for a rough and desperate kiss. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Tony demanded. “Steve, are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Steve replied. “A little banged up, but I’m fine. Are you-?”</p><p>“All in one piece,” Tony assured him. “What happened? I, I woke up and you were gone.”</p><p>“I woke up here. I know who the leader of the Maggia is. He’s the CEO of Dream Master. Luchino Nefaria. There was no casino, it was all a trap because he hates you. The Avengers. All of you.”</p><p>The blood drained from Tony’s face. “Did he touch you?”</p><p>“No, I’m fine. I promise,” Steve insisted, but he pressed closer, curling his hand around the neck of the suit. </p><p>“How did you escape?”</p><p>“He left me with one guard,” Steve rolled his eyes. “One guard. That’s insulting.”</p><p>“Steve, focus. How did you get away?”</p><p>“I picked the lock on the handcuffs, knocked out the guard, stole his glasses and his gun then shot at you. Sorry about that by the way.”</p><p>“You… You picked your handcuffs?” Tony echoed slowly. His brain was currently short-circuiting as images far too distracting and entirely inappropriate for their current circumstances flashed across his mind.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“How, wh… How?”</p><p>Steve gave him a look. “Tony, I dated a cop. I know how to get out of handcuffs.”</p><p>“Okay. Right. Putting a pin in that… very, uh, that image for now,” Tony stammered. “Let’s get the hell out of here before Nefaria and my welcoming party realises I wasn’t in the suit they destroyed.”</p><p>“Or, we could not get out of here,” Steve suggested.</p><p>“Did you hit your head? Do you have a concussion? Here, let me take a look. Where does it hurt? Do you have an egg on your head?”</p><p>“Tony, stop it, I’m fine,” Steve scowled, ducking away from Tony’s hands. </p><p>“Then why would you want to stay here when we are outnumbered, outgunned and, if we hang around here for too long, outlived?”</p><p>“Because there has to be a control centre or whatever for those Dreadnoughts, right? And after meeting the man in person, I can say with complete certainty that Nefaria’s the kind of guy who likes to oversee his operations in person. Which means, he’s not gonna let somebody back on land control the Dreadnoughts while we’re out at sea, right?”</p><p>“Right,” Tony grudgingly admitted.</p><p>“Which means it’s on this boat. Which means we can take them out. And if we take them out, then it’s going to be a lot easier to take down Nefaria and his men, right? Right?”</p><p>“Right,” Tony sighed. “At least let me get you to safety-”</p><p>“Where?” Steve demanded. “Tony, we’re in the middle of the ocean; where exactly is safe? Besides, I can look after myself, and-”</p><p>“Fine”, Tony interrupted. “We both know I’m going to fold like a bad poker hand, so can we just skip this part because I really don’t want to fight with you again.”</p><p>Steve blinked at him. Then the next thing Tony knew, Steve was kissing him, stealing his breath and leaving him weak at the knees.</p><p>“What was that for?” he gasped when Steve released him.</p><p>“I love you,” Steve blurted out.</p><p>And then Tony had no choice but to kiss him again.</p><p>“Okay, but you stay behind me,” Tony insisted. When Steve opened his mouth to argue, Tony cut him off. “I’m wearing a suit of armour, you’re not even wearing all of your suit. You stay behind me.”</p><p>“Deal,” Steve nodded.</p><p>“JARVIS, if you were an evil mastermind, where on this boat would you control your battle droids from?”</p><p>“On the top deck, towards the bow,” JARVIS replied promptly. “I’m reading significant levels of energy and coded transmissions emanating from that point, both of which seem to indicate its use as the control centre for the Dreadnoughts.”</p><p>“One deck up, front of the boat,” Tony relayed to Steve. He considered telling Steve again to stay behind him, but held back. The last thing he wanted was to end up in another fight with Steve. </p><p>Plus it would draw unnecessary attention to them.</p><p>But to his surprise, Steve simply nodded and fell in behind him as they climbed the stairs. Tony hesitated, checking the deck before dodging into the shadows, Steve hot on his heels.</p><p>They snuck along the deck, keeping to the shadows where possible, and ducking out of sight whenever any crew members approached, until finally they made it to the bow, darting up the steps and into the wheelhouse where they came to a stop, face to face with Nefaria and two goons.</p><p>“Oh, hi,” Tony called.</p><p>“Mr Stark. A pleasure to finally meet you in person,” Nefaria smirked.</p><p>“You must be Nefaria,” Tony replied, flipping up his faceplate. “Tell me, what came first; the name or the career? Or was it just a happy coincidence?”</p><p>Nefaria’s smile turned brittle, his eyes flickering to Steve. “Perhaps you really are perfect for each other. Too bad you won’t live to find out. I have had fun the past few months, but the fun is over now. I’m done playing with the Avengers, it’s time to move on.”</p><p>“I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” Tony retorted. “What with you kidnapping my boyfriend. And all. But the Avengers all survived your fireworks show. They’re on their way right now-”</p><p>“And when they do, they’ll be met by my Dreadnoughts,” Nefaria cut him off. “Did you like them? My own design. Well, I may have had a little help from a friend. You know him, I believe. Marco Scarlotti. Couldn’t have done it without him.”</p><p>Tony clenched his jaw. Behind him, Steve shifted closer.</p><p>“That makes sense,” Tony called. “People like you rarely get to where they want to be on their own. They ride the coattails of those smarter, better, more connected than they are.”</p><p>“As opposed to you, who had everything in the world handed to him on a silver spoon,” Nefaria spat, his mask slipping.</p><p>Tony reached back, fishing blindly until he found Steve’s hand with his own.</p><p>“Not everything. You want to take everything from me that I didn’t have to work for? Fine. But I’ll still have my suit, and I’ll still have Steve. So you can take every last dime; I’ll still be the richest man in the world.”</p><p>Although he couldn’t feel Steve squeeze his hand through the suit, the pressure sensors told him that it was happening and he’d held Steve’s hand enough times over the past almost-year that he knew exactly what it felt like.</p><p>“In that case, I’ll just kill you instead,” Nefaria smirked. “Touching speech, full marks, but I was always going to kill you, Mr Stark. And now I have to kill Steven too, all because of you. I want you to remember that: if he hadn’t met you, Steven would still be alive. Instead, you’re both going to die.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe,” Tony snapped. “Or maybe we’re going to take down your Stormtroopers using that control panel over there then take down you and your men, one by one, and then I’m going to make you watch as I take down your organisation until there’s nothing left.”</p><p>Nefaria began to chuckle, building up to a full laugh, but there was little humour in it. In fact, it was the wrong side of disconcerting, and Tony pulled Steve closer just in case. </p><p>“Oh, I’d say I’m sorry to disappoint you,” Nefaria chuckled, wiping away a tear. “But I’m really not. It’s just so satisfying to see how <em>easy</em> it is to outsmart you. Because that control panel you see? It’s biometrically coded to me. And if you destroy it? You destroy this whole ship.”</p><p>“Flying suit of armour. Not really an issue.”</p><p>Nefaria grinned.</p><p>“No? What about if I use this?” he asked, holding up an EMP. “I believe this is what you’d call a stalemate, Mr Stark.”</p><p>Tony glanced over his shoulder at Steve; Steve met his gaze and nodded once. </p><p>Tony smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he told Nefaria.</p><p>Then in one fluid movement, his faceplate snapped down as he raised his hand and shot Nefaria out of the window with a single repulsor blast. Behind him, Steve raised his gun, firing three shots straight into the control panel and Tony wrapped his arms around Steve, just in time to shield him from the worst of the blast as they were thrown backwards, through the air until they smacked into the water.</p><p>Panic bubbled in Tony’s throat as his vision was filled with water. While he could and would easily dive underwater, he hated his head being underwater without warning and with his suit suddenly unresponsive, no doubt thanks to Nefaria’s EMP - and clearly he was still alive if he’d managed to activate it - it was near impossible to stay calm.</p><p>Until strong hands slipped underneath his arms and yanked him upwards, breaking the surface. Tony gasped for air, despite the fact he could breathe easily underwater while in the suit, his fingers scrabbling at Steve’s shoulders.</p><p>“Tony? Tony? You okay?”</p><p>“My suit’s dead,” he yelled, the voice modulator gone like everything else. “I need you to grab the release. My right knee! Can you get it?”</p><p>“Okay. Okay, hang on,” Steve promised. </p><p>He took a gulp of air, then disappeared underwater. Fear clutched Tony’s heart, unable to tell if Steve was touching the suit without the pressure sensors.</p><p>Icy water flooded into his suit, his wound stinging, and then the suit was gone, falling apart and washing away.</p><p>“Steve?” Tony yelled.</p><p>“I’m here,” Steve gasped, swimming forward.</p><p>They clutched at each other, paddling to stay afloat, then Tony cupped the back of Steve’s head and kissed him. When the need for air became too much, he broke the embrace, pressing their foreheads together instead.</p><p>A low hum filled Tony’s ears and a blast of air hit them both, then an all too familiar voice called, “Need a ride?”</p><p>Tony chuckled, turning his head to grin up at Bucky, standing on the ramp of the quinjet.</p><p>“Took you long enough,” he replied. “I was almost ready to give your shield to Steve.”</p><p>“No thanks,” Steve retorted. “On the shield, not the ride. I’ve got seaweed in my pants.”</p><p>Bucky and Thor helped them onboard, then Bruce was waiting with towels. Tony grabbed one, rubbing his hair drying before squeezing the water out of his clothes. Glancing over his shoulder, he found Steve doing the same. </p><p>It was strange, seeing Steve in a quinjet, surrounded by the Avengers in their suits. But, perhaps strangest of all, was how easily he fitted in. Almost as though he was supposed to be there. </p><p>Wrapping the towel around his shoulders, Tony fell into a chair; a few seconds later, Steve stumbled across the jet and into the chair beside him. Tony raised his arm, allowing Steve to burrow into his side. They were wet and cold, and his clothes were sticking to him in the worst ways, but Tony’d never felt happier. Steve was here, in one piece, curling into his chest. Tony nosed Steve’s hair, darker than usual from the water, and pressed a kiss into the slick locks.</p><p>“Can we go home now?” Steve murmured.</p><p>“That sounds amazing,” Tony agreed.</p><p>🌻</p><p>They picked up a soggy and bedraggled Nefaria from the sea before flying back to the power. When Thor hauled him onboard, Steve smirked and threw Nefaria a smug little wave from his position on Tony’s chest, before burying his face back in his boyfriend’s neck. Tony was drawing random - or perhaps, knowing Tony’s brain, not so random - patterns over Steve’s back with his middle finger. It was soothing, lulling him into a doze as they sped back towards the city.</p><p>Steve roused himself as they landed, climbing to his feet with a wide yawn before reaching for Tony and tangling their fingers together.</p><p>“Come on, asshole,” Bucky declared, none-too-gently hauling Nefaria out of the jet. “I know a lotta people who’re gonna be really interested in talking to you.”</p><p>“We should get you checked out,” Natasha said, appearing in front of Steve.</p><p>He blinked in surprise. “I’m fine,” he insisted. “I promise. I’ve felt worse after a night out with Peggy.”</p><p>“You could have a concussion,” she pointed out.</p><p>“I think I have a concussion,” Clint piped up.</p><p>“You always have a concussion. It’s your natural state.”</p><p>“Hey! True, but hey!”</p><p>“Nat, he says he’s fine, so leave him,” Bucky called. “Besides, I need your help with our friend here, so let’s hit the road.”</p><p>“Fine,” Natasha agreed. She squeezed Steve’s shoulder. “Take care of yourself though. I’d hate to see anything happen to you. And not just because of what it would do to this one,” she nodded to Tony.</p><p>Steve watched her exit the jet in surprise. He didn’t know her well - yet - but he was pretty sure she didn’t say things like that to just anyone.</p><p>Turning to Tony, Steve raised an eyebrow. “I thought you’d be trying to make me go to medical too?”</p><p>“Yeah. I thought about it. Then I decided to trust you instead,” Tony replied with a soft smile. He squeezed Steve’s hand. “Let’s go upstairs.”</p><p>When the elevator arrived at the top floor of the penthouse, they headed straight through Tony’s walk-in closet to the bathroom where they began to peel themselves out of their half-dry clothes. Steve grimaced at the cold, wet fabric on his skin, before stifling another yawn. The excitement and adrenaline of the day was beginning to catch up with him, and from Tony’s sluggish movements, he was feeling the same way.</p><p>But when Tony removed his shirt and revealed the clotted blood on his arm, Steve was suddenly wide awake again.</p><p>“You’re hurt.”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, yeah, I got stabbed-slash-shot by a Dreadnought,” Tony replied.</p><p>“Do you have a first aid kit?”</p><p>“Under the sink,” Tony nodded.</p><p>While Steve retrieved the kit, Tony finished removing his clothes, and leaned up against the edge of the tub.</p><p>“This is going to sting,” Steve warned him, before using antiseptic fluid to clean the wound.</p><p>Tony hissed, his knuckles going white on the edge of the tub, but he held still without complaint as Steve worked.</p><p>“You know, if I was a hypocrite, I’d be telling you that you should be in medical right now,” Steve murmured.</p><p>He glanced up and found Tony smiling at him.</p><p>“Good thing you’re not a hypocrite then.”</p><p>“Lucky for you,” Steve smiled.</p><p>“Nefaria was right about something,” Tony said quietly. When Steve looked up in surprise, Tony ran his fingers down the side of his face. “Maybe we are made for each other.”</p><p>Steve caught Tony’s hand, raising it to his mouth and pressing a kiss against his knuckles without breaking eye contact. </p><p>“I thought I lost you,” Tony whispered. “I was really scared, Steve.”</p><p>“I wasn’t. I knew you’d find me.” Steve hoped his smile wasn’t as wobbly as it felt. “You always find me.”</p><p>Tony cupped the back of his neck and pulled Steve in, kissing him softly. Steve ran his hand up Tony’s chest, skimming the edge of the arc reactor, his fingers curling over his shoulder and holding him close. </p><p>“I should wrap your arm,” Steve whispered.</p><p>“Shower first,” Tony shook his head. “Then sleep.”</p><p>They stumbled into the shower, the instantly hot water a blessing Steve was supremely grateful for after his impromptu dip in the North Atlantic. Tony reached past him for the shampoo, squirting a little out into their palms. Steve soaped his hair, ducking his head under the spray to rinse. </p><p>When he reopened his eyes, Steve saw Tony’s eyelids drooping. He pulled Tony under the water, running his fingers through Tony’s hair to make sure all the soap was gone before winding his arms around Tony’s waist and dropping his head onto his shoulder. Tony reached back, winding his hand into Steve’s hair. </p><p>“We should move,” he murmured.</p><p>“Yeah, probably,” Steve sighed.</p><p>But neither of them moved for another five minutes, before separating and grabbing the soap, taking it in turns to wash each other. </p><p>Once dry and dressed in clean pyjamas - Tony’s pants fitted Steve, even if they only came to his ankles - they made their way to the bedroom. Tony peeled back the covers then fell onto the mattress, practically asleep by the time his head hit the mattress.</p><p>Steve smiled. He climbed into the bed, sinking as always into the mattress which somehow managed to be both totally soft and yet still the exact amount of support. It must be a rich people thing, he decided.</p><p>
  <em>You want to take everything from me that I didn’t have to work for? Fine. But I’ll still have my suit, and I’ll still have Steve. So you can take every last dime; I’ll still be the richest man in the world.</em>
</p><p>Tony’s words echoed in his head, leaving Steve with a warm feeling he’d been unable to appreciate when he first heard them, due to the maniac threatening to kill them.</p><p>Rolling over, Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, buried his face between his shoulder blades, and drifted off to the sound of Tony’s breathing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Try as he might, Tony just couldn’t sleep longer than four or five hours at the most. Which meant, despite everything he’d been through the previous night, he woke at eight am, his body telling him it was already too late and didn’t he know he should be up and working already?</p><p>Tony yawned, stretching his arms above his head and pointing his toes with an appreciative moan. Flopping onto the mattress, he let his head fall to the side and smiled when he spotted Steve snoring into his pillow, his hair sticking up in all directions.</p><p>Tony reached out, wincing a little as his injury twinged, and cupped Steve’s cheek. Running his thumb back and forth over Steve’s cheekbone, Tony realised with sickening dread just how close he came to losing Steve.</p><p><em>I love you</em>, he thought. <em>So much</em>.</p><p>Then he remembered that Steve loved him too and grinned.</p><p>Pressing a kiss into Steve’s hair, Tony whispered, “I love you,” before slipping out of bed and padding through to the bathroom. </p><p>After relieving himself, Tony unpinned the bandage Steve had wrapped around his arm the night before. He checked the bandage and found a few spots of blood, then inspected the wound itself. It was clean and beginning to heal over nicely; Steve did a good job. All those fights he’d been in really paid off.</p><p>He was brushing his teeth when he heard footsteps approach; a few seconds later Steve appeared, rubbing his eye and yawning.</p><p>“Morning,” he mumbled, sliding up behind Tony and kissing his neck. </p><p>Since his mouth was still full of toothpaste, Tony simply reached up, scratching his nails lightly against the back of Steve’s neck.</p><p>Steve hummed. “That’s nice.” He kissed Tony’s neck again, then sighed, “Okay, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Tony spat out the toothpaste and mumbled, “‘kay.”</p><p>When Steve returned, Tony was redressing his wound. Steve kissed his temple, before picking up the toothbrush he’d left there before. Tony smiled, glancing up at Steve every few seconds and thinking to himself how good and natural Steve looked in his space.</p><p>Maybe one day soon it would be their space.</p><p><em>Don’t get ahead of yourself</em>, Tony reminded himself, tidying away the first aid kit.</p><p>“Hey,” he said, placing his hand between Steve’s shoulder blades as Steve leaned over to spit out the toothpaste. “So, uh, I didn’t have a chance to say it last night, what with being blown up - twice - and taking down a supervillain. But, uh.”</p><p>Steve straightened, wiping his mouth with the towel, before turning to look at Tony curiously. And just like that, Tony’s nerves disappeared and he wondered with a smile why the hell he’d waited so long.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Steve’s face lit up. “You do?”</p><p>“I do. I love you. So much. And I’m sorry it took me so long so tell you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Steve grinned. </p><p>Tony crooked his finger. </p><p>“Come here,” he whispered.</p><p>Steve stepped forward. Grasping Steve’s hip bones, Tony pulled him in for a kiss. Between everything that happened the day before and their fight before that, it felt like forever since he’d last kissed Steve. Pulling back a little, Tony’s eyes flickered down to Steve’s lips. He cupped Steve’s chin, running his thumb over the pale stubble on his chin. </p><p>Steve had a freckle, just below his lower lip. He’d noticed it the first time he kissed Steve and felt a sudden urge to kiss it. And there was no reason why he couldn’t.</p><p>Pressing a soft kiss against the freckle, Tony murmured, “I love this freckle.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Steve chuckled.</p><p>“Mhmm. Very much.”</p><p>“It’s just a freckle.”</p><p>“True,” Tony agreed, dropping a series of tiny kisses on the freckle until Steve was squirming under his hands, his breath growing short. “But it’s part of you, which means I love it, because I love you.”</p><p>Steve shivered.</p><p>“Yeah?” he said hoarsely. </p><p>“I love you,” Tony murmured, kissing Steve’s chin. “So very,“ - a kiss to the corner of his mouth - “very much.” He kissed Steve, licking his way into his mouth until Steve groaned and leaned into him.</p><p>Pressing their foreheads together, Steve panted, “Take me to bed?”</p><p>A spike of lust shot down Tony’s spine. He nodded, taking Steve’s hand and leading him back towards the bedroom. </p><p>Steve landed on the bed, smirking up at Tony as he lay back, his arms akimbo above his head. The image left Tony a little breathless. Resting one knee on the bed, he loomed over Steve, leaning forward to wind their fingers together.</p><p>“This okay?” he whispered.</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve replied, lifting their hands and pressing a kiss into the centre of Tony’s palm. “I love it. I love how safe and protected I feel when you’re on top of me.”</p><p>Tony’s breath caught in his throat.</p><p>Yanking his shirt off, Tony tossed it onto the floor before leaning forward and grinding his palm against Steve’s cock. Steve let out a strangled noise, arching his back and drawing his knees up as two spots of colour sprung up on his cheeks. </p><p>“You like that, honey?” Tony murmured, the tremble in his voice belaying his confident words. </p><p>“Like it better if you took my pants off.”</p><p>“Who am I to deny you?”</p><p>Giving Steve’s cock one final squeeze, Tony dropped to his knees by the edge of the bed. Steve lifted his head, his stomach muscles curling as he sought Tony out, before falling down again with a sharp inhale when Tony began mouthing Steve’s cock through his pyjama pants.</p><p>“That is not removing my pants,” Steve scolded, but his voice was high and breathy, and he squirmed beneath Tony’s mouth.</p><p>“Isn’t it?” Tony smirked. “Oops?”</p><p>Steve huffed, poking Tony in the side with his toes.</p><p>Hooking his fingers into the waistband of Steve’s pyjama pants, Tony yanked them down, kissing Steve’s knee before patting his calf. “I’ll be right back, honey.”</p><p>Darting across the bedroom to the bedside cabinet, he retrieved the lube before climbing up onto the mattress, straddling Steve’s thigh. Drizzling lube onto his hand, he smiled down at Steve, who nodded encouragingly. Wrapping his hand around Steve’s dick, he stroked him to full hardness, a shiver running through him with every groan punched from Steve’s lips. </p><p>“Tony. Tony, stop,” Steve gasped. “I want… more.”</p><p>Tony released him instantly, climbing to his feet to kick off his own pyjama pants. Gazing down at Steve, spread across the bed, his cock standing proud as he watched Tony through hooked eyes. A spike of lust jolted through him, and his breath caught in his throat.

</p><p>“You are so beautiful, Steve. So unbelievably beautiful. I’d say you look like something out of my wildest dreams, but not even my brain could’ve created something as perfect as you.”</p><p>Steve squirmed, his blush spreading down his neck. His hips jerked, drawing Tony’s attention back to his cock.</p><p>“What do you want?” Tony asked, trailing his fingers up Steve’s thigh.</p><p>“I don’t care,” Steve groaned. “I just want to be close to you.”</p><p>When their eyes met again, Tony saw the same fear and relief in Steve’s eyes as his own. The knowledge of how close they came to losing this, losing each other, was like a sharp pain to the chest which hurt far more than the wound to his arm. His heart pounding, Tony leaned down, capturing Steve’s lips in a bruising kiss, trying to pour everything he didn’t have the words for into it and feeling tears prick the corner of his eyes when Steve responded in kind. </p><p>“Come here,” Tony murmured, tugging Steve up. Tony crawled up the bed, falling against the headboard, spreading his legs and crossing them at the ankle. Steve climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs before leaning down to kiss him. “Like this?” Tony asked, sliding his hands up Steve’s back.</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve nodded, gazing down reverently.</p><p>“Where’s the-”</p><p>“Here,” Steve said, holding up the lube. </p><p>Tony held out his hand; Steve flicked the cap open, drizzling it over Tony’s fingers before dropping the bottle and holding onto Tony’s shoulders, shuffling forward on his knees.</p><p>Tony trailed his fingers up Steve’s ass, hesitating to look up and ask, “Okay?” and waiting for Steve’s answering nod before pushing his first finger inside.</p><p>A shaky gasp escaped from Steve, his fingers gripping reflexively tighter, his fingernails becoming a row of pin-pricks against Tony’s shoulders and Tony could see him trembling.</p><p>“Shh,” Tony whispered, pressing his lips to Steve’s stomach. “It’s okay, I’ve got you. I’ve got you,” he repeated, a lump forming in his throat.</p><p>Before too many dark thoughts could force their way into his head, Steve pushed himself further down onto Tony’s finger, pulling him out of his head.</p><p>“I’m here,” Steve whispered, staring down at Tony. “I’m here and you’ve got me and I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>There was too much emotion between them for Tony to linger opening Steve. On another day, he would happily spend as long as possible, taking Steve right to the edge before backing off again. But not today.</p><p>“You ready, honey?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve panted.</p><p>Tony slicked up his cock then held it steady as Steve sank down onto him. As always, the feeling of Steve surrounding him left him breathless. Tony gulped, his skin prickling as Steve settled his ass against Tony’s hips.</p><p>Tony pressed his palm to Steve’s cheek, running his thumb over his cheekbone, before leaning in and kissing him until they were breathless. </p><p>Then Steve began to move.</p><p>Watching Steve ride him was like watching a work of art. His thigh muscles alone made Tony want to thank any deity out there who happened to be listening. He could resist splaying his hands over Steve’s thighs, the fine hair tickling his palms, and digging his fingers into the muscle until they both groaned. </p><p>Steve was watching him with an intensity to rival the hardest thrust of his hips. Cupping the back of Steve’s neck with one hand, Tony pulled him closer and mouthed his way up the column of Steve’s neck. The breathy little sighs coming from Steve left him light-headed. He ran his fingers down the bumps of Steve’s spine, using just enough pressure that Tony knew there would be faint red lines from his nails marking Steve’s skin. </p><p>Steve shivered.</p><p>“Yes,” he gasped, fucking himself down onto Tony’s cock. “Yes, Tony… You feel so <em>good</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Tony breathed. “Bet it doesn’t feel nearly as good as this. Being with you, being in you, Jesus fuck, Steve. Best feeling ever.”</p><p>Tony’s hips jerked, and Steve cried out, his head dropping onto Tony’s shoulder.</p><p>“Amazing. You’re just so amazing, so perfect,” Tony babbled, grabbing the lube and squirting some onto his hand. “Best sex ever. God, I love you so much. I don’t, don’t ever want to do this with anyone else ever again.”</p><p>“Tony,” Steve keened as Tony wrapped his hand around Steve’s dick and began jerking him off. </p><p>“It’s you, it’s always you, only you,” Tony promised, pressing kisses into the sweat-damp hair at Steve’s temples. </p><p>He littered Steve with kisses as he jerked him off, kissing his shoulder, his collarbone, his neck, his eyebrows, even his nose which made Steve chuckle and Tony grin.</p><p>“It’s only you for me too,” Steve whispered.</p><p>Catching Tony’s face in his hands, Steve drew him in, only the stop, their lips scant millimetres from each other. Tony could feel the heat from Steve’s mouth, could feel his breath against his own lips. When his tongue flicked out to wet his lips, he hit Steve’s too, causing his breath to hitch.</p><p>Then finally, finally, Steve closed the gap between them and they were kissing. Steve’s tongue teased his own and Tony used the hand on Steve’s neck to pull him closer. Meanwhile, he sped up his hand on Steve’s dick until Steve broke their kiss, dropping his head onto Tony’s shoulder with a low moan.</p><p>“Tony…”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Tony assured him. “Come on, honey. I want you to come. Come for me.”</p><p>He pulled Steve down, pushing his cock further into him, while twisting his hand on Steve’s dick. Steve went rigid in his arms, letting out little whines in Tony’s ear as his dick pulsed between them.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Tony murmured. “So beautiful and perfect and I am the luckiest man in the world because you chose me.”</p><p>Steve’s hand curled around his fingers, his grip lax compared to his usual strength and Tony kissed his shoulder, then again, and once more as Steve shuddered in his arms.</p><p>“You okay, honey?”</p><p>After a moment, Steve nodded.</p><p>“Best orgasm ever,” he replied slowly, his voice ragged.</p><p>Tony chuckled, running his fingernails over Steve’s spine once more until he arched like a cat. “Some people would say my ego’s big enough without you inflating it.”</p><p>Steve pulled back, just enough so he could look Tony in the eye.</p><p>“You’re the smartest, kindest, best person I know,” he said seriously. “Plus, you’re pretty hot too.”</p><p>“You can just say <em>I love you</em>,” Tony teased. He shifted his hips a little, testing the waters. “I mean, I am a sure thing.”</p><p>“There’s that too,” Steve rasped.</p><p>“What do you want?” Tony asked, kissing his way up Steve’s neck.</p><p>To his surprise, Steve shook his head and fixed him with a look.</p><p>“What do <em>you</em> want?” he asked. “I wanted to ride you; now I want to know what you want.”</p><p>Tony shifted his hips again. “You okay to keep going?”</p><p>Steve nodded.</p><p>“Then I want to fuck you until I come inside you,” Tony murmured, his lips brushing Steve’s ear. He nuzzled Steve’s cheek. “I want to be as close to you as possible.”</p><p>“That sounds good,” Steve whispered, turning to brush their lips together. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Splaying one hand on Steve’s back and sliding the other below his ass, Tony peppered Steve’s neck with kisses, lulling him into a false sense of security.</p><p>Then, in a move which left Steve gasping, he flipped them over in one smooth motion. </p><p>Steve gaped up at him.</p><p>“Did I break you, honey?” Tony teased.</p><p>“That was so hot.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Tony began to roll his hips.</p><p>“Uh, oh, yeah. Mhmm,” Steve hummed.</p><p>As Tony began to snap his hips forward, Steve trailed his fingers over Tony’s shoulders, into the dips and curves of Tony’s chest, skimming the edge of the arc reactor before running them down his arms. Tony shivered. Fire pooled in his stomach, and he picked up his pace.</p><p>“Oh God, yes,” Steve groaned, his head falling back, exposing his neck and the trickle of sweat making its way over his skin. With an extra thrust of his hips, Tony leaned down, sucking on Steve’s neck which meant he felt Steve’s resulting moan, all the way from his lips to his dick. “Tony… Oh god, that’s amazing. Don’t stop.”</p><p>Tony released the skin of Steve’s neck, running his teeth over the reddened mark and feeling a thrill skate across his spine when Steve whined and writhed below him. His mouth fell open, the muscles in his abs dancing with each shallow pant.</p><p>“Don’t stop what?” Tony whispered, nipping Steve’s earlobe.</p><p>“<em>Anything</em>.”</p><p>Tony slowed his pace, dropping back from hard thrusts to moving his hips in small circles, chuckling at Steve’s pout.</p><p>“That is the opposite of not stopping,” Steve grumbled, before reaching above his head, pressing his palms against the headboard and using the leverage to fuck himself down onto Tony’s cock. </p><p>Dropping forward, Tony pinned Steve’s arms to the mattress.</p><p>“Still good?” he checked.</p><p>Steve glanced from left to right, at his hands wrapped around Steve’s biceps; when he looked back at Tony, his pupils were blown, his mouth falling open.</p><p>Tony watched Steve’s throat bob as he swallowed, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. His hair was sticking to his forehead and he looked so beautifully debauched, Tony wished he could capture it forever.</p><p>“Definitely,” Steve replied.</p><p>Tony began to thrust his hips again, his heart racing as he moved faster. He stared down at Steve, his breath catching in his throat. Their eyes locked and Tony wondered how he’d ever managed to survive without Steve in his life and how he could’ve believed, even for a moment, that he could let him go.</p><p>“Steve,” he groaned. “Honey…”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Steve rasped, and he wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist.</p><p>The pressure built low in Tony’s gut, he slammed into Steve once, twice, then on the third thrust he came with a shaky gasp. Time slowed, and Steve moaned below him.</p><p>Tony’s knees buckled; he held himself up on shaky arms just long enough to pull out before collapsing along Steve’s side. Steve turned to him, smiling before pressing their lips together in a lingering kiss. </p><p>“I love you,” Tony whispered.</p><p>With a dopey grin, Steve replied, “I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good afternoon, Mr Rogers,” JARVIS greeted him as Steve stepped into the elevator. </p><p>“Hi JARVIS,” Steve grinned. </p><p>“Mister Stark is currently in the communal kitchen with the other Avengers,” JARVIS reported. “Would you like me to take you there?”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds great. Thank you.”</p><p>“Of course. Mr Stark wanted me to inform you that your luggage arrived this morning. Everything is ready for your departure tonight.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Steve smiled. </p><p>When the elevator doors, Steve followed the sound of the Avengers’ voices into the communal kitchen. He found them gathered around the table, which was covered in gifts and discarded wrapping paper. Liho darted around the table legs, batting a discarded bow between her paws.</p><p>“It’s Steve!” Clint called from his perch on the back of a chair. “Hi Steve.”</p><p>“Hey Clint. And everyone else.” Steve dropped his bags by the window, before bending to kiss Tony. “Hello.”</p><p>“Hi,” Tony smiled.</p><p>“You’re wearing a crown.”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Because it’s my birthday,” Tony replied, as though that explained everything. Steve chuckled, pulling out what had become his chair on Tony’s left and taking a seat. </p><p>“I know you think that explains it,” Steve told him. “But it really doesn’t.”</p><p>“Barton took me to Chuck-E-Cheese since it’s my birthday,” Tony explained. “He paid for the Ultimate Party package and everything.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“He’s never been to Chuck-E-Cheese,” Clint called. “That’s a crime. Everyone should have a birthday at Chuck-E-Cheese once in their life.”</p><p>Steve cocked his head, raising an eyebrow. He glanced around the room until he met Natasha’s eyes; she smiled and rolled her eyes. Steve chuckled.</p><p>“Right,” he said. “Anyway, I have presents.”</p><p>“What? No, we agreed we weren’t going to do gifts,” Tony frowned. “We said no gifts, we’d spend the money in Singapore. You know, holiday. Vacation. Leaving in less than six hours.”</p><p>“They’re not from me. This is from Peg and Daniel. This is from Angie. This one is Zoey’s, and this is from Evie Rose and it is time sensitive.” Steve piled the gifts onto the table in front of Tony, except for Evie Rose’s, which he handed straight to Tony.</p><p>Tony’s face broke into a grin. “She bought me ice cream. I love that kid.”</p><p>“There’s nothing from Hannah, I’m afraid,” Steve continued, retaking his seat. “She’s too small to do presents.”</p><p>“I’ll forgive her. But only because she’s so cute,” Tony smiled, tearing into the gift from Angie. “Thank you for playing postman.” He leaned in to kiss Steve, flipping Bucky and Clint off when they wolf-whistled. “Hey, quick question. Why do you have your guitar?”</p><p>“Yeah, since when do you play guitar?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“Since I was eleven,” Steve replied. “And it’s a surprise.”</p><p>🌻</p><p>When he finished playing, Steve closed his eyes for a moment before looking up at Tony. Tony was staring at him, his expression completely raw - there was no other word for it. “Wow,” Tony murmured. “That, uh, yeah. That was, uh, really… Yeah.”</p><p>“Sorry for bumming you out on your birthday,” Steve winced.</p><p>“No. No, Steve. You wrote me a song. That’s pretty much the best birthday gift I could ever get,” Tony smiled. “I just… I thought I understood your side before. And now I’m realising I didn’t. At all. And I’m sorry.”</p><p>Steve put his guitar aside, leaning it against the end of the couch and tossing his plectrum onto the table before shuffling closer to Tony. </p><p>“I’m never going to like seeing you get hurt,” he began. “But honestly? That’s probably a good thing. I think if I did, there’d be something wrong with me.”</p><p>Tony chuckled. “Yeah, no, you have a point.”</p><p>“I love you,” Steve continued. “Which means it’s hard to see you in danger.”</p><p>“I get that. I really do.” Tony pressed his palm to Steve’s cheek. “Thank you for sticking with me anyway.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Steve teased.</p><p>“I don’t ever want to get rid of you,” Tony told him sincerely.</p><p>Steve’s heart leaped. Turning his head, he pressed a kiss into the centre of Tony’s palm. “Good. Because I’m not going anywhere.” He picked up his phone. “Ready to do this?”</p><p>Tony smiled. “Let’s do it.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Steve opened Instagram and began a new post. He glanced at Tony and smiled to himself as he began to type. He’d deliberated over what he should say ever since they first decided it was time to reveal their relationship to the world - it was amazing they’d managed to fly under the radar for so long, and they wanted to come out on their own terms - considering various different ideas before deciding against them all. </p><p>He wasn’t the flowery speech kind of guy, not when it came to talking about his relationships publicly. Tony knew how he felt, that was all that mattered.</p><p>Biting back a smirk, Steve typed <em>Happy Birthday to my boyfriend who always manages to look so beautiful. I don’t know how he does it</em> then hit <em>Share</em>. </p><p>“Last chance to back out,” Tony said, unlocking his own phone.</p><p>“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Steve repeated.</p><p>He watched Tony carefully, grinning when Tony snorted.</p><p>“Really, Rogers? Out of all the pictures, you had to choose that one?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It really captures your essence.”</p><p>“What am I going to do with you?” Tony laughed, his fingers flying over his phone. “Just you wait. In two months, I am totally getting my revenge.”</p><p>“Bring it on,” Steve grinned. </p><p>A notification popped up to inform him that Tony had tagged him in a post. Refreshing his Instagram feed, Steve chuckled at the picture of Tony he’d chosen, now reposted with the comment <em>He’s so sweet. I love him</em>.</p><p>“Alright, I’m ready for my close up, Mr DeMille,” Tony joked, handing over his tablet.</p><p>Steve shook his head, unlocking the tablet with a swipe of his watch and opening Tony’s Instagram to record a new video, throwing Tony a thumbs up when they started recording.</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen, this is an announcement from Tony Stark. As you can see, I am deleting my Make-a-Match app right… now. Because I am off the market. Probably for good.”</p><p>Tony finished the video by blowing a dramatic kiss to the camera.</p><p>“Nervous?” Tony asked. “It’s out there now.”</p><p>“Nah,” Steve replied. “Besides, I’ve got more important things to worry about. Like a romantic holiday with my boyfriend in Singapore.”</p><p>“Oh, that sounds fun,” Tony grinned. “And speaking of, we should probably get going or we are going to miss our flight.”</p><p>“It’s your plane; doesn’t it wait for you?” Steve frowned, pocketing his phone. </p><p>“You would think so,” Tony agreed, picking up Steve’s suitcase, “But I’ve been reliably informed that’s not the case.”</p><p>“By who?”</p><p>“Pepper.”</p><p>“Oh, then that’s probably correct.” </p><p>“Got everything?” Tony asked.</p><p>“I forgot one thing,” Steve said. He leaned in to kiss Tony. “I love you.”</p><p>“Sap,” Tony smiled. “I love you too. Alright, let’s hit the road. Or the airways. Whatever, let’s-”</p><p>“Sir,” JARVIS interrupted. “There is a call from SHIELD incoming. Apparently there are fish people attacking Atlantic City.”</p><p>Tony froze. He turned to Steve, uncertainty flickering over his features, and Steve knew Tony was torn between duty and their plans. </p><p>“Singapore will still be there tomorrow,” Steve pointed out.</p><p>“Wait, really?”</p><p>“Yeah. Go save the world,” Steve smiled. </p><p>Tony grabbed him and kissed him breathless. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Steve watched Tony race towards the elevator, shouting out instructions to JARVIS to prepare the Mark Forty Three and relay a message to Bucky. Then the elevator doors closed, leaving Steve in the silence of the apartment. </p><p>Crossing to the coffee table, Steve fingered the petals of the sunflowers sitting in the vase with a soft smile. He plucked one from the bunch, then he headed for the stairs.</p><p>🌻</p><p>“JARVIS said you were up here,” Tony said, hovering at the edge of the roof.</p><p>“Thought I could wave you off,” Steve joked, leaning on the railing. Below, the Quinjet shot out of the Tower, banking to the south west, no doubt carrying the rest of the Avengers.</p><p>Tony flicked up the faceplate and grinned at him. He flew closer, leaning over the railing to kiss Steve. With that proximity, Steve was able to hear when Bucky’s voice came over Tony’s comms, yelling, “Stop making out with your boy toy and let’s go, Stark!”</p><p>“I gotta go,” Tony said, pulling back.</p><p>“Be careful.”</p><p>Tony nodded. “Always.”</p><p>Then the faceplate snapped back into place and Tony took off in a streak of red and gold, chasing the Quinjet. Steve folded his arms on the railing, watching until the suit and jet became two dots on the horizon. He rolled the stem of the sunflower between his fingers, dropping his head to smell the flower. Steve stood there, staring out over the city with a smile, until the sun began to set and the sky was streaked with orange and red.</p><p>And he waited.</p><p>As the sun slipped below the horizon, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out, Steve smiled automatically when he found a message from Tony.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Tony 🌻</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 08:17 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Looks like Ariel's evil cousins decided to take out their anger issues on AC. This might take a while. See you when I get back?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>I’ll be here.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>At least one of us has the patience of a saint.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>As long as neither of use need that bail money</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>And if we do, I know a good lawyer.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Exactly</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Now go save AC</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Yes boss.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>Steve?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Yeah?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony:</b></span>I’m really glad you were my match</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve:</b></span>Me too</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>🌻</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that brings us to the end of Wildfire! Thank you so much to everyone who has read, kudosed and commented on this fic, and an extra special thank you to the artists who have contributed to it; Trashie, Charlie, and Quinn. </p><p>If you're not ready to say goodbye to this verse just yet, I have good news: I've already started working on part 2. This is now part of a series so head over there to subscribe to the series to know as soon as I start posting.</p><p>Thanks again to everyone who made it this far! You are all amazing!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on Tumblr as <a href="https://weethreequarter.tumblr.com">weethreequarter</a> so feel free to come and chat.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>